To become the Very Best Johto Arc
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Join Ash,Lillie and their friends in their new adventure in the Johto Region. Sequel to To Become the Very Best Kanto and Orange Island Arc. Ash X Lillie.
1. The Johto Journey Begins

Deep within the Johto Region on top of Mt. Silver sat Ho-oh on a tree waiting for her watchers. Ho-oh was overlooking Johto until the first of the Three arrived. Suicune, The aurora pokemon and the North Wind. Suicune was a Dog like pokemon colored blue with a white underbelly, A Crystal like shape on her head, Purple mane that resembled wind and two streamer like tails. Suicune stood on one rock as Lightning struck the rock next to her. Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon. He was a Tiger pokemon with a yellow body, White underbelly, Black markings, A purple mane that resembled a stormcloud and a tail that was a zig zag shape. another roar was heard as the last of the three joined them. Entei the volcano pokemon. He was a Lion that had a Red and gold mask. brown fur, Two plates that shaped into Volcanos, Shackles was on his feet, and a mane that resembled smoke on his back. ' _You have summoned us My Lady?"_ Suicune asked their creator.

" _Yes my children, The Chosen Ones will soon be coming to Johto._ " said Ho-oh earning a look from the beasts. " _The Chosen Ones are coming here?"_ said Raikou. He may distrust humans but he respected the legend of the Chosen Ones of Lugias Prophecy.

' _Yes and they have forefilled The Prophecy and know their duty to the pokemon World. They will change it for the better. I have flown over Kanto and seen all they have changed for both people and pokemon._ " said Ho-oh.

" _Are you sure they are the Chosen ones My lady_?" Entei asked the phoenix. The only human he can trust was Peter Hale. his trainer.

" _Yes, Ash is the partner of Solgaleo and The girl who i believe is called Lillie is The partner of Lunala."_ said Ho-oh. The three beasts looked at each other. They never have meet the Guardians of the Sun and Moon. " _What is it you want us to do my lady?_ " asked Suicune.

 _'I want you three to watch over them as they journey through Johto._ " said Ho-oh. " _Suicune may i speak with you alone_."

Entei and Raikou looked at Suicune before they departed back to their patrols. Suicune approached the phoenix. "yes Milady?, I have to get back to my patrol" said Suicune

" _You can't fool me my dear, I know that you have a Child on the way.._ " said Ho-oh. Suicune looked at her creator before she looked down. " _we didn't mean to my lady. Silverwind and I knew that having A Baby would be dangerous. Especially with humans that seek to capture us for evil."_

 _"I don't blame you my dear. But you can't neglect your duties of watching johto."_ said Ho-oh. " _Just like Silverwind needs to watch Sinnoh with his Brothers"_

" _What should i do mylady. I want to watch my baby grow up but i don;t want his or her life in danger"_ said Suicune sadly until the phoenix had her wing around her.

 _"I have a solution my child. Leave your baby into the care of the Chosen ones."_ said ho-oh. Suicune looked at her creator. " _Really, Will they take care of my baby?'_

" _Indeed and i know which of his friends will take care of it."_ said Ho-oh showing Suicune a picture of Misty holding togepi.

Scene change.

Ash Ketchum was sleeping in his bedroom. He was on the brink of waking up when he felt something was on him. He felt something soft was on his lips and it was moving around his head. it touched his cheeks, forehead and nose before it went back to his lips. Ash peeked and saw blonde hair. Lillie was smiling brightly before going back in. Ash faked being asleep as Lillie kissed his lips. He kissed her back as she giggled. They kissed until they both needed oxygen. Lillie sat up as Ash woke up. Amber eyes meet bright Emerald green. "Morning my love, i thought i would wake you" said Lillie with love in her eyes.

'What a good way to wake up" he said to her. She smiled at him. "I can make that happen everyday" Ash smiled at her before he grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his. The kiss lasted for a second until Lillie got of him. She went out of his room as Ash yawned and did a couple stetches. He went into his bathroom and got cleaned. Today he was going to start his Johto journey. The last month was perfect for the gang to relax from traveling and spending time with the pokemon. Ash was going to bring Greninja, Starcloud, Pikachu, Dratini, Lugia, Gyaradoes and Lucario. Lillie was bringing Nebby, Litty, Snowy, Sylvia and Jafar, They decided to leave room for new pokemon to train. Ash and Lillie would swap their old pokemon. Ash captured several more pokemon. He now had A Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Three Eevees, and a Fearow. Ash and Lillie had several dates in Pallet Town that mostly ended with them making out. They wasn't ready for the next stage in their relationship but their love continues to grow stronger. one day while she was training with Nebby. Lillie learned that she has somehow developed The ability to Manipulate Aura like Ash. Lillie trained her new abilites while she trained with her bow. She was made an honorary Member into the Aura Guardians. Ash couldn't stand to be away from her. once Ash was finished in the Shower. he found his new clothes his mom made. Ash was now wearing a Red, black and gold Hat with a Sun symbol on the hat. His Jacket was Black with Red and Gold pockets. His pants was dark blue and his sneakers was Red, black and gold. his backpack was black with red and gold.

Ash exited his room and saw that Amber was wearing a Red dress. Lillie was in a new Dress that was mostly White with a bit of light blue and pink. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail since he likes to have his hands in her Hair. She still had her backpack along with a gym bag full of her clothes. Her Bow was made into a pendant on her necklace next to her Keystone. Misty and Brock was all ready to go. Tomo had all of his stuff packed. "Everyone ready to go?" Ash asked his friends. Delia made the gang breakfast and they all digged in to her cooking.

"You bet, i am so excited to catch some Johto water pokemon" said Misty.

'The same with me. i wonder what kind of Rock type pokemon are found in Johto." said Brock.

"Come on lets go to the lab" said Amber excited for their next adventure. The gang went to the lab to go get thier pokemon. As soon as the gang got to the lab. All of Ash and Lillies pokemon came to greet thier trainer before they left, Ash recalled his chosen pokemon exept for Pikachu and greninja. Lillie with Litty and Snowy. The gang went inside the lab and saw that professor oak was still trying to study the GS ball. "Any luck Professor?' Ash asked. Mewtwo left the lab to go see the world. Ash had his pokeball on a necklace along with Starclouds just in case he needed to contact the clone pokemon.

"No i am afriad. Even with Mew here to help me, i can't seem to figure out how to open it?" said Oak. "But my good friend Kurt in Azalea Town might be able to figure out the mystery. he is known to make special pokeballs."

"Do you want us to take the GS ball to Kurt Professor?' Lillie asked him. professor oak said "If you all wouldn't mind."

Ash took the GS ball from him and placed the item into his bag. The Gang was soon outside the lab with all the pokemon watching from the ranch. Tracy was now professor Oaks assistant. 'I wish you all luck on your journey. Ash, Lillie, good luck in the Johto League." said Professor oak.

"Thanks professor" said Ash and Lillie. Delia engulfed Ash,Lillie and Amber into a Hug. "Be safe and call me as soon as you reach New Bark Town. Daphne has room at her and Harrys house for you all to stay for the night." Delia said to them. She could see Lillie becoming her Daughter in law. The gang waved bye to them as they started down the path towards Johto. The walk to the border between the two regions was at least two hours away. Ash was super excited for what adventures awaited them in Johto. While the gang stayed in pallet town. they told brock about their adventures in the orange islands. Brock was surprised that Ash and Lillie caught a Lugia and Misty got a Slowking and Kingdra.

The gang arrived to a misty place. Amber grabbed Lillies hand as she picked her up so she woudn't get lost. "With this mist we can get lost. Brock are we close to New Bark Town. " Asked Ash.

Brock looked at the map and he said 'I think so but this mist is to thick." Togepi jumped out of mistys arms as she started to walk down the path with Pikachu keepin an eye on her. Togepi noticed a Blue pokemon was standing on a platform in the middle of the island. Ash and the others saw the pokemon. "wow its pretty" said Amber looking at the pokemon from Lillies arms.

"what is it Ash?" Tomo asked him. The mysterious pokemon looked at them before it ran away. The fog cleared away as everyone looked around. "Never seen a pokemon like that before" Brock said.

Togepi was near a bush and she looked inside to reveal a nest with a Blue pokemon egg with a tint of purple. Everyone else looked at the egg as misty picked it up. "do you think it was left by that pokemon?" asked Lillie.

"no idea" said Misty "but i suggest we get going just in case the mist returns."

"Agreed" said the others. The gang walked until they came upon a sign reading New Bark Town. finally at Reds hometown. The gang walked thorugh the town. "Lets head for the professors lab" said Ash.

"Yeah we better make sure the egg is alright" Misty said looking at the egg. Soon the gang arrived at professor elms lab and saw a bunch of police and Nurse joy talking to Elm, "Professor Elm, What happened?" ash asked the Johto professor as the gang approached him. "Some Thieves have broken into my lab and stole The Starter pokemon" said Elm. "I was out on lunch with Nurse joy when Noivern came to me."

"no need to worry sir, well help you find the thieves." said Ash. elm smiled at the gang. "I will take all the help i can get."

"Count me in to Elm" said a voice belonging to a Women with long blonde hair and blue eyes Standing next to her was a women that looked like her. A Little girl who was about age five was beside her. She had blonde hair and green eyes. An Electivire was behind her holding groceries. "Aunty Daphne, Aunty Tory!" said Amber running over to the women. Daphne picked up Amber. "Amber look at you, your getting Bigger everyday." said Daphne as Amber giggled.

"Careful with Aunty Daphne Amber, You don't want to squeeze her to tightly" said Tory. The others who didn't know the women saw a huge bulge on her belly confirming that she was Pregnant.

"Hi aunt Daphne, Aunt Tory." said Ash.

"Ash look at you, so handsome" said Tory "come here and give you aunty a hug." Ash gave his aunts a hug each before he picked up the little girl. "Hi lucy, are you minding for your mommy"

"Yep" chirped the little girl named Lucy.

Daphne and Tory noticed the others confusion."Hello, my name is Daphne Ketchum. This is my sister Tory , and my Daughter Lucy you already meet."

the others introduced themselves to the women. Daphne giggled as did Astoria when Ash introduced Lillie to them. "Harry won the bet " Tori mutters to her sister. Daphne said "Delia told me that you all was coming. Come along let us go drop our groceries at home." Daphne lead the gang to her house which turned out to be a two story mansion that was not to far from the Lab.. "Holy Arceus!" said the others minus Ash and Amber. Ash told the others about his Uncle Hadrian. Hadrian was delias older brother while Luna Hale was the youngest. everyone nicknames Hadrian Harry. Hadrian was a Leutenant in the Kanto Army of his own division called the Maurader Company. They focused on saving pokemon from terrible disasters like flooding and areas affected by war. Hadrian was good friends with Lance, the Champion.

"My Husband Hadrian, Luna and Delia inherated a large fortune from their late Parents. Delia took some of that money to open up her resturant and Flower store in Pallet town when she meet Satoshi. Luna and Spencer dedicated their research before Molly and Peter was born." said Daphne unlocking the gate as they followed her towards the door. A bald man was waiting for them at the gate wearing a butlers attire. "Lady Daphne, shall i take the groceries to the kitchen" said the man.

"Yes of course, thank you Don" said Daphne handing the man the groceries. Daphne soon was approached by Two other children. "hi mommy" said the two. A Black haired girl with green eyes who looked about eight and a six year old boy with Blonde hair and Blue eyes. "Cousin Ash" said The girl noticing the gang.

'Raven, Cyrus" said ash as the two hugged him. The gang was given a quick tour of the house even though they had to find the starters. The other children wanted to help too and before the gang heard a roar. "Big brothers Home" said Lucy looking at the sky." Red and his charizard landed in the courtyard with Zapdos. . 'HI mom!" said Red as he dismounted Charizard. "Red Darling" said Daphne hugging her son. The other Ketchum siblings hugged their older brother and red gave the gang high five. "So red how man Johto badges do you have?" Ash asked his cousin. Red revealed four johto badges to him. "Wow Red, you only need four more badges until you can enter the Silver League." said Lillie

"Thats my boy. Just like his Dad" Daphne sighed looking at a family photo. "Oh Harry, i wish you were home. Expesially with the twins about to be born.' She rubbed her belly. The Ketchums and their friends started to search the area for the starters with Elm and Nurse joy. Greninja pointed to a small cram colored Mole pokemon. "Is that one of the starters?" Misty asked.

"Yes Cyndaquil" said Elm. Cyndaquil looked at the professor before it came over to them. "Awww So cute!" Lillie exclaimed as she picked up the mole. "Hi cyndaquil"

" _hiya_ " said Cyndaquil melting into her arms. "Strange, Cyndaquil here normally rejected anyone who touches her. " said Elm. Lillie looked at the mole pokemon in her arms. The gang looked around New Bark Town for the other two starters until they saw A cream colored pokemon with a leaf on its head and a Blue Crocodile "Chikorita and Totodile." said Elm. Totodile and Chikorita came over to the man. "Thank goodness you three are alright." said the professor. Misty was head over heels at Totodile. Chikorita was picked up by Daphne. "This reminds me of when i got my Chikorita." Rotom scanned the three starters. " _Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita emit pleasant aromas from the leaves on their heads and they love to sunbathe."_

 _"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even-tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset."_

 _"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth."_

The gang went back to Daphne's house. They all saw several cars was parked. "Mom did you invite the whole family?" Red asked his mother. "Yes, its not everyday that i get to see my Nephew and Niece." said Daphne as The gang saw a bunch of pokemon in the yard. The gang was awed at how many pokemon Harry and Daphne owned. Daphnes Starter was Meganium as it tended to the enormous garden. Ash and amber loved coming to their house during the summer. Ash asked his aunt. "How's Kairi doing on her journey?"

Daphne smiled before she pointed to a trophy case which had a Gold Trophy. and several smaller trophies. along with a Picture of a Red haired girl with Dark Green eyes. Her starter was a Venasaur. her attire was a Red shirt and a White Skirt. . Her other pokemon was a Ninetales, Metagross, Bellosum, Nidoqueen, Lapras, Treecho, Gardivoir, Jigglypuff, Milotic, Ariadoes, Charmeleon, Espeon, Sylveon and Leafeon. on her shoulder was a Pichu. the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. "Kairis doing great, she is traveling the Kanto Region with her Girlfriend. She is becoming a Pokemon Coordinator like me." Daphne said with pride at her Daughter. She looked at red and pulled him into a hug. "Just like my Son is following in his dads footsteps."

"Thanks mom" Red said in his mothers embrace. Ash explained to the others that Red's eldest sister Kairi Ketchum was a Lesbian and dating her best friend.. Misty asked "Whats a Pokemon Coordinator?"

Daphne explained. "A Pokemon Coordinator is a trainer that instead of competing in Gym battles, Enter Contests and try to earn Ribbons. First you have the appeal round which Coordinators have to show the beauty of Pokemon and their moves. If you Make it past the appeal rounds then you can advance to the battle rounds. If you gather five Ribbons, you can enter the Grand Festival and if you win the Grand Festival. You can become a Top-Coordinator."

"Awesome, I can't wait to try it out." said Lillie excited.

"Lillie are you wanting to become a Coordinator?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, i've read about Coordinators and i want to try to do both Gym battles and Coordinators. We did some Training for a Contest."Lillie said to her friends. Daphne said "Show me what you came up with, After all i am a Top-Coordinator."

Lillie looked at Snowy and the two went on the field. Everyone looked at the field. "Snowy start of with Powder Snow!" Lillie said to her starter. Snowy used her tail to make the powder snow attack as it went all around her. "Use Blizzard" said Lillie. Snowy fired a Blizzard attack right at her feet making ice and Ice crystals appear on the field. "Now finish with Dazzling Gleam!" said Lillie. Snowy fired The Dazzling Gleam from her mouth as the light got stuck into the Crystals. The light coming out reflected onto Snowy making her fur look like Snow in the early Morning. Everyone was amazed at the performance. "That was great Lillie" said Ash.

"Yeah cool Appeal Lillie" said Red.

"Not bad Lillie, but its still missing a few things." Daphne said "Tell you what, while your here, i can teach you a few things if you like?'

"Really?, thanks Daphne i would like that" said Lillie. Daphne smiled at the girl before she ushered Lillie to follow her. The gang released all of their pokemon. Brock had Vulpix, Onix, Larvitar, Geodude and Zubat with him. Misty had Frogadier, Articuno, Staryu, and Togepi. Professor Elm checked over the egg and told them that the egg was fine. The younger Ketchum Kids was taking turns on Starcloud and Nebby who gave them a ride. The children giggled having fun. Rotom took pictures with his camera. Everyone was having a fun time until a Net came out of Nowhere and took The Lugias, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, Pikachu, Snowy and Lucy. "What the hell!" Cursed Red which earned him a slap on the head from Daphne. A familiar Trio appeared in a meowth Balloon.

 **Motto time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

"Team Rocket!," shouted Ash.

"will they ever quit following us" said Lillie.

"We wont stop until we have all of your pokemon" said Jessie.

"Listen here you orooks, Return my Daughter or else!" said Daphne giving them a dark glare.

"Can it Chubby" said Meowth

"no one calls my Mother Chubby!" shouted Red angry at the crooks for calling his mother fat.

"Meowth first off never mention a women's Weight" said Jessie smaking the cat on the head. "Second, She is pregnant"

"Oh" said James and Meowth.

"Well Be taking out catch Now" said James. A Strange Arrow hits the balloon. Everyone was confused at the strange arrow. The Arrow makes an Explosion destroying the balloon. The pokemon was free and Lucy Screamed as she fell towards the ground. A strange Owl like pokemon came from the trees and grabbed her. "Decidy" exclaimed Lucy as the Owl landed close to a man with Jet black hair and Emerald green eyes. he was wearing a Black uniform with a Symbol of the Pokemon G-men. Lucy was put down by the owl until she jumped into the mans arms. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. Team Rocket crashed into the ground. Misty Caught Totodile, brock caught Chikorita, and Lillie caught Cyndaquil. "Who do you think you are." shouted Jessie.

"The name is Harry Ketchum and you lot are Trespassing on my Property." said Harry cracking his knuckles. Lillie got a better look at the owl pokemon beside him. "Thats a Decidueye. The final form of the Alolan grass starter Rowlet."

Rotom scanned the owl." _Decidueye, The Arrow Quil Pokemon, A Grass and Ghost type pokemon,It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards. Although basically cool and cautious, when it's caught by surprise, it's seized by panic. zzzt_ "

"You heard my uncle leave!" said Ash as the others stood by him. "If its a battle you want twerps you got one!, Go Arbok and Lickitung!"

Her Arbok and Lickitung appeared ready to battle. James said "You too Weezing and Victreebell." Weezing appeared first and Victreebell appeared before it bites James head. everyone sweatdrops at the pokemon. "Don't attack me, Attack them!" said James.

Cyndaquil leaped out of Lillies arms. the same with Totodile. 'you want to fight with us Cyndaquil" asked Lillie. Cyndaquil nodded as did the Croc. "Great use ember!" said Lillie.

"Totodile use Water Gun!" said Misty.

Arbok use Poison Sting, Lickitung use Lick!" said Jessie. Her two pokemon unleased their attacks towards the Starters. The ember attack clashed with poison sting as Lickitung was soaked by Water Gun. " Victreebell use Razor Leaf!" said James.

Victreebell fired its razor leaf attack towards Totodile and Cyndaquil. "Decidueye use Leaf Blade!" said Harry. Decidueye formed two green blades before he slashed through the attack and hits Victreebell. Victreebell crashed into Arbok and Lickitung. The three pokemon crashed into Team rocket. "Greninja Water Shurikam, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"Decidueye use Spirit Shuckle!" said Harry. Decidueye notched an Arrow and fired it at Team rocket as Greninja tossed his water shurikan. Pikachu sent his thunderbolt at the villians. The attacks combined into one as it hits team rocket. The gang watch them go flying. Harry looked at them all before the kids launched themselves at their father. Harry laughed as he hugged them all. Daphne however pulled him into a long kiss. The kids covered their eyes. The two broke apart. "I told you ill be back before you were due Love" Harry said to Daphne.

"Im just glad your home" said Daphne. Harry looked at Ash before he pulled him into a hug. "Look at you Ash, the last time i saw you you was nine and now look at you. Your starting to look like a man"

"Thanks Uncle Harry" said Ash. Amber was next as Harry gave her big hug. Ash introduced his friends and Lillie to Harry. Harry raised his fist into the air. "Ha!, i win the bet!, Tori you owe me one hundred pokedollars."

"What bet?' asked Ash looking at his uncle as the gang took a seat in the backyard furniture. "I made a bet that ash's first girlfriend would be Blonde with Green eyes while Tori betted that she would have honey brown hair and blue eyes." Harry snickered like a kid. Daphne looked at him with a glare. "Behave love." she siad

"Yes dear." said Harry. Ash told them about their adventures in the Kanto and Orange islands. "So now your starting an Adventure here in Johto." said Harry

"Yep and we're going to do great this time" said Ash as his pokemon agreed with him. Daphne showed Lillie some Coordinator tricks and tips. Daphne even gave her a book that she written in for notes. Lillie was grateful to her. That night after Elm returned to his lab with the starters and everyone was asleep. Suicune looked at the house from the forest. another Suicune joined her. " _Gale, its for the best, Lady Ho-oh siad that the chosen ones would take care of our child_." said Silverwind. Suicune nodded before the two took off back to their duties. that morning after eating a wonderful breakfast by Daphne. We find our heros back at professor elms lab. Elm had updated Ash's pokedex with the infomation on Johto. Ash and Lillie signed up for the Johto League at the Pokemon Center.

"Professor Elm? where is the first gym at?" Ash asked him.

"The first gym is in Violet city. The gym leader Falkner use Flying types." said Elm. "and Lillie, since you want to do contests, theres a contest being held at Cherrygrove City."

"Thanks professor" said Lillie until she felt something near her leg. She looked down to see Cyndaquil sitting in front of her. "Say Lillie, why don't you take Cyndaquil with you. She clearly likes you"

"Really professor?" asked Lillie looking at the mole. "Do you want to join my team Cyndaquil?"

" _yes, i would love to perform at contests_ " said Cyndaquil as Lillie picked her up. Elm gave her Cyndaquils pokeball. "im going to name you Ember" said Lillie. Ember like the name. Elm looked at Misty before he gave her Totodile. "Totodile here would be lonely since i had a Trainer pick Chikorita. and i know that you love water types misty."

"Thank you so much sir" said misty. Red bid his parents and the others farewell before mounting on charizard. Ash and the gang walked down the path waving bye to Elm and Red's family as their Johto journey was starting good.

end of chapter

" _ **So our heros have started their journey in Johto. I hope you guys like Red's family. Yes, i gave misty a Suicune egg but the gang doesn't know that its a suicune egg. Lillie will be doing contests though Johto, Hoemn, Sinnoh and Kanto. I need names for Towns for the pokemon contests. Ash and Lillie will have Solgaleo and Lunala remain in their party though my series."**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Gyaradoes(Female),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Lucario(male"**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Cyndaquil(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Articuno(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Chansey(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Flower-Venasaur(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male)_**


	2. Casey and Heracross

We find our heros on the path that would take them to Cherrygrove City for Lillie's first Pokemon Contest. She was holding Ember in her arms. Misty's Totodile was walking beside her while she was holding the egg. Togepi was on Snowys back. "I still can't believe i got a Totodile" Misty said with a big smile.

"And Ember" said Lillie looking at the fire mole in her arms. Just then the gang saw a ten year old girl with blue hair and wearing a cap with a thunderbolt, A black and yellow jacket, and shorts. The gang noticed a Chikorita was beside her, The girl and her Chikorita was battling a Ratata. She was talking like a baseball fan with words "play ball and Home Run. " The girl's Chikorita used tackle on Ratata and the girl caught it. "Another Win for Team Casey" said the girl as she high fived her Starter. they did a dance together while singing.

"She must be a new Trainer who got Chikorita." Ash whispered to the gang. The girl turned to the gang. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Casey, i just started my pokemon journey"

"Nice to meet you Casey, my name is Ash" said Ash introducing himself. The others introduced themselves and their pokemon. Casey complemented "I like your Pikachu Ash, In fact i love pokemon that have the color Black and Yellow with stripes."

'Why do you like Yellow Pokemon with Black stripes Casey?" asked Misty as The gang sat down for a break. "Well misty, My family is a big fan of the Elecabuzz Team and i hope to catch an Electabuzz for myself."

"wow you like Pokebase, Me too, My favorite Team is the Magikarps, Oluolu is the best" Squealed Lillie at the mention of her favorite team. "Hey Lillie can i have a pokemon battle with you, A one on one?" asked Casey.

Lillie looked at her before she said. "Sure, but im more experianced than you are. I've been a trainer for a year now'

"no problem Lillie, The Electabuzzs always play against stronger teams. I want to have a battle agianst a strong trainer"

"Alrght i accept" said Lillie as the two got ready to have a battle. Ash whispered to the others. "She really is a beginner trainer."

"Yeah, she has that cocky attitude that some trainers have when they start their journey" whispered back Brock with misty agreeing with them. Casey chose to stick with Chikorita and Lillie chose Ember. Ember knew besides ember was Flame wheel, Swift, Tackle and Smokesceen.

"You can have the first move Casey" Lillie said to her. Casey nodded before she said "Chikorita use Tackle!"

Chikorita came running towards Ember with a Tackle attack. Lillie said "Ember use Tackle as well!" Ember and Chikorita tackled each other, "Chikorita use Razor leaf!" said Casey, Chikorita launched razor leaf at the fire type. "Ember use Flamewheel" said Lillie. Ember formed a Flamewheel before she charged at Chikorita. Chikorita got hit by the super effective move. "ember use Swift" said Lillie. Ember fired stars from her mouth at chikorita. chikorita fainted after getting hit by swift. Lillie picked up the fire mole. "You were great for your fist battle Ember" she praised her pokemon.

"Thanks Lillie" said Ember. Lillie looked at Casey who was a bit upset for losing. She approached the girl before she said "You did fine for someone who just started."

"Really?, but i lost" said Casey

"You'll get stronger with each battle you face just as long as you focus on the bond you have with your pokemon and you will be strong" said Lillie looking at ash who gave her a grin. she smiled back at him before looking back at Casey.

"Thanks Lillie" said Casey a bit better. She recalled Chikorita and the gang bid farewell to the girl as their jounery continued.

scene change

We find our heros walking though a big forest on their way to Cherrygrove City. Everyone was awed at how beautiful the forest was. "This Forest is Beautiful" said Lillie holding her boyfriends hand. "It sure is Lillie-flower." Ash said to her.

"Looks like theres nothing wrong here" said Misty.

"uh actually there is" said Brock pointing to a few dead trees. "I wonder what happened to them?' asked Amber.

"No signs of a fire" said Tomo. "and its not even close to Fall. "

"Look on that tree" said Rotom. The gang looked at the trees and noticed several blue beetle like pokemon. "BUGS!" Screamed Misty as she darted away and hid behind a tree. The others sweatdrop at their friend. "I know those pokemon, There called Heracross" said Ash pulling out his pokedex.( **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon, A bug and fighting type. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees.)**

"Maybe they did that to the trees" Ash said to his friends. "Huh? what do you mean Ash?' Misty asked coming back to the gang. "Heracross love to eat the sap from the trees. bug types love sap as well. Bug types help the trees grow." Ash explained.

"Then something must be going on here in the forest" said Brock. "You kids are Right" said a mans voice. The gang turned to a middle aged man with a beard. his attire was a rangers outfit. "My name is Woodruff and i am the Ranger of this forest."

Thr gang introduced themselves to Woodruff. "Whats is going on in this forest Woodruff?" Ash asked him. Woodruff replied "The Pinsir are the problem, this forest belongs to the Heracross and Butterfree while the Pinsir have a forest on the other side of the river. Something is driving the Pinsir out of there if i don't find out the cause of this. The Heracross and the Butterfree will lose their home."

"No need to worry, well help you" said tomo. The others nodded for they didn't want the bug types to suffer even misty who didn't like bug types. Woodruff smile at the gang for their kindness.. Ash noticed one Heracross had something in its left claw as it ate from the tree. "Is that a Mega Stone?' Ash asked Woodruff. "Yes, Recently i found a Cave full of those stones. Heracross can Mega Evolve with a Heracronite" said the ranger. The gang looked at the stone before they followed Woodruff to the Pinsirs forest. as the gang walked. Ash noticed that the Heracross with the Mega stone was following them. "Why is it following us?' asked Misty a bit scared.

"No idea, but lets keep going." said Brock as the gang came upon a Rope bridge that was broken. "Strange, this bridge was fine yesterday when i came here" said Woodruff.

"Whoever is doing this doesn't want people poking their noses here" said Ash.

"How do we get across Big brother?" asked Amber.

"No idea" Ash said to his little sister. Heracross used his horn to make a tree fall. The tree created a bridge for the gang to cross. "Here use this tree to get across" said Heracross before he digged in for some sap. The gang was thankful for the bug types gang made it to the Pinsirs Territory. they noticed a Pinsir in its Mega form and Bigger. "Do Pinsirs get that bid when they mega evolve?." asked Misty a bit scared of the pinsir. Ash and Lillie closed their eyes and felt the presense of three. "Its a Fake, Team Rocket is behind this!" said Ash. Team rocket appeared from behind the tree. "Shoot its the twerps!" said James.

"Who cares, we just want the sap to make money" said Meowth.

"How dare you disturb the balance of the forest" shouted Woodruff. Meowth had a remote control that controlled the robot. He had the robot attack the gang. Pikachu and Greninja tried their attacks on the robot. Their attacks bounced off the Robot. Lillie told Litty nto to attack just in case his fire attack missed and start a fire. The Robot was ready to attack Misty and Togepi. "misty get out of the way" shouted Lillie. Heracross came to the rescue with Power-up-Punch. The attack sent the robot back. "Hey mind your own buisness bub"shouted Meowth. Heracross held his Heracronite close to him. Ash realized her wanted to mega evolve. Ash said to heracross. "ill help you Heracross." Ash pressed his keystone as it formed a chain towards Heracross. Heracross glowed pink before he Mega Evolved into Mega Heracross. Mega Hercross still retained his dark blue coloring, his body was bulkier with orange markings on his head, hands, and shoulders. The antennas was longer now. its horn was now a single spike and its had a long and curve like nose. Rotom was taking pictures of Heracross.

"Uh-oh, That thing mega evolved" said Jessie. Heracross used his new strengh to destroy the robot. "I think we better make a run for it." said James. Heracross smriked before he fired Hyper Beam attack making the crooks go flying. Heracross took the containers that had sap and Gave it to the wild Pinsir who returned to their forest. Heracross reverted back to his normal form. Later we find our heros near the exit the forest. "I can't thank you kids for helping me stop those crooks."

"No problem Woodruff, It was all Heracross who saved the day." said Ash. The gang bid Woodruff farewell as they started to walk down the path. Pikachu noticed that Heracross was following them again. " _Hey guys, Heracross is following us"_ said Pikachu. The gang stopped walking as Heracross caught up to them. "Hey Heracross whats up?' asked Ash.

" _Can i join your team, You helped me to mega evolve and i want to get stronger"_ Heracross asked while pointing to one of ash's pokeballs. Ash smiled big before he pulled out a pokeball. "Are you sure Heracross?" asked Ash

Heracross touched the pokeball with his claw as he was sucked into the pokeball. Heracross didn't resist getting caught. Ash smiled before lifting the pokeball to the sky. "Yes, i caught a Heracross." he said. Everyone smiled at thier friend before resuming their jouney to Cherrygrove city. unknown to the gang that Raikou was watching from the shadows. "They truly are the Chosen Ones." spoke Raikou. He observed them stopping team rocket and bringing back the balance to the forest. Raikou ran off to a different part of the Johto Region. Someday he would meet them face to face.

end of chapter.

 _ **sorry if the chapter is small, so yes Ash has a Heracross that can Mega evolve. Im considering giving Brock a Shiny Celebi from the GS ball? ill put a toll on my profile page. Vote if you want Brock to Catch a Shiny Celebi? I am Parring Brock up with Suzy in my stories because i don't see alot of brock x suzy parrings. by the time Brock gets back from sinnoh. i plan to have brock and suzy open a hospital and breeders shop in Pewter city.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Gyaradoes(Female),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Lucario(male), Heracross(male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Cyndaquil(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Articuno(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Chansey(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male**

 **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Flower-Venasaur(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male)_**


	3. Cherrygrove City and Catalia city

At last our heros have arrived at Cherrygrove City for Lillie's first pokemon contest. Everyone was excited for the contest at the Contest hall. Lillie felt that she was ready for the contest. She was using Nebby for the Appeal round and Ember for the battle rounds. "Are you ready for the contest Lillie?" Misty asked her. The gang was sitting in the park of Cherrygrove City having a Picnic. Ash and his pokemon was training for the Violet City gym. "Are you sure Nebby and Ember are ready for the contest?" asked Amber.

"Yep, we trained for it everynight before going to sleep." said Lillie with a big smile at her pokemon. After the gang finished their picnic. it was time for Lillie to go sign up for the contest. The group walked down to the Contest Hall. The Contest Hall was dark Red with a tint of white on the roof. The gang saw many coordinators was inside the hall. Lillie went up to the desk and signed up for the contest. she was given a Red case to put her ribbons in. The Contest was going to be tomarrow. Lillie spent the rest of the day training with Nebby and Ember. That next morning Lillie woke up and was ready for the contest. Snowy and Litty helped her train with Nebby and Ember. now we find our heros back at the contest hall. The Announcer was a honey blonde haired woman named Melanie. She was the Johto Contest announcer. "Hello and welcome to the First ever Johto Contest here in Cherrygrove City. My name is Melanie. our judges are Mr. Contesta, Nurse Joy and myself, Are you all ready to watch some Appeals!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as the first coodinator came on the arena. Back in New Bark town, Harry and Daphne along with their children was watching the Contest. Elm and Red's pokemon that he was caring for was also watching the contest. Delia, Mr. Mime, Tracy and Professor Oak watched the contest from his TV in pallet town. Red and Charizard was watching from a center in the forest. The gang got to see so many coordinators and their appeals. Now it was Lillies turn. She looked at Nebby's pokeball feeling a bit nervious, She remembered that she had her friends and Ash supporting her. "Our next Coordinator is A Beginner, Some of you may have seen her battle in the Indigo League last year, Give it up for Lillie Cosmos!" said Melanie. The crowd cheered as She walked on the arena."Go Lillie flower" Ash cheered from the stands. Lillie blew him a kiss before she Tossed her pokeball into the air. "Nebby!, Trial Start!" she said .Nebby appeared right beside her. Her wings flapped as many small lights came off her body. The crowd cheered at the presense of Lunala. "And Lillie is using her Lunala, The pokemon of the moon. Lets see what she does."said Melanie.

"Nebby multiple Shadow Balls!" said Lillie. Nebby formed many Shadow balls and tossed them all around the arena. Some of them floated in the air,. The shadow balls stayed on the field. "Nebby use multiple Moonblast!" said Lillie. Nebby fired Many Moonblasts. The pink spheres landed next to the shadow balls. The entire area was covered with a mix of Shadow Balls and Moonblasts. . "What is this?" asked Melanie. "Lunala is covering the field with Shadow ball and Moonblast? what does Lillie have planned?" "Nebby use Phantom Force!" said Lillie now ready for the finale. Nebby flew around the purple and Pink spheres with Phantom Force. She disappeared and appeared right behind Lillie.

"Nebby use Moongeist Beam!" said Lillie smiling. Nebby gathered energy before firing Moongiest Beam at the shadow ball and Moonblasts. The spheres exploded into particles of Blue, Purple and Pink. Nebby's Body glowed in her Full moon phase. The crowd cheered at the appeal."Amazing its like looking at the full moon during a starry night!" said Melanie looking at their appeal.

"Beautiful" said Mr. Contesta.

"amazing, i cant wait to see what other moves you and your pokemon can do" said Nurse Joy. Lillie was hugging Nebbys head. everone can see the bond the two had. Lillie recalled Nebby into her pokeball. She left the stage and was surrounded by Ash and her friends. That was an amazing appeal round Lillie!" Misty exclamed.

"You two was great out there" said Brock.

"thanks guys" said Lillie. The rest of the appeals went by rather quickly and now it was time for who would be advancing to the battle rounds. The gang looked at the screen as eight pictures appeared. Lillie saw that she was one of them. "Great, you made it to the battle rounds" said Ash.

Lillie looked at Ember who was in her arms. "you ready to battle Ember?'

" _Yep_ " said Ember. Lillie learned that her first battle was up against a boy named Mikey and his Sentret. Sentret was a small brown pokemon with a ring on its stomach. its tail had a pattern of black and bown stripes. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. " _Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning."_

"five minutes are on the clock battle begin!" said Melanie.

Mikey had Sentret start the battle with Quick attack. Lillie told Ember to wait for it to get waited for Sentret to get close. once Sentret was close to her. Lillie said "Ember use Smokescreen!" Ember let loose her smokescreen attack that hid her from Sentret. Sentret missed as Mikey lost some of his points. "Ember use Flamewheel" said Lillie. Ember came towards sentret with Flamewheel. "Sentret use swift!" said Mikey. Sentret used Swift towards Ember. "Jump ember!" said lillie. Ember jumped stilll in her flamewheel attack. Mikey lost more of his points. Ember came in with her flame wheel attack and hits sentret. "sentret!" shouted Mikey. Sentret was still standing ready for the next command. Mikey had sentret use Swift gain at Ember. Lillie responded with Ember to use ember. The fire attack canceled out the stars. Both of them lost points. "Sentret use Iron Tail!" said Mikey. Sentret landed a Iron Tail attack on Ember. Lillie lost more of her points. "Thirty seconds remain, Who will win this battle?" Melanie said. "Ember quick use Swift!" Said Lillie. Ember fired several stars from her mouth. "Sentret use Swift as well!" said Mikey. Sentret fired its swift attack as the two attacks clashed. Both of them kept it up with Swift until Ember's Swift overpowered Sentrets and hits. Sentret fainted from the attack making Lillie the Winner."Sentreti is unable to battle. With only ten seconds left, Lillie wins and she will advance to the Semi-finals. Lillie thanked Mikey for the battle as she went back into the waiting room.

Her next opponet in the semi-finals was a girl named dana. She was using a Persian. Dana had her persian use Bite to start the battle. Lillie told Ember to counter it with Swift shield. Ember spinned around firing Swift forming a sheild of Stars from Persian. dana lost some of her points. Dana told Persian to use Dark Pulse to break the shield. Persian used its dark pulse to destroy the Swift Sheild. Particles of purple and gold was everywhere. Lillie lost some of her points. "Ember use Flamewheel!" Ember used Flamewheel at Persian. Dana told Persian to use Take Down. The two pokemon clashed in the center of the arena with Take down and pokemon was pushed back as both trainers lost points. Lillie told Ember to use swift and Ember. Ember used Swift first and then Ember. The two attacks combined which made Flame Stars. A move that Lillie created for contests. Dana lost more of her points. "quick persian use Power Gem!" said Dana. Persian fired its power gem attack at the combined attack. The two attacks clashed as it made a firework of Red, Orange, and White. The crowd cheered at the cool move. both trainers lost more points. Lillie told Ember to use Ember again. Ember instead used Flamethrower which hits Persian and knocks it out. Lillie was advancing to the finals.

Lillies last Trainer to face was Jessie in disquise. She was under the Alias Jessibelle. Ash and the others noticed her too. "oh no, i hope they arnt planing to do anything evil" said Amber. "they better not" said Ash watching the crook. Jessie sent out her newest capture a Vileplume and Lillie stayed with Ember. Jessie started the battle with vileplume using Stun Spore. Lillie told Ember to burn the stun spores with flamethrower. Ember let loose her flames which canceled out the spores and hits Vileplume. Jessie lost some of her points. Jessie told Vileplume to spin and use Petal Blizzard. Vileplume spinned as it formed a Cyclone of Petals. The crowd was cheering at the move. Lillie was impressed that She knew some Coordinator moves as she lost some of her points. She countered with Swift Shield. Ember formed her Swift Shield as the two attacks clashed which made particles of Pink and Gold appear everwhere on the battlefield. both of them lost points. Lillie told Ember to use Flamewheel and jessie commanded Vileplume to use Solar Beam. Vileplume gathered Sunlight before she fired it at Ember. Lillie told Ember to jump while still in Flamewheel. Ember jumped over the solar beam attack and hits Vileplume with Flamewheel. Vileplume fainted from the attack making Lillie the winner of the Cherrygrove Contest. Lillie exclaimed with happiness as she picked up Ember and hugged her. Ash and the others was happy for her first win. Mr. Contesta was a middle aged man with a grey suit. He rewarded Lillie the Cherrygrove Ribbon. The Ribbon was Cherry red with a small gold metal in the middle. "Thanks so much" Lillie thanked Mr. Contesta.

Lillie placed the ribbon in her case as she went to rejoin the others. Brock made a victory dinner for them that night at the center. The next day the gang packed up their things and resupplied at the market. The gang left Cherrygrove city for their next Destination.

Scene change.

Our heros arrived at a town called Catalia City. The gang got to meet many new pokemon with Tomo catching a Donphan. the gang meeting new pokemon called Stantler, an owl pokemon called Hoothoot and Furret, the Evolve form of Sentret. The gang was enjoying their adventure in the Johto region. Misty was looking at her egg in her arms as the gang was resting in the center. A new pokemon came out with Nurse joy as she handed the gang their pokeballs. Nurse joy did a checkup on the egg and told misty that it was close to hatching and the others was excited to see what kind of pokemon was going to hatch from the egg. Ash scanned the pokemon ( **Blissey, the Happiness Pokémon. A Normal type and the evolved form of Chansy. When it senses someone sad with its fur, it will rush over, no matter how far, and share its Lucky Egg that brings a smile to everyone)**

the gang heard sirens as many police cars drove past the center. 'Whats going on?' asked Ash as the gang went to investigate. as the gang ran towards the sirens. A Mysterious man wearing a mask appeared with a meowth. "Meowth use Pay Day!" said the man. Meowth used Pay day on the gang distracting them as the man grabbed the Egg and Misty. Misty shouted "Hey!let me go!" The man used a Smoke bomb and vanished with the Egg and Misty.

"Misty!" shouted the gang as the police appeared with officer Jenny. Ash looked at Officer Jenny "Thank goodness, Officer Jenny, our friend was kidnapped by this guy in black" he said to her. "The Black Arachnid Struck again and this time he kidnapped someone." said Jenny.

"The Black Arachnid?" asked Lillie.

'I've heard about the black Arachnid, Hes a Master Thief who existed about one hundred years ago" said Brock. "an officer Jenny who used a Spinarak caught the theif.

"Thats right Brock,My ancestor was the officer jenny to use Spinarak to catch the black Arachnid., But the black Arachnid is back" said Jenny. A Small green bug resembling a spider was on her shoulder. Rotom Scanned Spinarak." _Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its "_

"It must be someone impersonating the Black Arachnid" said Ash. The mayor came to jenny and he was mad. "Officer Jenny, someone has broken in and stole the Trophy in the manor."

'You might be right Ash, but why would he kidnapped Misty unless hes after her Egg." Said Lillie. "but how will we find them?"

Ash said "This sounds like a job for Lucario, Lucario may the aura guide you!" Lucario appeared in flash of light. " _Yes ash, what is it?_ " asked Lucario. Ash said "Misty was kidnapped by a Thief named the black Arachnid, We need you to locate them with your Aura"

 _"got it ash_ " said Lucario as he closed his eyes and used his aura to find them. Lillie and Ash closed their eyes too hoping to find Misty. Lucario opened his eyes and said " _She's being kept in a abandoned Warehouse downtown."_ said the aura pokemon " _I sense some other auras near her as well."_

"We better hurry, Lead the way Lucario" said Ash. The gang hurried after Lucario to save their friend,

with misty,

Misty was tied up in a chair. Togepi and her pokeballs was in a container with the egg. The Thief and his meowth was waiting for someone. the door opened to reveal a man and a women. Misty saw tht they was wearing team rocket uniforms. "Chassidy and Bill" said the Thief

"MY NAME IS BUTCH!" shouted Bob which he then shouted to the author "AND THAT GOES TO YOU AS WELL AUTHOR!"

 **"NOBODY CARES**!" Shouted Hero of Neutrality " **GET BACK TO THE PLOT!"**

Chassidy and Butch looked at the thief. Butch handed him a silver trophy. "There you go, we have held our end of the bargen, The Egg" said Butch.

"There in the crate, you may also see that she had some rare pokemon in her disposal." said the man. Chassidy and butch started to walk towards the crate that contained the egg and mistys pokemon. "Don't even think about taking my Pokemon!" Misty shouted at the crooks.

"Well what are you gonna do about it, your all tied up" said Chassidy. Butch had the crate in his arms. Togepi was crying wanting to get back to misty. thats when the door was opened by the gang. "Misty you alright?" asked Ash. Greninja used Water Shurikan on Meowth and Spinarak used string shot to capture the theif. "Guys save my pokemon!" Misty said. Lillie undid her bindings as the gang focused on the crooks. "if its a fight you want then you got one, Jinx your up!"

A jinx appeared ready for battle. Lillie said "Litty use Flamethrower!" Litty spewed fire from his fire belt and hits Jinx with it. Jinx fainted from the one move. "Greninja use Shadow sneak to recover the crate!" Greninja vanished and took the crate from Butch and appeared back at the gang. Misty was releived to have her pokemon back. She took Gyaradoes pokeball and sent the sea serpent out. Gyaradoes looked angry at the crooks. "Uh-oh i think were in trouble Chas" said Butch scared of Gyaradoes.'

"Gyaradoes Hyper Beam!" said Misty. Gyaradoes opened his mouth and used Hyper Beam on the crooks sending them blasting off. "Butch! why are we blasting off!" said Chassidy earning a shrug from Butch.

" **BECAUSE I WANT YOU TOO!** " shouted Hero of Neutrality as the two vanished from sight. Misty was checking all her pokemon just as Jenny unmasked the man. "Lucas Di Angelo, I should have known!" said Jenny

"You know this man?' asked Brock

"Yes, hes the descendant of the original Black Arachnid" said jenny placing the handcuffs on him. Her men was recovering the stolen goods. "I would have Succeeded if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your stupid Rat!" shouted Lucas.

 _"RAT_!" Exclaimed Pikachu seeing red. his cheeks was sparkling with Electricity.

"Oh no" said Ash and the others looking at Pikachu backing away from . ' _Nobody calls me a Rat! Thunderbolt!_ " shouted Pikachu as he electrocted the man. everyone winced as the man was parayzed from the thunderbolt. Jenny had her men take him away. That night we find our heros staying the night in the center. Officer Jenny came in with several pokeballs. "These pokeballs was found on Lucas. Hes going away for a long time. I want you kids to adopt his pokemon as thanks for stopping him"

"Really? you dont mind?' asked Brock.

Not at all" said jenny releasing several new pokemon. the first one was sheep like pokemon, The second was a red slug like pokemon. The third was a Blue amphibious pokemon and the last one was a small black bird. "Whoa what pokemon are they?' asked Ash. He pulled out his pokedex to scan them.

" **Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. Mareep store static electricity in their wooly coats. They avoid battles and have mild dispositions."**

 **"Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid"**

 **"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Murkrow confuse would-be attackers by luring them into dark mountain trails, where they are sure to get lost."**

 **"Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma, which circulates throughout their bodies, carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs."**

"If i remember correctly, Mareep evolves into Ampharos" said Ash which made Lillie eyes lit up. She approaced Mareep. "hi Mareep, do you want to join my team, we can perform at contests together" she said to the sheep. Mareep took a liking to her as she rubbed her head against her head. Tomo thought Slugma was cool so he took him. Amber took Wooper and Ash adopted Murkrow as his, Meowth was staying with officer jenny to make amends for his crime by becoming her second partner. The gang turned in for the night happy to that they aquired new pokemon

end of chapter.

" ** _So what did you guys think about the first contest? I will do better if it sucks." Yes Ash will catch a Larvitar but i don't know when to give him one?' Lillie wins her first contest._**

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Gyaradoes(Female),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Lucario(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Cyndaquil(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male) Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Articuno(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Chansey(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Flower-Venasaur(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male)_**


	4. Chikorita and Violet City

After leaving Catalia City and gaining some new pokemon, we find our heros walking on a path close to a mountain. The path will take them to Violet City for Ash and Lillies first Gym Battle. "Its a bit cold out" said Lillie a bit cold from the weather.

"we are close to a mountain" said Ash holding Lillie close to keep her warm. "Hey guys look at that!" Misty pointed to a grassy area. The gang looked to see a Chikorita sunbathing. "wow a Chikorita" said Misty remembering Caseys Chikorita. Chikorita emitted a sweet scent. Ash said "Great, time to add a Johto Starter to my roster"

Chikorita woke up and noticed Ash approaching them. She got ready for a battle. "This one looks like a tough one" said Brock.

"But i thought Chikoritas was suppose to be nice?' asked misty

"some pokemon have different personalities" said Brock

"He's right, some sweet pokemon can be very tough just as tough pokemon can be as cute as Togepi" said Lillie. Togepi smiled from her spot in mistys arms.

. Chikorita was ready for Ash to send out a pokemon. Ash said "Murkrow may the Aura guide you!" Murkrow appearred ready for battle. Ash's Murkrow knew the moves, Peck, Shadow Ball, Snarl,Dark Pulse, Double Team, Wing Attack, Night Slash, Steel Wing, and the egg moves Drill peck and Sky attack. Chikorita started the battle with Razor Leaf. the leaves headed straight for Murkrow. "murkrow dodge and use Peck!" said Ash. Murkrow dodge the attack and headed straight for the grass type. Chikorita surrounded herself with Magical leaf before she used the attack. Murkrow took damage from the Attack. Ash whistled "Wow that chikorita is something else"

" _Im just getting warmed up_ " said Chikorita as she formed an energy ball. "Murkrow use Shadow Ball!" said Ash. Murkrow charged up the ghost sphere as she fired it at Chikorita. Chikorita fired her energy ball attack at Murkrow. The two spheres canceled each other out. "Murkrow use Wing attack!" said Ash. Murkrow charge with her wing attack and hit the grass type with the flying type move. Ash tossed a pokeball at it but Chikorita used Vine whip to smack the ball away.

"That is one fiesty Chikorita." said Lillie.

Before the battle could continue. A net came out of nowhere and caught Chikorita. Chikorita was placed in a cage alongside other Chikoritas in a black truck. A man was laughing really hard. "With all of these Chikoritas, ill make a fortune in the black market." he said with greed.

"We wont let you get away with this!" Ash said as the truck drove away. "Murkrow follow that Truck!"

" _Right_!" said Murkrow as she flew after the truck. Ash and the gang saw a Nurse Joy with a chansey in the road. They told her about the man capturing Chikoritas. "Wild Chikorita are found around here. i cant believe that man is capturing them. We got to stop him" said Nurse Joy.

"My Murkrow is following the truck" said Ash. His bird came back to him. " _Ash i found his base."_ said Murkrow.

"Take us there Murkrow" said Ash. Murkrow nodded as she guided the gang towards the poachers base. The gang climbed up the mountain as they arrived to a cabin with the captured Chikoritas in the truck still. All of them was shivering from the cold. The man smirked as took out the one Ash was going to catch. Chikorita struggled to get free. "Arn't you a fiesty one, You be just the partner i need" said the poacher as he tossed her roughly on the ground. She was shivering from the cold. "Aw is the poor little grass type cold, Here this outa warm you up" said the man releasing a Magmar. "Use Flamethrower!"

Magmar fired a flamethrower attack at Chikorita. she looked at the flames with fear in her eyes,. Ash had enough as he said "Greninja Hydro Pump!"

Greninja used Hydro Pump to cancel out the flamethrower as Ash and his pokemon stood in front of Chikorita. Chikorita looked up at her savior. Ash sent out Heracross as well. "You want to play kid, Magmar use Fire punch!"

Magmar charged at them with Fire punch. "Greninja use Ariel Ace!" said Ash. Greninja used his speed to knock out Magmar. Heracross used Mega horn to knock out the poacher as the gang went to work on releasing the other wild Chikorita. ash knelt down to Chikorita and picked her up. Ash placed the grass type in his jacket.. Chikorita snuggled into his jacket. Snow started to fall as the gang went inside the cabin with the wild chikorita. Litty was on guard duty and kept the poacher in the cage. The next morning after the snow cleared up. we find our heros at the pokemon center. Nurse joy did a complete Check-up on the wild Chikoritas and was thankful that none of them wasn't harmed by the man. A ranger came and arrested the man. The gang was about to exit the center until Chikorita leaped into Ash's arms. "Do you want to come with me Chikorita?" Ash asked the grass type.

" _Yes, i would like that Ash_ " said Chikorita. ash tapped the grass type on the head with his pokeball and caught her. The gang bid farewell to Nurse Joy as they contined on their way to Violet City.

scene change.

After catching chikorita, we find our heros finally in Violet City. Ash learned that his Chikorita was a female and had a bit of a crush on him. He was confused since he was a human and she was a pokemon. Chikorita was told that Ash had a mate already. Chikorita admired Ash and liked to be praised by him. Ash and lillie was ready for the battle against Falkner. Ash was going to use Pikachu and Lugia. Lillie was using Sylvia and Mareep. Ash and lillie trained with their pokemon for the gym battle. Heracross was using his horn to lift rocks. Lugia and Sylvia was flying with Murkrow practicing their ariel attacks. The two was getting bigger everyday. Right now they was the size of Pidgeot. Chikorita was using her vine whip on targets. Ash and Lillies older pokemon was sparing against each other. after training for the gym battle. Tomo and Amber played with their pokemon. Brock and Misty watched from the sidelines. The gang spent the rest of the day relaxing at the violet pokemon center. when nighttime came ash and his friends fell asleep ready for tomarrow.

The next day we find our heros standing in front of the Violet Gym. The Violet Gym was a tall Cylander bulding with a flat circular roof. The gang saw a Pidgeot flew above them. Ash and the gang noticed the bird had a Mega stone in a red scarf. on the Birds back was a man with black hair. "Yes?, can i help you" asked the man as his Pidgeot landed before them.

"Yes, were looking for Falkner, we would like to have a gym battle.' ash asked.

"Challengers Excellent, My name is Falkner and i accept your Challenge" said Falkner. Falkner lead the gang to the roof which was the arena. "I like to have my battles here so my flying types can fly wthout any trouble." "I love Flying with a passion ever since i was a kid "said Falkner. "So which one of you is first."

"ill go first" said Lillie as she stepped up. Falkner nodded as the others went to the stands. "The Gym battle between Lillie Cosmos of Hau oli City vs the Violet Gyn Leader Falkner is about to begin. This will be a two on two battle. only the challenger can switch pokemon. Trainers send out your pokemon." said the ref.

"For my first choice, Hoothoot may the wind guide you" said Falkner releasing a hoothoot. Rotom scanned the owl." _Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night."_

"Mara trial start!" said Lillie releasing Mara.

"Battle Begin!" said the Ref.

"You can have the first move young lady" said Falkner.

"Thanks, Mara use Agility!" said Lillie. Mara knew the moves Agiliy, Thundershock, Electro Ball, Thunder, Power Gem, Confuse Ray and the egg move Iron Tail. Mara ran towards the owl pokemon with agility. "Hoothoot use Hypnosis!" said Falkner. Hoothoots eyes glowed ready to put Mara to sleep. "Mara use Power Gem!" said Lillie. Mara fired Her Power Gem attack at Hoothoot. since Hoothoot is a flying type. it took damage from the rock type attack. hoothoot lost focus and missed. "I'm Impressed that you taught your Mareep a Rock type move." said Falkner

"Thanks, but we're just getting warmed up, Mara use Electro Ball!" said Lillie. Mara formed a sphere of Electricity and tossed it at Hoothoot. "Hoothoot use gust to knock that Electro ball away!" said Falkner. Hoothoot used Gust to make the electro ball crash into the field. Lillie smirked as that is what she wanted him to do. "Mara Thunder!" said Lillie. Mara let loose her thunder attack which hits hoothoot. The owl pokemon fainted from the attack. "Hoothoot is unable to battle." said the ref.

"Great work Mara!" said Lillie opening her arms as Mara came back to her. she hugged the sheep with love. "Thanks Lillie" said Mara. Falkner can see the bond Lillie had with her pokemon. "For my last pokemon Skarmory may the wind guide you!"

Skarmory was a Bird covered in metal plates. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan it. ( **Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor-sharp.)** Ash noticed Skarmory was a darker grey with green feathers instead of light grey with red. 'Thats a Shiny Pokemon!" said Ash. Falkner said "That's right, I recently caught this Skarmory trying to attack the pokemart. This will be our first battle."

" _Bring it on_ " said Skarmory

"Skarmory is a Flying and Steel Type so it might be a problem for Lillie and Mara."said Brock.

"You can do it Mara" cheered the kids and their pokemon.

"Mara use IronTail!" said Lillie starting the battle. Mara went in with Iron Tail towards Skarmory. "Skarmory Steel Wing!" said Falkner. Skarmory wings glowed with Steel Wing. The two clashed with Steel Wing and Iron Tail. "Skarmory Use Flash Cannon!" said Falkner. Skarmory opened his beak and hits Mara with Flash Cannon. Mara crashed into the Arena. "Mara are you okay!" shouted Lillie with worry. Mara was panting a bit but still standing. Lillie looked at Skamory, 'We cant use any electric attacks but we can try this!/ Mara use Confuse Ray!" said Lillie. Mara fired her confuse Ray at Skarmory. "Skarmory use Brave Bird!" said Falkner. Skarmory went in with his Brave Bird dodging the Confuse Ray. "Mara quick Dodge it!" shouted Lillie. Mara wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. She fainted from the attack. "Mareep is unable to battle, Trainer send out your last pokemon" said the ref.

Lillie recalled Mara to her pokeball. "Thanks Mara, you earned a good rest' said Lillie. She pulled out Sylvias pokeball. "Sylvia Trial Start!" Sylvia appeared in a flash of light. She was ready to battle. Falkner was shocked that she had a Lugia, A legendary pokemon found here in Johto. "are you sure the Lugias are ready to battle?' Misty asked brock.

"Yeah, even though shes a legendary pokemon, she is just a Baby." said brock.

"Skarmory, we are facing a Lugia. Give them everything you have." said Falkner. Skarmory nodded as it focused on Sylvia. "Sylvia this will be your first battle." said Lillie. Sylvia nodded at her trainer. Sylvia knew Aeroblast, Whirlpool, Dragon rush, Extrascensory, Hydro Pump, Dragon Tail, Safeguard, and Psyshock. Ash's Lugia knew the same moves since they was born at the same time. "Skarmory use Flash Cannon!" said Falkner starting the battle. Skarmory fired its flash cannon at Sylvia. "Sylvia use Safeguard!" said Lillie. Sylvia used Safeguard to protect herself from the Flash cannon. "Use Whirlpool!"said Lillie. Sylvia spinned until she was surrounded by a Water Cyclome. Skarmory took damage from the Whirlpool. "Skarmory use Steel wing!" said Falkner. Skarmorys wings glowed as it got ready to use Steel Wing. "Sylvia use Dragon Rush!" said Lillie. Sylvia used Dragon rush and clashed with skarmorys steel wing. Skarmory was sent back a bit. "Sylvia use Aeroblast!" said Lillie. Sylvia fired her signature move at Skarmory. Skarmory took more dramage from the Aeroblast. "skarmory can you still battle?" asked Falkner earning him a nod from the bird. "Great use Brave Bird!"

Skarmory charged in with Brave Bird. Lillie said "Counter it with Dragon Tail Sylvia!" Sylvias tail glowed green as she clashed with Skarmorys brave bird attack. Sylvia overpowered the steel bird and sent it crashing into the arena. Skarmory fainted from the attack. "Skarmory is unable to battle. The victory goes to the challenger" said the ref. Lillie said with a big smile as Sylvia landed before her. "You did great girl" She hugged her neck as Sylvia cooed at her trainer. Falkner recalled Skarmory and thanked it for its hard work. He approached Lillie with one of his assistants holding a box. "That was a good battle, It was an honor to face a Trainer that has a Lugia." he said

"My boyfriend also has a Lugia and he is using him for the gym battle." said Lillie giving ash a smile. Falkner looked at Ash before he said "I will be looking foward to our battle. but first i must give you proof that you defeated me is this, The Zephyr Badge"

The Zephyr Badge was in the shape of a pair of wings colored Silver. Lillie took the badge from him before she went to the sidelines to cheer on Ash. Ash took his place on the battlefield as the ref explained the same rules as the last one. Falkner said For my first choice, Dodrio i choose you!"

Dodrio appeared ready for battle. Ash said "Pikachu may the Aura guide you!"

' _oh yeah bring it on_!" said Pikachu. his cheeks was sparking. "you may have the first move Ash" said Falkner. Ash nodded at him before he said "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt attack at Dodrio. "Dodrio dodge it!" said Falkner. Dodrio even though it cant fly was super fast as it dodged the thunderbolt. 'That is one fast pokemon" said Tomo.

"Dodrio are the fastest bird to run on land since they can't fly." said Lillie. "Dodiro Tri Attack!" said Falkner. The three heads fired a red yellow and blue orb at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Protect!" said Ash. Pikachu covered himself in a green dome. The attack hits the shield. 'Now use Volt Tackle" said Ash. Pikachu ran as he formed Volt Tackle, Falkner said "Dodrio dont let Pikachu get close to you!"

Dodrio kept on running trying to keep away from pikachu. ash had this planned as Pikachu got close to Dodrio. "Pikachu Jump and use Mega Electro Ball!" Pikachu jumped as he formed a Large electro ball from the Volt tackle. Pikachu tossed the sphere at Dodrio. "Dodrio get out of there!" said Falkner. Dodrio got hit by the electro ball and fainted. "Dodrio is unable to battle" said the ref.

"Great job buddy" Ash praised his starter. Falkner recalled his dodrio before he looked at Ash. "That last move was something ive never seen before. Now i will shw you my strongest pokemon, Pidgeot may the wind guide you" said Falkner. his Pidgeot appeared in the air. Ash asked Falkner "What kind of mega stone is that?'

"That is a Pidgeotite. My Pidgeot can mega evolve with it." said Falkner as he pressed the keystone. "My friend, Mega Evolve!"

Pidgeot glowed as it Mega evolved into Mega Pidgeot. Mega Pidgeot was alot larger now with the tip of its wings and tailfeathers blue and its cream color was replaced with white. The eyes was now red. its mane was longer with the yelloe feathers. Ash was amazed that pidgeot can mega evolve. "So Ash what do you think of my Mega Pidgeot." asked Falkner.

"It looks strong because i also have a Pidgeot." said Ash. Falkner smirked before he gave the first command. "Pidgeot use Gust!" Pidgeot used it large wings to create a gust attack. "Pikachu quick use your tail as a anchor!" said Ash. Pikachu used his tail to stay still in the gust attack. "Use Quick Attack!" said flew i with a quick attack. "Pikachu use Quick attack as well!" Ash said. Pikachu and Pidgeot clashed with their Quick Attacks but Pidgeot was alot bigger than pikachu and made the mouse crash in the arena. "Pikachu you alright?" asked Ash

 _"Yeah im good_ " said pikachu ready for more. "Pidgeot use Quick attack again" said Falkner. Pidgeot flew in again with Quick Attack. "Pikachu dodge it with Iron Tail!" said Ash. Pikachu waited for the bird to get close before he jumped over the Bird with iron tail. He was now on the birds back. "Clever move Ash!" Cheered Misty.

Ash said "Pikachu give it a thunderbolt!"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Pidgeot as he was on its back. Pidgeot took damage from the attack since it was a flying type and weak to electric types. "Great job buddy" said Ash. Falkner can see the bond the two had. "Pidgeot spin to get pikachu off your back!"

Pidgoet began to spin in a circle. Pikachu was doing his best to hold on but he lost his grib. "Oh-no Pikachu!" said Ash with worry. "Finish it with brave Bird!" said Falkner. Pidgoet used Brave Bird on pikachu. Pikachu crashed into the ground. He was knocked out from the attack. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Trainer send out your next pokemon."

Ash went onto the field and picked up Pikachu. "you did great buddy, now rest up" he said to the mouse. He went over to Lillie as she took pikachu in her arms. Falkner can see the love Ash had for his pokemon. Ash went back onto his side of the field. He said "Lugia may the aura guide you!"

Lugia appeared in the sky as he let out a screech to his first opponnet. falkner and his workers was shocked that Ash had a Shiny Lugia. "Lugia be careful, that Pidgeot is very strong in its mega form." ash said to his pokemon. "I am ready to battle" Lugia said to his dad. Sylvia came out of her pokeball to support her Brother. "Pidgeot we are facing a Lugia, give me everything you have" said Falker. Pidgeot squawked at its trainer. "Pidgeot use Quick Attack!" said Falkner.

"Lugia use Dragon Rush!" said Ash. Lugia and Pidgeot went at each other with Quick attack and Dragon Rush. They kept it up for several more minutes clashing in the sky with their attacks. "Lugia use Extrascensory!" Lugia's eyes glowed as he stop Pidgeot in its tracks. "Toss it away from the area." said Ash. Lugia let the bird go as it flew to recover. "Use Aeroblast!" said Ash. Lugia opened his mouth and fired his signature move at Pidgeot. "Pidgeot use Hyper Beam!" said Falkner. Pidgoet fired its hyper beam attack which clashed with Aeroblast. Lugia appeared above Pidgeot. "Finish it up with Dragon Tail!" Lugias tail glowed green as he hits the bird with Dragon Tail. Pidgeot crashed into the arena. Pidgeot fainted as it reverted back to its normal form. "Pidgeot is unable to battle. The victor goes to Ash Ketchum" said the ran over to Lugia who landed. "you were awesome for your first battle Lugia" said Ash hugging his neck.

"Thank you papa" said Lugia as Lillie came to join them. misty said "That was a great battle ash, you and Lugia was great'

"Thanks misty" said Ash. Falkner recalled Pidgeot to its pokeball. "Thank you my friend, take a good rest" said Falkner. He approached Ash with his assistant holding a box. "Ash, you have done a fine job raising your pokemon. Tell me, how did the two of you catch a lugia?" He asked. Ash and Lillie told him they got them while in the Orange Islands. "I see, you two have gave me a great battle. Ash, as proof that you defeated me is the Zephyr Badge."

Ash took the badge from him. "Thanks Falkner" he thanked the man until Falkner pulled out a Pidgeotite from his pocket and gave it to him. "I found this spare Pidgeotite with the other one found. I want you to have it" said Falkner.

"Thanks Falkner" pocketing the Mega Stone into his bag. Ash and lillie recalled their Lugias and left the gym. They was back at the center getting thier pokemon check. Lillie looked at the tv and saw that the next pokemon contest was in Azalea Town. "Great, the Nex gym is in Azalea Town" said Tomo

"and its where Kurt lives. We got to drop the GS ball to him" Ash finished Tomos sentence.. Ash and the gang recollected their pokemon and left Violet City for their next destination.

end of chapter.

 ** _"I am ending the poll for the shiny celebi in a few days. Vote now, I gave the Lugias the move whirlpool because they got the move from their father."_**

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Gyaradoes(Female),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Lucario(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Cyndaquil(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Articuno(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Chansey(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)charizrd)male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Flower-Venasaur(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male)_**


	5. Cyndaquil and Kurt

_**Here is what age our heros are currently at.**_

 _ **Ash-11**_

 _ **Lillie-11**_

 _ **Amber-6**_

 _ **Tomo-9**_

 _ **Brock-17**_

 _ **Misty-16**_

After obtaining the Zephyr Badge from Falkner, we find our heros on their way to Azalea Town so that Ash and Lillie can earn their second badge and lillie can earn another ribbon. "Do you think Kurt can figure out the GS ball big brother?" Amber asked him.

"im not sure Amber, but i hope. I want to know what is inside it?" said Ash. The others was curious as well about the GS ball and its secret. as the gang walked ahead and Lillie took a drink from her water bottle. "Hey gorgeous" said a dark blue haired trainer approaching Lillie from out of nowhere. "whats a babe doing out here all alone." He said placing his arms around her shoulder. "Excuse me but i already have a Boyfriend. " said Lillie taking the boys arm off her shoulder.

"Yeah its me" said the boy arrogantly. Lillie scoffed at the boy before she walked to catch up to her friends. She felt a slight sting on her rear. She turned around with a fury as the boy smirked at her with a creepy smile. she punch the boy in the face and He was out cold. Lillie quickly went to catch up with her friends. Ash asked with concerend for he heard something "are you alright Lillie?"

"Some pervert smacked my ass. I knocked him out though with a good punch." said Lillie. Ash didn;t like that someone tried to touch his girlfriend that way. "Sorry Lillie, I should have stayed beside you" he apologized.

She smiled at him before she kissed his cheek. "No worries honey, i'll be alright." she said to him as the two went to the others. The gang was taking a short break catching their breaths. Thats when another boy with purple hair came out of the forest. "Hey if you lot see any Cyndaquil, Back off because im going to catch it!"said the boy rudely as he took off back into the forest.

"That was one rude Boy" said Misty.

"I hope he doesn't catch a Cyndaquil" said Brock not liking the boys attitude.

"Professor Elm told me that Cyndaquil can be found in this forest." Ash said. he wanted to catch a Cyndaquil since he saw Ember back in the lab. "Lets go you guys, I want to catch a Cyndaquil for myself."

The others nodded as they went to go find a Wild Cyndaquil. The gang walked though a grassy area. Lillie had ember out in her arms. The gang continued to search for a Cyndaquil but couldn't find one. "man, we looked everywhere but we couldn't find a Cyndaquil" said Misty

"Big Brother look what i found!" said Amber. walking over to the gang. she holding a small Cyndaquil that had a Red coloring instead of blue. "Wow a Shiny Cyndaquil." said Brock.

"I found her over there. She was stuck on a log so i had bulbasaur get her." said Amber holding the fire mouse. "now lets see if i can find a Cyndaquil for myself." said Ash until he spotted one near a cave on a cliff. "Great!, Cyndaquil i challenge you to a battle" said Ash approaching the cliff.

" _okay, but you have to climb up here"_ said the cyndaquil accepting his challenge. Ash started to climb the cliff but trouble arised as the boy that was rude to the gang saw him and Cyndaquil. He sent out a Sandslash "Sandslash use Sand attack on that kid!" Sandslash climbed up the rocky hill and used Sand attack to stop Ash in his tracks. "Hey!" shouted Lillie angry at the boy.

"I told you that Cyndaquil is mine" said the trainer as he went after Cyndaquil who fled into the cave. Cyndaquil didn't like the purple haired kid. "Come on guys lets go get Cyndaquil before that jerk can catch it." said Ash

The others nodded as they went after Cyndaquil. Behind the gang hiding in the bushes was the boy who tried to flirt with Lillie. "She will be mine" said the boy going after the gang. The gang hurried and saw Cyndaquil dodging attacks from the boys Sandslash. Sandslash used poisen stings, Swift and Slash at the poor fire type like crazy. ash and the others couldn'y stand to see this. Lillie said "Snowy use Ice Beam!" Snowy fired her Ice beam attack at the boy and his sandslash. the two was frozen in a block of ice. "That outa keep you out of trouble" said Lillie. The gang left the cave with Cyndaquil.

"You alright Cyndaquil?" asked Ash.

" _Yes, thank you for saving me from that human_ " said Cyndaquil shocked these humans saved him from that trainer.

Thats when the rude boy came back but he wasn't alone as the boy who groped Lillie was with him. "Hey babe why are you running from me?" asked the boy.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT YOUR GIRL!" shouted Lillie with fangs. Ash added a mental note to never make Lillie mad at him. Brock was a bit scared of her and hid behind misty.

"Yeah shes with me!" ash said standing beside her. The purple haired boy said "That Cyndaquil is mine! back off losers!"

"We won't let you catch this Cyndaquil, i am a Aura guardian and i don't take to kindly to pokemon abusers." said Ash readying his staff. "Then how about a battle, If we win we get the Girl and Cyndaquil" said the blue haired boy.

"Forget it!, Lillie is not anyones property. The same with Cyndaquil. they are not some prize you can win" said Ash. Lillie smiled at her boyfriend while cyndaquil looked at the boy with awe. "Then your a Coward" said the Purple haired boy. "My big brother is not a coward you big meenie" said Amber.

"Thats right jerks" said Teddiursa.

"Be quiet little bitch, " said The purple haired boy. The gang gasped at the rude boy. Ash saw red at the two boys. "No one calls my Baby sister the B-word and gets away with it. Thats it your on" He snapped at the two boys. His aura was flaring all over his body. the two boys took their place on one side with a Marowak and Sandslash while the others stood behind ash. Cyndaqui stood behind the gang. He hoped the raven haired one wins. Lillie whispered into his ear "Kick their asses Ash"

"I plan to" said Ash. He sent out Lucario and Chikorita. "Hah a wimpy pokemon, this will be too easy, She will be mine" said Marowaks Trainer. Chikorita didn't like the boy one bit snce they threatened her trainers mate. "Chikorita this will be our first battle."

" _Right Ash_ " said the grass type determined not to fail him. Ash's Chikorita since joining his team knows Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Tackle, Sweet scent, Energy Ball, and egg moves Leaf Storm, Ancient Power and Heal Pulse.

"marowak use Bone Club on Chikorita." said Marowaks trainer.

"Sandslash use slash on Chikorita!" said Sandslashs trainer. Both of the ground types headed straight for the gras type. "Lucario use Bone Rush to block them both!" said Ash. Lucario formed his Bone Rush and block the two attacks with it. He pushed them back towards their trainers. "Sandslash use Poisen Sting Now!" snapped the trainer. The gang could only tell that he doesnt treat his pokemon right, Sandslash fired purple barbs at Lucario. "Lucario Dodge it" said Ash

Lucario dodge the attack by jumping. he landed in front of ash. "Lucario Aura Sphere and Chikorita use Leaf Storm!" said Ash. Chikorita used her Leaf Storm attack as Lucario fired his Aura Sphere at the two ground types. Both of them fainted from the attacks. ash was happy for the win until he looked at the two boys. "You lost now beat it!" He said a bit angry. The two trainers recall their pokemon before Sandslashs trainer pulled out a net and The other boy grabbed Amber and held her against her will. "I will get that Cyndaquil!" said the boy.

"and i have your sister, give me the girl" said the other boy holding amber hostage. The boy with his net lunged at Cyndaquil only for Starcloud to get in the way. The lion didn;t like these trainers at all. Both of the boys looked scared at the Sunne pokemon. Amber stepped on the boys foot and he let her go. he was too afraid of Starcloud. She ran back to her brother. "Allow me to introduce you to my friend Solgaleo." said Ash.

 _"If you ever lay a finger on my Trainer, his family or Lillie again, dont expect mercy"_ said Starcloud before he roared at the trainers. They bolted away from the lion. "I want my mommy!" screamed the blue haired boy. Starcloud looked at the gang as Ash and Amber stroked his mane. "Thanks Starcloud." said Ash

" _No problem ash, Those humans dare to try to take Lillie and Amber away_ " said Starcloud snorted at the thought of those humans. "Serves them right" said Misty. Ash recalled his pokemon after thanking them. As the gang started to walk away until Cyndaquil jumped onto Ashs other shoudler. "Cyndaquil? do you want to come with us?"

Cyndaquil nodded as Ash caught Cyndaquil in a pokeball. Ash looked at his friends. "Maybe i might be able to catch a Totodile.'

"Maybe you wil Ash" Brock smiled at his friend as the gang resumed their journey to Azalea Town.

scene change.

We find our heros arriving in Azalea Town. Alzalea town was a town surrounded by nature. The gang learned that Slowpoke is well respected here because they bring the rain to the village. amber said "wow look at all the Slowpokes"

"yeah it amazes me how many slowpokes are here in Azalea town" said Misty as the gang left the Azalea center to go find Kurt. Ash was reading a brochure he found in the center. "Whats that Ash?' Lillie asked her boyfriend.

"It's a brochure about Kurt and hes famous for making pokeballs from Apricorns" Ash answered her.

"Apricorns?' asked Tomo and misty

"There very big berries that pokemon and humans cant eat because there skin is to rough." said Brock.

"Kurt can make seven types of pokeballs from the seven types of Apricorns there are. I wouldn't mind getting some of them." said Ash.

"Me too, it sounds interesting" said Misty.

Brock took the Brochure from ash and read. "check it out, you can make juice called Aprijuice out of Apricorns. its like an energy drink for pokemon and it makes them stronger, but you need an Apriblender to make them." He was interested to get a Apriblender for himself. Ash wouldn't mind getting one for him as well. The gang soon arrived at a old Japanese house that is said to be Kurts house. A little girl came out to greet them. "Hi there we came to see Kurt."said Ash

"No problem, Grandpa is working in his shed. My name is Maisy by the way" said Maisy as she lead the gang to a shed which was Kurts Workshop. Kurt was an old man with white hair and his attire was a green robe. Kurt was finishing a Pokeball. "Grandpa we got visitors" said Maisy.

Kurt looked at the gang as he stopped working on the pokeball. "Ah, you must be Ash and Lillie, Samual told me that you would be coming here to drop something off for me to look at?" said the man.

""Yes sir" said Ash as he pulled out the GS ball. Kurt took the GS ball from him as he examined it. "Professor Oak tried to find a way to open it, but he couldn't find a way to?'

"Hmm let me see if i can find out what it is" said Kurt placing the GS ball down. "if anyone can figure it out, its Grandpa." said Maisy. Kurt finished working on the pokeball and showed them it. "This is called a Heavy Ball, You can use it to catch heavy pokemon"

"Wow that is cool" said Tomo.

"Excuse me sir but would you make us some Pokeballs from Apricorns?" ash asked him nicely. Kurt said "sure in one condition, Can i see your Master Ball? Samual Told me that you got one for coming in fourth in the Indigo League."

Ash pulled out his Master Ball and gave it to Kurt so he can analyze it. "amazing, you young lad have a rare item. What kind of pokemon are you gonna catch with it?"

"No clue yet sir" Ash said to the man. "Go fetch what kind of Apricorns you want me to make into pokeballs." said Kurt giving the Master Ball back to Ash. Ash returned the item to the bag. Maisy offered to help them as she lead the gang out of the workshop and towards several tree with White Apricorns. "These are White Apricorns which Grandpa makes into Fast Balls. Fast Balls are used to catch pokemon that are fast and try to get away."

"so which ones are okay to pick?" Lillie asked. Maisy said pointing to the lower branches. "Those right there are ripe for picking, Be careful and pick one at a time. if you pick more than one at once. you can damage and destroy the tree."

The gang each took a White Apricorn carefully not to destory the trees. Maisy lead the gang towards the forest. "we can get the rest of the Apricorns here in the forests" she said stopping at several trees with Pink Apricorns. "These are called Pink Apricorns, Grandpa can make them into Love balls for catching different genders of a pokemon." said Maisy. Ash picked one for Amber while Misty and Lillie picked two. Maisy had a bag for the gangs Apricorns they picked. Miasy took them to trees that had Yellow Apricorns that are made into Moon Balls that allow certain pokemon to evolve if they can evolve by moonstone. Ash and Lillie picked one of them. The next tree was filled with Green Apricorns which are made into Friend Balls. A pokeball that makes wild pokemon more friendly when caught. Ash, Lillie, and Tomo picked one Green next tree was filled with Red Apricorns that are made into Level balls. They are used to catch weak pokemon. the gang picked one each. The next tree the gang visited had Blue Apricorns. Maisy told them that they are made into Lure Balls for capturing Water Pokemon. Ash, Lillie and Misty picked Two of them. and the last Tree the gang visited had Black Apricorns which are made into Heavy Balls. A pokeball used to catch heavy pokemon. Brock, Ash and tomo picked one. Ash and Brock asked Maisy if they can collect the seeds of the trees. They told her that they wanted to make Aprijuice and wanted their own gardens so they can make them. She was alright with it. Ash and Brock had a bag full of the seeds. Ash will send them to his mother by mail. The same with brock to the Pewter Gym since his little sisters love to garden.

"I cant wait to see our new pokeballs" said Misty a bit excited. Brock noticed something was in the tree. it was a pokemon resembling a pinecone. "Those are Pineco, Their bug types that can self destruct just like voltorb" said Maisy.

"They dont look creepy at all" said Misty even though she was afraid of bugs. Brock decided he wanted to catch one and he sent out Larvitar. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan Pineco. ( **Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon. Appears calm as it hangs sedately from tree branches, but it will self-destruct at the slightest provocation.)**

"Larvitar use Sand attack" said Brock. Larvitar sent his sand attack at a Pineco. Pineco dislodged and used Gyro Ball towards Larvitar. Pineco lands a direct hit on Larvitar with the steel type move. "That one is sure strong" said Ash.

"Larvitar use focus punch!" said punched Pineco really hard and it got hurt from the attack. It started to glow meaning it was going to use Self-Destruct. Brock pulled out a Fast Ball and tossed it at Pineco. Pineco was caught before it could explode. "Where did you get a Fast Ball Brock?" Misty asked him "Actually Nurse Joy gave it to me. She found it in the forest and waited for someone to claim it. she gave it to me after no one came to claim it." said Brock. He was happy for his newest capture and recalled Larvitar. The gang returned to Kurts house and he took the bags of Apricorns. "I will start on them right away but it will be a few days." said Kurt.

"Thats fine Kurt, We have a Gym battle to prepare for." said Ash.

"and i have a contest too" said Lillie. Kurt nodded as the gang went to the center for the night to turn in. The gang was excited to get their special pokeballs.

end of chapter

 _ **Some reviewers gave me an idea for a guy to try to flirt with Lillie and i just went with it. I hope you guys like it. Yes i want Ash and brock to Make Aprijuice for their pokemon. The gang is going to recieve special pokeballs.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Gyaradoes(Female),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Lucario(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Cyndaquil(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Articuno(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Chansey(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)charizrd)male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Flower-Venasaur(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male)_**


	6. Azalea Contest

We find our heros currently doing some relaxing in the center after a long day of training. Lillie was using Sylph for the battle rounds and Flower for the appeal round of the contest. The gym was closed until the Contest was done since the Gym leader was a Judge. Lillie was sure Sylph was ready for the contest. "Miss Cosmos, theres a Mr Gladion on the phone for you" said Nurse Joy. Lillie went to the phone and on the screen was a Boy with Blonde Hair and Green Eyes much like hers. "Gladion, its been a while, sorry if i havent contacted you to let you know i was alright" said Lillie greeting her brother.

"It's Alright Lillie, We have been watching your contest and your battles from the Indigo League." said Gladion as a Small Girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen. "hi big cissy" said the girl. "Mali" She said to the little girl. "Are you being good for Hobbs and Gladion?"

"Yeah, I almost touch umbreon but i got scared and ran away" said Mali sadly before she asked. "Is it true that you have Lunala?'

"Why dont you go and see if hobbs will make you lunch Mali." said Gladion. "Lillie and I need to discuss a few things"

"Okay, Bye Lillie" said Mali as she went away from the camera. Gladion sighed with sadness. "Still no luck with her trying to interact with pokemon?" asked Lillie concorned.

"No, Ever since that cursed Incident, a shadow has covered her heart. Making her afraid to touch and interact with pokemon. she likes to watch them from afar." said Gladion. "I am trying my best keep Silvally hidden from her."

"I see," said Lillie sadly that she abandoned her duties of being a big sister for Mali. Gladion noticed her disconfort. "Im not mad at you Lillie, You are having a journey with your pokemon and friends." he said to her.

"Hey Lillie, whos this" asked Ash coming right behind her and wrapping his arms around her. the others came joined them. Lillie looked at her brother who looked a bit mad. "Ash this is my brother Gladion, Gladion this is Ash, My boyfriend and his littlie sister Amber, my friends Misty, Brock and Tomo" She said.

"nice to meet you Gladion, Lillies told us alot about you" said Ash with kindness. the others greeted Lillies older brother. Gladion looked at the raven haired boy beside Lillie. "When?"

"We meet in Pallet Town when i first came to Kanto and We journey though Kanto and the Orange Islands together. We admitted our feelings to reah other and have been dating for at least six months now." said Lillie looking at Ash with love. Gladion saw the look and he studied Ash. He saw Love and loyalty in his eyes for her. He said " Break my sisters heart and your dead meat"

"Gladion!" shouted Lillie.

"no need to worry, Lillie is the only girl for me" said Ash earning a kiss on the cheek from her. Gladion smiled "good enough for me.I better go and make sure Mali isn't giving Hobbs any Trouble."

"Ill call you guys again soon, Give my love to Mali" said Lillie.

"I will, Bye Lillie" said Gladion as he hung up. Lillie hang up the phone as she sighed with sadness. Ash was curious to who Mali was. "Is there something wrong Lillie? whos Mali?" He asked her. the others was curious about Mali. She lead them to a table and took a seat. The others did as well. "Mali is my Little Sister." she said sadly.

The gang noticed that something must have happened to Mali. "Mali was like me when i was her age. She loved to play with pokemon and she was still living with my mother when i left Alola."

"What happened to her?' asked Misty.

Lillie said "do you guys know about Ultra Beasts?"

"Ultra Beasts?" asked tomo.

"There said to be pokemon from another Dimension. They come to our world using Ultra Wormholes." said brock. Lillie nodded at him before she continued "My parents wanted to study them but unfortunatly due to my daddy passing away from a deadly sickness. My mother and her staff continued to try to find a way to study the Ultra Beasts. until one day, Faba without my mothers permission used a device to create a ultra wormhole. he succeeded and manage to summon an Ultra Beast. He was unaware that Mali was near him as The ultra beast went and grabbed her. a pokemon called Silvally saved her from the monster and it fled away back to Ultra Space. Since then Mali has been afraid to touch and Interact with Pokemon." She silently wept and Ash put his arms around her. The others felt sorrry for lillie and her sister. Ash held her as she stopped crying. "Sorry you guys had to see that." She said as ash wiped her tears away with his thumb,

""no its okay, We all have had something bad happened to us. Like me when i almost got eaten by a Gyaradoes when i was a baby." said Misty..

Starcloud and Nebby was out of their pokeballs listening to her tale. " _What did the Ultra Beast look like?_ " asked Starcloud gently rusbbing his head on Lillies shoulder letting out a pur.

"According to my Brother, it was a white Jellyfish ultra beast" said Lillie getting confy in starclouds fur.

Nebby and starcloud looked at each other " _Nihilego, The symbiote Ultra Beast._ " said Nebby.

"Nihilego?" asked Ash

" _Yes, they attack their hosts and drain their life force from them. placing them under their control_ " said Nebby.

" _There are other Ultra Beasts out there as well and there just as Dangerous as Nihilego._ " said Starcloud. " _Being the pokemon that can travel though the wormholes allow us to have the strength to fight them off"_

The gang decided to move on to lighter subjects like the upcoming battle with the gym leader. "so ash what types does the gym leader use?" asked Misty. "Well your not going to like it misty" said Ash.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Bugsy use Bug types." said Ash.

"Why does it have to be Bugs." she said with a pale face. She fainted after saying that.

"you know Misty you don't have to watch the battle, you can stay at the center." Lillie said to her friend.

"No way, im not gonna miss you guys gym battle." said Misty determined getting back up. The gang spent the rest of the day training for the Gym battle and contest. That night Ash took Lillie out on a Date to a resturant called The Red Scyther. Ash and Lillie was wearing nice clothes. Ash's outfit was a black button up shirt and blue jeans while Lillie wore a Green dress and her White hat. They ordered a Pepperoni Pizza, soda and Breadsticks. After they ate their meal and walked outside. the sky was clear and the moon shined brightly. Nebby was flying around the area. The two smiled at the sight before they sat down and enjoued each others company. The two stayed outside for a while before they went into the center. Tormarrow was the Azalea Town Contest and Lillie felt ready for it. The next morning we find our heros at the Azalea Town contest hall. the building was light green with a white roof. the gang was sitting in the stands while Lillie was in the waiting room. Melanie said "Hello welcome everyone to the Azalea Town Contest, Are you all ready to see some appeals."

The crowd cheered at her ready for the contest to begin. Melanie said "And now our Judges are Mr, Contesta, Nurse Joy and the Azelea Gym Leader Bugsy" Bugsy was a boy with lavender hair and lavender eyes, his attire was a bug catchers uniform and he was holding a net. Ash and the gang saw a Keystone embedded into the net. "so thats Bugsy huh?' said Misty

Lillie was waiting for the contest to begin. She saw a girl with black hair tryng to brush her hair. her attire was a Silver dress and blue shoes.. Next to her was a Umbreon. "Oh, i cant seem to get this right Umbreon" said the girl. Lillie moved over to the girl and she said "Here let me help you"

The girl nodded as Lillie brushed her black hair with her brush. Once she was done brushing the girls hair. The girl stood up and she said "Thanks, My name is VIctoria Gomez but you can call me Vicky, im from Darkvelle City from the Sinnoh Region, Whats yours?"

"Lillie Cosmos" said lillie which earned a gasp from Victoria. "Everyone knows you, The other coordinators are calling you the Princess of the Moon because you have Lunala. " she said excited. "Nebby is my best friend" Lillie said.

"Nebby? you nickname your pokemon?" asked Victoria.

"Yeah, i guess it stuck to me i guess" Lillie said to her newfound friend.

"No its cool, it can be a bit confusing to how many pokemon you have." said Victoria. on her neck was a Dark colored pokeball. How many Ribbons do you have?" asked Victoria before she pulled out a black case and showed a Blue and red Ribbon. "I have one ribbon i won from Violet City" she said"Really me too, I have the Cherrygrove Ribbon" said Lillie showing her ribbon to Victoria. The two girls talked more until Victoiras name was Called. Victoira went ot to the stage. She sent out a Hydriegon, a Dragon and Dark type pokemon from the Unova Region. She used a Combination of Dark and Dragon Type moves to make her Appeal. Lillie was impressed with her appeal. Victoria returned to the back room with Hydriegon. "how was my Appeal Lillie?"

'It was amazing!, You trained your Hydriegon well" said Lillie. Rotom scanned the dragon. "Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon uses its six wings to travel the skies. It will attack anything that moves, seeing it as an opponent."

"I love Dark types with a passion. They have always been my favorite type of pokemon, I want to be a Dark Type Master." said Victoria. She also showed Lillie a Badge case which had a Zephyr Badge and a badge that looked like a ladybug. "I got this badge from battling Bugsy the other day and he told me that Azalea Town is holding a contest." She said.

"Lillie Cosmos its your turn" said the intercom. Lillie went out to the arena and waitied for her name to be called. "And up next is the Princess of the Moon, all the way from Hau oli City is Lillie Cosmos" said Melanie. the crowd cheered for her as she came onto the arena. Ash and their friends cheered for her as Lillie winked at him. She kissed flowers pokeball "Flower Trial Start!" she said releasing Flower. "And Lillie is using her Venasaur!, lets see what she come up with."

"use Leaf Storm Flower" Lillie said starting their appeal

Flower complied and used Leaf Storm until a big leaf cluster stood in front of was confused at what she was doing.

"Use vine whip on the leaves" she said

Flower used its vines and hit the leaf cluster ,she had the leaves shaped into a heart.

"amazing she had her Venasaur form a heart out of leaves how cute" Melanie said

"Flower use Energy ball " Said Lillie Flower fired multiple energy balls until they formed a circle in the heart with one in the middle.

"Wow would you look at that, Lillie had her Venasaur make multiple energy balls inside the leaf heart, what will she do next?" Said Melanie as the crowd cheered for the show to continue.

she said "now use petal dance" Flower sent petals towards the energy balls. Instead of them being destroyed. The petals began to merge with the heart mixing with the Green leaves.

"Now use vine whip again" she said

Flower used its vines whip towards the heart. She had it melded into a giant pink and green flower. The crowed was awed and cheered for such a cool move.

"She had her Venasaur use petal dance and vine whip to make a giant pink flower how beautiful" said Melanie

"now let's wrap this up Flower use Frenzy plant" Lillie said

The kanto starter stomped her feet and a thorny root appeared out of the ground. It headed for the flower which now made it look like a stem. The flower then exploded into green and pink sparkles. Lillie did a pose with flower as their appeal ended. The crowd cheered on her performance. "That was amazing" said Misty awed at the appeal. Rotom recorded the appeal with his recorder. "She learned from the best." said Ash. "Amazing such a show, now lets see what our judges have to say" said Melanie.

"Splended" said Mr. Contesta.

"The power, creativity and strengh that you and your venasaur used is unbelievable" said Bugsy.

"I cant wait for what more you will show us" said Nurse joy as Lillie recalled flower after thanking her. She went into the back room and her friends came to congraduate her. "Great appeal round Lillie" said Ash. "Thanks you guys" said Lillie as Victoria came over to the gang. "That was a cool appeal Lillie"

"Thanks Vicky" said Lillie before she introduced her to her friends. The others exchange greetings with her as well. Then it came time for the results. Lillie and Victoria saw that they was advancing to the battle rounds. The gang returned to their seats just as Lillies first opponet was A boy named Jesse and his Quilava. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan it. ( **Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength)**

"Wow so thats what Cyndaquil evolves into" said Ash. Lillie sent out Sylph to battle. Jesse started the battle with Flamewheel. Quilava headed straight for Sylph with his quiclkly told her to use Safeguard. Sylph successfully blocked the attack with her safeguard as Jesse lost his points. She told Sylph to use Confusion. Sylph used Her confusion attack on Quilava and tossed it into the air. jesse quilkly told Quilava to use flamethrower. Quilava used its flamethrower attack to make sylph to let it go. Lillie lost some of her points. Lillie quickly told Sylph to use Psybeam. Sylph fired her psybeam attack and hits Quilava. the fire type became confused and began firing flamethrower everywhere. Lillie smirked before she told Sylph to finish it with Shadow Ball. Sylph fired her Shadow Ball and it hits Quilava. Quilava fainted from the attack and Lillie advanced to the next round. She thanked Jesse for a great battle before she went back into the waiting room. Lillie learned that she was facing Victoria in the Semi finals.

Victoira and Lillie went onto the field. "Now for our next battle, we have Lillie Cosmos of Hau oli City vs Victoria Gomez of Darkvelle City. Five minutes are on the clock." said Melanie. "Battle Begin!" Victoira sent out Umbreon and Lillie sent out Sylph. "Since Umbreons a dark type i cant use Psychic moves. Ill have to use Shadow ball and Dazzling gleam" Lillie said to herself. "Lillie, lets have a good battle" said Vicky.

"The same with you vicky" said Lillie before she started the battle "Sylph use Shadow Ball!" Sylph fired her shadow ball attack at Umbreon. "Umbreon use Dark pulse on that shadow ball!" said Vicky. Umbreon fired her Dark Pulse attack which canceled out the Shadow Ball attack which made purple particles appear on the field. Lillie lost some of her points. "Umbeon use Shadow Ball!" said Vicky. umbreon fired its own shadow ball at Sylph. "Sylph quick dodge it with teleport" said Lillie. Sylph quickly vanished with Teleport as Vicky lost some of her points. Sylph appeared right behind Umbreon. 'Now use Disarming Voice." She said. Slyph used her disarming voice attack which did alot of damage to umbreon since she was a dark type. Vicky lost more of her points. "Umbreon use Shadow Claw!" said Vicky. Umbreon formed a dark ghost claw and manage to hit Sylph with the attack. "Sylph!" Lillie said worried. one minute was left on the clock as the battle was almost over. Sylph got hit by another Shadow Claw attack and she was down near Lillie. "Slyph get up, i now you can win this, I have faith in you" Lillie said to her pokemon

" _I wont fail momma"_ said Sylph as she glowed. The crowd watch as a Kirlia stood in ralts place. "Lillies Ralts has just evolved into Kirlia." said Melanie. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned Sylphs new form. ( **Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen.)**

"Slyph Lets go, Use Dazzling Gleam!" said Lillie. Slyph formed her Dazzling gleam attack and hits Umbreon with it. Umbreon took damage from the super effective move. "Ten seconds left and it goint to be a close one" said Melanie.

"Umbreon use shadow ball said Vicky. Her Umbreon fired the ghost sphere at Sylph

"Sylph use Magical Leaf!" Sylph fired her magical leaf attack and it clashed with Umbreons Shadow ball. The two exploded into Green and purple partcles as both trainers lost points. The timer ran out and Lillie had more points than Vicky so she will advance to the finals. Lillie was happy as she hugged sylph. " I knew you would do it sylph, im so proud of you" she said.

 _"Thank you mama_ " said Sylph. Vicky and Umbreon walked over to her. "Hey Lillie thanks for a great battle." said Vicky,

"You as well vicky" said Lillie as the two shook hands. Umbreon offered Sylph her paw and she shook it. Lillie went back into the waiting room as Vicky joined the gang in the stands. Lillie was now facing woman named Natalie and her Dragonair. Slyph had a hard time against the dragon and in the end lost to Dragonair. Lillie wasn't upet that she lost the contest told Sylph that they would win the next one. With the contest over with and the crowd leaving the contest hall. we find our heros saying good bye to Vicky. "so where are you going next vicky?" asked Lillie.

"Gonna go train for the next Contest. maybe go catch a houndoom for my team. Lillie lets meet again and have another battle" said Vicky offering her hand to Lillie. Lillie took it and the two shook promising to meet up gain and battle. Vicky left towards the path to the forest. Brock said "looks liek you got yourself a Rival Lillie."

"Yep, my first Rival." said Lillie leaning into ash. the gang returned to the center for the night for tomarrow will be the gym battle.

 _ **end of chapter.**_

 _ **So what do you guys think about Lillies first rival? let me know?' anyway Mali will be a major charactor in the Sun and Moon Arc i plan on doing. ash and the gang got to see Gladion for the first time. the gang will meet Lusamine duirng the events of Pokemon 3 the movie.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Gyaradoes(Female),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Lucario(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Cyndaquil(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Articuno(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Chansey(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)charizrd)male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male)_**


	7. Bugsy and Celebi

We find our heros in front of the Azalea Gym so that ash and Lillie can challnge Bugsy for the Hive Badge. Misty looked a bit scared since bugsy was a bug type gym leader. The gang entered the gym and saw that the inside was like a forest. "Reminds me of Viridian forest" said Ash as the gang soon came upon the battlefield. There they saw a Boy about thirteen with sandy hair, blue eyes and his attire was a Grey shirt, Blue jeans, and silver sneakers. and on his shoulder was a Pichu. Laying next to the boy was a Brown Lion with a red and gold mask. his back had a strange mane resembling smoke and two plates resembling volcanos. The Lion noticed the gang had entered and nodded to them. He was currently facing Bugsy with a large blue croc against a Beedrill in its mega form. "Now Beedril use Poison Sting!" said Bugsy.

Beedril came charging in with its attack. The boy said "Feraligatr block it with superpower!"

Feraligatr blocked the attack with superpower and pushed the bug back. "Finish it off with Ice Fang!" He said. Feraligatr formed its Ice fang and bit down on the Mega pokemon. Beedrill took damage from it before it fainted. Beedrill returned to its normal from. "Beedrill is unable to battle, The Victor is Peter Hale of Greenfield" said the ref. Ash looked at the boy and confirmed it to be his cousin Peter. "Peter?" said Ash.

Peter turned to the gang and when he saw Ash. "Hey Ash!, Its been awhile!" Said the older hale sibling as the two fistbumped. "I saw your battle against Drake. Is it true that you have Solgaleo?' asked Peter.

"Yeah,"said Ash "hows the search for Aunt Luna?"

"Not good im afraid, I vowed to my dad that i would find mom. I havent been home for two years. I have been traveling though Johto on any leads." said Peter. Rotom took the time to scan Feraligatr. " _Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated." Misty was in awe at the final form of totodile._

Ash introduced the others to Peter. Peter was shocked that ash had a girlfriend. Amber came up to the mysterious pokemon beside Peter. "hi my name is Amber, Whats yours?" she asked the lion. Even the gang was curious about the brown lion laying next to Peter. "Its called an Entei, one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto." said Bugsy as he approached the gang Ash was impressed that Peter had a legendary pokemon in his team. "I was told by Falkner to be expectng you Ash and Lillie. do you mind if i can see your Lugias?"

"sure no problem" said Lillie as the two sent out Sylvia and Lugia. Nebby and Starcloud came out of their pokeballs. Peter was taken back by the appearance of the lugias. "Where did you get a Lugia?" asked Peter. Ash told his cousin about the Disaster at the Shamouti Islands in the Orange Islands. "man, i cant believe that some people would be so Greedy to put the world at risk." said Peter. Entei meanwhile was looking at Nebby and Starcloud. " _It is an honor to meet you Guardians of the Sun and Moon."_ spoke entei in their langauge. The gang could understand what he was saying.

" _We wouldn be here if it wasnt for our trainers raising us._ " said Starcloud. Bugsy looked at the two. "so it take it that you two are here to challenge me"asked the gym leader.

"Yeah we do" said Lillie

"Very well" said bugsy. Peter and the others went to the sidelines as Ash stood on the battkefiekd. Lillie let him go first this tine. The ref said "the gym battle between Ash ketchum of pallet town vs the gym leader bugsy is about to begin. This will be two vs two Pokemon the Challenger can substitute their Pokemon. Battle begin!,"

"For my first choice is spinarak" said Bugsy releasing a Spinerak."BUGS!" Screamed Misty jumping out of her seat and hiding behind Lillie. The gang sweat dropped at her. Peter and Bugsy was confused. Ash said "she has a bit of a bug phobia."

"I see" said Bugsy. Ash thought before he sent out murkrow. "Murkrow is a great choice since he is a flying type."said brock. "you may have the first move ash" said Bugsy. Ash nodded before e said "Murkrow use peck!"

Murkrow charged at Spinarak with her peck attack. Bugsy said "Counter it with string shot Spinarak!" Spinarak fired its string shot attack at murkrow stopping the bird in her tracks. "Quick use your shadow ball attack!" said Ash. murkrow formed its ghost ball and fired it at Spinarak. The spider took a hit from the ghost type. "Murkrow use ariel ace!" Said ash. Murkrow charged forward with her Ariel ace attack."Spinarak use string shot to dodge the attack." Spinarak used it's web to swing from tree to tree dodging murkrows attack. "This technic is my success of all my victories." Said bugsy.

"That is clever ." Said Brock

"that is gym leader strategy for you" said Peter

,"You can do it big brother." Cheered Amber.

Ash commanded "murkrow use snarl!" Murkrow let out a snarl attack that made Spinarak stop in it's tracks. "Oh no spinarak!" Said bugsy.,"now finish it off with sky attack!" Said charged at Spinarak with sky attack and landed a direct hit in the soider. Spinarak fainted from the attack. "Spinarak is unable to battle. please send out your next pokemon" said the ref. "Great job Murkrow.' said Ash as the raven landed on his shoulder. Bugsy recalled his spinarak and thanked it. Bugsy looked at ash before he said "This last pokemon i have is one of my strongest pokemon Scizor lets go!"

A scizor appeared on his side of the field. it was wearing a scarf with mega stone in the scarf. "Whoa what is that?" said Tomo. Rotom said 'Leave it to me, Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent."

'

"Scizor can evolve from Scyther?" asked Lillie.

"Thast right if its holding a Metal coat." said Bugsy before he pressed the keystone on his net. Scizor glowed pink before it mega evolved into Mega Scizor. Mega Scizor had longer claws and inside the claws was barbs. its face had a black mask. "Amazing" said Ash before he looked at his flying type. "Murkrow can you keep fighting"

" _Yes i can, bring that bug on!"_ said Murkrow going on the field. "Murkrow use Wing Attack!" said Ash. Murkrow formed her Wing attack before going in at Mega Scizor. "Scizor use Brick break!" Scizor landed a direct hit on murkrow with the attack. "Oh no Murkrow is a Dark type as well as a flying type and its weak against Fighting types." said Lillie worried. Murkrow rrecovered from the attack. 'Murkrow you okay?" asked Ash.

' _Yes ash i wil manage._ " said Murkrow. "Great use dark pulse on Scizor!" said Ash. Murkrow opend her beak and fired the dark beam at Scizor. 'Scizor counter that Dark Pulse with Hyper Beam!" shouted Bugsy. Scizor opened its claws and fired two hyper beams at the dark pulse. the two attacks canceled each other out. "Scizor use X-scissor." said Bugsy. Scisor formed an x scissor attack and hits murkrow with the attack. Scizor made murkrow crash into an arena. Murkrow fainted after that attack. "Murkrow is unable to battle. " said the ref. ash recalled Murkrow to her pokeball. "thanks murkrow. you earned a good rest."said Ash before he pulled out heracross pokeball. "Heracross may the aura guide you!" Heracross apeared ready for battle. His heracronite was in a brace on his horn. Ash pressed his keystone and mega evolved him. "so its a match between Bug types that can mega evolve." said bugsy. "Scizor use X scissor!"

Scizor charged at Heracross with his X scissor. "Heracross counter that X scissor with Mega horn!" said Ash. Heracross formed his mega horn attack before he charged at Scizor. the two bug types clashed with mega horn and x scissor. both was pushed back to their trainers. "Heracross use Power up Punch!" said Ash.

"Scizor use Bullet Punch!" said Bugsy. both bug types clashed with Bullet Punch with Power Up Punch. both of them wasn't going to give up. Ash said "Heracross grab Scizor!"

Heracross grabbed Scizor much to bugsy confusion until ash said 'Now use Seismic Toss!" Heracross went into the sky with Scizor. he spin around in a circle and he throws scizor to the ground. Scizor stood up still able to battle. "Scizor use hyper beam!"

Scizor fired its hyper beam from his claws. Ash said "Heracross dodge the attack and use Ariel Ace." Heracross dodged the attack and flew in with Ariel Ace. Scizor couldn't move due to using hyper beam. Heracross landed a direct hit on scizor and he bug type fainted as it returned to its normal form. "Scizor is unable to battle, the victor goes to ash ketchum of pallet town." said the ref.

"Yes, way to go Heracross" said Ash as the bug type gave him a big hug. Bugsy recalled his scizor and thanked it for its hard work. bugsy approached ash with one of his assistants. "ash i thank you for a great battle. you raised your pokemon well. As proof that you defeated me is the Hive Badge." said Bugsy. He handed Ash the badge and he took it. Ash went over to the sidelines. He stole a quick kiss from Lillie before she stood on the field. The ref explained that the rules was the same as last time. "Alright Lillie for my first choice is Metapod!" said Bugsy releasing a Metapod. Lillie thought for a second until she said 'Ember Trial Start!"

Ember appeared ready for battle. "Ember use Quick Attack!" said Lillie starting the battle. Ember ran towards Metapod with Quick attack . "Harden Metapod!" said Bugsy. Metapod used Harden to protect itself from the quick attack. ''Now use Tackle!" said Bugsy. Ember got hit really hard by metapod and its tackle attack. "Man that is one strong metapod" said Tomo. Lillie said "Ember use Flamewheel" Ember encased herself in her flame wheel attack before heading straight for Metapod. 'Metapod use Harden again!" said Bugsy. Metapod used Harden to lessen the damage from the fire type move. "Ember use Flamethrower" said Lillie. Ember fired her flamethrower at Metapod. Metapod took alot of damage from the super effective move. "Metapod use Tackle one more time!" said Bugsy. Metapod went in for another tackle attack. "Ember use Flamewheel!" said Lillie. Ember formed her flamewheel attack and went straight at Metapod. The two clashed with Flamewheel and Tackle. Ember overpowered metapod and defeated the coccoon. "Metapod is unable to battle." said the ref. "Great work ember" said Lillie praising her fire type. Bugsy recalled his metapod. "Thanks metapod. you earned a good rest."

Bugsy looked at Lillie before he said. "now for my final choice. Venomoth" A venomoth appeared eady for battle and lillie stayed with Ember. 'Venomoth use poison powder." said Bugsy. Venomoth let loose a poison powder attack. "Ember burn that powder with flamethrower!" said Lillie. Ember used her flame thrower to cancel out the powder. "Ember use Swift!" said Lillie . Ember fired her stars at Venomoth. Venomoth took damage from the attack. "Venomoth use Signal Beam!" said bugsy. Venomoth fired a Signal beam attack at ember. Lillie said "counter that Signal beam with Flamethrower!"

ember fired her flamethrower attack at the signal beam canceling it out. "Venomoth use Tackle!" said Bugsy. Venomoth used the smoke to land a direct tackle on Ember. Ember crashed close to Lillie. "Ember can you still battle?" She asked.

" _Yes i can Lillie"_ said ember before she glowed. The gang watched as Ember changed from a Cyndaquil to a Quilava. "Ember you just evolved!" she exclaimed with happiness. "Lets use your new power!" Ember ran towards Venomoth and lit up her flames. " _Eruption_!" said Ember as she landed a direct hit on Venomoth. "What move is that?" asked Misty.

"Its Eruption!" said Brock.

"Ember that is so cool that you learned Eruption. Now finish it off with Flame charge!" said Lillie. Ember formed a flame charge attack and ran towards Venomoth. "venomoth quick Dodge it!" said bugsy. venomoth dodge the attack but Ember turned around before hitting the bug with flamecharge. Venomoth fainted after that last attack. "Venomoth is unable to battle the victor goes to Lillie, the Challenger!" said the Ref..

"She won!" said the kids. Lillie ran onto the field and hugged Ember. Ember smiled with her trainer. Bugsy recalled his pokemon and thanked it for its hard work. Bugsy approached Lillie with a Hive Badge in his hand. "Thanks for a great battle Lillie, You did great on raising your pokemon. i give you the Hive Badge for defeating me" said Bugsy giving her the badge.

"Thanks Bugsy" said Lillie as she pocketed the badge. She went over to the others as they congraduted her on her victory. Bugsy came over to the gang. "you guys should go visit Monty in Ecruteck City."

"Monty?" asked Ash

"Hes the gym leader and an Expert on Legendary Pokemon. He can tell you guys a few things about Lugia." said Bugsy. The gang bid Bugsy farewell and headed for the Center. once their pokemon was healed up. The gang was ready to go pick up their special pokeballs from Kurt. Kurt and Maisy was already outside the center with five bags full of their special pokeballs. "I took the liberty of separating you pokeballs so that you all know what you got" said Kurt.

The gang checked out the special pokeballs. The level ball was black, white and yellow with a red V mark on it. The lure ball was blue, white and red, with three small yellow lines. The moon ball was blue, black and white, with a yellow crescent moon. The friend ball was green and white, with red marks. The love ball was pink and white, with a pink heart. The heavy ball was black and white, with blue bubbles on. The fast ball was red, white and yellow.

"Great!" said ash happy to aquire the seven pokeballs. even the gang was thrilled to have them as Kurt pulled out the GS Ball. "Im afriad that i couldn't figure out how to open it" said Kurt as he was about to hand the pokeball to Ash when all the sudden a Furret came and snatched the pokeball. "Hey!" said Ash as the gang including Kurt went after it. The gang followed Furret though the Ilex forest until they came upon a shrine. "What is this place?" asked misty holding her egg. "Its a shrine dedicated to Celebi, The Voice of the Forest" said Kurt as all the sudden the GS ball glowed as it approached the shrine. Ash and Lillie felt a strong Aura from within the GS ball. The GS ball opened as a bright light revealed a Small pink fairy pokemon with its eyes still closed. "I dont believe it, its a Celebi, A Celebi was trapped inside the GS Ball." said Kurt. Celebi started to fall down to the earth. Brock caught it and that is when Celebi opened its eyes. "Are you alright Celebi?" asked Brock.

" _Yes, Are you the one who freed me from that cursed Prison?_ " asked Celebi as it started to float in front of him. Brock and the others introduced themselves to the fairy. "What do you mean Celebi?" asked Ash. Celebi said " _A human manage to aquire a feather from Ho-oh and Lugia to make the GS ball. I was caught and i couldn't escape. I was trapped in that sphere for Three hundred years until today. you freed me and i will become your companion"_

Celebi floated by Brock and sat on his shoulder. "Are you sure Celebi? you just got free and you want to join me?" asked Brock. " _Yes i am brock, i can see that you have a kind heart and a desire to help others._ " said Celebi. "Wow brock you got a Celebi" said Amber.

" i guess i did" said Brock happy for a new friend. Ash noticed the GS ball was on the ground. Ash picked up the splitted GS ball and gave it to Kurt. "Here Kurt you can have it" said Ash. "Thank you my boy." said Kurt as the gang returned to the center. once back at the center, Ash phoned the professor and told him about the GS ball. Brock even showed him the fairy. "Amazing. All this time a Celebi was in the GS ball. I once met a Celebi when i was very young. You are very lucky to have one Brock" said professor Oak.

"Thanks professor." said Brock. Ash sent back Gyaradoes, and Lucario for Charizard, and Primeape. The gang stayed in the center that night and the next morning we find our heros preparing to leave Azalea town.

"Ready to go you guys?" asked Ash earning a nod from everyone.

"Hey guys wait" said Peter as hhe came to them with a bag on his back. "Is it alright if i join you guys?"

"Sure the more the merrier" Lillie said to the older hale sibling. The gang with their new companion Peter left Azalea town for their next destination which was Ecruteck City.

 _ **end of chapter.**_

 _ **So yes Brock has caught a Celebi and it will stay with him thoughout Johto. My keyboard has been acting up and i manage to fix it so sorry for the lack of updating. Next chapter will have Mistys egg hatching.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Charizard(male),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Articuno(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male)_**


	8. The egg hatches, Totodile and Houndour

We find our heros enjoying a nice day at a small lake the gang found on their way to Goldenrod city celebrating Mistys birthday. Peter told them that Goldenrod City had a gym leader named Whitney who uses Normal Types. Misty got a Super rod with a aqua colored handle from Rudy for her Sevententh birthday. The gang didn;t get a chance to celebrate her birthday at Azalea town. Ash got her a few books on water pokemon found in Alola, Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, and Hoemn. Lillie got her a couple new clothes along with a white and blue Jacket with the Cascade Badge on the back. Tomo and Amber got her a Squirtle Doll, And Brock made a Cake with mistys favorite filling, Chocolate sponge with a Straberry filling, He decorated it with Staryus and Starmies. the sky was clear of any clouds making it a beautiful day.

"Thanks you guys for the great gifts" Misty thanked her friends. Al of their pokemon was out enjoying the sunny day."Are you going to try out your new fishing rod misty?" asked Peter. His other pokemon besides Feraligatr, pichu and Entei was Tyranitar, Donphan, Poliwraith and Dragonite. Dratini was sitting beside Dragonite. "looks like you got a new friend Dragonite" Peter said to his dragontype. "yeah im so going to try to catch some Water type pokemon" Misty said eating some cake. Her egg was resting beside Starcloud as it started to move a bit. He noticed it moved as it started to let off several small glows. "The egg is starting to hatch!" the pokemon and their trainers looked at the egg as it glowed. "Wow i cant believe its getting ready to hatch" said misty as she sat beside the egg. The others stood beside it waiting for it to hatch. The Egg let off a bright glow. the light died down to reveal a small blue canine pokemon with a small purple mane and two streamer like tails. "what is it big brother/" asked Amber.

"I don't know" said ash looking at the pokemon. he looked at his cousin and asked him 'Peter do you know what it is?"

"It's a Suicune," said Peter shocked that a Johto legendary was born right in front of their eyes. " Suicune?' asked Lillie. "Here allow me" said Rotom as he scanned the pokemon. " _Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind."_

"Suicune is a legendary beast along with Entei and Raikou. Suicunes have the power to purify lakes that have been polluted or been damage by man. Many trainers want to have a Suicune to themselves." said Peter "but where did you guys find a Suicune Egg?"

Ash said "When we first go to johto we encountered a Strange blue pokemon and as soon as it saw us. It left and togepi discovered the egg."

'Then no doubt that Suicune was its mother and wanted you guys to care for her child" said Peter as Entei nodded agreeing with his trainer.

. Suicune open its eyes and the first thing it saw was Misty. "Hello there" she said. The small canine blinked as it looked all around. "Welcome to the world little one" said Starcloud as the other pokemon got a good look at it. Misty picked up Suicune and she exclaimed "You are just so cute"

Suicune smiled at the praise he was recieving from her. Rotom took pictures of them as Brock had some pokemon food out so the newborn could eat. The baby pokemon ate its meal before it let out a soft pur meaning it like the food. The gang went over to the lake and Misty pulled out her new super rod and added one of her homemade lures. Ash did the same with his Super rod. His was black and red and its lure was a pikachu. Lillie's Super rod was White and Blue with a Bulbasaur lure. The three tossed their lures into the lake and waited for a pokemon to grab. Misty was the first one to have a bite. She pulled her line to reveal Two Woopers. "Sweet, im catching them" said Misty as she tossed two pokeballs at them and caught the woopers. The pokeballs vanished to the Cerulean Gym. Lillies lure went under as she pulled to reveal a Marill. Ash scanned the water type pokemon with his pokedex. ( **Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. The tip of its tail floats in water, so it can swim in any current no matter how rough.)**

She sent out Mara to battle the Marill. Marill knew bubblebeam, water gun, Play Rough, Rollout, Aqua tail, and the egg moves Muddy water, Sing, Future Sight, Fake Tears, and Aqua Jet. Marill put up a good fight but in the end was defeated by a thundershock. Lillie tossed her friend ball at Marill and caught the mouse. Lillie was happy for her new pokemon and she nicknamed it Aqua. She gave her fishing pole to Amber so she could catch a pokemon. Ash finally had a bite and he pulled out a totodile. "Yes a Wild Totodile!" said Ash as he sent out Chikorita. He quickly scanned the croc and whistled at what moves it had. This Totodile knew the moves Water Gun. Ice Fang, Crunch, Aqua Tail, Dragon Claw, Scald, and the egg moves Dragon Dance, Ancient Power, Aqua Jet and Water Pulse. Totodile was a match for Chikorita even though she was a grass type and Totodile was a Water Type. Chikorita manage to hit the croc with her vine whip ttack and Ash caught Totodile in a Lure Ball. Ash was happy to have all the Johto Starters. He sent out his newest capture and noticed it likes to dance alot. He gave his super rodto brock so he could catch a pokemon. He ended up catching a Poliwrath with his Onix. Misty manage to get a Marill for herself along with an Azuramill, The evolved form of Marill. Tomo used ash's fishing pole to catch him a Quagsire, The Evolved form of Wooper. Amber was able to catch a Azurill, the preform of Marill. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. " _Azurill, the Water Ball Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about."_

 _"Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body color and pattern confuses its enemies."_

 _"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. The Quagsire makes its home in clean freshwater lakes. The Quagsire is covered by a slippery layer of skin, making this Pokémon especially difficult to handle"_ Everyone was happy with all their new water type pokemon as the gang went back to camp and the next morning was on their way to Goldenrod City.

Scene change.

We find our heros having a picnic in a small town on their way to Goldenrod City. "sure is nice to have a break from walking" said misty, She sent Articuno to the gym so she can keep Suicune in her party. "How are your woopers, Marill and Azurmarill doing at the gym?" asked Lillie

"There doing great and my sisters have them in their shows along with Primarina and Milotic" said Misty. Thats when the gang was surrounded by a pack of black and red dog like pokemon. Several of them was Larger and had two horns on their heads. "Who are these pokemon?" asked Amber.

"Houndour and Houndoom" said Brock as Rotom scanned them. " _Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate through barks in order to surround their prey."_

 _"Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear."_

'What do they want with us?" asked Tomo as the houndour took their food and The Houndoom prepared to attack. Greninja and Litty was ready for a fight until one houndoom got their attention. This houndoom had an x scar on its left cheek and a scar on his left eye. "That one must be the leader of the pack. Houndours and houndooms live in packs." said Peter. what shocked ash and the gang the most that in a small band was a Red Mega stone. "If i remember correctly, thats a Houndoomite," said Lillie. Professor sycamore sent them a book about mega stones. Houndoom barked at his pack before they retreated back in the forest. "What was that all about?" Lillie asked as a nurse joy came to them. "Are you kids okay?" she asked.

"Were fine but we got attack by a pack of houndour and houndoom." Said Misty. Nurse joy said 'Oh no they struck again"

"what do you mean Ma'am?" asked tomo. nurse joy took them to the pokemon center and once the gang was inside the center. She explained 'Those Houndour and houndoom have been stealing from us for the last few days. They take food and if anyone tries to even fight them. The houndour and houndoom will fight back."

"Then we got to do something" said Peter.

"Lets get to the bottom of this mystery you guys" said Ash earning a nod from the others. night has fallen as the gang came up with an idea. "Lets place some food down and wait for the houndour to arrive. We can follow them and figure out why they are stealing food." said Ash

"Great idea big brother" said Amber.

"but we wont be able to see them, its so dark out here" said misty.

"Well use nebby and zubat. Nebbys domain is nighttime and Zubat is a nocturnal pokemon" Lillie said releasing Nebby and brock sent out Zubat. He boiled some hotdogs and sat them on a plate. The gang stayed hidden with Nebby and Zubat in the trees. A growling noise was heard. 'There here" Whispered Ash. A houndour and houndoom appeared and took the hot dogs. The gang followed them while trying not to be seen. Nebby and Zubat was their guides as the gang came upon a foot of a rocky hill. They saw the pack was surrounding a injured houndour with a leg injury. the gang saw wrappers of half eaten meat and bread. "I get it, They must be bringing food to their hurt friend" said Lillie as a Golem appeared. " _I told you mutts to stay out of my Territory. now your gonna get it! come on out boys!_ " said Golem.

Two other golems appeared as they started to use rollout. The Leader houndoom used flamethrower on the lead golem. The attack bounced harmlessly of its body. thats when the gang decided to interfear. "Feraligatr i need you pal!" said Peter. Feraligatr appeared and blocked the first Golem. Brock sent out onix As ash sent out Totodile. Brock told his onix to use tackle on Golem. Ash told Chikorita to use Razor Leaf on the other. Onix used his tackle attack to stop the Golem in its tracks. golem number three ran away from Onix. Chikorita used her razor leaf attack which was super effective on a rock type pokemon like golem. That golem retreated as Feraligatr used his Superpower attack to send the third one flying. The houndours and houndooms was shocked these humans was helping them. Brock went to the injured houndour and pulled out a potion. The pack started to growl at him. "Its okay, I wont hurt your friend."

Celebi came out of his backpack. She didn't like pokeballs after being trapped in the GS ball for so long and she stayed inside Brocks bag which the breeder didn't mind. Celebi said " _you can trust my human houndour and houndoom_ "

The pack wasn't convinced as they started to charge up their attacks. The leader barked " _Stand down!_ " The pack listen to their Alpha as brock went to work on the pokemon. The others watched him and Celebi heal the wounds. "how is it Brock?" asked Ash.

"Not good, Its leg is showing signs of Infection and its got a fever. We got to get this houndour to nurse Joy as soon as possible" said the breeder. Ash picked up the houndour carefully as the pack started to growl again thinking he was going to hurt him. Pikachu and Greninja spoke to the pack. " _Hes an Aura Guardian and he cares greatly for pokemon."_

The leader barked _"An Aura Guardian, Stand down my friends. These humans are trustworthy,"_

" _Yes Alpha!_ " barked the pack. The pack coudn't believe an aura guardian was before them. Peter sent out Entei and got on his back. "Get on Ash, Entei is very fast and we can get there quickly" Ash gave him houndour very carefully before he got on himself. Entei took off with dashing speed towards the center. The others followed with Starcloud and Nebby. The pack was behind them concerned for their friend. The gang arrived at the center and Ash gave houndour to Nurse joy and told him why the pack stole from them. "don't worry, ill take good care of Houndour" said nurse joy as she went into the back with chansy. The leader was with the gang while the pack waited outside. An hour later did nurse joy come out. "Is houndour okay Nurse joy?" asked amber.

"Yes, his fever is down and hes going to be alright." said Nurse joy. "your friend is going to be okay houndoom" Ash said to the pack leader. The houndoom leader was glad that his son was alright and it was thanks to these humans. The houndour was healed and it was able to rejoin its pack. The pack left the city and back into the forest. "Take good care of each other" shouted tomo

"and please try not to steal anymore food" said misty. The gang was given a free room by nurse joy and the next morning they said goodbye to her and started down the path. The gang was far away from the city when the pack appeared again. They all surrounded the gang. "whats up with you guys?" asked Ash.

houndoom barked as three younger houndours went to Ash, Peter and Tomo. in their mouths was a houndoomite. " _as a thanks for saving my son, These three are going with you on your journey._ " said the leader. tomo was given a lick from the one that approached him. Ash promised "We will take good care of them houndoom"

Houndoom nodded as the gang waved goodbye to the pack and was on their way to Goldenrod city

 _ **end of chapter**_

 _ **"sorry for the wait you guys, I got a copy of Ultra Sun and i have been playing it. I will try to update again soon. The Next chapter will be Tricks of the Trade and Noctowl then after that is The Spell of the Unown. What do you guys think about Peters pokemon. "**_

 _ **Ash, Peter and Tomo receive a houndour and houndoomite.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Charizard(male),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Onix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Poliwrath(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male)_**


	9. Noctowl and Trading

We find our heros walking though a forest called Dark Forest. The forest was so dense and thick that it looked like night even though it was daytime. The gang walked until pikachu noticed a small bird house. "Look at that bird house big brother" Amber said pointing to the bird house. Delia had a few bird houses at home which was used for Pidgeys. "That bird house looks like it can only hold Hoothoots" said Lillie as a noctowl landed near the tree was a big brown Owl-like pokemon. rotom scanned the bird. " _Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon"_

"Wow its not normal to see noctowl out at daytime" said Ash.

"This forest is said to be home to many pokemon that only come out at night" said brock. Thats when a branch moved and scared the bird away. "did you guys see what i see" asked Misty. "Yeah that branch moved and scared away the noctowl." said Tomo. The gang watched as another Noctowl landed and this one was alot different then the laast one/ This Noctowl was smaller and its coloring was orange and Beige with black triangles. "Thats a shiny Noctowl" said Ash.

Thats when a man came out behind a tree with a net. "Finally i got you Noctowl" said the man as he released a Shiny Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo was a pokemon that looks like a tree and pretents to act like one. its body had a Green coloring and its appendages was red. Rotom scanned sudowoodo " _Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. Although it camouflages itself as a tree in order to avoid being attacked, its body is actually more like a rock than like a plant. It hates water and disappears whenever it rains."_

"sudowoodo use Wood hammer!" said the man. Sudowoodo went in with its Wood Hammer attack ready to strike. Noctowl eye's let loose red circles as they hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo became sleepy as it became confused. "That was Hypnosis, A tricky move that can confuse pokemon sometime."

"But i thought it was only use to put pokemon to sleep?" asked Peter.

"It does but it can also put them in a trance." said the breeder. sudowoodo was confused until it crashed into a tree and Noctowl flew away. The man recalled his Sudowoodo before he said "I was so close to catching that Noctowl."

"Are you alright sir?" asked Lillie as the gang went over to check on him."oh yes i am okay, That Noctowl is one tricky pokemon, My name is Dr. Wiseman, My wife and i study Shiny Pokemon and we own a lab here in dark forest." said Dr. Wisman. The others introduced themselves to the man.

"wow a lab that has Shiny Pokemon, Can we see it" asked Tomo.

"I don't see why not" said Wiseman as he lead the gang to a small cabin and the gang saw a fence. Shiny Pokemon was seen living all around the cabin. The Gang saw a Mareep, Weepinbell, Marill, Growlithe, Sentret, Gastly, Zubat,, Jigglypuff, Dratini, , Houndour, Raichu, Lapras, Dewgong, and a Snubbul. Mareep had pink wool instead of white, Weepinbell body was Green-Yellow, with the same colored leaves, and a larvender mouth, Marill was light green instead of its blue color. Growlithe's body was yellow instead of red. Sentret was light brown with dark brown stripes, Gastly had a purple body with a blue haze around it. Jigglypuff had a pale lavender color. Zubat was Green instead of blue, Hoppip had a green body instead of pink. Dratini's color was pink instead of blue. Raichu had a darker color of had a light dark coloring. Dewgong's color was beige, Snubbel had a purple body with orange feet and pink spots. and finally Lapras had a dark indigo color. The gang was shocked at the presense of so many shiny pokemon even their pokemon.

"Are all these pokemon yours?" asked Misty.

"Yes they sure are, My wife and i spend most of our time catching shiny pokemon and recording the difference between them and regular pokemon." said Wiseman. A women with dark blue hair came out of the cabin. "Hello darling, Did you catch noctowl?" asked his wife.

"No i did not dear, That noctowl is one tricky pokemon." said Wiseman as he introduced the gang to her. "since shiny pokemon are so rare and are targets for the black market, We have to live out here. I was lucky i trained in pokemon healing." said Mrs. Wiseman. The gang understood what she was saying. Team rocket was hiding in a bush. They decided to catch the shiny pokemon and that Noctowl. The gang was back in the forest again with the wisemans as they search for Noctowl. Dr. Wiseman was setting up a trap on a branch and hide it with leaves. "There this time for sure ill get it" He said.

"Will it work?" Ash asked. The gang heard wings as Noctowl landed on the branch. The gang and the Wisemans was hiding in the bush. Noctowl noticed that something was in the leaves and tried to use hypnosis. The owl pokemon got hit by its own attack and fell out of the tree in a daze. "Yes! it worked!" said Dr. Wiseman. A mirror was revealed when the wind blew away the leaves. "I see, By using that Mirror. Noctowl got hit with its own move." said Brock.

Before Dr. Wiseman can catch it with a pokeball. A net shot out of nowhere and caught noctowl. The net belong to Team Rocket in a Noctowl Mech. "Seriously?" asked Lillie with a sweatdropped. "Thats right Twerpette."

The gang noticed that they had Dr. wisemans pokemon in another net. "Hey Give back those pokemon now!" shouted Ash.

"Nope, Were taking these pokemon and that Noctowl to our boss." said Meowth. "speaking of which lets grab Pikachu and that Ninetales."

The mech shot out another net which headed straight for Pikachu and Snowy. "I don't Think so! Entei I need your help pal!" Peter said releasing the beast of Johto. Entei used Flamethrower to destroy the net. "Greninja use Water shuirkan on those nets!" Ash shouted. Greninja fired his water shurikans at the nets and setting the pokemon free. Unfortunatly. Noctowl had a sprained wing and was about to crash into the ground until ash caught the owl. "i got you Noctowl, Your safe with me" said Ash. Noctowl can only look at this human. he didn;t want to catch it because of its coloring like the scientist. Team Rocket was ready to fire another attack until A deep rowl was heard. Dr. Wiseman smirked. "Here comes the protector of my lab."

"you crooks are in big trouble!" shouted Mrs. Wiseman. A Dragon Pokemon with Black scales and red axe shape fangs appeared with a mighty Roar. "Its a Haxorus!" shouted Lillie. "A Dragon Type pokemon that is normally found in Unova!"

Rotom scanned the black dragon. " _Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken."_

"Lets nab that thing for the boss!" said James as the mech fired another net. Dr. Wiseman said "Haxorus my friend, Deal with them!"

Haxorus nodded as it formed a Dragon claw attack and cut the net. Team rocket started to panic as Haxorus used Draco Meteor to destory the mechs wings. the dragon fired a hyper beam attack which completly destroyed the Mech. "We're blasting off agian for the fiftieth time this Fanfiction!" said the crooks. The gang sweatdropped at the crooks as Haxorus came over to them. "Thank you my friend" said Dr. wiseman petting the dragon. Haxorus gave him a lick on his cheek. Celebi used her heal pulse to heal everyones wounds as Noctowl flew up to a tree branch. " _Battle me pure one_!" said noctowl which caught Ash off guard. Dr. Wiseman said "Go ahead Ash, that Noctowl is too tricky to me."

Ash looked at Noctowl before he said "I accept your challenge Noctowl!"

Noctowl nodded as Ash sent out Pikachu to battle the bird. "Pikachu start up with Thunderbolt!" He commanded. Pikachu was about to use /thunderbolt but Noctowl used Hypnosis which made Pikachu confused. "Oh-no Pikachu!" exclaimed Amber.

"Hang in there buddy" said ash

 _"got it ash_ " said a dizzy pikachu. Pikachu shook himself awake just as Noctowl came in with a tackle attack. "Pikachu jump and use Electro Ball! commanded Ash. Pikachu jumped into the air and fired his Electro ball attack. It hits noctowl and the bird became Paralyzed from the move. Ash pulled out his pokeball and tossed it at the owl. Noctowl didn't resist being catch by him. Ash was happy for his newest capture. Dr Wiseman said "congrats ash,"

"Thanks Dr. Wiseman" said Ash until he noticed a Shiny hoothoot. Hoothoot had a yellow body. Dr wiseman quickly caught it with a quick ball and was happy for the capture. "Exellent, It may not be Noctowl, but it will do" said the man. The gang smiled at the man happy he caught a Hoothoot. the gang bid farewell to the Wisemans and with a new friend in Noctowl.

Scene change.

We find our heros arriving in a town called Palmpona Town. The gang came across a boy with a Wobbuffet. The gang remembered Tracy has a Wobbuffet and approached him. "Thats a nice wobbuffet you have" said Peter.

"Thanks, My name is benny." said Benny. The rest of the gang introduced themselves to Benny. "So what are you two doing?" asked Ash.

"Im making sure my Wobbuffet is in tip-top shape for the Pokemon Swap Meet." said Benny.

'What's that?" asked Amber.

"Its a meeting that is held every year for trainers to trade their pokemon. I love my Wobbuffet but i jst want a new pokemon. " said Benny.

"It makes sense, Trainers trade their pokemon all the time if they want new pokemon." said Brock. "I was thinking of trading poliwrath. We talked and he agrees."

"The same with those two extra Tauros i caught" said ash. before leaving pallet town the day before ther jouney began. Ash caught two tauros. Misty said that she wanted to trade A Goldeen and Magikarp since she already has them. Lillie had caugth an Abra just recently. Benny said "Then follow me, to the swap meet." Benny waited for them to go get their pokemon. Ash decided he wanted to evolve his Scyther so he had him in the party. The gang meet up with benny and he took them to the center of town. Stalls and Decorations was all over the swap meet. "this is like a festival" said Misty.

"Lets split up you guys, Well meet back here in an hour." said Ash. The others nodded as Brock and Tomo went one way, Peter and Misty, and Ash, Lillie and amber going the opposite. Ash looked around for pokemon. Brock and Tomo was walking until Brock noticed a Mega Stone in one of the booths. He approached it before he asked the elderly man running the stand. "Excuse me, what mega stone is this?'

"That my boy is a Steelixite, Steelix can mega Evolve it its holding it. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix if its traded wearing a Metal coat." said the man. Brock looked at the stone before he sent out his onix. "Onix do you want to evolve?" asked brock.

" _yes brock im ready to become stronger_ " replied his starter. Brock smiled as the man revealed that he had a trading machine. The two did a mock trade with Onix holding the Metal coat and when he was back with brock. Onix evolved into his new form. Steelix let out a roar as Brock congraduated him on evolution. Brock bought the Steelixite and a headband for his starter. Ash and his group was looking for pokemon they wanted. when the hour was up as everyone meet up back at the center. "how did it go you guys?" asked Ash. he was able to make his Scyther evolve into Scizor and he found a Scizorite.

"Great, i got two new water type pokemon. " said Misty as she released A Red octopus like pokemon and a small blue pokemon with two yellow lights on its antennas. "Wow misty you got a Chinchou and a Octillery. " said Lillie. Rotom scanned them. " _Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon, have the ability to conduct electrical currents from their two tentacles, which flow positive from one end and negative from the other. Chinchou can also communicate underwater by flashing its tentacles."_

 _"Octillery, the Jet Pokémon, will instinctively sneak into rocky holes. It locks onto opponents with its leg suckers, then rams them with its rock-hard head."_

"What did you get Lillie?" asked Peter. Lillie sent out a Girafarig. a giraffe pokemon that was a normal and psychic type. "Check out my new pokemon i got trading poliwrath," said brock as he released a Slug like pokemon with a rock shell. Ash quickly scanned it " **Magcargo, the lava pokemon. This pokemon lives in volcanic regions and emits lava from the circles on its back"**

"Wow Brock thats a fire and /rock type pokemon. That will be a big hit at the gym" said Ash which made the breeder happy. "What about you Ash" he asked the trainer. Ash released a Miltank and Hitmonlee. The gng quickly sent their new pokemon to their new homes and went to go find Benny. He was having trouble trying to trade his Wobbuffet. "i tried and so far nobody wants to trade" said Benny.

"Maybe we should show people how great Wobbuffet is as a pokemon." said Ash. What the gang didn'y know was that trouble was brewing in the form of Team Rocket. They had rigged the trading machines so they recieve the pokemon and the trainers got empty pokeballs. Ash and Benny decided to have a mock battle with Pikachu and Wobbuffet. /brock explained to a small crowd about Wobbuffets attacks and how useful they would be in battle. Pikachus attacks kept on being thrown off with Mirror coat and counter. th crowd was impressed with Wobbuffet including jessie in disquise. She offered to trade her Lickitung for the patient pokemon. They used a real machine to do the trading. Benny had a Lickitung and Jessie had a Wobbuffet. Benny thanked her for Lickitung as Jessie did the same with wobbuffet. She went back to James and Meowth. The crooks was all set to leave with their haul. they manage to get a bagful of pokeballs. They started to head away just as shouting was heard. The gang came over to see what they was shouting about. "whats going on?" asked Ash.

"Our pokeballs was empty" said a girl. Ash noticed a torn cloth with a red R. "Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

"No worries well get you pokeballs back" said Misty as the gang went after the crooks. Ash spotted their balloon and he sent out Murkrow. Murkrow fired a shadow ball attack which destroyed the balloon. Team rocket crash landed just as the gang caught up to them. "If its a fight you want then you got it! Wobbuffet, Arbok Go!" said Jessie. Her pokemon appeared ready for battle. "when did team rocket have a Wobbuffet?"

"You too Victreebell" said James as the plant bit him on his head. Ash sent Pikachu to battle as Misty sent Frogadier and Brock sent Steelix. It was a close battle since Jessie had a Wobbuffet with its counter and Mirror Coat attack. Steelix used his IronTail attack to send the crooks flying away. The gang recovered the pokeballs and took them to their Trainers. "when did you evolve your onix brock?" asked Ash. The Swap meet was offically over as the gang was on the outskirts of town.

"just today and steelix can mega evolve" said Brock eager to try it. The gang found Benny admiring his Lickitung."Thank you guys for helping me trady my Wobbuffet."

"No problem" said Peter.

"I wish i could have said goodbye to him though" said Benny. Lickitung gave him a lick which made the boy smile. Jessie hated having her face licked and he was getting along with this boy really quickly. The gang said goodbye to benny and started to walk away. "Today was a success, We all got new pokemon" said Ash holding Lillie close to him."

"Agreed" said the others. The sun sets on hour heros as the journey continues.

end of chapter

" _ **Okay i just saw the new Sun and moon episode today and it has became my favorite episode of the SM anime, Ash better not release Solgaleo or else!" "Next chapter is Spell of the Unown so stay tuned."**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Charizard(male),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),Girafarig(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male)_**


	10. The Spell of the Unown

_**Alright you guys Hero of Neutrality here with the Third Pokemon movie, took me all weekend to write. I am trying something new and i am considering doing this with the other pokemon movies. Amber wil be followed by a special pokemon just to let you all know.**_

Deep in the region of johto was a beautiful town of Greenfield. A land filled with lushious flower gardens and rivers. In the middle of Greenfield was a mansion owned by Ash's Uncle spencer Hale. Spencer studies Legendary Pokemon like Mew. He lived with his Daughter Molly since his son was still traveling to find his wife Luna. His wife dissapeared two years ago when Peter started his journey with his starter totodile. A butler and three maids also live at the manor with them and they help spencer take care of Molly. Spencer and Molly was reading a book in her room. "This book has pictures of Legendary Pokemon Molly" said Hale. "Artist have drawn them to what they might look like."

"Papa is this the pokemon your looking for?" asked Molly pointing to pokemon that looked like letters. She was Six years old with her mamas hair and his blue eyes. "Yes molly, there called Unown, a Psychic type pokemon" said Hale. Luna was studying the Unown when she dissapeared. Spencer hoped that if he can find the unown. then he can find Luna. Molly flipped the page and saw a White lion and a purple bat. in the middle of them was a Small nebula cloud pokemon. "Papa who are they?" molly asked him.

"The lion pokemon is called Solgaleo, the beast of the sun, The bat pokemon is called Lunala, the beast of the moon. The pokemon in the middle of them is called Cosmog," said spencer. "you know, i heard that there is a trainer out there that has Lunala."

"Really?" asked molly.

"Hmm' nodded Spencer as he turned the page to see a Pitch black pokemon with a red eye and blue eye. Underneath it was two other pokemon that looked like Solgaleo and Lunala. "this pokemon is called Necromza. A pokemon that is said to absorb light and feared by the Alolans, An artist found a temple in alola dedicated to Necromza and found these drawings." said Spencer. He pointed to the lion with black armor "This is Dusk Mane Necromza. Necromza in this form wields the power of Solgaleo."

He then pointed to the bat with black armor."and this form is called Dawn Wings Necromza when it wields the power of Lunala according to the scientists who discovered the temple."

"Necromza sounds a bit scary papa" said molly. Spencer smiled at her. "No need to worry Molly, Necromza is said to be sleeping"

he turned the page to a familair pokemon to molly. "Theres Entei" said molly. she liked Entei very much besides Suicune and Raikou. "you like Entei don't you molly?" asked Spencer. "yes i do papa because he reminds me of you."

"am i now?" asked Spencer before he roared like entei. "I am entei!" he put her on his back and ran around the laughed with joy with her papa. Spencers computer went off with an email. "Its from Schuyler again" sighed molly. Schuyler was Spencers assistant as well as his best friend. Molly knew her papa would be leaving to his research. Spencer answered the email and his friend told him that they found something in the desert ruins connected to the Unown. after he hanged up the computer. Spencer told molly he had to leave again. "I miss you papa" she said as Spencer tucked her in for the night. "I will return as soon as i can, I love you" he said as he kissed her forehead. Spencer went to go get ready as molly covered her head. She felt alone without her parents even though she had a butler and several maids to watch her. outside in the gardens we see a strange pokemon wearing a cloth that looked like a pikachu, this pokemon was called Mimikyu, A ghost and fairy type pokemon from alola and it too felt lonely. it wanted someone to be its friend. Mimikyu watch spencer get into his car and drive away. At the desert ruins We find Spencer and schuyler studying the letters on the wall. "does this connect to the unown spencer?" asked Schuyler.

"I hope for mollys sake and for luna" said Spencer looking at the writing. what he didn't notice was that there was a pair of orange eyes watching from the shadows. The shadows revealed a small pokemon with a greyish body and a helmet. this pokemon was called Marshadow, he was a servant to Ho-oh. The great phoenix tasked him to find the chosens ones and watch over them. Spencer looked at a box full of tiles and picked up a few. thats when two unown appeared in the form of an A and B. "human!" said the unown. they hated when humans invade their territory and banished poor spencer to their dimension. Schuyler noticed his dissapperance. he looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him. He didn't know that spencer was in the unowns realm. He went back to the manor to deliver the news to molly. he brought back the box and his laptop. Molly was upset that now she was alone. "The poor miss. now she has no-one in the world." said the butler. Schuyler told them that he would take care of molly. what he forgot was that molly had Three aunts and an uncle who could watch her and her brother who was still traveling. That night molly was looking though her papas laptop. "Papa where are you?" she said sadly looking at the pictures of the unown. She open the box of tiles that was found. "The Unown look like letters" she said spelling (Mama) and (Papa). molly started to cry because she missed her parents very much. Her tears fell down on the tiles as they glowed.. The Unown came out of the ruins and appeared circling around molly. She looked up at the unown as they started to form a bond. "Unown?" she asked

"hiya!" said the unown smiling at the girl. They can feel her psychic powers. Molly didn;t mind them at all as they started to form crystalization on the manor due to their bond. Marshadow who was guarding the ruins sensed the disturbance and vanished into the shadows. Entei who was sleeping next to peter also sensed the trouble. The unown kept on using hidden power to make the crystals. Schuyler, the butler and maids came in and saw the unown. The unown sent them out of the house. Molly was happy to have the unown for company. but she missed her father and looked at the book with entei. She started to cry as the unown felt he sadness. "I know lets create her a new papa" said The unown even though they was the one who caused his disappearence. They used their powers to make an Entei to replace her father. "Are you the one who summoned me?" asked Entei. molly instantly went up to entei and called it papa much to its surprise. "Then that is what you wish then i am you papa" said Entei.

at that time. Schuyler and the other people living in the manor was outside as it was completly covered in crystals. "The miss" said the butler. "We're gonna need help" said Schuyler. They coudn't save molly by themsevles.

( ** _Pokemon the movie, The Spell of the Unkown)_**

We find our heros as they continue on their quest as they got close to Greenfield. "I cant wait to see my baby sister again" said peter. the gang decided to stop in greenfield so peter can see his dad and his sister. "But what if she doesn't remember me?"

"She has too Peter" said ash smiling at his cousin. The group had come across a park. A gril wearing a red bandana, red shirt and blue jeans approached them. "hi there, are any of you pokemon trainers?" she asked

"We are" said ash and lillie as they introduced themselves to the girl. "great my name is lisa, wanna battle?" asked lisa. Lillie looked at her boyfriend. "Go ahead ash" she smiled at him. Togepi and their other pokemon cheered. "Great just a workout for the Johto League" said Ash ready for a battle.

"Excuse me but first lets see if your in my league." said Lisa with a smirk. "Get ready because i play to win!" said ash with a laugh as he sent out totodile. Lisa started off with a Grandbull, a normal and fairy type. ( _Que johto theme Song movie version !)_

" _Everrybody wants to be a master",_

 _"Everyone wants to show their skills"_

 _"Everyone want to get their faster"_

 _"make their way to the top of the hill"_

Lisa told Granbull to use bite on Totodile. totodile danced dodged the attacks until ash commanded totodile to use water gun. Totodile jumps back and uses water gun to hit grandbull. it fainted when it crashes in a tree. Ash and totodile high fived. Lillie and amber giggled at him.

 _"Each time you try, Gonna get a little bit better"_

 _Each step you climb, one more step up the ladder"_

Lisa sent out her next pokemon which was a Girafarig. Ash sent out his next pokemon which was chikorita. She went up to his leg and smiled before going back to the field. Girafarig used Stomp which chikorita dodged. ash told chikorita to use vine whip on girafarigs legs. Girafarig used Psybeam which chikorita dodged and used Razor leaf. girafarig fired her psybeam at chikorita. she got hit by a psybeam and got dizzy. ash recalled her as Lisa did the same with girafarig.

" _It's a whole new world we live!( a whole new world we live in!)_

 _It's a whole new way to to see! (A whole new way to see!)_

 _It's a whole new place!_

 _With a brand new attitude!_

 _But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!_

 _Be the best that you can be!"_

 _"do do do, Pokemon Johto! do-do-do do"_

 _do do do, Pokemon johto!_

 _"Everybody wants make a statment!_

 _Everybody needs to carve their mark!_

 _Stand alone in the victory circle!_

 _Stake their claim when the music starts!_

 _Giv'it all! You've got!_

 _You can be the very best ever!_

 _Take your! Best shot!_

 _What you've learn will come together!"_

Lisas next choice was Aipom and ash sent out Noctowl. Noctowl used Tackle which aipom tried to use scratch, Aipom kept on dodging.

"" _It's a whole new world we live!_

 _It's a whole new wagety to see!_

 _It's a whole new place!_

 _With a brand new attitude!_

 _But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!_

 _Be the best that you can be!"_

 _"Pokemon Johto! do-do do"_

 _Pokemon johto! do do do"_

 _"Whole new world "_

 _"whole new way"_

 _"A whole new place 3x"_

Noctowl knocked out Aipom with a good tackle attack. Ash next choice was Houndour and Lisa sent out butterfree. Ash told him to use flamethorwer but butterfree used protect and sleep powder to put houndour to sleep. Butterfree used tackle on houndour. Ash sent out Cyndaquil and Lisa sent out a mankey. They went at each other with tackle until Cyndaquil was put on his back.

 _"Its a whole new world we live in(yeah)_

 _Its a whole new world to see._

Cyndaquil used flamethrower to knock out mankey. Lisa recalled mankey as ash had cyndaquil in his arms.

 _"A brand new place with an attidude"_

 _But you still gotta catch them alll!"_

Lisa's final pokemon was a quagsire. Ash sent out pikachu to battle. ash told pikachu to use thunderbolt and since quagsire was a ground type. It wasn't hurt by the attack and ash told pikachu to use tackle. Quagsire used his body to make pikachu go back. Quagsire used hydro pump to make pikachu go into the swings and he used the swing to go into the air. with the help of the swing. He tackled quagsire on the head really hard.

 _It's a whole new world we live!(live in)_

 _It's a whole new wagety to see!(to see)_

 _It's a whole new place!_

 _With a brand new attitude!(attitude)_

 _But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!_

 _Be the best that you can be!"_

Ash went over to his pokemon and picked him up. "Are you aright buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah man that Freakin hurts!" said pikachu rubbing his head. With ash having more wins than lisa made him the winner of the battle. (end song.) After the battle lisa and the gang had lunch with the pokemon. "I got to say ash, that was one battle, you must be a very strong trainer." said Lisa.

"your not so bad yourself lisa." said Ash. what the gang didn't realized was that Marshadow was watching them. "They must be the chosen ones?' said the ghost/fighting type. "We better get our pokemon looked at." said Misty holding suicune. Lisa was shocked that misty had a baby suicune. "Greenfield has a pokemon center." said Peter excited to go home. "I cant wait to see molly again" said amber. Molly was a baby the last time ash and amber saw her. The gang packed up and recalled their pokemon. Peter told the gang about greenfield and its garden of flowers. "Its like Xerneas herself made greenfield the flower capital of the world." He said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Whos in that pokeball?" asked Tomo.

"A Teddiursa. From what my dad said. Molly loves Teddiursa and so i got her one." said Peter as he started to run up the hill. The gang ran up the hill and was shocked at what they saw. Greenfield was being covered in Crystals along with the Hale mansion. "My home! whats happening!" said Peter as he watch several flowers become crystalized. "What is this" asked Misty. "I dont know misty" said Brock. Nebby and Starcloud popped out of there pokeballs much to lisa shock "Ash Lillie, Theres a strong psychic power inside that manor!" said Starcloud looking at the manor.

"Thats my home, Molly!" shouted Peter worried for his baby sister. police sirens along with a news van drove towards the center. 'come on lets head for the center." said Lisa. the gang hurried to the center as the news people was recording the event. even team rocket wondered whats going on. 'I though Greenfield was suppose to have flowers, not this" said Jessie looking at the crystalized area.

"its terrible" said James

Back in New bark town. Harry was drinking a cup of coffee while Daphne and the kids was eating breakfast when he saw the news. "This is just in. The manor that belongs to famous researcher Professor Hale is covered in Crystals. his daughter Molly is said to be trapped inside the manor" said the news lady.

"Oh no molly! exclaimed Daphne. Harry reached over to his phone and dailed delia. Delia answered the phone. She was having Tea with Lusamine, Lillies mother. "Yes harry?"

"Delia turn on the news now. somethings happened in Greenfield. " he said. Delia turned on the tv and she covered her mouth at what she saw. Lusamine too was shocked at what she was seeing. 'Oh no molly."said Delia hanging up the phone. Harry placed his phone into his pocket. "Get the kids ready, were going to greenfield." said Harry

"Ill call Red and Kairi too." said Daphne picking up her phone and ushered the kids to thier rooms. Harry looked at a pokeball on his necklace. "Im going to need you strenght old friend" said Harry. The pokeball glowed a bit with a red aura,

back in pallet towm Delia and Lusamine quickly headed for the corral. "how much more can spencer go though" she mutters holding a picture with the hales and her family on it. professor oak and Tracy was watching the news too. "Spencer was one of my best students. he married Delias younger sister Luna."

Delia and Lusamine turned up with her two workers Wicke and Burnet. "samuel have you seen the news?" said Delia.

"yes delia. Im going to greenfield because i fear this is connected to Spencers research." said professor oak as he pulled up a email professor hale sent him before he vanished. "What are they professor?" asked Tracy.

"There called Unown" said professor oak.

"my husband studied the unown once. There psychic type pokemon that take the form of the alphabet" said Lusamine remembering Mohn.

"Im going with you,Im worried about molly" said Delia,

"so am i Delia." said oak."Mew can you help us get to Greenfield?" The cat nodded to assist any way she can. Back at the greenfield pokemon center. Ash and his friends met schuyler. "young master, you returned!" said the butler.

"what happened? wheres my dad?" asked Peter until he noticed their slumpped heads. "No," he whispered as he fell on his butt. He looked down with sadness until Starcloud layed down beside him. "Thanks starcloud." said the older hale petting the sunne pokemon. the lion nodded until he looked up at the sky, A roar was heard as a Charizard landed before them. "Guys!" shouted Red dismounting his starter. A Blue sports car pulled up as a Red haired girl with a pichu and A black haired girl with silver eyes got out. "Red, Kairi? what are you guys doing here?" asked Ash.

"Mom and dad called us. There on their way here now" said Red as construction workers, police and even the military pulled up. a squark was heard as a Moltres flew with them. they all wanted to get Molly out of the house. Two minivans pulled up as Reds family, Delia, professor oak, elm, Lusamine and her workers came out of the cars. '"Thank you for coming professor oak, professor Elm" said Schuyler. Lillie, amber and Ash was glad to see their moms. Mother! what are you doing here?"asked Lillie as Lusamine engulfed her daughter in a hug. "We came because of the disaster" said Lusamine. Nebby floated over to lusamine. Lusamine remembered that she almost tried to hurt them until Nebby picked her up with her claws and smiled. Nebby forgived Lusamine because all she wanted to do was find a way to bring back Mohn. Nebby stayed close to the Cosmos as they talked. Starcloud gave Delia a wet kiss with his yellow tongue. 'nice to see you too Starcloud" chuckled delia holding pikachu as the lion purred close to his trainers mother. Lusamine looked over when she noticed the lion. "solgaleo?" she said shocked the beast of the sun was here. "Yeah, we found Starcloud as a cosmog in the orange islands. He evolved into solgaleo during the weather disaster" said Lillie. She walked over to Starcloud as she touched the lions mane. "so warm, i can feel the power of the sun" said Lusamine. Ash and amber talked to their mother as Daphne talked to Red and Kairi. Peter looked at the manor with sadness.

Back at the manor. Molly was looking at the family with her laptop. She looked at the picture of her mother and held it close. She missed her mother very much. "Papa, I want a mama too" she said to entei. "If that is what you wish then i shall grant it." said entei.

We find the ketchum family and their frends sitting outside looking at the manor. "First Luna dissapeared and then spencer vanished" said Delia looking at the crystalized manor. The children was playing with the pokemon until Cyrus saw a pair of orange eyes. it blinked at him before he screamed. The adults turned to the small boy as he ran into his mothers arms. Marshadow didn;t mean to scare the young one as it appeared from the shadows. Rotom quickly took pictures of the pokemon. 'Mommy what's that pokemon?" asked the little boy

"I don't know baby" said Daphne looking at Marshadow, Peter however said" Still following us Marshadow?"

"Marshadow?" asked amber.

"A mythical pokemon that was created by Ho-oh. His job is to watch humans from the shadows." said Peter. Marshadow nodded at him before its head turn a bright green. He sensed the unown and their powers as Entei appeared. "holy Arceus! thats an entei!" shouted Red shocked that a johto legendary was here. Starcloud and Nebby went into a defensive stance. "What are you doing here" asked Delia.

"I have come for you, You Are MAMA!" he used his eyes to hypnotized Delia as she fell into some sort of trance "Take me to my child" she mutters as she fainted. Entei got deila on his back before he took off towards the manor. "MOM/Mommy!" shouted ash and amber giving chase. Pikachu and Teddiursa was on its tail. Marshadow went to work as it fired a Shadow ball attack at Entei. Entei dodged the attack as pikachu gave it a thunderbolt. Entei shook them off before he resumed running. Nebby fired a Moongiest beam as starcloud fired flamethrower. The attacks missed as a barrier formed. Starcloud and Nebby was sent back a bit. They attacked the barrier with Sunsteel strike and Moongiest beam. Ash and Amber still wanted to give chase but brock and red stopped them for going onto the crystalized field. Thats when Peter and the real Entei appeared. "You guys dont know whats out there!" said Brock.

Ash and amber started to cry in frustration. Lillie held Ash in a hug as Lusamine picked up Amber. The group looked at the manor. Inside entei brought Delia to Molly. "I brougth what you asked for." said entei as he placed her on the bed. When delia woke up she saw molly hiding behind entei. She walked up to delia as she wrapped her arms around her lightly. Molly felt happy for she finally have a mama and papa even though they wasnt her real parents. outside more crystalization covered greenfield by the unown.

at the pokemon center with Nebby and Starcloud outside the window looking inside with Marshadow. "The unown are Psychic type pokemon' said professor oak as they discussed about what happened earlier. Just then a nurse joy came in. "sorry to disturb you all but i have a Psychic type expert here" said Joy as a familiar women came in with an Alakazam. "Sabrina!" shouted the gang. Sabrina looked more feminine than the last time the gang saw her.

"Hello ash, Red and Lillie. its been a long time" said the Saffron gym leader. "I heard what was going on here so i came to offer my assistance."

"What can you tell us about the Unown" asked Burnet.

"not good things. The Unown have the ability to read the minds of people and pokemon and make their thoughs and dreams a Reality." said Sabrina. "before we got kicked out of the house, We saw molly and the unown near each other." said Schuyler.

"Then the unown are behind whats going on there. They seemed to form a bond with each other. The crystalization is apart of Mollys imagination coming to life." said Sabrina.

"Are the unown the reason my parents dissapeared" asked Peter who was quiet the whole time.

"The Unown are very Territorial and hate to be disturbed by humans. The unown must have got upset and must have sent them to their dimension." said Sabrina. Peter looked down at his feet. "Im a horrible brother, I should have come home sooner, i abandoned my baby sister and she doesn't know i exist." peter started to break down until his pokemon popped out of their pokeballs and offered their confort for him. Peters Entei nuzzled his trainer. "You are not a horrible brother peter. you cared for Molly that you woud not stop until you found your mother and i am proud to call you my trainer"

His other pokemon nodded with him. Peter cheered up and looked at his pokemon "Thanks guys" he said. just then the tv showed a construction worker using a bulldozer to clear a path through the crystals. Molly saw this in the manor and she wasn't happy. She wanted to be alone with her family. "Go away!" she shouted "Leave us Alone!"

The unown felt her anger and created big crystals that sent the bulldozer on its side. The worker quickly got out of the vehicle before it was covered in crystals. Molly sent an email to the centers computer. "Leave us alone. mama and papa and me want to be left alone!" she shouted crossly before she hanged up. everyone was confused because her parents was missing. "We need to get in there and save Molly and mom" said Ash.

"She could be in danger if she stays in that Manor." said Sabrina.

Starcloud and Nebby looked at each other before they nodded. Starcloud and Nebby formed their signature attacks before firing at the sky creating a Ultra Wormhole. The tv crew caught that even molly saw them. her eyes widen at the two pokemon. 'Solgaleo, Lunala" she said.

The others have come outside of the center. "Nebby? Starcloud? what are you doing?' asked Lillie looking at them. "The Unown felt our presense and placed a barrier keeping us out." said Starcloud.

"We talked and we decided that we are going after Mollys parents" said Nebby.

"How?' asked Peter.

"solgaleo and lunala have the power to travel between dimensions by creating Ultra Wormholes. ." said Lusamine before she approached nebby. "Allow me to help you Nebby, no child so young should be without their mother or father"

Nebby screeched at her before she lowered herself to allow Lusamine to get one. Starcloud looked at peter and lowered himself "Get on Peter, Well go get your mother."

Peter smiled at the lion and got on his back. Peter looked at his pokemon. "you guys stay here and protect the center"

"got it Peter!" said his pokemon. 'Be careful mother, Nebby" said Lillie.

"You too Lillie, who knows what is going on in that manor." said Lusamine as Nebby and Starcloud lifted off and entered the Wormhole. Greninja changed into Ash-Greninja. "Whoa that is cool!" said Kairi and Lisa never seeing Ash-Greninja before. Harry said "Daph, You make sure the kids are safe. im going to get my sister."

"yes love, be careful" said Daphne leading the kids into the center with Kairi and Fran(her girlfriend). Red sent out Zapdos to help his mother protect their siblings. "Lets go!" said Ash. He had charizard, Greninja, Lucario and his johto pokemon for this mission. "commining operation, save Molly and Aunt delia." said Red. 'We trust you all with this rescue operation." said professor oak. Lisa handed ash a device much to his confusion. 'This is my pokegear, we can communicate while your in that manor." said Lisa.

"please bring molly out safely" said Schuyler. the gang decided to head for the stream since it wasn;t affected by the crystals. Team rocket and marshadow followed them because they heard about the poor girl being trapped inside the manor and they wanted to get the rare pokemon they could find inside. The gang came to a waterfall that was close to the mansion. "if we can climb this waterfall, we can reach the manor" said brock. Misty sent out Gyaradoes and the gang climbed on the sea serpents back. Decidueye and greninja was aleady at the top. Lillie recalled Litty because he hated water. Molly and delia saw them on her laptop. "why are these people trying to get into our house?" asked Molly. Delia came out of her trance when she saw Ash and amber. "Amber, Ash what are you two doing?" she said. Molly looked at here. "whats wrong mama?" asked Molly.

"nothing" said delia. Molly said to entei "They must be pokemon trainers papa." Delia was confused to why she was calling her mama and the pokemon papa. The gang made it to the Garden. "look the water isn't crystalized." said Tomo

'Maybe the unown can't crystalized everything" said Brock. he then pointed to the garden house. "We can enter the manor through the garden house according to Schuyler."

Brock and Amber sent out Vulpix and Magby. Magby and Vulpix used their flames to make hole in the crystals. Misty sent out Staryu and Totodile to use water gun. The water gun kept the hole from sealing back up and after recalling their fire types. They all jumped in the water gun one by one until they was in the house. ash was last as he picked up the two pokemon and jumped though the hole as it sealed up. "Now i know what an aqua jet feels like" said Misty as She recalled her pokemon. Lillie sent back out Litty and he looked at pikachu. "now i know why you hate the pokeballs." said the fire cat.

"told ya" said pikachu. With the gang inside the manor thanks to the garden house. Meanwhile we find Starcloud and Nebby with Lusamine and Peter as they ran though the Ultra wormhole. "Were looking for two Purple portals, that portal is the gateway to the Unowns realm!" said Starcloud. they passed by many portals that was red, blue green yellow and white. but no sign of the purple portals. Lusamine looked until she saw them. "There!" she said. Nebby and Starcloud entered the purple portals.

back with the rescue team. the gang was exploring the crystalized manor until the staircase turned into room of Crystal pillars. 'Oh no, the unown are creating a new reality." said Harry. "come on lets go, we can worry about that later, we got to get to mom and molly" said ash. They ran up the stairs until they entered a big hole in the ceiling. They came across a beautiful field full of grasss trees and flowers. "Where are we?' asked Amber "This must be part of Mollys dreamworld the unown created" said Brock.

Meanwhile Molly was thinking about the trainers and their pokemon. 'do you want me to send them away" asked Entei, "No, i want to face them in a pokemon battle but im not old enough" said molly. She was six years old, a little younger than amber. "You can, if that is what you wish" said Entei "I can imagine it" said a sleepy molly. Entei vanished into the floor leaving a sleepng molly and a surprised Delia. A dreamed up molly appeared on his back as they made their way to the gang. "Papa i don't think i can have pokemon" she said. 'you must believe you are" said Entei. Molly changed into a Teenager version of herself. Entei and molly appeared to right where the gang was. "Are you all pokemon trainers?" asked molly getting of enteis back. "Lets have a battle."

"Wheres my mummy!" shouted Amber until brock said "easy amber, Are you molly hale by any chance?"

"yep thats me" said molly. "brock that cant be molly" whispered Red.

"don''t forget, the unown can create anything molly wants." said Brock. "So which one of you is going to battle me" asked The teenager molly. "I will, you guys go ahead, will a three on three battle do?" asked Brock.

"Yes that wil be fine" said molly as a battlefield appeared. The gang went up the stairs. Brock sent out his Zubat to battle first. A blue crystal pokeball appeared in Molly's hand. "This is for luck," she said, giving it a kiss, "I choose you Flaffy". Flaffy was the evolved form of Mareep and had a pink body. "Use supersonic Zubat" said Brock. Zubat released blue circles from his mouth and sent them at Flaffy. Flaffy became confused. "Zubat use bite". Zubat swooped down to bite Flaffy. "Quick Flaffy try to dodge it" said Molly. Flaffy managed to dodge it, while still a bit confused. Zubat flew over to Flaffy to try to bite it again. "Quick use headbutt" said Molly. Flaffy butted Zubat hard with its head, which made Zubat flinch. "Now use thunder". Flaffy shocked Zubat well and Zubat fainted. Brock returned Zubat and Molly gave her Flaffy a hug.

Brock sent out Vulpix to battle next. Flaffy disappeared and Molly sent out a Teddiursa. "Figures a cute pokemon trainer like you would have a cute pokemon like that." commented Brock since amber has one. "Never underestimate a Teddiursa's cuteness," said Molly "use dynamic punch Teddiursa". Teddiursa's left fist glowed, and then Teddiursa charged at Vulpix and punched Vulpix very hard, sending her flying. "All right Vulpix use quick attack" said Brock. Vulpix charged at Teddiursa at great speed and Teddiursa attacked back with fury swipes. 'This match isn't going to last very long,' thought Brock "Molly's dreamed up pokemon are tougher than real pokemon'. Teddiursa and Vulpix charged at each other again, but then Vulpix fainted in defeat. Brock returned Vulpix and Molly hugged Teddiursa.

"You are a great trainer Molly," said Brock "but now I am going to rock n roll, Steelix lets go!". He sent out his steelix. He mega evolved Steelix into his mega form. Steelix's body became larger and its mass doubles. the ridges have turned into Crystals. metallix scraps rotated around his body. "Rock n roll huh?," Molly chuckled "then I choose Phanpy". Phanpy was a little blue elephant and the pre-evolved form of Donphan. "Use your rollout attack Phanpy" said Molly. Phanpy curled itself into a ball and then rolled at Steelix. at great speed. Steelix got knocked into the air and down to the ground again like a bowling pin. Normally a Phanpy wouldn't be able to do that because of its small size, but in Molly's dream world her Phanpy can.

Back in mollys room. Delia was looking at the book spencer would always read to Molly. the real molly was still sleeping on her lap. "molly whats this book?" asked Delia. "Thats my picture book papa would always read to me" said molly. "Have you been lonely when your by yourself?" asked Delia. "A little, but i dont feel that way anymore because i have a mama and papa now" she said. Delia felt sorry for her little neice. in the realm of the unown. Lusamine, Peter, Starcloud and Nebby have appeared. The unowns realm was like deep space with clouds and floating rocks. They saw that more than a million unown resided there. "Holy Arceus." said Peter.

"won't the unown attack us?' asked lusamine. Several unown approached but starcloud roared at them. The pokemon flee away from the lion. "No just stay close to us." said Nebby. the four of them started to look for the Hales.

The rescue team arrived to another of mollys dream that looked like the coast with with red flowers and grass. the dream molly turned up "which one of you will battle me next?" asked Molly. She defeated brock. 'I guess brock ddin't beat her." thats when Entei appeared beside her. 'A G-G-GHOST!" shouted Red as he darted away cartoonly. Ash realized that this entei was an illusion. "molly cannot be beaten." said Entei. "i'll battle you!" said misty, Ash and the others nodded at misty as they went up the stairs since the real molly was upstairs. "who are you?' asked Molly. "My name is Misty and i am the future gym leader of Cerulean gym." said Misty "I also am a water type trainer."

Both Misty and Molly agreed to a water pokemon battle. Suddenly the ocean rose up and soon everyone and everything was underwater. Misty couldn't believe that she could actually breathe underwater, but then again you could do anything you want in the dream world. Molly sent out a Kingdra to battle first. Kingdra was a big blue seahorse and was the evolved form of Seadra. Misty sent out her Goldeen to battle. "Goldeen use horn attack" said Misty. Goldeen charged at Kingdra to stab it with her horn attack. "Quick Kingdra use smokescreen" said Molly. Kingdra released dark purple ink from its mouth to confuse Goldeen. "Now use headbutt Kingdra". Kingdra lowered its head and butted Goldeen very hard. Golden fainted at once. "Good job Goldeen, you rest now" said Misty, returning Goldeen.

"How am I doing Misty?" asked Molly. "Not bad Molly" replied Misty. She sent out Staryu to battle and Molly sent out a Mantine. Mantine was a manta ray like pokemon. "Use tackle attack Mantine" said Molly. Mantine tried to tackle Staryu, but Staryu kept dodging it. "Okay Mantine try whirlpool". Mantine spun around Staryu and created a whirlpool, which trapped Staryu. Then Mantine used bubblebeam on Staryu to make more damage. "Use rapid spin to escape that whirlpool Staryu" said Misty. Staryu spun the opposite direction of the whirlpool and broke it. Molly was impressed with Misty's skills. "Mantine use take-down" said Molly. "Tackle it Staryu" said Misty. Mantine and Staryu kept charging at each other with their tackle and take-down attacks. Molly was enjoying every moment of being a pokemon trainer.

back in the unown realm. Peter and lusamine searched everywhere for his parents. 'Mom! Dad! where are you!" shouted Peter. lusamine had her mismagius out just in case the unown attacked. Peter soon saw Spencer and Luna was laying unconcious on the ruins. "Mom!, Dad!" shouted Peter as he ran to his Parents side. Lusamine sent out Lilligant and it used Aromatherapy. "There fine but there in some sort of sleep" said Lusamine.

'lets get them out of here" said Nebby as she used psychic to put the hales on Starclouds back. They used their power to open another wormhole to escape. meanwhile ash and the others was still climbing the stairs until they saw another hole in the ceiling. "please let this be the one" said Ash. The arrived in the tower where delia and molly was located. 'Mom!" said Ash and Amber. 'Ash, Amber!' said delia. they appoached the bed. "Are you alright mom?' asked Ash.

'Im fine, just worried about you recklessness young man" said Delia.

'Well i got from you mom" said ash before he looked at Molly. "wow shes got bigger the last time i seen her."

Thats molly?" asked Lillie looking at the little girl. "Yes" replied Delia. Harry quickly explained to delia about the unowns power to create dreams into reality. "These Crystals was created by Mollys imagination." said ash

'and that Entei that brought you here was also created by the unown." said Tomo

"It was te unown that made Luna and Spencer vanished Delia." said Harry which shocked delia at what she heard. "come on we got to get out" said Ash. Delia nodded before she looked at molly and woke her up. "I was dreaming mama that i was a pokemon trainer and was battling" she said

"listen to me molly, Im sorry but im not your real mother, im your aunt delia. My children is ash and amber," Molly looked at ash and Amber. "Hey little cousin" said Ash with a smile. "You gotten bigger the last time i saw you."

Harry too looked at his niece with a goofy smile. their pokemon smiled at the girl. "Molly we come to take you out of here." said Harry.

"We got to go now molly" said Delia. Molly felt upset that she was going to be alone agian and screamed "NO! i wont!" the unown responded to her sadness with Sharp crystals coming out of the ground. They separated the gang from Delia. "Mom are you okay?" asked ash.

"im fine!" she said as she looked at the picture book. She noticed the crystals was from her book. "mollys depressed," she said.

"She doesn't know what shes doing" said Harry. Just then Entei appeared for he sensed something was wrong with molly. "what is it molly?" asked Entei. "Those people are trying to take mama away" she said. Entei used a crystal spike to separate them. "Leave her here and leave this place!" Entei demanded. "no, thats our mom" said Ash and amber. "no she is mollys mother, leave this place or else.

"there coming with us entei!" said Ash. Marshadow appeared from his shadow. molly never seeing a pokemon like that before. Ash sent out Lucario. "You think you can defeat me?" asked Entei. "We're not going to lose to an Illusion. Lucario Aura sphere!" said Ash. Lucario fired his aura sphere attack which got canceled out by a fire blast. Lucario took damage when the attack canceled out and ash recallled him. "Still think i am an illusion." asked Entei.

"no i don't, your just an Entei dreamed up by molly, The Real Entei belongs to my cousin Peter!" said Ash. "your wrong!" said Molly. "I am her father and i will do as she wishes!" said Entei as it lunged at them. Pikachu used thunderbolt on entei. The two started to fight with Greninja, Charizard, Decidueye, Litty and Snowy helping him. Even Marshadow joined to help them. Tomo and amber ran to check on delia. "are you alright Mommy asked Amber.

Delia nodded as she looked at molly. Molly didn't understand what was going on. Delia said "Molly you have to stop this, Think about your real mama and papa"

Team rocket appeared and watch the battle, they decided to stay close to the wall. Entei manage to push the pokemon back and sent pikachu though the wall of the tower. Ash quickly sent out his charizard and caugth his starter. his fire type roared at entei. "Is this another one of your pokemon?" asked Entei.

"Thats right!" replied ash. "All of my pokemon are my family."

"A family?' asked Molly confused.

"Then i shall defeat your family too" said entei. ash's charizard snorted at the pokemon. Entei tackled him and Charizard lost his footing. Ash almost fell but Lilie, misty, brock and Team rocket kept him from falling. "We got you ash" said Lillie as they pulled him back in. Ash looked at molly. "come with us cousin, we can give you real pokemon." said ash. The Phanpy, Teddiursa, and Flaffy appeaered next to her. "I already have real pokemon, Go Away!" she shouted. Entei fired his flamethrower at the gang. Ash quickly mounted on his charizardand they took the battle outside so no one would get hurt. Ash quickly mega evolved his charizard. "No holding back charizard, we got to get molly out of here!" Ash said to his fire type. "Right ash" said Charizard.

Entei and Charizard started throwing flamethrower at each other. "Listen to me Entei," said Ash "it's not right for Molly to stay here. If you truly care about her you must let her go". "As her father I will do as she wishes" said Entei. Trying to reason with Entei wasn't easy for Ash.

While Ash and Charizard were fighting Entei, Tomo and Amber tried to reason with Molly. "Molly you have to stop this," he said to her "that Entei is not your real father". "You're wrong Tomo!" shouted Molly only for Amber to grab her with psychic. "Listen!" shouted Amber "did your Daddy Spencer Hale behave like Entei is doing? Getting into fights and all that?" Molly gasped after hearing what amber had just said and started to remember what her real father was like.

Meanwhile Ash and Charizard were still fighting Entei. Right now they were dealing with some sharp crystal spikes. "Use steel wing to cut through the spikes Charizard" said Ash. Charizard's steel wing attack did well against the crystal spikes, but Entei suddenly appeared in front of them on a crystal spike and attacked them with a flamethrower. Ash and Charizard crashed straight into the crystal tower, where everyone was. "no charizard" said ash. Lillie and his pokemon came over to them as Charizard was being held down by Entei. "This will end it!" said Entei charging up another flamethrower."

"STOP!" shouted Molly as she ran over to entei and hugged its leg. 'please stop the fighting" she begged. She wanted everything to be real again. The gang walked over to Molly. 'you will be a great trainer in the future molly." said tomo

"You may have what it takes to be a great gym leader" said Red

"i agree" said Harry

"Yeah just like peter" said Misty.

"Who?' asked Molly.

"You big brother and he is very worried about you?' said Delia. Molly couldn't beleive that she had a brother. The crystalization started to calm down. Entei started to walk away. "I was created to be a father to you molly, but you wish to go to the real world, i must go" said Entei. Crystal spike suddenly appeared everywhere. "oh no the unown!" shouted Lillie.

"There getting out of control." said Brock. Entei made a path towards the stairs. 'This way!"

"quick get the kids on charizard!" said Harry. With amber molly and tomo on The Charizards. The group ran down the stairs. The pokeringer went off and ash answered it. "The crystalization is going out of control. Get out of there before your trapped!" shouted professor oak. They ran out of the pokemon center as it became crystalized. The gang arrived at the unown chamber. molly clinged to delia afriad. "we got to stop them!" said red as he went towards the unown. The unown have put up a shield to protect themselve. "They put up a barrier" said Brock. Pikachu said "Everyone attack the barrier!" The pokemon fired their strongest attacks at the barrier. The barrier wouldn't give up as the unowns power went out of control. spikes surrounded the gang as molly got scared. a roar was heared as Entei appeared. He used flamethrower to destroy the spikes. he landed in front of them. "molly, i was happy to be your father and the last thing i can do for you is to get you out of this place. i was created in your dreams so believe in me molly so i may succeed. He went up to the barrier and tried to get though." Help me molly" said entei struggling. The other pokemon helped him with their attacks. "molly you have to call out to entei, believe in him. " said Ash. Molly said "you can do it Entei!" With mollys support. entei manage to use hyper beam to stop the unown by destroying the sphere of light they surrounded. with the unown defeated for good, entei started to glow blue. "I must go molly," said entei.

"I'll miss you entei" said Molly,

"I will miss you too molly, i will be with you in your dreams keep me close" said entei as he dissapeared in blue particles. Tiles started to fall down as the unown went back to their dimension. the bond broken between them. The crystalization vanished as everything went to gang went outside the manor. "Greenfield sure is beautiful" said Ash holding lillie close to him.

"It sure is" agreed the others. Molly looked up and saw a cloud shape like Entei. "Thank you entei" she whispered. cars came down the road with Peters pokemon. professor oak was waving to them. "great work, everything is back to normal!"said professor oak.

"come on molly, everyone was worried about you" said Ash.

"Okay" she chirped. Schyuler and the servants was thankful that she was okay. Marshadow seeing everything going back to normal returned to the shadows. Peters pokemon arrived as well. They all looked to the sky as an ultra wormhole appeared. Moments later Starcloud and nebby came out with their passengers. once they was on the ground did Peter jump off. He said "I need an ambulence!" The medical crew moved the hales into a car as they drove to the greenfield hospital. peter recalled his pokemon as the gang got into the cars as well. At the hospital we find the family waiting on the hales condition. Peterknelt down to his baby sisters eye level. "Hi molly, i don't know if you remember me, but im your big brother" said peter. Molly hugged him as he returned it. Everyone smiled at the siblings as they started to get to know each other as a doctor came in. "Good news, there going to be alright, they are in a sleep induced coma to help them heal,"

"Thank goodness" said Daphne.

"but who will watch molly while they recover." said Tory.

"I knoe she can come along with us." said Tomo.

"What do you say molly, want to join you big brother and your cousins on a journey?" asked Peter.

'Yes!, i would love to big brother!" smiled Molly exited.

"come on, lets go pack up a few clothes for you" said peter. The Hale siblings went back to the manor. her butler and the maids already have a bag packed for her along with her favorite book. Schuyler would be staying in the manor until Spencer and Luna was awake. The gang was about ready to set off when amber spotted a lonely pokemon. "Who's that pokemon big brother." asked Amber. "Its a Mimikyu, a Ghost and Fairy type from alola" said Lillie.

"It looks so sad" said Kairi feeling bad for the pokemon. Molly knowing how it feels to be alone approached the pokemon. Mimikyu looked the girl wondering why she would approach it when everyone was scared of it. "why are you so sad?' asked Molly. "Are you lonely?'

Mimikyu nodded at her. "i know how it feels to be lonely, would you like to be my friend Mimikyu?" asked molly. Mimikyu looked at the girl with a sprarkle before molly picked it up and hugged it. Lusamine walked over to her and she gave her a Luxury Ball. A black pokemball with gold red and white markings. 'This pokeball is called a luxury ball. it will make you two have a better bond." said Lusamine. Molly tapped the disquise pokemons head and caught it. She sent it back out so she can have mimikyu with her forever. Lusamine's phone went off and she looked at it. "work calls" she said before hugging Lillie. 'Im so proud of your achievements Lillie, i love you"

"I love you too mother" Lillie said melting into her mothers arms. Lusamine handed her a pokeball. Lillie was curious until she sent out an Alolan Sandshrew. "Gladion told me that you wanted a Alolan Sandshrew and consider this the makeup gift for your birthday" she said. Lusamine's helicopter landed with Wicke and burnet allready in its seats. "I'll be sure to watch your contests lillie" said Lusamine. she got into the helicopter as it took off towards alola. Lillie waved by to her mother. Kairi after bidding her parents and siblings farewell got back into her car with fran. Red too left on his charizard. the gang waved goodbye to the family as their journey continued with Molly along for the ride. Marshadow watched them from the shadows.

end of chapter.

 ** _"I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning. i tried to match it up with the way they did it in the movies. molly will be traveling with them though johto and going home with peter at the end."_**

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male), Charizard(male),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Kirlia(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),Girafarig(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male)_**


	11. Ursaring Forest and Lens Town

We find our heros enjoying a nice day for a picnic in the middle of the forest on their way to Goldenrod city. Molly was excited for all the pokemon the gang owned. Peter was doing his best as her big brother and with Ash and brocks advice. he got to know what molly likes and her favorite foods. What surprised the gang was That an Unown (A)followed them and molly caught it. Right now we find the Hale Siblings fishing with Lillies super rod. "Okay Molly as soon as you get a bite you pull with everything you got" said Peter teaching his sister how to fish for water type pokemon. "Okay big Brother" she said holding the super rod.

"They sure are bonding" said Lillie drinking a cup of tea. She was doing their laundry as it was drying from a clothes line. "Yeah" Ash agreed with his girlfriend. the others nodded as Molly pulled out a Horsea from the river. "wow A horsea' said molly remembering her dream kingdra. Peter handed her a net ball and she tossed it at horsea catching it. So far Molly had Mimikyu, Teddiursa, Unown and Horsea. The pokemon played with Tomo and Amber. Ash sent Charizard to the lab so he can have Noctowl in his party. Lillie and Misty finished with their laundry and it was all packed up. The gang was eating lunch. "goldenrod city is the biggest city in Johto. It has Shops, resturants and even a theme park." said Peter.

"wow Goldenrod city sounds like a cool place." said Tomo.

"you been there before big brother?" asked molly. Peter answered her "Yeah plenty of times. we just have to get through this forest and Ghost forest and well be there."

Thats when a familiar trio appeared on their meowth balloon. 'oh no not them again" said misty annoyed. "you guys ever give up on loosing!" shouted Ash.

'Nope bcause you twerps have Rare and powerful pokemon. we wont give up until they are part of team rocket." said Meowth preparing to fire a net. thats when an angry growl was heard. Several large bear like pokemon with yellow circles on ther bellys appeared. They was all angry as they fired hyper beam at the net and destroyed their balloon. Team rocket crashed very close to the gang. "Whos are they?" asked Amber.

"Ursaring and they don't seem to be happy" said Brock. Rotom scanned the bears. "Ursaring, the Hibernate Pokémon. The Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried."

The ursaring didn't stop growling as they prepared for another hyper beam. 'Guys i think were in their Territory. Ursaring are very territorial pokemon." said Peter as the gang quickly recalled their pokemon. The ursaring started to chase the gang and team rocket with hyperbeam. The gang ran until they got away from the Ursaring. Ash said 'you guys okay"

"Im good" said Brock

"Me too" said Peter

"Same" said Tomo.

"Misty, Lillie, how about you" said brock until he noticed it was Jessie. "Oh no your not our Girls" said Brock

'and your not James and Meowth" said Jessie.

"We must have got splitted up from the others." said ash. "The kids must be with Misty and Lillie." He sent out Murkrow and Noctowl and told them to find the Girls. They nodded as they flew off. with the girls. Molly was scared thinking she was alone until Lillie came out of the bush with Amber and Misty. "you okay Molly"Amber asked her cousin. She nodded her head holding mimikyu. "i don't see the boys anywhere" said misty. Meowth and James came out of the bush being chased by Ursaring. 'Run for your life Twerpettes" said James. The girls ran away until they clashed with the others near a bridge. "Molly thank goodness you alright" said peter checking on her. Unfortunatly thats when the Ursaring came. "looks like we got to chase them off. Go Steelix!"

"Litty, Snowy Trial start" said Lillie

"Greninja, Pikachu lets go" said Ash

"Psyduck, frogadier i need you" said misty. "

Mimikyu,, Teddiursa and Kangeskhan stood ready for a battle. "arbok, Wobbuffet go!"

'Weezing, Victreebell!" said james. Victreebell bits him on the head. "Stop biting me!" he shouted at his grass type. The gang and team rocket joined forces to scare away the Ursaring. The bear pokemon retreated back into the forest. The gang was glad they was able to scare them away. "Now that the ursaring are gone. We can battle you for Pikachu!" said Jessie. our heros and their pokemon went to one side. Team rocket and their pokemon went to the other. unfortunatly Psyduck was with them for some unknown reason. "GET BACK HERE PSYDUCK YOUR ON OUR SIDE!" shouted misty with fangs.

" _Whoops sorry misty_ " said Psyduck coming over to them. "Arbok use poisen sting!" said Jessie

"victreebell use razor leaf!" said James. Their pokemon fire their attacks at the gangs pokemon. "Steelix use iron tail" said Brock. Steelix used his iron tail to send the two pokemon crashing into their trainers. pikachu used his thunderbolt to send them flying. The crooks delt with our heros quickly got out of the Ursaing forest.

scene change.

We find out heros walking though a forest until Ash noticed a sign. He went up to the sign. "Hey guys, Beware of ghost type pokemon and use Psychic type pokemon for your protection."

"Its a good thing we own Dark type pokemon too" said Lillie. She sent out Sylph and Amber did the same with Kirlia. "Okay we need you guys to keep the ghosts away from us" said Amber. the two psychic types nodded as the bushes moved to reveal a brown head. "AH! A GHOST!" screamed Misty jumping a few feet high.

"Wait a second misty, thats a tail to a Girafarig" said Lillie since she has one. A girl with purple hair came out of the bush with a girafarig. "Hello, my name is Cherry and this is my Girafarig" said Cherry. the others introduced themselves to the girl. "so do you guys have any other psychic type pokemon besides Kirlira? i love Psychic types with a passion." said Cherry. "we sure do" said Ash as they sent out Nebby, Starcloud and Unown. cherry was shocked that Ash had Solgaleo and Lillie had Lunala. Ash even told her that his cousin Red owns a espeon and Molly and Amber has Psychic powers. "come one let me take you guys to Lens Town. everyone there has a Psychic type because of the ghost type pokemon that live in this forest for hundreds of years.' said Cherry. The gang understood since ghost type pokemon love to cause trouble. Ash's gengar can be a trickster. as the gang walked with cherry with their psychic types. "So cherry do you plan to only catch Psychic type pokemon?" asked Misty

'Yes i do, i want to be a psychic type master" said Cherry "i currently have my Girafarig at the moment."

thats when the bushes started to move as Three limb like pokemon with a red eye appeared. Two of them was teal blue and the other was silver. Ash gasped "no way Beldums!"

"Beldums?" asked molly as one of them approached her with a smile. "Beldums are psychic and steel type pokemon that are from hoemn. They evolve into Metang and then Metagross. A psudo legendary.. im going to catch it" said Ash. Rotom scanned Beldum " _Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep."_ said rotom. Cherry instantly challenge the other one with girafarig. Ash used Pikachu as the Shiny Beldum tried to use takedown. pikachu dodge it and used iron tail to land a direct hit on Beldum. Beldum tried again with take down but pikachu used focus punch and Beldum was down for the count. Ash tossed a pokeball at it catching it as it dissapeared to oaks lab. Cherry was successful on catching the other Beldum. "Great that makes him my second psychic type" said Cherry "I plan to start my own journey soon"

"Psychic type experts can communicate with their pokemon in battle. Sabrina is an example" said Brock remembeing the gym leader of Saffron City. Team rocket heard their plan to go to lens town. "A town full of psyhic type pokemon, exellent" said Jessie

"With them, they would be a great help to Team rocket." said James

"yeah, but we dont have any ghost, dark or bug type pokemon." said Meowth.

"not to worry, i got a plan" said Jessie with an evil smirk. We find or heros in Lens town as saw that psychic type pokemon was everywhere. Abra and its evolved form Kedabra and Alakazam. Hypno and Dronzee, Mr. Mime, Espur and its evolved form Meowstic and pokemon that was part Psychic type which included a Delphox and a Braxien. its first form fennekin was here as well in front of a store. The girls called Espur and Fennekin beutiful since they was fox pokemon. "Wow so many Psychic type pokemon" said Tomo. Thats when a man came running to them for help. "What happened?" asked cherry.

"My mr. mime and i was just attacked by this giant Gengarsaid the man ". I had my Mr Mime attack it with psywave, but the Gengar reflected the attack back at us, and then it used its long tongue to trap Mr Mime inside itself. So I have now lost my Mr Mime". "This doesn't seem right," said Brock

"I mean how a Gengar could become that big?" asked Lillie

"No idea Lillie-flower ghost type pokemon can't use the mirror coat or counter Attacks" said Ash

"we need to see this Gengar for ourselves". said Peter. Just then a woman came up and said that her Abra was taken by the giant Gengar. "We did attack it," she said "but psychic attacks are useless against that giant Gengar. And it's coming this way".The woman was right as a giant Gengar arrived in the village. "Look at that thing!" exclaimed Brock. Everyone in Len Town, with their psychic pokemon, hid away from the giant Gengar, all except Cherry and the gang. "Giant Gengar or not, we can't let that thing get away with kidnapping pokemon" said Cherry. "I agree. This thing is going down" said Ash. "Starcloud, Greninja, pikachu get ready!" his pokemon nodded as did Nebby. Molly closed her eyes and took a good look at the Gengar and held out her right hand in front of her. Her eyes opened up before she tugged peters pantlegs. "What's wrong Molly?" asked peter. "That Gengar isn't real /big brother, its a phoney," said Molly. The gang gasped at the information.

Suddenly laughter was heard from the giant Gengar; Team Rocket introduced themselves. "What are you three up to now?" demanded Ash. "If you want to know twerp," said James "we wish to capture every psychic pokemon in this town". "That's right," said Jessie "they will be great help to Team Rocket for conquering the world including you Solgaleo and Lunala"

" _nobody has command over us_ " said Nebby with Starcloud letting out a roar. Cherry got angry after listening Team Rocket's plan. "Thanks to our Gengar's glass mirror eyes, catching psychic pokemon will be a piece of cake" said Meowth with a grin. "I get it," said Brock "the psychic pokemon's attacks got bounced off because of the mirrors in the Gengar's eyes. That's a clever idea, after all mirrors reflect". "Excuse us Brock!, but who's side are you on?" Shouted the girls which made brock hide behind Ash. Ambers Kirlia stood ready as did Beldum and Mimikyu. I'll help too," said Cherry "Girafarig use future sight". Girafarig started to turn light blue. Ash smiled; he knew exactly what future sight was. Future sight was a psychic type move that attacked the opponent a few moments later, like a sudden surprise. "Mimikyu use Shadow ball!" said molly. mimikyu fired her shadow ball attack but it was reflected by The mechs robotic eye. "kirlia use Magical Leaf!" said amber. kirlia fired her magical leaf attack which too got reflected by the eyes. The gengar prepared to use Lick to capture them until Starcloud used Sunsteel Strike to make the robot loose balance. "Great Nebby Moongiest Beam" said Lillie. Nebby fired her moongiest beam attack which hits the robot destroying the chest area freeing The Mr. Mime and Abra that was captured. "No our psychic pokemon!" said Team rocket

"Lets finish this up Kirlia" said Amber.

' _Right Amber"_ said Kirlia before she began to glow blue. Everyone watched as a Gardevoir stood in kirlias place. "kirlia now a gardevoir!" exclaimed Brock. rotom scanned the new form " _Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's Trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power."_

"Awesome!" squealed Amber hugging her evolved pokemon which she returned. "Hey check it out, the small twerpette has a Gardevoir!" said Jessie

"Lets nab it!" said Meowth as Gardivoir formed a Moonblast attack. "go Gardevoir use Moonblast!" The psychic and fairy type fired her moonblast attack along with thunderbolt and water shurikan combined with Future sight to destroy the robot. "Looks like were blasting off again" said Team rocket.

Later on we find our heros preparing to leave Lens Town. "Thanks you guys for taking care of those mean crooks" said Cherry her two pokemon beside her. "No problem, its what we do" said Peter.

"You will be a great Psychic master in the future Cherry, we know so" said Misty

"Thanks misty, you too with water pokemon" said Cherry. The gang bid farewell to the people of lens town and resumed their journey to Goldenrod City with molly catching beldum as well.

 _ **end of chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for the lack of updating, Work has been getting in the way and my Great Granny is not doing well due to the fack shes on hospice. I will be leaving for vacation on the twenty third and will not be back until the Twenty Seventh. I will try to have goldenrod city done by today or tomarrow, Wow fiftythousands veiws all together , i thank you all for enjoying my stories. i decided to give Ash an Molly a Beldum, Beldum will become mollys psychic type partner**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dratini(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),Girafarig(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male)_**


	12. Goldenrod Gym, Contest and Bug Contest

At last after traveling thought Ghost Forest, Our heros have finally reach Goldenrod city. "Wow can't you guys believe we made it to Goldenrod City" said Lillie determined to earn her next ribbon and her badge. She learned that Goldenrod city has a pokemon contest and she plans to use Misdreavus she nicknamed Magi and Mara who was now a Flaffy. She evolved during their training one day. Peter wasn't lying when he said Goldenrod City was the biggest city in Johto. "Hey guys why don't we spend a few days here" said Ash for he wanted to take Lillie to the theme park for their next date. as of today marked their Eight month anniversary. "Sounds like a plan to me" said Peter.

"Besides the pokemon contest is not for another few days" said Misty.

'Perfect plenty of time for me to train my pokemon" said Lillie with a determination. the gang walked down the streets of goldenrod city. The girls dragged the boys with them shopping. Lillie was with misty looking at udergarments in a clothe store while the boys was at a small gear shop. Lillie called her mother the other day about some changes she has seen on her body like she had found a patch of blonde hair near her privates.. Lusamine told her that she was now starting to become a women. Lusamine told her that some girls start to mature earlier than others. Lillie noticed her chest wass already gowing out of her A-cup bras and she needed B cup Bras. Misty was helping her with things she will need. ash and the boys meet up with the two girls and they all headed for small cafe to sit down. "Wow cant believe how big Goldenrod City. is" said Tomo taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Tomarrow you guys can go challenge Whitney for the Plain Badge. She uses normal type pokemon and her strongest pokemon is a miltank." said peter going for a ketchup bottle until he noticed it vanished. Pikachu had it with him as he ate from the bottle.

"So Ash,Lillie what pokemon will you guys use?" asked Brock.

"I think ill go with Dratini. Hes ready for a Battle. hes been training really hard" said ash looking at his dragon type pokemon. ash used dratini to battle against random trainers they encounter. Dratini looked determined for his gym battle.

"What about you Lillie?" asked Misty.

"I think i will go with Berg" said Lillie. The gang spent the rest of the day exploring goldenrod city and by the time the gang returned to the center. Ash however took Lillie to the theme prk for their date. they rode many rides at the park enjoying each others company. we find them on the Tunnel of Luvdisc. ash pulled out a small box and she asked. "whats that?"

"Happy Eight month Anniversary" said Ash giving her the gift. She opened it to reveal two earrings that had two diamonds on each. "Wow ashy, thank you, but i didn't get you anything" she said a bit sad until he made her look at him. "Its alright Lillie, the Best gift you can give me is you being here" he said. she smiled at him before she kissed him. They spent thee remander of the ride making out. they returned to the center around midnight but saw that their was only one room left with only one bed. the others manage to get the last room with multiple beds. They took the key from Nurse joy and entered the room. Lillie went into the bathroom and changed into her sleepware which was white nightgown. Ash was sleeping in a white t shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Lillie was getting into bed before she patted the spot next to her. "Are you sure Lillie, i can sleep on the floor" Ash said.

"I trust you ash" she said/ 'Besides the floor is cold.'

Ash cliimbed on the bed and got comferble with him spooning Lillie. They shared a quick kiss before they bid each other goodnight. Ash woke up to blinding sunlight and he noticed Lillie was still sleeping but their positions had change, her head was on his chest with one hand over his heart. He noticed his left hand was resting on her butt. he moved it away and kissed her forehead. "Time to wake up Lils." he said. She looked up to him with a tired expresson before she yawned. Ash found her yawning to be cute, They shared a kiss before they got up and waited for the other to get a shower each. they met up with their pokemon and their friends. "you guys had fun last night at the park?" asked Peter.

'we sure did" said Lillie. She was wearing her new earrings ash got her. The gang after eating breakfast at the center went to find the goldenrod Gym. They noticed a Dairy shop full of producs made by miltanks. cheese, Miltank milk and yogert. "Whitney owns a dairy shop and she makes the best ice cream ever" said Peter as the gang arrived at the gym. The Gym was a plain looking dome building with a pink roof. A pinked Haired girl was outside with a clefairy when she spotted the gang. "Hi Whitney" said the older hale sibling greeting the gym leader. Whitney looked at Peter before she gave him a very big smile. She however pulled the older hale sibling towards her before she kissed his lips which he returned. they broke apart before she said. "Petie, you didn't respond to my texts."

"sorry love but i was busy looking after molly." he said as Molly came forward. "Hi molly, Peter told me alot about you" said Whitney. molly took a liking to her at once. "Wait peter, are you and whitney?" asked brock

"Yep, we have been dating for Three years..Whitney is still new to being a gym leader but thanks to my support and her sisters. she 's doing fine" said Peter holding Whitney close to him.

"so did you find your mom?" Whitney asked her boyfriend.

"I did thanks to Starcloud and Nebby." said Peter.

whitney looked at Ash and Lillie, "are you two here to challenge me?" she asked

"Yes, my name is Ash and this is Lillie my girlfriend." said Ash

"then i accept you challenge, Ash, Lillie." said Whitney. She lead the gang into the gym and saw it was a plain battlefield. "Normally i would do A three on three pokemon battle, but due to the fact that Mr. Contesta asked me to be a judge for the goldenrod contest, I will have this battle be a double battle. You two will use one pokemon each and i will use two of mine" said Whitney.

'fine with us Whitney" said Lillie. She nodded before she pulled out two heal ball. "and now my two choices. Miltank, Lopunny i need your help!" she shouted releasing a miltank and a Lopunny onto the field. Lopunny looked like a rabbit with long legs. Rotom scanned the two pokemon. " _Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Miltank produces very nutritious milk, a perfect drink for reviving sick Pokémon. Miltank are very even tempered and prefer not to battle"_

 _"Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon, Lopunny regrows its coat twice a year. Mufflers and hats made from its fur are really MoonIt's notably wary and has a dislike of fighting, but at the same time, it can deliver powerful kicks with its lithe legs.'_

ash and lillie noticed a Mega stone on the jacket it was wearing. Whitney pulled out her keystone which was connected to her necklace. "Keystone repond to my heart, Lopunny, mega evolve!" she said. Lopunny glowed pink as it Mega evolved into Mega Lopunny. Mega Lopunny had The fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs blackens, forming a pattern on the legs that resembles pantyhose.. The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, Its ear fur now only covers two segments of each ear in fluffy bands. "This will be tough for Dratini and Berg" said Brock.

"Dratini, May the aura guide you!" said Ash.

"Berg Trial Start!" said Lillie. Dratini and Berg appeared ready for battle. whitney had hearts in her eyes when she saw Berg. "So cute!, i got to catch me an Alolan Sandshrew" she exclaimed "Battle Begin!" shouted the ref.

'You can have the first move" Whitney said.

"Berg use rollout!" shouted Lillie

"Dratini Dragon Rage on Lopunny!" said Ash. Dratini fired his blue orb at Lopunny. Berg started to roll at Miltank with rollout. "Miltank use rollout as well and Lopunny brick break on the dragon rage." said Whitney. Lopunny used Brick break to cancel out the Dragon rage. miltank started to roll at Berg. The two pokemon clashed in the middle of the battlefield with rollout. Miltank was alot bigger and pushed Berg back. "Talk about strength" said tomo

"Whitney has trained with her pokemon well." said Brock.

"Berg use Ice Beam/ Rollout!"said Lillie. Berg fired his ice beam while using rollout to form a sphere of ice around his body. Whitney and the gang was impressed with the move. "Dratini use Extremespeed!" said Ash. Dratini rushed at Lopunny with super speed as he manage to land a hit on the mega pokemon. Whitney told miltank to use rollout again. Miltank and berg clashed again with rollout. berg manage to push Miltank back with his rollout. "Great job Berg!" Lillie priased her pokemon. The Alolan Sandhrew smiled at his trainer. "Lopunny use Mega Kick on Sandshrew, Miltank use Rollout on Dratini!" said Whitney. Miltank and lopunny hits Dratini and Berg with their attacks making them crash near their trainers. "Wow Whitney is no pushover" said Misty.

"can you still battle Dratini?" Ash asked his Dragon type. He nodded before he began to glow blue. The gang watched as Dragonair stood in dratinis place. "Great, Dratini evolved into Dragonair!" exclaimed amber.

"alright boy lets use your new power!, Thunder!" said Ash. Dragonair looked up and formed clouds in the building. both Miltank and Lopunny was struck with blue bolts of lightning. "Miltank use rollout! Lopunny use Mega Kick!" shouted Whitney. miltank and Lopunny was about to use their attacks until they was stunned by Electric sparks on their bodes. 'Oh no!" she exclaimed.

'miltank and lopunny are paralyzed!" said Peter.

"Dragonair use Dragon Pulse!" said ash ready to finish the battle.

"Berg Use Iron Head!'" said lillie. Berg glowed white as he charge at Miltank and Lopunny. He hits them first before Dragonair fired his multicolored beam at thedowned pokemon. The dragon pulse hits them as smoke covered the field. The smoke cleared to reveal both Miltank and Lopunny fainted. "Lopunny and Miltank are unable to battle. The victor goes to the challengers!" said the ref.

ash and lillie was happy for their win and high fived each other. Dragonair and Berg came to their trianers. "You were great Dragonair and im happy you evovled" said Ash petting the dragon who cooed at his trainer. Whitney recalled her pokemon and thanked them for their hard work. she approached them with her assistants. "I got to say you two gave me a great battle" she said/

"Your miltank is very strong" said Lillie.

"now to give you two your reward for defeating me, The Plain Badge" said whitney handing them the plain badge. It was a yellow badge shaped like a gang decided to return to the center with peter and molly staying at the gym. over the next few days was training for Lillie and her pokemon for the Goldenrod city contest. today we find them at the contest hall. the building was yellow and their was a crowd of people. Lillie learned that this contest was a double appeal meaning she had to use two pokemon for the appeal and battle rounds. Lillie learned that she was going to be the first coordinator to go for the appeal rounds. "alright folks give it up or the Princess of the moon. Lillie Cosmos!" said Melanie introducing lillie to the crowd as she stepped on the field. "Mara!, Magi! Trial Start!" she said releasing Mara and Magi. "Mara, Magi multiple Electro and Shadow ball!"

Mara and Magi fired many Electro Balls and Shadow balls over their heads. "Magi use swift on the electro balls!" she said. Magi fired her stars at the spheres of electricity. the stars circled around the electric spheres. Mara was dancing around making sparks all over the the contest. "Mara Jump into the air!" she said. Mara jumped into the air and was near the first electro ball surrounded by stars. 'Use Iron tail and combine the spheres!" she said

Mara used her iron tail to merge all the spheres into one with the stars being absorbed into the sphere. 'now to finish this. Magi use Psybeam, Mara Disharge!" she said. Magi fired her multicolored beam at the sphere as Mara fired her Discharge. The two attacks made the sphere explode into particles of Yellow, purple, and pink all over the area. The crowd clapped at such a cool appeal. she walked off the stage and waited for the results. Many other coordinaters entered as well. The results was now in for the eight trainers going into the finals. Lillie saw that she made it into the top eight.

"Great! Litty Snowy lets do our best" said Lillie looking at her starters. They nodded with their trainer as they waited for their battle, Lillies first battle was agianst a Girl named Lee and her pokemon, Kelcleon and Persian. Lillie sent Snowy and Litty to battle. The crowd and Lee cooed at Snowy. Lee started thee battle with a swift and Iron Tail combo with persian charging at them. Lillie told snowy to use powder snow and Litty to use slash. Littys claws glowed with dark energy as The powder snow formed around his claws to form an Ice Claw., a combo they made. The audience and the gang cheered at the cool move. Litty and Persian clashed with the combos and was sent back to their trainers. Both coordinators lost points. Lillie quickly told Snowy to use Moonblast. Snowy charged up her Moonblast attack. Lee quickly told Kelcleon and Persian to stop the atatck with Tackle and Power Gem. Kelcleon moved towards Snowy with its tackle attack and Persian fired its Power Gem. Lillie told Litty to intercept Kelcleon with brutal swing and to stop persian with fire Fang. The heel pokemon grabbed Kelcleon and started to spin around holding the lizard. He tossed Kelceon into the Power Gem attack. Kelcleon took damage from the attack. Litty appeared though the smoke and formed Fire energy fangs. He lands a direct hit on Persian. Lee lost more of her points. Snowy fired the moonblast as Lillie gave Litty the command to use Flare blitz. The Heel pokemon formed blue fire around him as he grabbed the moonblast. The two attacks combined to form a comet. "Yes They finally did it" said Ash happy. "Comet Blitz" the others was starstruck at the cool move. "It beautiful" said Misty with Molly and Amber agreeing with her. Litty inside the comet blitz manage to hit both Kelcleon and Persian knocking them out. Lillie was advancing to the semi finals. She hugged her starters and waited for her next match.

Her next opponet was a boy named Ian and his pokemon a Butterfree and Xatu. Xatu was a green Condor like pokemon with a mix colors of black yellow and red. undernath its wings was a pair of red scanned the new pokemon. " _Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon. Xatu is said to be able to foretell the future with a high degree of accuracy, but it is unknown whether its prophecies are correct_." Ian told Xatu to use Future sight. The birds eye glowed for a dew seconds. Lillie smirked /I guess he doesn't know about Litty being part Dark Type.i'll use this to my advantage/ Ian Gave his butterfree the commanf to use Silverwind. The bug type sent its silverwind attack at th two pokemon. Lillie told Snowy to cancel it out with Blizzard. with a swing of her tail she created her blizzard attack which clashed with the silver wind. it made small sparkles of white. ian lost some of his points. Ian told xatu to use air slash at Litty and Butterfree to use Sleep powder. Xatu flapped its wings sending its air cutter attack at Litty. Lille told her starters to dodge it and use Ice Fang/ Fire Fang.. Snowy and Litty dodged the sleeping powder before forming their energy fangs of Fire and Ice. Litty and Snowy hit Xatu and buttefree with their respective attacks. Ian lost more of his points. He told Xatu to use Shadow ball and it lands a direct hit on litty and Snowy. Lillie lost some of her points. she remembered that future sight is about to attack, "Litty guard Snowy from future Sight" said Lillie. The future sight attack headed straight for Snowy but Litty stood in the way guarding the ice type from the move. since he was a dark type pokemon. he was immune to psychic attacks, Ian lost more of his points as the timer ran out. Since lillie had more points than him. she's advancing to the finals. she thanked ian for a great battle before she waited for the other battle to end.

Her opponet in the finals was a girl named Melissa and her pokemon Croconaw and Starmie. Croconaw was a bigger version of Totodile. Ash scanned Croconaw with his pokedex **(Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile** **. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly**.) "wow is that totodiles secondary form?" asked Misty. "It sure is misty" answered peter. "alright folks wo will take home the Goldenrod Ribbon. Melissa of goldenrod city or Lillie of Hau'oli City. five minutes are on the clock go!" said Melanie. melissa started the battle with Croconaw using hydro Pump and Starmie to use Swift. The Swift swrirled around the hydro pump. "Litty flamethrower and snowy use moonblast!" said Lillie. Snowy fire her Moonblast just as litty spwed Fire from his firebelt. THe two attacks combined into what looked like a meteor burning in the atmosphere. The combined attacks canceled each other out and both coordinators lost points. "Litty Throat Chop! Snowy powder snow on litty!" said Lillie. Litty formed his throat chop attack as snowy sent her powder snow attack at the cat. The Throat chop froze into Ice as litty charged at Croconaw and Starmie. "Croconaw use Dragon Claw, Starmie use Psybeam on Ninetales" Croconaw formed its dragon claw and Croconaw clashed with their two attacks, Croconaw was sent back a little. Melissa lost some of her points. Snowy took a hit from the psybeam and lillie lost points. "Snowy are you alright" asked Lillie worried. Snowy nodded at her trainer before she focused on the battle. "Snowy use Ice Beam!, Litty use Dark Pulse!" Said lillie giving her pokemon their next command. Snowy and Lillie fired their Ice beam and dark pulse attack. They combined into a beam of blue and purple. Melissa quickly said "Croconaw Starmie, use Hydro Pump !" Starmie and Croconaw fired their Hydro Pump at the combined attack. "ten seconds remain, Who will win!" said Melanie. "Keep pushing Litty Snowy! i believe in you" said lillie. Litty and Snowy determined to not fail their trainer pushed with all their might as their attack pushed though the hydro pump and land a direct hit on Croconaw and Starmie. the two pokemon was sent back to their trainer. The timer went off as the scoreboard revealed that Lillie had more points than Melissa. "We have a Winner, Lillie Cosmos of Hau oli City" said Melanie. Lillie exclaimed with a big smile "We did it!" Snowy and litty tackled their trainer with big smiles on their faces. The gang was happy for Lillies win. After thanking her starters. Lillie walked over to Melissa and her pokemon. "Thanks for a great battle" she said offering her hand.

"you too" said Melissa shaking her hand. It was time for Lillie to recieve the ribbon. Magi and Mara was also out of their pokeballs. Mr. Contesta handed her the Ribbon. The Goldenrod ribbon was yellow with a bronze medel. Lillie thanked him before she joined the others. "Great job lillie that was an amazing battle" said Misty.

"I owe you guys for being the support i need" said lillie with a smile. The gang left the contest hall and returned to the pokemon center for a good nights rest.

scene change

The gang was now starting to leave Goldenrod City after staying for a few exta days so Peter can spend some time with Whitney. He promised that he would call her whenever the gang arrived in another town. Whitney gave molly several pokeballs for her to use to catch pokemon. The gang got to meet the famous DJ Mary in Goldenrod Radio Tower. DJ Mary was a famouse radio host and good friend to Professor Oak. She and the professor have pokemon talks over the radio all the time. The gang participated in a Pokeathlon and each won a prize from the event. Lillie won an Everstone. Ash and Misty recieved a Kings Rock. A rock shaped like a crown that makes certian pokemon evolve. Brock got a Protector to evolve his Rhydon into Rhyperior. Brock after doing a mock trade with a Trainer know has a Rhyperior. he sent rhyperior Back so he can have Steelix. Two days after brock evolved his Rhydon. he get a call from his dad. His dad told him that many trainers love facing Rhyperior. Brock was happy for his pokemon. now we find our heros in the National Park when they saw that an event was going on. Ash and the gang stopped and asked the park ranger whats going on. "oh we are having a bug Catching contest," said the Ranger.

"BUGS!" screamed Misty fainting with togepi in her arms. Togepi smiled waving her tiny arms. ' _Mama funny"_ everyone just shook their heads at the redhead. 'So what do we have to do to enter?" asked Ash.

"enter the park and try to catch a bug pokemon. whoever comes in first wins a Sun Stone. the top three who win in first second and third get to keep the bug types they catch." Ash and Lillie decided to enter with Peter then a familiar girl showed up with her chikorita. "Casey" said Lillie 'how have you been?"

"doing great, we are on a winning streak like the electabuzz" said Casey releasing a Beedrill, Flaffy, and a Pikachu. "I still haven't caught a Electabuzz yet. but im not giving up. so i decided to come here and catch a new bug type pokemon."

Ash, Lillie, Peter and Casey signed up for the bug contest. the announcer of the contest explained the rules. 'your are only allowed to use the park ball to catch the bug type. The judges will decide who has caugth the best bug for first, second and third," said the announcer. The contest began and the participants ran though the forest while those who didn't register was sitting in the stadium seats watching from the big screen.. Ash, Lillie and Peter ran together that way they didn't get separate. "The best place to find a bug pokemon is near Trees and bushes." said Ash. Greninja and Litty had their ears opened. Pikachu and Snowy stayed with the others. Trainers was looking for bug pokemon everywhere. The gang saw that many bug pokemon in the forest. Lillie stopped looking at a big red spider pokemon resting in the trees. Rotom scanned the bug " _Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon. The evolved form of Spinarak. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong, sticky webs to trap its adversaries."_

"Wow, im going to catch it" said Lillie approaching the bug. Ariados woke up and fired poison sting at her. Litty blocked the attack with flamethrower. 'Litty use crunch!" said Lillie. litty fromed enegy fangs and hits the spider pokemon with the attack. The spider flinched as Lillie tossed a parkball at it catching it. "Another successful catch," she said. Peter spotted a scopian like pokemon. "Sweet a Skorupi, im going to catch it." He tossed his park ball at the bug type catching it. "now for me to find one" said Ash. He spotted a Beedrill with green coloing and blue eyes. "Wow a shiny Beedrill! Go greninja" said Ash. Beedrill fired its Poisen Sting at the ninja. "Greninja use night slash' said ash. Greninja sliced though the poison sting and hits the bug type with his attack. Ash quickly tossed his Park ball at the bug and catches it. ash was happy for his new capture. "I hope we get to keep our new pokemon" said Lilie for she already had a nickname for Ariados.

"Same here, i always wanted a Skorupi" said Peter.

Meanwhile Casey was still looking for a bug type pokemon to catch. She caught another beedrill and she didn't think it would be enough. she battled other bug type pokemon. She looked at her partner. "since we want to win chikorita, we need to catch a strong bug type pokemon" She said to the grass type. The bushes moved to reveal a scyther. "Great a Scyther. lets go Chikorita." she said. Casey gave her chikorita the command to use vine whip. Scyther bein a bug type just hits it back with his Fury cutter. the bug type hits chikorita with the super effective move. "don't worry chikorita. were going to win" said Casey. Casey then had her use Razor Leaf. Chikorita fired her razer leaf attack at scyther. the bug type blocked it with its slash. Chikorita was panting from all the fighting. "Use your Tackle attack" said Casey. Chikorita charged in with a tackle only to get hit by scythers fury cutter. The bug type kept on hitting chikorita until it was ready to give the final blow. "Greninja Ariel Ace!" shouted Ash. Greninja appeared and used his Ariel ace on Scyther, The bug type went back into the three arrived just in time. Lillie went over to Chikorita after she collasped from exhaustion. She had the grass type in her arms. Casey was mad at Ash interfering. "Why did you interfere! We could of had it!" snapped Casey

"no you didn't, chikorita is a grass type and is weak against bug types" said Ash.

"Not to mention your pushing too much Casey, She was already tired from the other battles" said Lillie as the others arrived. Peter gave Chikorita a oran berry. They all didn;t like how she was pushing her pokemon and came to talk to her. "Casey do you prefer winning over your pokemon?"

"NO! i love my pokemon, there my family" Casey said.

"Then you need to consider not only your feelings but your pokemon as well" said Brock.

"Thats right, You turned a blind eye since you entered this contest" said Amber

"Chikorita is very tired from all the battles you put her though" said tomo. Their words made Casey feel ashamed of herself as she fell on her knees. Chikorita jumped out of Lillies arm and she was in front of her trainer. "It's true, im a horrible trainer" said Casey starting to tear up. Her other pokemon came out of their pokeballs soothing her. "I'm sorry chikorita, i will never push you that much ever again" Casey apologized to her starter as the grass type jumped into her arms. The gang was happy that Chikorita and Casey made up. Thats when a net came out of nowhere and caught Caseys pokemon along with pikachu and . "My pokemon!" shouted Casey.

The gang heard a familiar laugh as the gang groan. Ash said "Son of a..."

Team rocket cuts him with their motto. ( **Motto Time!)**

 **Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

"Why is it that everytime we do something you morons come out of nowhere" shouted Ash.

"Let my pokemon go team rocket!" shouted Casey.

"look its the twerpette whos part of the Electabuzz losers." said Jessie.

"Who are you calling losers, the Electabuzzs are great!" shouted Casey.

"They stink" said team rocket. " _Why_?" said Wobbuffet appearing out of nowhere. "Lets go Chikorita use Razor Leaf!" said Casey. Chikrotia fired her razor leaf attack at the cage the pokemon was in but it wouldn't break. Team rocket laugh thinking they would lose to her. "Lets Strike hard with all our might to win this game chikorita!"

' _Right_ " said Chikorita before she began to glow blue. The gang watched as a new pokemon stood before was a bigger bersion of chikorita with a bigger leaf on her head and large buds on her neck. "Whoa Chikorita evolved into Bayleaf" said Peter. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. " _Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful._

"wow so that is what my chikorita will evolve into?" said Ash. Casey was happy for her starters evolution before she said "Bayleaf use razor leaf on that cage!" Bayleaf fired her razor leaf attack and manage to destroy the cage, "Oh no were in trouble" said Meowth, Pikachu said with an evil smirk. " _Thats right Idiots"_ he sent a thunderbolt at them sending them blasting off again. Casey reuntined with her pokemon and recalled them exept for Bayleaf. It was time for the end of the contest as many trainers waited for the winner after the judges examined the captured bug types. They finally had the results. in third place Was Peter and catching Skorupi. Second place went to lillie for catching Ariados and first place went to Ash for catching a Shiny Beedrill. Ash got the sun stone and the three got to keep their new pokemon. Ariados and Beedrill was sent to Oaks lab for Ash and Lillie. Skorupi was sent to Elms lab. Casey was happy for them and bid the gang farewell with her new Bayleaf. The gang headed for their next destination which was Ecruteck City.

 _ **end of chapter**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait you guys, i wanted to get this chapter up by new yearss but work is gettign in the way and my great granny passed away. but im back now and resuming the story. So Lillie has discovered her body is starting to change, when will ash start going though the changes. I had Ash catch a Shiny Beedrill because i thought it would be cool for him to have one. Lillie wins her second ribbon i decded to give Peter a girlfriend and who better than Whitney. if any of you are Harry potter fans or Inheratence fans. read my new Crossover Harry Potter Dragon Rider**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Vulpix(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)Beedrill(male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),Girafarig(female), Ariados-Arachne(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male)_**


	13. Reunion with Suzy

We find our heros doing a bit of relaxing in a town called Bonitaville. Misty entered a fishing contest and won the contest. she recieved a Trophy and a box of chocolate bars. She sent them to the gym. one reason why the gang was staying because Brock got an email from Suzie that she was coming to Bonitaville for a Beauty contest. "so brock itching to see Susie again?" teased ash with a smirk.

"Infact i am." said Brock. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red flower. Vulpix and his Larvitar was beside him. Ash told Peter and Molly that Suzie and brock was in a relationship. both of them was breeders. The gang left the center to find Suzie. As the gang walked through the town. they saw that alot of trainers had styled their pokemon partners. some pokemon had ribbons, and there was some that hand fancy jewelry on. most of the pokemon had brushed fur. "wow are all these pokemon entering the contest?" asked Molly.

"looks like it sis" said Peter.

"Suzie is gonna have alot of challenging trainers to beat" said Misty. Brock was carrying Vulpix in his arms as his ninetales walked beside him. Suzie was going to use Vulpix for the contest. "So brock whats going to happen to Vulpix. are you going to give her back to Suzie?" asked Lillie.

"Yes, don't forget i never owned Vulpix." said Brock. Vulpix jumped out of his arms and started to run off. 'hey where are you going Vulpix?" asked brock going after the fox. The others went after vulpix. Vulpix found Suzie and jumped into her arms. "Oh vulpix! im so happy to see you!' said Suzie hugging her pokemon. The others caught up with them. "Hello Suzie." said ash.

Suzie said "Hello, its been a while Ash, Lillie. wheres red?"

"Hes traveling on his own" said Lillie. The gang saw a Black and blue fured cat like pokemon beside her. ash got a good look at the pokemon. "wow a Luxray!" said ash.

"Luxray?" asked Misty.

"an electric type pokemon found in Sinnoh." said Ash. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. " _Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows"_

"where did you get a Luxray?"asked Brock.

"I found him hurt and alone in the forest one day. I took care of him and ever since he has been with me" said Suzie looking at her pokemon.

"It was my pleasure" said Brock as he gave her the roses. "Thank you Brock," said Suzie giving him a kiss on the cheek. "and I thank you for taking care of Vulpix. I can tell that you have taken care of her well".

A young man, with brown hair, walked up to Suzy along with a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.. "Hey Suzy," he said "I look forward of going against you in this beauty contest". "Same with you Zane and Alison." said Suzy. Suzy introduced the gang to Zane, and Alison who had been her friends ever since nursery school. "Ever since nursery school, /we have both dreamt of becoming breeders," said Alison. her starter was a Venasaur. " we both got a Vulpix for our starter pokemon. I decided to evolve my Vulpix into a Ninetails some time ago". "Seems to me Suzy that you and Zane have a lot in common" said Misty. "We do," replied Suzy "but we also have a lot of disagreements. Truth is Zane cares about a pokemon's beauty on the outside, and I care about a pokemon's beauty on the inside". "You certainly haven't changed at all Suzy," said Zane with a laugh."well Ninetails better go now and get ready. Good luck in the contest Suzy". Then he left with his Ninetails. "Zane hasn't changed either," said Suzy "even though he likes competing against me, he is still really nice".

Soon the beauty contest was about to start. Ash, and the gang took their seats in the audience section. "What number is Brock and Suzy?" Ash asked. Misty had a schedule program of the beauty contest in her hands and looked through it. "It says here that Suzy and Brock are number 37," she said "Look it says that Zane is after them". said Lillie "This is going to be tough for Brock, Suzy and Zane" said Ash. "I feel nervous, even though this contest hasn't even started yet" said Tomo.

Brock, Suzy, Zane, and Alison were waiting in the waiting room back stage for their turn. Brock and Suzy were brushing Vulpix's fur. "I thank you for letting me take part in this contest with you and Vulpix Suzy" said Brock. "It's my pleasure Brock," said Suzy "besides I also thank you for being here with me."

"No problem at all" said Brock. Zane looked at the two and smirked. he was happy his frined found someone that cared for her. Thats when several people came in with white coats. 'Excuse us but we are pokemon doctors. we need to check all of your pokemon before they go perform" said The women.

"Okay" said Suzy still keeping vulpix as Brock, Zane and Alison kept their pokemon. The breeders handed the doctors their pokemon in their pokeballs before they left the room. what they didn't realize was that it was Team Rocket in disquise. "Man i can't believe that worked." said Meowth with a grin. They put all the pokeballs in a sack.

"I told you that i always come up with a plan." said Jessie. 'who would have though there would be this many pokemon at a breeders contest. They quickly left to their balloon. the beauty contest had finally started but no contestants were coming on the stage. "That's funny," said Misty "the contestants should have been performing by now" said Lillie. "Maybe something happened in the waiting room," said Ash "let's go see". The gang left their seats to find out what was going on. Once they reached the waiting room, they noticed that the door was locked. Ash knocked on the door. "Brock, are you in there? This door is locked. What happened?" he asked. "Ash is that you?" replied Brock "get us out of here". Ash unlocked the door and all the trainers came out. "Where are those two doctors?" asked Zane "they've got our pokemon". said Alisonn. Suzy explained to the gang about two doctors taking their pokemon for a check-up. "Something about that does not feel right" said peter.

thats when the group heard a familiar laugh as a balloon took off. "Oh no Team rocket" said Ash. "I knew that something was wrong!" said Brock.

 **(Motto Time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto)**

"That motto gets old every time we hear it!" shouted Misty,

'Give back the pokemon you stole!" Lillie ordered,

"No thanks twerpettes. We are going to win this time." said Jessie. but unfortunatly thei balloon was shot down by a rock throw attack. Meowth dropped the bag full of pokeballs as Suzy and Zane caught them. They quickly released their pokemon. the balloon crashed as Jessie sent out Arbok and James sent out Weezing. Jessie ordered Arbok to use poison sting and james told Weezing to use tackle. Brock gave larvitar the command to use Iron Defense to block the Poison Sting. The attack bounced off him. Suzie and Zane told their fire types to use flamethrower. thei flamethrowers combined to make Weezing faint as he crashed next to james. Brock told Larvitar to use Slash. Larvitar hits Arbok with slash as it staggered back. Thats when Larvitar glowed white signalling his evolution."Hey check it out, Larvitars evolving' said Ash. The light died down to reveal a light blue pokemon that looked like a coccoon. "Sweet its Pupitar." said Peter,

Rotom scanned the newly evolved pokemon. " _Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain"_

Pupitar began to spin like crazy as he hits arbok with a new attack. "check it out,My Pupitar knows Gyro ball." said brock with a grin. Arbok crashed into team rocket. "pikachu thunderbolt them!" said Ash. Pikachu let loose his thunderbolt attack at team rocket. "Why cant we ever win!" whinned Jessie.

"Because its no use, were the bad guys" said james.

"Thats Right!" said Wobbuffet.

"Were Blasting off again!" said the crooks. The gang returned the pokemon to their rightful owners as the contest finally got underway. The gang cheered on Brock and suzy as they won first place in the contest. Thier prize was a full scholarship to a Breeders college for three years. Suzie took the offer as for brock he loves traveling with the gang. Brock returned Vulpix to suzy. As for Zane and Alison. They decided to start a saloon that focused on the beauty of the pokemon, both inside and outside. That night brock and suzy went out on a date with nebby flying in the night sky. Ash and the others felt happy for their friend. They watched as Brock and Suzy kiss each other on the lips. The next morning after saying good bye to Suzy and letting the pokemon say goodbye to Vulpix. the gang headed out for Ecruteck City.

end of chapter.

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait, I lost a bit of inspriation for the next chapter. A writers block. anyway, the next chapter is Ecruteck City. So Vulpix has gone back to Suzy.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female),**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)Beedrill(male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),Girafarig(female), Ariados-Arachne(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male)_**


	14. Ecruteck City

After so many adventures the gang has gone though like meeting a bug type trainer and his Yamma, Our heros have finally reach Ecruteck City. "Finally, were here" said Misty a bit tired. It was a long walk for them. "Man i can't wait to relax in the center" said Peter. The gang couldn't agree more as they arrived at the center. They handed Nurse Joy all their pokeballs and the gang went to relax in the center. After two hours of relaxation, The gang felt relaxed as they was all sitting outside of the center.

"I really needed that" said Peter stretching his arms.

"I think we all did big brother" said molly holding mimikyu.

"Expecialy the pokemon" said Brock.

"so what do you guys want to do now that were here?" asked Tomo.

"I want to visit the Burned Tower" said Ash. True he wanted to challenge monty but he really wanted to visit the home of Ho-oh before it vanished. "why do you want to vist the old tower ash?" asked Lillie

"Because the old tower was said to be the home of Ho-oh. My dad brought me here one day on his research trips." said Peter.

"not to mention that we do have Legendary Pokemon." said Brock. The gang agreed to visit the Burnt tower. The tower was located in the far east of Ecruteck City and it was very burned. "Whoa, it really is a burnt tower" said Misty. a pop was heard as Starcloud and Nebby came out of their pokeballs. They too was curious about the Tower. "According to the guide, they say the tower has been like this for 150 years." said brock reading the book.

"Im shocked its still standing" said Nebby. Starcloud nodded his head agreeing with the Moone Pokemon. Ash opened the door and the gang went inside. Inside the tower was more burnt than the outside. Ash and Lillie was fasinated with the old tower. "We better be careful, The floor doesn't look Steady to hold us" said Brock.

just then a fire broke out all over the tower. "AH A FIRE!" shouted Misty. "We better get out of here!" said Peter about to grab molly but both her and Amber stopped them. "Its not real, its an illusion" said Amber. she touched the fire and her hand went though it without a burn. Lillie did the same thing Amber did "Ambers right, its fake" said Lillie.

"shes right, Show yourself!" said Starcloud much to the gangs confusion. Thats when several Gengars, Haunters, and Misdreavus appeared. "Ghost types, They must live here int the tower." said Ash.

"They must have thought we were invading their territory." said peter.

"Were sorry that we barged in here, we only came to explore the tower" Ash spoke to the ghost type. The ghost types looked at the boy. "my human speeks the truth," said Starcloud. The ghost type pokemon was still not convinced until a Man with blonde hair arrived at the scene. "They speak the truth, i can tell, go back to your homes" said the man. The ghost type pokemon dissapeared. the man was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. A light blue headband was on his forehead. "I do apologize, they can get very territorial" the man said to the gang.

"we understand, we meet ghost type pokemon in lavender town and i own a Gengar, and a Aegislash" said Ash.

"I see, My name is morty and i am the Gym Leader of Ecruteck City," Morty said. The gang introduced themselves to monty as he looked at Ash and Lillie, "As in the Two trainers that have a Lugia?" said Morty. "My friend bugsy told me that two trainers have a Lugia"

"Not to mention Solgaleo and Lunala" said Tomo. Morty did a step back as he looked at Starcloud and Nebby. "I-Thought they was just a myth." he spoke softly.

"No were real alright, Our ansestors just didn't come back " said Nebby.

"and if you would like, we can show you our Lugias" said Ash.

"Iwould love to see them but not here," said Morty. Molly saw a wooden plaque, The plaque had a picture of a bird. "Is that Ho-oh big brother?" she asked Peter. "Yes it is molly" said morty answering her question. Long ago Ho-oh lived here at the tower before it was burnt."

"what made this tower become a burnt tower?" asked tomo.

"I will tell you at the gym," said Morty motioning the gang to follow them. The gang arrived to the Gym. The gym looked like a Temple and it was made out of wood. "Why is your gym based on a Temple monty?" asked Misty.

"because i specialize in ghost type pokemon misty, i also teach kids about ghost type pokemon." said Morty as the gang took a seat at a small table outside the Gym. Starcloud and Nebby stayed close so they can hear montys tale. Ash and Lillie released their Lugias as Peter sent out Entei, Suicune was in Mistys arms. Celebi was still chilling in Brocks bag. Mortys eyes widen when he say the gangs Legendary pokemon. "wow, Bugsy was telling the truth." he said. monty asked Peter how he caught Entei and Peter told him he challenge it to a battle and won. As for Suicune, The gang told monty how they found him as an egg after an encounter with his mother. Morty's story was that a long time ago the burned tower, originally known as the tin tower, was built to promote the understanding between humans and pokemon. The tin tower also became a special place because Ho-oh used to make contacts with humans there. Ho-oh's visits there were sign for peace between humans and pokemon, but Ho-oh would only show itself to a chosen few; those that guarded the tower. But one day something horrible happened; a group of invaders invaded the tower, they wanted to gain Ho-oh's power for evil. A fight broke out and in the process; the tin tower was set up in flames. Ho-oh fled from the tower and never returned again and nor did it come in contact with humans again.

The gang were fascinated by Morty's story. "How come the tower was never rebuilt?" asked Misty. "Because my ancestors wanted to keep it like that," said Morty "that way it would stay a witness forever as man's brutality". "But if this was the tin tower a long time ago," said Lillie "then what's the tin tower that's near?" The gang saw the tin tower on the way to the burned tower. "That is actually a copy of the original tin tower," said Morty "when they built the new tin tower, they hoped that Ho-oh would return here again. But Ho-oh has never been seen here again since and nor has anyone seen it since". "Do excuse me Morty, but we've seen Ho-oh," said Ash "We've seen it twice on my pokemon journey". Lillie, Pikachu, Greninja and Snowy nodded as did Nebby nodded ther head, because they had seen it too. "I doubt it Ash" said Morty "you must have seen a different pokemon". Morty didn't believe Ash's words at all. "we speak the truth Morty, and we have proof" said Ash. The two opened their bags and pulled out the Rainbow feather and a Silver feather from Lugia. Monty looked at the feathers, "By Arceus, This is a Rainbow Wing, The Feather of Ho-oh, and a Silver-Wing from a Lugia." said Morty. Peter and Entei stared at the feather of Ho-oh. Lugia and Sylvia landed from their flight and looked at the feathers with curiousity.

"where did you guys get those pretty feathers?" Asked Amber.

"it was the day of our eleventh birthday party. We were watching the sun set on Pride Rock when we heard a sqwark and Ho-oh flew above us. We watched the feathers come to us as it flew into the sky" aid Lillie holding her feather.

"Then i consider you two lucky, nobody has seen Ho-oh twice, but keep this a secret, with this proof thatHo-oh is still among us, Bad people will try to catch it." said Monty.

"We understand monty after all we have encountered people who wanted legendary pokemon for their evil ways" said Ash. The gang agreeing with him. "hang on a second, i have something for your Rainbow Wing and Silver-Wing" said monty going into the gym. five minutes later he came out with four lockets. Two of them was gold and the other two was silver. "these are called the Gold Locket and a Silver Locket. They were made to hold the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing." said Monty. he gave the items to Ash and Lillie, The two placed the feathers inside the lockets before they hung around their necks. "so tell me, how did you two catch a lugia?" monty asked. Ash and Lillie told him about the disaster in the Orange Islands. "Thier father gave them to us for helping stop the battle between Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres," said Lillie.

Evening was around the corner and everyone was getting tired. "May i suggest that we go to the center." said Brock. Ash and lillie agreed since they can challenge Morty tomorrow. "Ash, Lillie can i have a small request. may i battle your Lugia and Lunala tomorrow" asked Monty. The gang was caught off guard by his proposal but the couple accepted. "We will warn you, our lugias have been training and are very stong" said Lillie.

"The same with my pokemon" said morty. The gang left the gym and returned to the center. The next day, Ash and Lillie was checking over their pokemon. "So have you guys decided on what pokemon your using beside Lugia?" asked Peter,

"Noctowl and Houndour" said Ash

"Gira and Nebby" said Lillie. 'besides, Ghost type pokemon are very tricky" with their pokemon chosen, the two spent the whole day training with their pokemon. the next day our heros returned to the gym. They entered to find Morty along with several kids, Morty explained that these was his students. most of them was age Six and eight. "Should we come back some other time?" asked brock

"no worries, I let my Students watch my gym battles that way they can see Ghost type pokemon in action. it helps them learn" the gang understood where he was coming from. "Ash babe why dont you go first," said Lillie. Ash kissed her cheek which made several of mortys students say "Ew" Monty laughed before he took his place on the field. Starcloud and nebby came out of their pokeballs as they looked at the children. Mortys students was awed at the two pokemon before them. 'class, these two pokemon are called Solgaleo and Lunala. They are the legendary pokemon that protect the Sun and Moon." said morty. his students looked at them with wide eyes,

The referee explained that the match will be a three on three. "for my first choice is Gastly" said Morty releasing a Gastly. "Houndour may the aura guide you!" shouted Ash releasing his houndour. Houndour was ready for a battle. "you can have the first move Ash" said Morty. Ash nodded at him before he said "Houndour use Flamethrower!" houndour used his flamethrower attack at Gastly. Moty nodded at Gastly before it dodge it really fast. 'whoa that is one fast Gastly." said Molly. Houndour tried again with another flamethrower but gastly dodged it. "stay calm Houndour, /its using its ability to dissapear, that wont stop us/ ash said though their bond. "Use Snarl!" Houndour let loose a very loud Snarl attack which stopped Gastly in his tracks. "now use Dark Pulse!" He said. houndour fired his dark pulse attack at gastly. It fell down defeated. "wow they have been training really hard against ghost types" said Misty.

Morty recalled his Gastly before he released a Haunter. "huh, Looks like im battling the who Gastly evolutionary line" thought ash. "Haunter use Lick!" said morty starting the battle. Haunter used a ghost tongue that hits Houndour, He was paralyzed from the attack. "Oh no!" shouted Amber and Molly. "use night slash!" said morty. Haunter fired his Night slash attack at houndour. Houndour took a direct hit from the attack. "Houndour you alright!" ash asked his pokemon with worry. "Im fine, bring it on!" said houndour. "finish it off with ominous wind!" said Monty. Haunter made a very strong ghost wind that made houndour fly and ash caught him. He fainted from the attack. Monty could tell that ash cares greatly for his pokemon. "Thanks Houndour you earned a good rest" he said recalling his pokemon. He pulled out noctowls pokeball. "Noctowl, may the aura guide you" he said releasing his noctowl. The students looked at the shiny pokemon with wonder. morty was confused to why he was using a normal type pokemon when normal type moves dont affect ghost types. ash smirked. "My noctowl knows a few moves dealing with ghost type pokemon, Noctowl use Air slash!" Noctowl fired his air cutter attack at Haunter "counter that Air slash with night slash" said morty, The night slash and air cutter attack clashed with each other. "noctowl use Psybeam!" said Ash. Noctowl fired his rainbow colored beam at Haunter and he took a direct hit from the super effective move. "haunter use Night slash one more time" said morty. Haunter fired his dark beam again at noctowl. Ash said "dodge it and use Psychic!" Noctowl dodge the attack and his eyes glowed blue. He slamed haunter down into the ground with psychic. Haunter fell down defeated as monty recalled him.

Morty this time smirked. "Now for my newest pokemon, Golurk lets go!" he said releasing a pokemon resembing some sort of ancient Golem. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. " _Golurk, the Automaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Golett. Flying faster than the speed of sound, Golurk loses control when the seal on its chest is removed."_

"I just caught this golurk a few days ago and today will be his first battle. Golurk use Ice Beam!" Morty said starting the battle. Golurk fired its ice beam attack at noctowl. "dodge it quick noctowl!" ash said. Noctowl dodged the ice beam attack. "Use Psybeam!" said ash. Noctowl fired Psybeam at Golurk. "Golurk use Gryo Ball.!" said Morty. Golurk started to spin as it landed a direct hit on Noctowl. noctowl landed down pretty hard. "Noctowl!" shouted Ash with worry. "finish it off with Ice Punch" said Morty. Golurk formed an ice punch attack and hits noctowl. The bird fainted from the attack. ash went over and picked up his pokemon. He recalled him after thanking him for his hard work. Ash sent out Lugia. Morty's students cheered when they saw Lugia. "finally i have been waiting for this" said morty. "Golurk give me everything you have"

"I will not fail" said Golurk. "Lugia use Zen Headbutt!" said Ash starting the battle. "golurk use Ice Punch!" said morty. Lugia and Golurk clashed with Zen headbutt and Ice punch. The two pokemon was tossed back a bit. The battle was starting to get intense. "Golurk use Shadow Ball!" said morty. golurk fired his shadow ball attack at Lugia. "Lugia use your Aeroblast!"said Ash. Lugia fired his signature move at golurk. The Shadow ball was pushed back by Aeroblast and cause a bit of damage to Golurk. Morty ansd his students was amazed at Lugias power. "Ash, you done a fine job raising your Lugia, Golurk use gyroball!" shouted Morty. Golurk started to spin like crasy. "Lugia use Whirlpool!" said Ash. Lugia spinned forming a cyclone of water and clashes with Golurk. Golurk took damage from the super effective move since he is part ground. "Lugia use hydro pump to finish it" said Ash. Lugia opened his mouth and fired his hydro Pump attack at Golurk. Golurk crashed into the wall of the gym. He fainted from the attack. "golurk is unable to battle, The victor goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" said the Ref. Ash ran onto the battlefield and hugged his shiny legendary. "you were great Lugia." said Ash. Lugia purred at his trainer. Morty recalled his pokemon. "you earned a good rest my friend" said morty approaching Ash with his assistant. He was holding a box. "ash, you are truly a gifted trainer to have Lugia. as proof that you defeated me is this, The Fog Badge." The Fog Badge was in the shape of a wipsy ghost and it was purple. "Thanks Morty" said ash. He swapped places with Lillie.

The rules this time was a two on two since Morty's other pokemon was still recovering frm the last challengers. "For my first choice, Chandelure, i choose you." he released a pokemon resembling a ghostly chandelure pokemon. Rotom scanned it " _Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents."_

Lillie said "Gira Trial start." Girafarig appeared ready for battle. "you may have the first move" morty said. Lillie nodded before she said "Gira use Psybeam!" Gira fired her psybeam attack at Chandelure. "Chandelure use will o wisp!" said Morty. Chandelure fired three blue ghostly flames at the psybeam. The attacks clashed with each other. "Chandelure use nightslash!" said morty. Chandelure fired its dark beam at Gira. gira took a direct hit from the attack. "Gira you okay?" asked Lillie. "I will be fine Lillie" said Gira. Lillie nodded at her pokemon before she said "use hypnosis!" Giras eyes glowed and it made Chandelure fell asleep. "What!" said morty. "Use Dream Eater!" said Lillie. Chandelure took damage from the Dream Eater attack. "Come on Chandelure wake up" said Morty. "shes got him where she wants him" said Ash smirking.

"finish it off with Psybeam!" said Lillie. Gira fired her psybeam attack at Chandelure. Chandelure fainted after the attack. "Great job Gira" said Lillie as Gira came over and she hugged her pokemons neck. morty recalled his pokemon and thanked it for its hard work. He looked over at the two. he can clearly see their bond. "Now for my strongest pokemon. Gengar i choose you." said Morty. A gengar appeared with a Gengarite on a necklace. Morty mega evolved his genger into Mega Gengar. his students began to cheer at his strongest pokemon. "Can you still battle Gira" Lillie said. Gira nodded before she went back onto the field. "Gira use Psybeam!" said Lillie. Gira fired her psybeam attack at Gengar. "gengar dodge it" said Morty. Gengar went into the floor as the attack flew past him. He reappeared from the wall. "Use night slash !" said morty. Gengar used night slash to land a direct hit on Gira. Gira staggered a bit. Morty quickly told Gengar to use another night slash. Gengar fired his attack agian. nd hits Gira. Gira fainted from the attack. Lillie recalled her pokemon. "Thanks Gira for all your hard work." she said before nebby floated behind her. "Nebby Trial start."

Nebby went onto the field. she screeched at Gengar, "Gengar my friend, give me everything you got" said morty. Gengar nodded at him. Morty started the battle. "use Lick!" he said, Gengar went in for a Lick attack. Nebby took damage from the attack. "My Ability Shadow Shield cuts super effective moves down by half." said Nebby. "Nebby use Moongiest Beam!" shouted Lillie. Nebby entered her full moon phase before she fired her blue beam attack at Gengar. Gengar took a direct hit from the attack. "Gengar you alight" asked morty. Gengar laughed letting his trainer know hes alright. Morty looked at Lillie before he said 'Im enjoying our battle, You trained Nebby well Lillie, Gengar use night slash!" . Gengar fired his night slash attack at Nebby. "Nebby dodge it and use Shadow ball!" said Lillie. Nebby dodged the night slash attack and fired her shadow ball attack at gengar. Gengar took a direct hit from the attack and fainted. He reverted back into his normal form. "Gengar is unable to battle, The victor goes to Lillie cosmos of Hau'oli City." said the Ref. Lillie with a smile ran over to Nebby. Nebby picked up her trainer with her claws. Rotom took a picture of them as the rest of the gang came over. Morty recalled his Gengar and thanked it for all its hard work. He approached Lillie with a Fog Badge in his hand. "For giving me a good battle, I give you the Fog Badge Lillie" said morty. He handed her the fog badge and she accepted it. The children congraduated her as well. "That was a great battle Lillie" said Misty. She was holding Suicune in her arms . The kids was jumping up and down. Brock and peter gave her a thumbs up. The gang was now outside the gym. "Ash,Lillie i wish you two the best on your journey" said morty. "and if you run into any more Legendary Pokemon, tell me about it the next time you come to Ecruteck city."

"We promise Morty" said Ash. The gang waved by to Morty and his students as their jouney continues.

end of chapter.

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Ariados-Arachne(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male_**


	15. Articuno

After earning the Fog Badge from Morty. our heros visited the Kimomo sisters who does the old Japanese tea ceremonies. misty found a new friend in Sakura. The youngest for they had alot in common. They was both the youngest out of thier older sisters. Sakura having four sisters and Misty with three. Sakura had an espeon while her sisters have a Jolteon, Vaporeon,Umbreon, and Flareon. after visiting the sisters and leaving Ecruteck City. we fnd our heros on their way to Olivine City for their next badge and Lillie's next contest. She only needed three more ribbons until she can enter the Johto Grand Festival. The gang was walking though a Meadow, but Misty looked up and saw dark clouds was coming their way. "look like its about to start to rain" said Misty as the wind became cold. "Brr, We better find shelter and fast" said Peter holding Molly.

"I hope there is somewhere were there is heat" said Ash until he heard a clicking sound coming from the bushes. the gang walked over to the bush to investigate. What they saw was Todd taking pictures of wild pokemon. "Hey Todd!" Ash said to his old friend. Todd stopped taking pictures when he saw the gang. "Hey you guys, its been a while" said Todd.

"are you here in Johto to take pictures of Johto pokemon Todd?" asked Lillie after they introduced Peter and Molly to him. "Yeah, but what i am looking forward to is to take a picture of an Articuno" said Todd. Rotom scanned Articuno. " _Articuno, the Freeze pokemon, one of the legendary bird pokemon, its chill moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying zzzt"_

"We seen an Articuno along with moltres and Zapdos at the Orange Islands." said Misty even though she has one.

"Really, what a experience you'll never forget" said Todd.

"Yeah if you count the three birds fighting each other like crazy. They nearly killed each other until we help stop it with Lugia, Nebby and Starcloud." said Ash. Todds eyes widen. "you guys saw a lugia too!, man you guys are so lucky"

"but sometimes our adventures can be a bit dangerous" said Lillie. Todd explained to the group that articuno is rumored to be in the mountains and he was going there to take a picture. "Can we come," asked amber.

"Yeah we would like to see you take your picture of Articuno." said Brock. Todd smiled. "Sure, i dont mind at all" Thats when it started to snow. "Uh oh we better find shelter guys. This doesn't look like weather to be traveling in" said Brock. Luckily they found an old couple living in a cabin. The gang asked if they can stay for the night to wait out the storm. "thanks for letting us stay the night " said Misty politely. "no trouble at all" said Sophia. "mighty strange for snow to hit at this time of year" said Marcello.

"Maybe it has to be Articunos work. Articuno did this when we saw one during the weather crisis" said Ash.

"You may be right Ash." said Peter when a knock was heard. Sophia answered it to see a bunch of Sunkurn and Sunflora. "oh dear come on in dearies, come out of the cold." said Sophia. The wild grass type pokemon entered the cabin. "whoa Sunflora and Sunkurn" said Amber. Rotom took pictures of them before he scanned Them " _Sunkern, the Seed Pokémon. Sunkern drink the dew that collects beneath leaves. It is believed that it neither eats nor drinks anything else."_

 _"Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Sunkern. Sunflora gets its energy from sunlight and its movements follow the rays of the sun_."

"Its getting close to our anniversary and every year we take a picture with the wild pokemon" said Sophia.

"my other Sunflora friends have left because of the cold weather." said the leader Sunflora.

"not if we set the weather right find the problem and set things right.." said Ash. The others nodded before they exited the house with the couple and the wild pokemon. Amber and molly was holdign a Sunkern because they made friends with them. they looked for the cause of the snow fall. it got alot worse as the storm intensified. misty hugged togepi to keep her warm. "What is causing this weather" asked Lillie.

Her question was soon answered when they all was hit by snow. All of them was buried in snow as Pikachu was taken by a net towards a familiar trio. inside another cage was the other Sunkern and Sunflora.

 **"Motto time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

"So its you guys that's causing the bad weather!" Shouted Ash.

"we just wanted to catch the local pokemon, They will be a big help for Team Rocket." said Meowth standing near the switch. The gang and their pokemon was trapped in the snow with their heads the only thing untraped. "I cant even reach my pokeball" said Misty. Sunflora and Sunkern used the move Sunny Day to make the sun appear though the clouds. The snow started to melt and Lillie said "Litty use Flamethrower on that machine!" Litty spewed fire from his belt and it hits the machine. Pikachu was freed before he used thunderbolt on the crooks sending them flying. Marcello and Sophia was grateful to the kids for helping them free the Sunflora and Sunkurn. Todd even took a picture for them so they can have their 50th anniversary picture. molly and Amber caught the Sunkern they befriended. The gang waved goodbye to the couple and the Sunflora.

scene change.

We find our heros getting close to Snow Top Mountain. a mountain where they ae sure to meet Articuno. The gang was all wearing winter coats to stay warm. Ash was wearing a blue jacket. Brock was wearing a Green jacket, Misty her red jacket. Lillie was in a Black wintercoat. Amber, tomo and Molly had pink, silver and red coats and Peter was wearing a black coat. Todd was wearing a red jacket. "I hope were able to find Articuno" said Todd. The gang walked the path until they saw a familiar pokemon frozen in ice. "AH! Jigglypuff!" shouted the gang. the last time they encounter it was back in goldenrod city during the contest.

"Looks like it was frozen in ice?" said Brock. Ash sent out Cyndaquil and have him free Jigglypuff from its icy prison. _"what, what happen_?"asked jigglypuff shaking off the cold.

 _"What happen to you Jigglypuff_?" asked pikachu

 _"I was singing high in the mountains when i was frozen by Articuno because i disturbed her nap. I must have drifted here_ " said Jugglypuff.

"where did you see Articuno?" asked Lillie

 _'on top of Snow Top Mountain._ " said Jigglypuff.

The gang after thanking Jiigglypuff walked the path up the mountain. they found a pokemon center being run by an officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy. They made the gang some fresh hot chocolate and they all sat near a fire. Nurse joy asked them why they come up to Snow Top when it is very dangerious. "especially since Articuno is said to be the guardian of this mountain". said Officer Jenny "Excuse me, but are you saying that an Articuno really lives here?" asked Todd.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny told the gang a story about Articuno. Centuries ago a group of travellers got lost on the snowy mountain. It was very, very cold and the travellers feared that they would die from the cold. They were just about to lose hope of living, but Articuno found them and led them to safety. The travellers were grateful to Articuno and they built a statue of it. Nurse Joy showed them the statue, which was outside the pokemon center. "Oh wow," said Todd "now I really am eager to take a picture of Articuno". He explained to, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny that his wish was to take a picture of Articuno. "If you do take a picture of Articuno, I would love to see it and have it here in my pokemon center" said Nurse Joy

"Help! somebody help!" shouted a voice that belong to a women. she was in her mid thirties running to the center. "yes ma'am what is it?" asked Officer Jenny.

My family and i was all hiking enjoying Snow Top when an Avalanche happened and my Husband and son are trapped under snow along with some of the other wild pokemon. please help" pleaded the women.

'Take us there right away" said Jenny. The gang went after her to help with Nurse joy just in case anyone was hurt. The women who introduced herself as Natilie Trussell lead the gang to the site. They saw that several wild Stantlers was trying to dig the snow up as well. Two Ursarings was trying to dig as well. "come on you guys we got to help" said Brock sending out Ninetales. Ash sent out Cynadquil, Lillie sent out Ember and Litty. Peter sent out Entei and once peter told him the situation he digged as well. All of them worked hard even though a blizzard was starting to pick up. "guys the bizzard is picking up!" said Peter

"We cant just leave them trapped." said todd. Thats when they all heard a cry as a blue Bird flew above the pile. 'Its Articuno!" said Todd. Articuno used her wings to use Gust. The gust attack made an opening and those who was trapped climbed out. "OH Henry, Mikey im so glad you safe" Said Natilie. They was thankful to Articuno for saving their lives. Articuno calmed down the blizzard. "it really is the guardian of Snow Top" said Nurse Joy awed at the bird. Todd was about to take a picture when a flamethrower attack headed right for the bird. "Articuno dodged it!" shouted Todd. Articuno dodged the attack. the gang turned to see a familiar trio. Their Arbok, Weezing, Wobbuffet and surpisingly a Granbull was with them.

 **Motto time! i now twice, dont hate me)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto)**

"Team rocket!" shouted the gang.

"what are you dong here!" shouted Tomo.

"to capture Articuno of course." said Jessie.

"not to mention well get a big promotion" said James.

If you think you are going to take Articuno, you are so wrong!" shouted Todd.

Jessie and James sent out Arbok and Weezing to battle, and Ash sent out his Pikachu and Houndour to battle. Jessie ordered her Arbok to use poison sting and James ordered his Weezing to use sludge bomb. Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt against the poison sting attack, and had Houndour counter the sludge bomb attack with flamethrower. Arbok and Weezing's attacks were beaten. Jessie and James ordered their pokemon to attack again, with tackle and headbutt. Pikachu and Houndour dodged the attacks. Pikachu charged into Weezing with quick attack and Houndour bit onto Arbok's tail. "All right Granbull deal with that Houndour with your tackle" said Jessie. Granbull charged at Houndour to tackle him, but Houndour let go off Arbok's tail and jumped away to dodge Granbull. Granbull ended up tackling Arbok by mistake.

Articuno decided to join the fight and formed a ice beam attack. "look likes articuno is about to use its ice beam attack!" said brock. Articuno fired her ice beam attack at the crooks. "wobbuffet use your mirror coat." said Jessie. Wobbuffet used his mirror coat to deflect the attack back at Articuno. Articuno dodged it before it used Blizzard to send the crooks flying frozen in ice. "There gone" said Henry

Articuno is stronger than i thought" said Todd pulling out his camera. He took a picture of Articuno and the Bird nodded. It knew todd wanted a picture of her. She flew away into the sky.. Back at the center. Todd hanged up his enlarge picture of Articuno on the wall. Now Snow Top had two things to honor the guardian. A photo and a Statue.

The sun had begun to set, and the gang was ready to leave Snow Top to continue their journey. Todd decided that he was going to stay at Snow Top for a while, because he wanted to take more pictures of the pokemon in the area. So it was time for the gang to be separated from Todd again. Todd wished Ash and Lillie luck in the Johto league and Contests. They wished Todd luck with his pictures. after saying goodbye to Todd, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. our heros continued on their journey. Team rocket however was stuck in the middle of a blizzard. they manage to get a fire going. "Just stay awake" said Meowth. but luck wasn't on their side as Jigglypuff came into the cave. "NO!" screamed Team rocket before they was put to sleep by Jigglypuffs singing.

end of chapter.

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Chikorita(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Mareep(female), Flower-Venasaur(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), zubat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Sunkern(male)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Ariados-Arachne(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male_**


	16. Brocks Sick Day, Sumo and Bayleaf

We find our heros camping out right next to a lake on their way to Olivine City, All their pokemon was out enjoying the nice day including Brocks newly evolved Golbat. Lillie had swapped out Flower for Arachne for the next contest. Brock was fixing Oatmeal for breakfast even though the gang had it for several days. Misty noticed that brock didn't look to good. "Are you feeling alright Brock?" she asked. Brock suddenly fell down into the grass. Amber and Molly ran over to see what is wrong. Ash placed his hand on Brocks forehead. "He's burning up" he said

" we better get him to bed, in the cabin". said Lillie Ash, and Peter helped Brock to bed, leaving all the pokemon worried.

Brock was tucked up in bed and Misty got a basin of cold water and cloth and placed the damp cloth onto Brock's forehead. "What's wrong with Brock?" asked Tomo. "I know what's wrong," said Ash "Brock had just collapsed from exhaustion. Prof Oak has collapsed from exhaustion before actually. All Brock needs to do is sleep through the whole day and not do anything". "I agree," said Misty

"Brock has been working too hard lately, so he should rest or else hell get worse" said Peter. Just then Brock started to sit up. "I can't rest," he said, weakly, "I have some work to do". "Oh no you don't," said Lillie, making Brock lie down again. Celebi floated over him, "you're too sick and weak to work. You lie down and sleep and let us do the work today". said Lillie "Lillie's right, we can take care of the chores today" said Ash. Brock smiled, knowing that he had good friends. "There is a notebook in my pack, and it will tell you what chores need to be done today," he said "and it has the recipes of what I was going to cook today". Misty got the notebook out and she handed it to Ash. "Don't you worry about a thing and get some rest" she said. Brock layed back down. Celebi, Pineco and Golbat was staying in the cabin to make sure he stayed in bed. Ash looked at Steelix, Geodude and Rhyhorn. _"Is brock going to be okay_?" asked Steelix.

"He will be fine, he just needs to rest today" said three pokemon nodded and The gang took a look at brocks chore book. "I can't believe that Brock does these so many things in one day" said Misty. " he is the eldest sibling of ten children in his family," said Ash "and that he started learning to cook and clean at a young age". "Yes that's true love," said Lillie.

"Yeah, being a big brother while his mom was in the hospital all the time. yeah, hes got a lot of responsibility." said Peter.

"We better get started with these chores, The first chore is to polish Steelix, and Geodude.." said Lillie.

"I'll polish them, after all brock taught me for my Onix." said Ash.

"I help too big brother" said Amber.

"I will handle the laundry" said Lillie

"I'll take care of the dishes" said Misty. She filled up a big bucket with water from the lake, found some washing up liquid in the cabin, and started to wash the dishes in the bucket. Ash asked Brock's Rhyhorn to use a very gentle sand attack on Steelix and Geodude. Using a little bit of sand was used to give rock, ground and steel type pokemon a good polishing. Then Ash and Amber started to polish Steelix and washed their laundry in the lake and the pokemon helped as well.

Meanwhile Brock was still sleeping in the cabin and Celebi was still watching over him. Brock's Golbat and Pineco were with her still. they had been worried about Brock. At the moment Brock was dreaming; he was dreaming that he was in a beautiful field, with flowers and Bellossoms. When suddenly the field burst into flames and Brock woke up from his dream at once. "Phew what a dream" sighed Brock. He noticed that Celebi, Golbat and Pineco were with him and was grateful to that. "I should go see how the others are doing" he said starting to get up from bed.

 _"No you dont mister back to bed for you_ " said Celebi before she used Hypnosis on him and he was out. Ash and Amber finished polishing and lillie was still doing the laundry. Tomo and Molly went out to the forest to find apples with their pokemon. Ash and Peter cutted firewood with Greninja and Feraligatr. Amber was helping Misty dry up the plates. Tomo and molly return with fresh apples. Misty cleaned them before she started to peel and cut them. In the meantime, Brock had drifted off into another dream. This time he was dreaming that he was standing on some clouds in the sky, with some butterfly. Then suddenly he started to fall out of the sky. When he woke up from the dream he realized that he just fell out of bed. Ash, and the gang had just entered the cabin and asked him if he was okay. "Oh just a bad dream that's all" Brock replied. Misty handed him a plate of sliced up apples, and Brock ate the apple slices at once because he was hungry. Misty placed a hand on Brock's forehead. "Hmm, it seems you are getting better," she said "but you still need to stay in bed and sleep". Brock was happy that he had good friends. The gang left him so he can get more sleep. Ash cooked them all dinner which was Vegatble soup with Crackers.

That night, after today's chores were all done, it was time for bed. Ash and the others decided to sleep in their sleeping bags outside the cabin. They thought that Brock would have a better sleep without them in there. All the pokemon were asleep outside too, except Celebi, Pineco and Golbat; they wanted to stay with Brock. Ash and Lillie got nice and cozy near Starcloud. Nebby was flying around the area. "Man im tired" said Tomo

So am I," said Ash. Lillie was aleady asleep with her head on his chest,

"got to give brock credit, He sure has alot of Stamina to Do all these chores" said Peter reading molly her book.

"Annytime he wants a break, All he has to do is ask" said Misty. Suicune was next to her with Togepi. The gang fell asleep after thirty minutes. The next morning the gang and the pokemon woke up to see brock was fixing breakfast. "Hey brock how you feeling?" asked Lillie rubbing her eyes. "Much better, i guess all i needed was a bit of sleep." said Brock. The gang digged into brocks cooking without complaints and after packing up. they was on the road again.

-Scene Change-

Our heros was still on their way to Olivine City, currently they arrived to a town called Rikishii town. "Nice Village." said Molly. "You know, this village looks like ancient Japan." said Misty, The gang saw a Feraligatr . "Whoa a Feraligatr" said Lillie.

At that time Feraligatr was fighting a Nidoking, but neither of them was using attacks at each other. In fact what they were just doing was wrestling each other. "It looks like the pokemon are sumo wrestling" said Ash. Just then Feraligatr tossed Nidoking to the ground, gaining a win. Then Feraligatr sumo wrestled with some other pokemon one after another; a Heracross and a Granbull. "Wow that Feraligatr is really strong" said Misty. "Yeah and after all that battling it's done so far, it looks like it wants to battle some more" said Brock.

Two men were with Feraligatr. The first man was Feraligatr's trainer, named Raiden, and the other man was an old man named Shonosuke. "You've done very well Feraligatr," said Raiden, "let's take a break now". "Your Feraligatr has become much stronger Raiden" said Shonosuke. "I plan to win the king's rock Shonosuke" said Raiden.

Just then the gang walked up and introduced themselves to Raiden and Shonosuke. Raiden explained that in Rikishii Town they held a pokemon sumo tournament, called the sumo conference, once a year. "Trainers here train their pokemon all the time like me to compete in the sumo conference" said Raiden. Shonosuke explained that he was the director of the pokemon sumo society. He also explained that pokemon sumo wrestling was when two pokemon battled each other, using only their physical strength. The pokemon had to be the heavy type to enter; otherwise no one could enter it. It was also forbidden for the pokemon to use any attacks like flamethrower, ice beam, focus punch, thunderbolt etc. The winner would receive a king's rock. "Why have a king's rock for a prize?" asked Ash. "Because the king's rock looks like a crown," said Shonosuke "and it makes trainer and pokemon, who win it, feel proud because of all the training they've done to gain it". Ash asked Shonosuke if it was too late to enter now. "No if you want to enter Ash, you may" said Shonosuke. "But you've never entered a pokemon sumo match before love" said Lillie. "True, but when it comes to battles, I'm always up for the challenge," said Ash, "And i have the perfect pokemon." Ash went to the pokemon center where everyone was registering. He phoned professor oak and let him know about the sumo Battle. "I see, who do you want me to send" said Professor Oak.

"Im sending houndour and i want Snorlax." said Ash. The two did the transfer and Ash sent out Snorlax. Snorlax woke up and saw his trianer. He hugged him with a bear hug. Ash said "There is a sumo competition here and hhe needed a heavyweight pokemon. Snorlax nodded ready for a battle. Whenever hes not napping, he would train with nidoking, Blastoise, and Charizard. Ash and Snorlax signed up for the competition. Peter sent out his Feraligatr and Misty sent out her totodile. The same with Ash. They wanted them to watch Raiden's Feraligatr aand how he uses his strenght. The competition was underway and apart from Snorlax and Feraligatr, Were Golem, Rhydon, Blastoise, Golurk, Ursaring, Machamp, Nidoqueen, Grandbull, Heracross, and finally a Nidoking.

Shonosuke explained the rules and about what the winner would get. Apart from a king's rock, the winner would also receive a year supply of pokemon food. "Now best of luck to all of you, and may the best pokemon win" said Shonosuke.

Soon the pokemon sumo conference began. The first match was between an Ursaring and a Nidoqueen. The pokemon charged at each other each and were trying to push one another out of the ring. "Pokemon sumo wrestling looks more rough and tough than I thought it would be" said Lillie holding Pikachu. "Yeah and from the looks of things," said Brock "trying to push a heavy opponent out of the ring is pretty difficult". In the end, Nidoqueen won the first match.

Next up was Raiden's turn. His Feraligatr was up against a Golem. "Golem is heavier than Feraligatr," said Brock "so it may turn out difficult for Feraligatr". "Don't forget though Brock," said Ash "Raiden has trained his Feraligatr a lot for this tournament. So I wouldn't underestimate it yet". Feraligatr and Golem were trying to push one another out of the ring like crazy. Just then Raiden told Feraligatr to step back a bit; once Feraligatr did that Golem fell over a bit. Then Raiden told Feraligatr to strike; Feraligatr hit Golem hard on the head and then Golem collapsed out of the ring, giving Feraligatr the win. "Wow," gasped Ash "they both used their strength and . That's what we have to do too".

After a few more rounds, it was finally Ash's and Snorlax's turn. Their opponent was a Poliwrath. Totodile was sitting next to Pikachu on the bench with the gang. Poliwrath charged at Snorlax to try and push her over, but Snorlax grabbed Poliwrath's arm and tossed it out of the ring. Poliwrath's trainer and the referee were surprised about what just happened. Ash and the gang was surprised with that too. "I didn't know Snorlax can do that," said a shocked Misty "that was unbelievable". said Peter while Feraligatr jaw was open wide. "Yeah, especially since Poliwrath would normally have the advantage over Snorlax" said Brock. Ash looked at his pokemon. Snorlax said " _I've been training with nidoking_." Ash nodded happy to see snorlax was training with the others instead of sleeping all the time.

Even Shonosuke, Raiden and his Feraligatr was impressed with Snorlax. The competition continued with Snorlax defeating his opponets with ease. Now it was the semi-finals matches, Raiden was up against a Blastoise. "Wow, I can't wait to see what will happen with Feraligatr and Blastoise" said Misty. Feraligatr and Blastoise were going at each other like crazy; pushing and tossing each other to try and get one or the other out of the ring. Then at last with one big effort, Feraligatr managed to toss Blastoise out of the ring. "That battle was sweet" said Misty. Snorlax's next opponet was a Machamp. He used his gut to make Machamp fly out of the ring.

Now it was Snorlax vs Feraligatr. "don't expect me to go easy on you Ash" said Raiden. "I don't expect you to Raiden," said Ash. The match between Snorlax and Feraligatr began. Snorlax makes the first move but Feraligatr dodges it. Snorlax barely manages to retain its balance and teetering on the edge of the ring, still manages to dodge Feraligatr's attack."Great work Snorlax" Ash said with a smile. "Throw it out!" said Raiden. Feraligatr moved in until Ash told Snorlax to dodge it. Snorlax dodged Feraligatr as he was on the other side of the ring. "If you think of its, snorlax can be agile" said ash Raiden is immediately shocked and impressed with how deceptively agile Snorlax is. "Then watch this my friend. Feraligatr show them your speed." Both of them make an impressive move but as Feraligatr was pushing Snorlax out of the ring, Ash tells Snorlax to take a deep breath, using its stomach to push Feraligatr away, saving Snorlax. Feraligatr manages to toss Snorlax, but Snorlax manages to land in the ring with a huge impact, causing the entire stadium to shake. Because of that, Feraligatr loses its balance and Snorlax manages to push it out of the ring, winning the match and the competition.

"Snorlax is the new champion!" said the referee.

So Ash and Snorlax won the pokemon sumo conference. Ash and Snorlax hugged each other, happy of their victory.. Raiden congratulated Ash of his victory and so did the others. Lillie hugged snorlax too. "You were awesome big brother!" cheered Amber . "Snorlax was great too" said Brock. "I'm happy for the both of you" said Misty. Shonosuke declared Ash the winner of the pokemon sumo conference and congratulated him. Next he presented Ash the king's rock for his victory and the year supply of pokemon food.

Ash was happy because the king's rock was now part of his collection of evolutionary items. Nurse Joy presented the year supply of pokemon food; the pokemon food was in a total of a fourteen boxes. "What shall we do with the pokemon food?" asked Misty "I mean we can't carry all of this with us". "I know," said Brock "we'll keep a few boxes for ourselves, and give the rest away". Ash and the others agreed with that plan. Before they decided what to do, Ash gave Snorlax some of the pokemon food because he was hungry and he deserved it, and then he sent him back to Prof Oak's lab. In the end; the gang kept three boxes of pokemon food, three boxes were sent to Cerulean Gym, another three were sent to Pewter Gym and the rest were sent to Prof Oak's lab.

With the pokemon sumo conference taken care of, the gang said goodbye to Raiden and Shonosuke, and left Rikishii Town to continue their journey to Olivine City.

-Scene Change-

We find our heros at a pretty green area,the wind breezed along the area. A wind generator was near them making electricity for the nearby town. "What do you guys say about taking a break here" said Ash.

"Im game for that Ash" said Peter. The others agreeing for they have been though alot since leaving Rikishii Town. Brocks Golbat evolved into his final form Crobat. The gang released all their pokemon to enjoy the fresh air. But trouble was around the corner. Team Rocket was in the area and they plan to steal the Electric type pokemon working in the generator. "with all dem Electric types, well sure to get a nice raise from the boss" said Jessie as she finished with the code to the door. The door opened and they walk in with several cages. Ash and Lillie was collecting Firewood with Mara and Chikorita when the came upon the door. "must be people working in there, better not go in there" said Ash. Lillie nodded as they walked away from the door. At that time Team Rocket had manage to capture several Voltorbs, Electrodes, Magnemites, Magnetons and Mareeps. "so far so good, lets keep getting them" said James. Team rocket moved in deeper with their captured pokemon.

Mara sensed something was wrong as she darted back to the door. "Mara where are you going" said Lillie before she went after her pokemon. Ash and chikorita ran after them into the building. the door shutted after Lillie called out for Mara. "Uh-oh i think were stuck" said Lillie.

"No worries, ill get Greninja to get the others here. a few minutes later, They heard the gang was on the other side of the door. "Ash, Lillie you guys in there?" asked Brock.

"What happened big brother?" asked Amber.

"We think there might be something going on here in the building. Mara ran ahead and were going to find out what." said Lillie

"Well call the Electric company" said misty. Brock went over to the phone and called someone. Ash, Lillie and Chikorita moved on looking for Mara. Team rocket now had elekids in the cages. "Rumor has it that an electabuzz works here too" said James.

"Lets go nab it then" said Meowth. Team rocket went ahead unaware that Mara overheard the crooks. She ran back to find Lillie and Ash. Team rocket found Electabuzz in the control room. He said " _Leave_!"

"I dont think so, Vileplume use Sleep powder" said Jessie. vilplume used her sleep powder attack to make electabuzz fell asleep. James loaded it up and Meowth said "Lets skedaddle while we have the chance" Team rocket headed for the door at once. at that time, Ash and Lillie was still searching for Mara. The inside of the building was like a maze. "Were lost" said Ash. Thats when they heard Mara " _Ash. Lillie!"_ said Mara appearing in a corridor.

"Mara, thank goodness your alright" said Lillie with a relief,

"whats going on Mara?" asked Ash

" _Team rocket is stealing all the electric pokemon that live here"_ said Mara. Ash and Lillie was crossed those three was behind this. "then we better go stop them." The four raced to the door hoping to intercept team rocket before they could get away.

Back outside, the others was waiting for someone to come. I wish they hurry up and get here," said Tomo

"I'm worried about big brother" said Amber. Just then a car drove up, and a woman stepped out. "I'm the head of security and I'm sorry if I took so long" said the woman. "Oh don't worry," replied Misty "we are just glad you are here at last". The gang explained to the woman what had happened. "Hmm, I understand," said the woman. "well get the door open in no time"

Team rocket was getting ready to leave the building with their captured pokemon when a thunderbolt stopped them. Team Rocket saw that Ash and Lillie was standing between them and the door. "That is how far you go Team Rocket" said Ash

"Free those pokemon now!" shouted Lille.

"I don't think so Twerpette! go Vilplume!" said Jessie . Vilplume went on the field ready for battle. "You too Victreebell" said James only for the pokemon to bite his head. "Get off me!, Attack them for once!" he shouted while Meowth Sweatdropped. Jessie ordered Vilplume to use Stun spore and James ordered Victreebel to use Razor leaf. The two pokemon fired their attacks at the gang. "Chikorita use Vine whip!" said Ash

"Mara use Thunder!" said Lillie. Mara fired her thunder attack which canceled out the stun spore and razor lead. Chikoritas vine whip hits them back into their trainers. the two began to glow blue. "Check it out, there evolving" said Ash. Chikorita evolved into a Bayleaf and Mara was now an Ampharos. Mara and Bayleaf used iron tail and Razor leaf to destroy the cages freeing all the Electic type pokemon joined them on their side angry with team rocket. "I think were in trouble now" said james. The electric type pokemon use Thunder to send them flying. "We were so close!" said Jessie as the three was flying

"Yeah but you know the rules, bad guys like us always loses" said Meowth.

" _Yep_ " said Wobbuffet

"Were blasting off again!" said the three as they dissapeared over the horizon. The head of secuirty manage to get the door open and the others was glad Ash and Lillie were okay. they was all outside the building. They told the women that team rocket was trying to steal the electric type pokemon. "Then i thank you two for stopping those crooks." said the women.

Amber and Molly was with bayleaf. "Wow i really wanted to see chikorita evolve" said Amber. The gang left the generator and returned to their campsite. by morning our heros was packed up and resumed their journey to Olivine City.

end of chapter.

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Mara-Ampharos(female), Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), Crobat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Sunkern(male)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male_**


	17. Celebi-The Voice of the Forest

Forty years ago, a boy named Sam was walking through a wood. Sam was a pokemon watcher and he liked to draw pokemon in a sketch pad. He had just reached an entrance to a big forest, when suddenly a voice spoke to him. "If you're going into the forest, do be careful". The voice belonged to a young woman named Towa. Towa explained to Sam about the legend of the forest. The legend was that a legendary spirit lived there and that it had the power to time travel into the past and future. "It is said to let out a very loud scream when it does that," said Towa "so if you ever hear it, keep very still and nothing will happen to you". She also gave Sam a loaf of bread that had berries added to it, in case he got hungry. Sam thanked Towa and walked into the forest.

But trouble was happening in the forest. A pokemon poacher was in the forest and he was chasing the legendary spirit, which was actually a legendary pokemon called Celebi. Celebi was being chased by a Houndoom and Scyther like crazy. Celebi was trying to escape from them, but they were fast. What was even more terrible was that the poacher, who was riding a motor bike, was using some sort of electric equipment to weaken Celebi. Celebi began to scream.

Sam heard the scream, while he was sketching some Bellosom. The wild pokemon in the forest were running away fom something. 'Something doesn't feel right here' Sam thought. Suddenly he saw Houndoom and Scyther chasing Celebi and he followed them to see what was going on. Houndoom and Scyther caught up with Celebi and pinned it to the ground. "Hey two against one is not fair!" shouted Sam. Houndoom blew fire at Sam to get him to leave. While Houndoom and Scyther were distracted, Celebi used leech seed to trap Houndoom and Scyther to escape. Sam ran over to Celebi to help it. At that moment the pokemon poacher turned up. "Hand over that Celebi kid" he said. "Celebi?" said Sam "what do you want with it?" "I'm a pokemon hunter kid," said the poacher "I catch pokemon and sell them to people". "You're not selling Celebi to anybody!" shouted Sam. Sam started to run with Celebi still in his arms. The poacher gave chase on his motor bike.

Sam ran as fast as he could to get away from the poacher and to keep Celebi safe. Just then Celebi started to scream and a green light surrounded the area. This meant that Celebi was going to use its ability to travel through time. Suddenly there was a flash of green, blue and yellow, and then Sam and Celebi magically vanished. Celebi had just time travelled, taking Sam with it.

Forty years later after that incident, the pokemon poacher, now an old man, was being attacked by someone in his caravan. It was a big muscular man, wearing a big iron mask. The man's name was Iron-masked Marauder; he was called that because of his iron mask. He had heard about the poacher going after Celebi in the past, and he wanted to know where the Celebi was because he wanted to catch Celebi for himself. The poacher refused because he was still a pokemon poacher, even if he was an old man now. Iron-masked Marauder decided to use force to get the poacher to talk. He went outside the poacher's caravan, where there were a lot of cages with pokemon in them. The poacher kept pokemon in the cages before selling them. Iron-masked Marauder took out a strange looking black and grey pokeball from his vest. "What is that?" asked the poacher. Iron-masked Marauder explained that it was a dark ball and it had the power to make any pokemon, he captured, turn evil and have their power raise to the highest level. He had his pokemon, a Sneasel, release a Tyranitar from its cage, and then he caught the Tyranitar with his dark ball. Tyranitar became a different pokemon once it was sent out from the pokeball; it was now more ferocious than ever and its skin colour was a little darker than normal. Iron-masked Marauder told his new Tyranitar to attack the ranch using hyper beam. True to his words; Tyranitar's power was indeed very strong. It destroyed the whole ranch and all of the pokemon that the poacher caught escaped. The poacher gave in and got ready to tell Iron-masked Marauder everything. Iron-masked Marauder laughed with triumphant."Soon Celebi will be mine and i will ahve control over all Time" he said with a laugh

In another town, Lillie, Misty, Peter, , Amber and Brock was waiting for a certain raven haired trainer by a ferry. "where is he?" said Lillie crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Big brother is going to miss the ferry" said Amber . "He told us that he had to pick something up from the center. "Aunt Delia sent him somthing" said Peter. Brock sent out Crobat. " _Yes Brock_?" asked Crobat.

"Crobat see if you can find Ash and tell him that the ferry is about leave" said Brock.

" _Affirmative_ " said Crobat before taking off to find Ash. Ash had already collected something from the pokemon center, but right now he was in a pokemon battle. A kid, named Dundee, with a Croconaw wanted to battle his Pikachu and Ash accepted the challenge. Dundee told his Croconaw to use water gun on Pikachu. Ash told Pikachu to use quick attack to evade. Since water gun was not working, Dundee told Croconaw to attack Pikachu with slash attack, but Pikachu evaded that too. Pikachu and Croconaw began to go at each other, with pikachu using quick attack and Croconaw using bite. Then at last Pikachu slammed Croconaw hard and used thunderbolt on it. Croconaw fainted, giving Ash the win.

Just as Ash and Dundee were thanking each other for the match, Brock's Crobat showed up. Ash realised that he was late for the boat at the docks. He said goodbye to Dundee and he, Greninja and Pikachu ran as fast as they could to the docks.

The others were already on the boat, when they suddenly saw Ash coming. Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja when one more effort of running and they made it to the boat at last, just as it was about to leave. Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja were exhausted when they finally got on the boat. "Where have you two been?" asked Misty with her hands on her hips.. Ash explained about his battle with Dundee. "At least you managed to get here before we started to leave without you" said Brock, returning Crobat. "So Ash, what did you collect from the pokemon center?" asked Lillie.

Ash looked to see Amber was watching the water pokemon with Teddiursa. He pulled out a Red and Gold Pokeball. "It's Ambers Seventh Birthday in two days and Mom manage to get a pokemon she always wanted." Ash whispered before he pocketed it

"What pokemon is it Ash?" asked Brock.

"A Chimchar, A fire type pokemon from Sinnoh. She fell in love with Chimchars ever since we went to Alamos Town. She has been wanting one ever since." said Ash. The other beamed that Ash would do whatever to make his sister happy. Brocks Bag unzipped As Celebi came out. _"Hey, were close ot where my sister lives_ " She said.

"Your sister?" asked Amber walking to the group. " _Yep, i havent Seen my sister in over Three hundred years, can we go visit her?,Please?"_ asked Celebi with puppy eyes. "Sure, why not?" said Ash with a smile. Celebi did a flip with a smile.

"sounds like fun" said Misty holding Togepi. "But where does your sister live?" asked Tomo.

"I can help out with that" said a voice belonging to a man with tan skin, dark hair. His attre was a green jacket and blue shirt. "Hello, My name is Mr. White and i am from a village called Arborville. Theres a huge forest next to it along with the Shrine to Celebi, The Spirit of the Forest." Mr. White looked at Brock's Celebi. "You must be very lucky to have A Celebi that can use Telepathy" he said to the breeder.

"Thanks, She joined us back in Ilex Forest when we freed her from her prison." said Brock.

"Can you help us Mr. White to take us to your hometown?" asked Molly holding Mimikyu. Mr. White smiled. "Sure, well get off at the next stop. Suddenly Pikachu, Greninja and Teddirusa spotted Suicune near the banks. The gang looked at the Johto legendary before it darted. 'That was Suicune!, what a sight to see Suicune" said Mr. White. The gang looked at each other and nodded. No doubt it was Suicune's mother and was watching them. "Wait till you all see the forest, It has hundreds of pokemon" said Mr. White.

"Can't wait" said Lillie with a smile. The gang docked at the next port and Ash phoned Professor Oak. They told him about seeing Suicunes mother again. They told him about Misty looking after Suicune since she found the egg. "You know, i remember seeing a Suicune once, Suicune has the power to purify tainted water." Said Professor Oak. The gang hoped to see Suicune again and had to finish the call to meet up with Mr. White. Back in Pallet town. Professor Oak was in deep thought. "I should have told him before he went to Johto or he became a trainer"

The gang were now travelling down a river, on a motor boat with Mr White. Ash and the gang couldn't wait to get to the forest and see the pokemon and visit Celebi's sister . Right now they had come to a waterfall. "What do we do now?" asked Molly, since they couldn't go up the waterfall on the boat. "Don't worry Molly" said Mr White, calmly. Mr White pressed a few buttons on his boat, and then the hydrofoils on the boat blew up like balloons. The boat began to float into the air like a small blimp. "Wow, this is great" said Tomo. "What a boat" said Misty with stareyes. "I don't suppose you can turn this boat into a submarine as well could you Mr White?" Ash asked jokingly. "Sorry Ash, but I'm afraid my boat cannot do that" Mr White answered, laughing with the others. The small blimp flew over the waterfall and into the sky.

After going over so many trees, the small blimp arrived at Arborville. The gang couldn't believe their eyes; Arborville was a village of treehouses, which meant people lived in treehouses and not in normal houses. "Wow I've never seen anything like it" said Tomo. "Yeah this is the first time that I have seen people living in trees too" said Peter . Mr White landed the small blimp on one of the treehouses, which was his home. "It's so peaceful here" said Lillie. Her statement was true as Pokemon and humans played and walked together,. "Everyone here likes it peaceful," said Mr White "we are not so keen on those noisy, busy cities". "I can understand that," said Brock "we have past very noisy, busy places before".

The gang got down from Mr White's treehouse and started to walk to the entrance of the forest next to Arborville. It was the same entrance that Sam went through forty years ago. As the gang were getting nearer to the entrance, they were stopped by a voice. "Stop right there" the voice said. The voice belonged to Towa, who was now an old woman. "Are you kids going into the forest to look for pokemon?" asked Towa. "Yes ma'am we are" answered Ash. "You will like the forest" said another voice. The voice belonged to a young woman. Her name was Diana and she was Towa's granddaughter. Diana explained that Towa had been guarding the entrance of the forest for years. Towa warned the gang about the legendary voice of the forest and that they had to stand still if they ever heard it. The gang were puzzled about this, but they listened to the warning carefully. "Don't worry ma'am we will be careful and thank you for the warning" Ash said, politely.

The gang walked through the tunnel and entered the forest. Celebi was out of the bag and she was excited to see her sister. "I wonder what that women ment by the Voice of the Forest?" asked Lillie. Celebi floated down to answer her question. " _Its when we Celebi travel back though Time. Sometimes we accidently bring those in the past to the future. Thats why she warned us. but your all safe with me_ " said Celebi.

" _and us"_ said Nebby and Starcloud popping out of their pokeballs. Peter liked that idea and sent out Entei. Molly was now on the Volcano pokemons back as they hiked thought the woods. Just then the trees began to glow green,blue and yellow. Nebby and Starcloud stayed close to the gang. "Is this the Voice of the Forest?" asked Amber from starclouds back. " _It's my Sister!, Hang on Bi, Big sister Bria is coming!"_ said Bria. Bria flew ahead of the gang and they followed suit. Bria flew ahead until she found Sam unconscious.. "Oh my Arceus is he alright?" asked Misty. Brock checked for a pulse. "He still breathing." said the doctor.

"come on lets get him back to Dianas" said Ash. Starcloud lowered himself and the gang mounted on the lion. Bria looked around the area. ' _Where are you Sister?_ " she asked herself before she took off after her trainer. Once the gang got back to Diana's house and called for help. Sam started to regain conscious as Ash set him on a chair and ash asked if he was okay. Once Sam opened his eyes and saw Ash, he got panicky and grabbed him. "What have you done with Celebi?" he demanded. Ash pushed Sam back. "Take it easy, will you!" shouted Ash. Just then Sam came to his senses. "Where am I and how did I get here?" he asked. Just then Diana and Town turned up. "What's going on?" asked Diana. Suddenly Towa ran up to Sam and hugged him. "You have returned," she said "thank goodness that you are okay". Towa explained that Sam had disappeared forty years ago in the forest. Sam realised that Towa was the girl who came the loaf of bread, before he went into the forest.

Towa brought Sam and the gang back into her house and gave back his sketchbook. She had kept it safe for him for forty years. "You have been away on a forty year long journey" Towa said to Sam. " _My Sister accidently brought you here from the past_ " said Bria from her spot near the window. Nebby, Starcloud and Entei was looking though the window as Bria sat on Starclouds head. Towa and Diana was shocked to see Entei, Solgaleo and Lunala. "Whoa i never seen pokemon like you two before" said Sam.

 _"I am Solgaleo, Beast of the Sun althought my trainer calls me Starcloud"_ said Starcloud.

 _"and i am Lunala, Beast of the moon and my trainer calls me Nebby_ " said Nebby.

 _"My sister where is she?" is she hurt_?" asked Bria.

"I don't know, i saved her from a Poacher who was after it." said Sam. " _Celebi's only time travel when they are in danger. She did it to save both hers and your life young human"_ said Entei. Nebby and Starcloud agreed with him.

"Yeach but she's hurt, we got to go find her" said Sam.

"Count us in too, After all we came here to see Celebi" said Ash. The others agreed and Sam appreciated the help. Towa said "Search for the Lake of Life, it is Celebi's home. It lies deep in the forest" The gang nodded and thanked her for the infomation. The gang and their pokemon re-entered the forest to find Celebi. They first went back to the shrine. "This is where we found you Sam." said Lillie ."But Celebi's not here" said Sam. Bria however felt her sister. " _she's this way, come on!"_ she said. Bria lead them to a bunch of big trees and some of the wild pokemon gathered near worried for the protector. " _Sis_!" said Bria floating up to the tree worried for her sister. Everyone was on Starclouds back as the lion landed near the bark. Sam and Ash peaked to see Celebi scared. "is this the Celebi Sam?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said Sam reaching to pick her up. Bi used Leech seed to make them go away ' _Go away_!" Bi screamed until Bria flew down. " _Bi, its okay there with me"_ said Bria. Bi looked at the Bria before she said " _Bria, Is it really you, the last time i saw you was before you got captured"_ said Bi not letting off on her leech seed.. " _I was trap but thanks to my trainer brock, Im free._ " Bria said. Slowly and carefully, Ash placed a hand on Bi's cheek and gently rubbed it. Bi noticed it and started to calm down a bit. "There you see now Bi," said Ash "we only want to help you". "That's right, you're safe now Celebi" said Sam. Bi stopped its leech seed attack, meaning she trusted Ash and Sam now. Sam picked Bi up and held it in his arms. She looked very weak to the gang. "Celebi is really weak," Sam said "it needs help at once".

"We'll take it back to the village for help" said Ash. Sam agreed. Soon Sam and the gang started to run to get back to the village with Nebby, Entei and Starcloud behind him. Bria was worried for her sister. Thats when a Mechanical spider came out of nowhere. on it was the Iron Mask Maurader. "I have been searching for you Celebi" He said before he looked at the gang. "Thank you kids for finding me two Celebis"

"Who the heck are you!" Demanded Ash.

"My name is of no concern kid, Hand me the Celebi's!" said Iron Mask Maurader.

"No!" shouted the gang. Nebby, Entei and Starcloud got ready to defend their friends. Iron Mask Maurader unclipped a dark ball and sent out his Tyranitar. "This Tyranitar has ben corrupted by Dark magic." said Nebby. Tyranitar began to form a hyper beam attack. Starcloud roared before using Sunsteel Strike on the Dark pokemon. Tyranitar was sent back a bit from the steel type move. The Gang and the pokemon made a run for it. Team rocket saw everything going on from their hiding spot. "Who on earth is that guy?" said Meowth. "That Meowth is the Iron-masked Marauder" said Jessie. "He is an elite officer of Team Rocket," said James "and it's said that he's the most powerful one of all". "Wow" said Meowth.

Iron-masked Marauder ordered his Tyranitar to use hyper beam at the retreating gang, but then he noticed Jessie, James and Meowth hiding behind the trees. "Who are you three?" he asked. Jessie, James and Meowth came out from their hiding and introduced themselves to Iron-masked Marauder. "Since you are members of Team Rocket," said Iron-masked Marauder "I may have some use from you. Come with me". Jessie, James and Meowth climbed onto the mechanical spider. "I never thought we would ever team up with the Iron-masked Marauder" James whispered to the others. "Yeah, especially since we aren't even near his rank yet" whispered Jessie. "I wonder what he wants us for" Meowth whispered. Iron-masked Marauder sent out his Sneasel and a Scizor, from their dark balls and told them to go after the kids and Celebi's.

At that time the gang were still running. Misty was hurt because she had fallen over earlier and twisted one of her knees. Starcloud was carrying her with the kids. Suddenly Sneasel and Scizor turned up. "Those pokemon must be that man's pokemon as well" said Brock. "Then we will have to fight them," said Ash before he sent Cyndaquil to battle since Scizor was a bug and steel type. Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a silver ball with a lip opener. it was an early version of the pokeball as a Charmeleon came out. Cyndaquil and Charmeleon battled the two pokemon and it was a tough battle. but thanks to their combined flamethrowers, they was able to knock them out. The gang tied up the pokemon so they wouldn't give chase and took off again.

As soon as they were gone, Iron-masked Marauder showed up. He noticed his tied up pokemon. "Those kids aren't as wimpy as I thought," he said "this make's things interesting". He continued on and left his pokemon there. Jessie, James and Meowth were surprised that Iron-masked Marauder just left his pokemon there. "Hey that doesn't seem right, to just leave the pokemon there" Meowth whispered. "Yeah even I would never do that" whispered Jessie. "Well he's said to be the meanest member of Team Rocket of all," whispered James "so whatever he thinks goes". The trio started to feel a bit nervous around Iron-masked Marauder. Meowth however went back to the two pokemon with a pokeball from jessie and james. He caught them and promised them that they would be taken care of for now on. He caught back up to Jessie and James and gave them the pokeballs. Jessie had a Sneasal and James had a Scizor.

Sam and the gang had gone deeper into the forest by now, and Bi was getting weaker by the second. "If we don't find a way out of this forest soon, Bi may not make it" said Ash. Suddenly it started to get really foggy. "This is bad" said Brock. Starcloud kept his eyes out for the Maurader. Misty was on his back due to her twisted knee. " _We're close to the Lake of Life, My old home, The Lake of Life is where all Celebis go to heal. Follow me ."_ said Bria. Bria lead the gang though the fog until they came upon a sparkling clear lake. " _The Lake of Life, I never thought i would be here"_ said Entei. All the wild pokemon gathered near worried for Bi. " _Sam place my sister in the water and let us be_." said Bria. Sam placed Bi into the water and Bria dived into the lake. She took Bi to the center as the waters healing properties healed them. a bright light came from the lake before it vanished. The two burst out of the water completely healed. Bria and Bi hugged each other happy to see each other now that they was all better. They returned to the others. "How are you two feeling?" asked Brock.

" _Much better now, I haven't felt this good in a long time_." said Bria. Bi however started to splash Ash and Sam with water starting a splash fight between them before swimming with Bi. Nebby and Starcloud relaxed near the edge of the lake with Misty and Lillie. Their feet in the water. Molly and Peter joined in playing in the water with Tomo and Amber.. There was lots of water pokemon living in the lake; manly Magikarp, Gyarados, Seaking, Quagsire and Remoraid. Just then Ash and Sam were running out of air and needed to get back to the surface. Bi and Bria used the movie psychic, which made Ash, and Sam fly into the air. "We're flying!" shouted Ash, and Sam flew with Bi and Bria over the lake of life. Bi touched Misty's twisted knee and healed it in a second. Misty was grateful and thanked Bi.

After spending some time with the now fully healed Celebi's, it was now time for the gang, Bi and Bria to get back to Arborville. On the way they found some trees full of red berries. The two Celebi's tried a berry each and found them delicious. 'Try some these berries,' said Bi 'they are delicious'. said Bria The gang tried some of the berries and loved them a lot; even Pikachu, Greninja, Litty,Snowy, Mimikyu and Togepi loved them. Entei, Nebby and Starcloud enjoyed the berries as well. Ash and Lillie stored some berries in their pockets for later. he might send some of the berry seeds to his mother for their garden.

That night, the gang were all asleep in their sleeping bags. Sam was wide awake though. He had been looking at the sleeping forms of Pikachu, Bi and Bria. He was drawing them into his sketch pad. Ash woke up and noticed Sam was awake. "What's up Sam?" asked Ash "it's the middle of the night". "I can't sleep, that's all" replied Sam. Ash realised that Sam was drawing and got out of his sleeping bag to have a look at Sam's drawing. "Hey that's a really good drawing Sam" said Ash. "Thanks," said Sam "whenever I meet a pokemon, I sketch them in my sketch book". Ash asked Sam if he could have a look through the sketch book and Sam agreed. Apart from a picture of Pikachu, Bi and Bria, there was also a picture of three Bellossoms and a Rapidash and her baby Ponyta. "Wow," said Ash "these drawings are so good it looks like they will come alive and jump off the paper. It's also like looking at a home-made pokedex". Ash showed Sam his pokedex. "Things have changed a lot after forty years" sighed Sam. Ash noticed that Sam was missing his time. "Don't feel down Sam," he said "since Bi is the one who brought you here in the present, I'm sure once she's fully healed, She will take you back to your time". "Thank you Ash" said Sam. Sam felt better after hearing Ash's words, and believed that he may go back to his time. Sam started to think about his mother and Ash told Sam about his mum. "Mum had always worried about me ever since I started becoming a pokemon trainer," said Ash "and now she worries about both me and Amber." Ash saw Lillie and Amber was Curled up together next to Greninja, Litty,Snowy and Starcloud, Ash pulled out his notebook and drawed them together. He finished the drawing and he showed Sam. "Wow Ash, what a good drawing" Said Sam. Ash thanked him for the comment. Nebby flew down from keeping watch before she hung herself upside down and fell asleep. Ash also drawed Nebby as well before he pocketed his book. Just then Ash started to feel hungry. Sam took out the bread what Towa gave him forty years ago, and both he and Ash ate it. "The bread tastes like it was only baked yesterday" said Sam.

Suddenly Pikachu, Bi and Bria woke up; they heard something and headed for the trees. "What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Look over there Ash" said Sam, pointing to the trees. There were lots of Metapods clung to the trees and they were all evolving into Butterfree. "This is the biggest swarm of Butterfree that I have ever seen in life" said Ash. "Same here" said Sam. At that moment the sun began to rise. Ash and Sam climbed up a tree to get a perfect look at the sunset. The two boys, who were now friends, enjoyed watching the sunrise and Butterfree very much, and it was a memory that they would never forget in life.

When the sun fully rose, the gang, Bi and Bria went on their way again back to Arborville. Right now they were back at the shrine. "We are getting close to the village now" said Ash. Suddenly a mechanical arm shot out from the bushes and tried to grab the two Celebi's. It was the Iron-masked Marauder in his mechanical spider, with Team Rocket. "Hand over the Celebi's twerps" said Meowth. Pikachu and Litty attacked the machine with thunderbolt and flamethrower, but the machine had some sort of barrier that protected it from attacks. Iron-Masked Marauder had his machine's arms sway about, knocking down trees in the process. Just then one of the mechanical arms caught the other Celebi and Iron-masked Marauder shocked it to weaken it. Then he caught Celebi with a dark ball. _'Oh no Bi_!' gasped Bria. The gang gasped at Celebi's capture as well. "Now this Celebi is mine" said Iron-masked Marauder. He didn't bother capturing the Shiny Celebi. He thought that one Celebi was just enough for him.

Ash and Sam started to climb up the machine to try and rescue Bi. All the wild pokemon in the forest gathered around to help. Some wild Pidgeys distracted Iron-masked Marauder, giving Ash a chance to try and grab the dark ball. There was a struggle between Ash and Iron-masked Marauder and the mechanical spider ended up falling over. Ash managed to get the dark ball, but he was injured from falling off the mechanical spider. Iron-masked Marauder stepped on Ash's hands to make him let go of the dark ball. Ash tried to fight back, but he fainted from his injuries and Iron-masked Marauder got his dark ball back. "Ash!" screamed Lillie rushing to her boyriends side. Starcloud Roared standing in front of the gang. He was angry at the evil human " _RELEASE CELEBI NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE SUN_!" He roared to the human

" _AND THE WRATH OF THE MOON_ " Screeched Nebby. Entei was also mad at the Human. Iron Mask Marurder said holding three Darkballs. "Then i will catch you as well Solgaleo, Lunala, Entei, you become my slaves." He said before he tossed the dark balls at them. Starcloud and Nebby showed their hidden eye before they used Flamethrower and Shadow Ball to destroy the dark balls. _"Your Darkballs cannont corrupt us Human_ " said Starcloud.

The wild pokemon started to surround Iron-masked Marauder to get him to let Bi go. "Don't waste your time trying to save your friend," said Iron-masked Marauder "because it's no longer the Celebi you know". He released Bi from the dark ball. Bi looked okay, but her eyes looked lifeless. Bria looked at her sister with a gasp. 'Oh no Sister,' Bria said 'because of that dark ball, She is totally under control by that man'. "Celebi get rid of these pests" said Iron-masked Marauder. "Yes Master" said Bi Following Iron-masked Marauders command, used her psychic powers to attack the wild pokemon. The other Celebi and the gang were not happy with this. Nebby and Starcloud protected them from Corrupted Bi. Jessie, James and Meowth were looking at what was happening by some broken trees. "Gosh" said James. "This is unbelievable" said Jessie. "I'm suddenly feeling a bit scared from all of this" said Meowth.

Iron-masked Marauder was impressed with Celebi's power. "Show me more of your power Celebi" he said. Bi began to create a whirlwind and started picking up lots of sticks and leaves, which started to build a giant nest thing. In the process Jessie got sucked by the whirlwind. Iron-masked Marauder began to laugh at Bi's creation. "With a pokemon like you Celebi, no one will stop me" he said.

Back in Arborville, Towa and Diana saw the giant nest in the forest, in their tree house. "What's going on Grandma?" asked Diana. "I don't know," said Towa "but I fear that something bad is happening in the forest. We need to investigate at once". Diana agreed, and she and her grandma went to Mr White to take them into the forest in his small blimp.

High up in the mountains, Suicune could sense that something was wrong in the forest, " _Something must have happened to Bi._ " Thought Suicune before she depareted for the forest at once. Meanwhile Ash had woken up from his injuries. Bria had used her psychic powers to heal him. "Ash, thank goodness your allright" said Lillie kissing his check, The others was releived as well. We need to save Bi" said Ash. Just then Towa, Diana and Mr White arrived on Mr White's blimp. "We are coming to get you" Towa called out. "Thank goodness they found us" said Misty. Once Mr White landed the small blimp, the gang boarded on at once. James and Meowth boarded too; they were worried about Jessie. Up in the air, they saw all the damage caused by Iron-masked Marauder with Bi in tow. Nebby and Starcloud flew beside the blimp. "This is awful" said Diana, looking at the path of broken trees. "Forcing the spirit of the forest to destroy the forest is despicable!" said Towa. Sam and the gang didn't like this either and neither did Bria for what the man is doing to her Sister. ' _If we don't stop that evil man soon, there's no telling what he would do to the rest of my old home_ ' she said. Pikachu, Greninja, Togepi, Entei, Litty, Snowy, Starcloud, Nebby and the humans agreed that the Iron-Masked Marauder had to be stopped. " _Well go try to warn the other pokemon that it is not safe"_ said Nebby taking off to the forest. Entei and Starcloud followed suit.

Meanwhile Iron-masked Marauder was still causing destruction in the forest, with corrupted Bi, and he was enjoying every second of it. Bi's nest was in the shape of a giant spiked ball. Jessie, who was tangled up in Bi's nest vines, was struggling to get herself free. Iron-masked Marauder noticed this. "No need to fret," he said to Jessie "once you witness the great power that I've obtained, I shall set you free then. Celebi it's time to create more havoc". Celebi turned its nest from a spiked ball into a shape of a giant Scyther. Then Bi fired a purple beam, which not only destroyed more trees but the lake as well. The lake lost its purity. "Wow that is impressive," said Jessie, who saw everything, "the boss will be delighted once you give it to him". Iron-masked Marauder laughed. "Who said I was going to give Celebi to the boss?" he said "With Celebi at my side, I have the power to destroy him and rule over Team Rocket and the whole world". Jessie realised that Iron-masked Marauder was a mad man and was betraying Giovanni.

Meanwhile, Towa, Diana, Mr White and the gang arrived at the scene, and saw Bi's Scyther shaped nest. ' _Oh my Arceus_ ,' said Bria. Things were starting to get worse for the forest.. Mr White drove the small blimp towards the nest. Ash called out to Bi. Iron-masked noticed them and ordered Bi to get rid of them. Celebi fired the purple beam at the small blimp, and it burst one of the balloon bits of the blimp. The small blimp drifted down and landed onto the lake and then onto the shore. Luckily no one was hurt. "We have to stop that horrible thing" said Towa, shakily. Misty held on to Suicune who wanted to help as well. He was a bit bigger now and was the size of a Growlithe.

Ash and Sam ran up to the nest. "Pikachu use thunderbolt, Greninja Water Shuirkan!" said Ash. Pikachu fired his thunderbolt and Greninja his Water Shurikan attack at the nest, but it didn't work. Bria fired energy ball to attack the nest, but that didn't work either. Iron-masked Marauder was becoming annoyed with them. "Celebi get rid of these children now" he said. Corrupted Bi got her purple beam ready to fire at Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, Sam and Bria. The four gasped and feared the worst. Towa, Diana, Mr White, and the gang saw this as well. . Amber and Lillie tried to run to Ash, but Brock stopped them in case they would get hurt.

Corrupted Bi's beam was heading straight for Ash, Sam, Pikachu, Greninja, and Bria, but then a blur of blue swooped in and grabbed Ash, Sam and the pokemon. It was Suicune. Suicune had them on its back and saved them just in time. "It's the pokemon of the north wind, The North Wind saved them" said Towa. "Suicune!" gasped Mr White. Misty's Suicune looked at his mother for the first time. Ash and Sam were surprised to see Suicune. "Suicune are you here to help us?" asked Ash. Suicune roared " _Yes, tell me what i need to do Ash_ " Ash was taken back that Suicune knew his name. "Then we need you to take us to Bi" said Ash. Suicune nodded. At that moment, Iron-masked Marauder brought out his Tyranitar's dark ball and released it. He intended to capture Suicune next and add it to his team. "Nows my chance to capture Suicune, Tyranitar hyper beam" he said. Tyranitar got ready to attack Suicune. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Brock, taking out a pokeball, "go Steelix!" Steelix came out from his pokeball and then used iron head on Tyranitar. Tyranitar ended up using hyper beam in a different direction. While Corrupted Tyranitar was being distracted by Steelix, in his mega from and Peters Tyrantitar and Dragonite. Suicune carried Ash and Sam to Bi. Corrupted Bi was in the mouth of the Scyther shaped nest. Ash called out to her. Corrupted Bi saw them and shook them off the nest. Steelix, Dragonite and Tyranitar was having trouble fighting against Corrupted Tyranitar. Suicune fired bubblebeam at Tyranitar. Being a rock type pokemon; Corrupted Tyranitar fainted from the water type attack. Litty, Dragonite and Tyranitar held him down to make sure he didn't get back up . Steelix was exhausted from fighting Corrupted Tyranitar and fainted. He reverted back to his normal form. "Good work Steelix" said Brock, returning him.

Iron-masked Marauder ordered Corrupted Bi to attack next. Suicune used bubblebeam at the nest and Celebi used leaf storm, but none of the attacks worked. Nebby, Starcloud and Entei joined the fight. " _Moongiest Beam_!" shouted Nebby, Moongiest beam didn't effect the nest. Starcloud used Sunsteel Strike and Entei used Flare blitz. The attacks didn't even effect the nest at all "ENOUGH!" Shouted Iron Mask Maurader. Corrupted Bi grabbed Suicune, Nebby, Starcloud and Entei with tendrils and started to shock them with Corrupted energy, Ash, Pikachu, Greninja and Sam still on Suicune. "This is what happens whenever someone messes with me" laughed Iron-asked Marauder. "NEBBY!,STARCLOUD!" Screamed Lillie worried for the two pokemon . "ENTEI!" Shouted the Hale siblings. Ash and Sam fell off Suicune and started tumbling down the nest, but Jessie grabbed them and pulled them up. "You must stop that man, hes a maniac," said Jessie. Sam thanked Jessie, and then he and Ash climbed up the nest to Corrupted Bi.

Corrupted Bi was already at the mouth of the Scyther shaped nest. 'Bi is in real trouble' Bria said to Ash and Sam. "Bi, snap out of it!" shouted Ash. "Yeah, you are supposed to be protecting the forest, not destroying it" said Sam. Corrupted Bi heard Ash and Sam's words and started to snap out of it a tiny bit, and stopped shocking Suicune and the other Legendary Pokemon. "Hurry up and finish off your enemies Celebi!" shouted Iron-masked Marauder. Corrupted Bi got back under Iron-masked Marauder's control and began sending off Corrupted shocks again. Ash and Sam climbed up the vines of the nest to get to Bi. "We are not your enemies Bi!" shouted Ash "that hunter is your enemy. We are trying to save you from him". Corrupted Bi snapped out of it a tiny bit more. Outside, all of the wild pokemon of the forest were calling out to Bi. Ash and Sam climbed up the vines some more, until they finally reached Corrupted Bi.. ' _Bi you need to remember who are what you are,_ ' said Bria ' _you are not evil. You are Bi, My sister and the protector of this forest'_. "That's right," said Ash "and remember that we are your friends". "And you brought me from the past into this time with you" said Sam. Sam grabbed onto Bi and held onto her. Corrupted Bi began remembering everything; how she met Sam and time travelled with him, meeting Ash, Lillie, Brock, Misty, Tomo Amber, Molly, and Peter, flying around with her sister, having fun with Ash and Sam, eating berries with the gang and watching the sunset and Butterfree swarm with Ash, Pikachu, Sam and Bria. Then Bi started to really snap out of its control from the dark ball. She looked at them. " _Ash, Sam, im sorry_ " Said Bi now normal. "It's okay Bi, wasn't your fault but that hunter." said Sam.

At that time, Suicune and the other legendary pokemon was free from the tendrils and they fell into the lake and Bi's dark ball exploded. Bi was now free. ' _Bi is no longer evil now'_ said Bria. "All right we did it!" cheered Ash. Now that Bi was no longer Corrupted Bi, the Scyther shaped nest fell apart and crumbled to bits. Jessie was free at last and the Iron-masked Marauder fell off the nest and into the lake. The two Celebi's used psychic to help Ash, Sam and Pikachu get to safety. Greninja jumped into the water and swam to the shore. But they knew something was wrong. Bi was in Ash's arms. Ash and Sam landed safely on the shore of the lake and they checked the weak Celebi all over. Towa, Diana, Mr White, Tomo, Greninja, Misty, Brock, Amber, Peter, Lillie and the legendary pokemon ran over to them and were relieved that they were all okay. But they saw the worried faces of Ash and Sam. "What's wrong?" asked Misty. "Something is wrong with Celebi" said Ash. Bria touched her sisters forehead. ' _Oh no,_ ' she said ' _because she was under that man's control and fighting to set itself free from his control, Bi is really weak from using so much power'_. Just as she said those words, Bi began to wither. The humans gasped at that as did Nebby and Starcloud. "Quick get her into the water!" said Brock. Ash placed Bi into the lake to get healed, but it didn't work. " The forest is badly hurt," said Towa "the water has been tainted, so the lake is dying".

"We got to help Bi, What do we do?" asked Molly. Just then Diana had an idea; "I know Suicune" said Diana looking at Suicune. "Thats right Suicune has the power to clean tainted water" said Lillie/

"Please Suicune, clean the lake so we can save Bi" said Sam. Suicune looked at her child before she said " _Join me my son_ ," Misty's Suicune nodded before he glowed blue like his mother. The Two Suicunes leaped across the lake cleasning it. The gang watched as the two pokemon cleaned the lake restoring it. The two landed beside the gang. Suicune nuzzled her child after that which made him coo. Wow, the legends about Suicune are true" said Mr White. Ash placed Bi into the lake again, but even with the lake clean again it still didn't work. Everyone began to worry. Ash sat down on the bank of the lake, with Bi still in his arms. He pulled out a berry he saved from yesterday. "Bi, we have your favorite berry" said Ash. he tried to give Bi one but it didn't work either. Bria touched her weak sisters forehead again. ' _No. Bi is dying_ ' she said, sadly with tears falling down her face "No, Bi can't die," said Ash, sadly, "she can't". He began to cry for Bi. Lillie was already there hugging his back. Tears falling down her face. The others began to cry too. Amber was hugging Starclouds mane with tears falling down her face. Molly was crying in her brothers arms, Nebby was holding tomo. They was too young to see a pokemon die. This isn't fair," said Sam, sadly, "Bi didn't do anything wrong. An evil human being forced Bi to destroy the forest, and Bi didn't have a choice. It's that man's fault that things went like this, and it's also his fault that Bi is going to die". Suicune and all of the pokemon in the forest began to mourn for Bi.

Thats when a Light of Blue, Green and Yellow flashed through the forest. "Its the Voice of the Forest" said Towa, Just then Two dozen Celebis came from the portal that opened from above the lake. _"Its my Brothers and Sisters"_ said Bria " _They come to help Bi_ ". One more Celebi came out of the portal and the gang was shocked about its size. This Celebi was about the size of a Ursaring. _"The Celebi Queen_!" gasped Entei and Suicune. The wild pokemon bowed to the Queen of the Celebis. The others including Rotom took a picture of The Queen. " _Mother_!" said Bria. Three Celebis floated down and they used Psychic on Bi. They moved Bi to the Queen. Bria joined her Mother, Brothers and Sisters as they used Aromatherapy to heal Bi. In no time at all, Celebi was alive and well again. Everyone saw that Bi was alive and were relieved. "The spirits of the past and future came here to help their Family" said Towa. "This is a miracle" said Ash. The rest of the humans agreed with Ash's words. Bria and Bi thanked their family and they all smiled. They all followed their Queen back to the portal. Bria and Bi flew around the lake together, happily. The humans, and all of the pokemon were happy to see Bi alive and well again.

The two Celebi's were just about to fly towards the humans, but suddenly Iron-masked Marauder burst out of the lake and grabbed them. "With these two Celebi's, I have the power to rule the whole world" he said. Iron-masked Marauder wasn't going to give up so easily. He had a jet pack on his back and was about to take off. "Let them go!" shouted Ash, running up to Iron-masked Marauder. Ash wasn't willing to let Iron-masked Marauder do anymore bad things to Bi or Bria. He grabbed onto Iron-masked Marauder's legs, with Pikachu holding onto him, just as he had taken off. "Ash, Bi!" called out Sam, just as they were flying away. Iron-masked Marauder tried to kick Ash and Pikachu off him, but Ash didn't give in. He climbed up Iron-masked Marauder and told Pikachu to use thunderbolt on the jet pack. Pikachu ended up shocking both Ash and the Iron-masked Marauder and broke the jet pack. Ash, Pikachu and Iron-masked Marauder went falling towards the ground. Ash grabbed onto Pikachu and they both braced themselves, but then Bi used psychic to save Ash and Bria. Iron-masked Marauder had let go of them when he got zapped by Pikachu. "Thank you Bi" smiled Ash. The humans and the pokemon were relieved that Ash, Pikachu and the two Celebi's were save.

The Iron-masked Marauder wasn't lucky though; he fell through the trees and came crashing down through the branches. When he finally hit the ground, his mask came off and he saw Towa, Diana and Mr White staring at him. They were very cross with what he had done. "You tried to destroy our forest mister," said Towa "and we don't forgive that sort of behaviour". Mr White crackled his knuckles, wanting to punch Iron-masked Marauder a hundred times. Starcloud, Nebby and Entei growled at the human. Iron Mask Maurader reached for his pokeballs and realized he had no more pokemon. He abandoned them all. The bug types used String shot to tie him up. _"Now you will be punished for the crimes you commited human_ " said Entei.

Suicune was nuzzling her son one last time before she leaves. Misty was right behind hers with Togepi. The others was behind her with their pokemon. Suicune looked at Misty. _"Thank you for caring for my son_ " she said to Misty. "its no problem at all. You can visit us anytime you want." Suicune nodded happy to know that before she started to walk away. "Thanks for your help Suicune" said Ash waving bye.

 _"It was an honor to fight alongside you Prince of the Sun"_ said Suicune before she darted off to her next assignment. Bi flew off towards a small leaf like hut in the trees. The gang was curious to what she was doinf until Bi came back with an Egg. She handed Lillie the Egg. " _Sister, is it yours_?" asked Bria.

 _"Yes, I too want somone who is pure to watch over my child."_ said Bi. Lillie looked at the egg in her hands. "Don't worry Bi, I will take good care of you child" Bi smiled before she glowed green in the sky "I think Celebi is about to travel back in time and i think she wants to take you with her Sam" said Towa. "Can you really bring me back to forty years ago Bi?" asked Sam. Bi nodded to say yes. Sam turned to Ash; he knew that he had to leave Ash and the others. "This means that you are finally going home Sam" said Ash. "Yeah" Sam sighed. Sam didn't feel like saying goodbye to Ash yet. "Don't worry," said Ash "wherever or whenever you are, we will always be friends. And I have all the memories of us together right here in my head". "Same here Ash" said Sam. Bi used psychic to hold onto Sam and they started to get ready to travel back in time. "Thank you Ash, you have been a great friend to me," said Sam "and I thank all of you for everything. Goodbye". Ash and the others tearfully waved goodbye to Sam, as he and Celebi disappeared back into the past. Ash felt sad, because of his new friend's departure, but he knew very well that going back to forty years ago was what Sam wanted. Lillie came over and took his hand into her left hand. She was holding her new egg in the other. He smiled at her as their pokemon joined them looking at the sky,

Sam did go back to forty years ago. He woke up in front of the shrine and realised that Bi wasn't with him. Suddenly the younger Towa turned up and asked Sam if he was okay because of the voice of the forest. Sam calmly said that everything was okay now. He was happy to be back where he came from. In the present time, Ash, Tomo Amber, Lillie, Peter, Molly, Misty and Brock said goodbye to Towa and Diana and left Arborville in Mr White's new boat. Right now they were back at the port, and were talking to Prof Oak on a phone booth. Brock and Misty told him all about Suicune and Bi. Lillie sent Mara to the lab so she can keep her egg. Prof Oak realised that Ash was feeling down and asked him what was wrong. "Well Professor," said Ash "I became friends with a pokemon trainer in the forest. But we went back to where he came from, in another time. And I feel like that I will never see him again". Ash still felt upset about Sam's departure. "Don't worry Ash," said Prof Oak "true friendships withstand the test of time, and I have a feeling that this friendship between you and Sam will. I'm sure you two will be friends forever, no matter what time it is". Ash thanked Prof Oak for his words. Just then a boat whistled. "We better get going, otherwise we will miss the boat" said Brock. The gang said goodbye to Prof Oak and got off the phone.

Peter noticed something. "How did Prof Oak know Sam's name?" He asked "I mean we never mentioned it to him". "Maybe Sam and Prof Oak have met each other sometime in the past, and Sam told Prof Oak all about us" said Ash. "Yeah that makes sense" said Lillie agreeing with her boyfriend. Then they ran onto the boat, just at the last minute, to set off on their journey.

Back in Pallet Town; Prof Oak was looking at an old sketchbook with drawings in it, and he was talking to an old friend. "It seems like only yesterday when it all happened Bi" he said. _'I can see that you haven't forgotten about that time Sam_ ' said Bi floating beside him. The truth is Sam was actually the younger Professor Oak and his old sketch book was now eighty years old, since it had gone through another forty years. The drawings inside it had now all faded by then, especially his drawing of Pikachu, Bi and Bria. "You're right I haven't," said Prof Oak "it was that experience with time travelling that I had made me want to invent the pokedex and give Ash Pikachu and Greninja for his starter pokemon". ' _Are you going to tell Ash'_ asked Bi. "No," said Prof Oak "I feel that it's best not to, and anyway Ash did tell me that he would treasure his memories of the younger me always". Bi understood. She would always come visit Sam every other month since they are friends forever

So everything turned out okay in the forest; Sam finally went back to his own time and Iron-masked Marauder was arrested and condemned to stay in jail for life because of his very evil ways. As for his Tyranitar, Scizor and Sneasel; they lived newer lives with their trainers, Brock adopted Tyranitar and sent him to the Gym. He was loved instantly by brocks Family. Finally free from the Iron-masked Marauder's dark balls.

James and Meowth found Jessie after all the trouble was over, and they agreed to tell the boss about Iron-masked Marauder treachery. "The boss won't be bailing him out that's for sure" said James. The trio also decided not to tell about Celebi, because of what had happened. They couldn't bear the thought of the boss destroying the forest because of Celebi. So they left the forest in peace.

End of Johto movie 2 

"What do you guys think?, Credit for the Celebi Egg for Lillie goes to Lovecartoonsandanime, What did you think about the Celebi Queen, I decided to give the Celebi's a Queen that rules over them all. James will not be keeping Scizor, he will trade it for another pokemon, but i don't know what yet" I just posted all the pokemon caught on my profile page, I will update it as soon as i am done with Johto.

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), Crobat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Sunkern(male)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),_** ** _Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male_**


	18. Olivine Contest

After traveling from Arborville and meeting a pair of sisters and their Kelcleon, Our heros ave finally reached Olivine City. "Finally we made it to Olivine City." said Ash. The group was walking down the streets. "we can earn our next badge as well as me getting another ribbon." said Lillie. "You have any idea which one of your pokemon you are using Lillie?" Asked Peter.

"Yes, im going to use Aqua for the Appeal Round and then Mystic for the Battle rounds." said Lillie holding her celebi egg. She was still rather shock Bi gave her child to Lille to take care of. "You guys know what type of pokemon does the gym leader use?" asked Misty.

"Yeah Peter said that the gym leader is a girl named Jasmine and she uses steel type pokemon. Her strongest pokemon is a Steelix. I plan to use Houndour and Cyndaquil since fire is super effective against steel." said Ash. "and i will use Ember and Ebon" said Lillie. The gang soon arrived to the Olivine gym. It was designed as a big building with a steel roof. Ash knocked on the door and asked for a battle. No reply came and he tried again. "Maybe Jasmine might be at the lighthouse. She always goes there when there is no challengers" said Peter.

Peter lead the gang to the wharf where there was two lighthouses. one was old and made of bricks while the other was a modern stone lighthouse. "The old brick lighthouse has been around in olivine city for a long time." explained Peter.

"Really, lets check it out big brother" said Molly. The gang entered the lighthouse. "Hello anybody home?" asked Tomo. No reply came from the bulding. "Jasmine must be visiting sparkle. Her Ampharos. Sparkles makes the lighthouse shine out to sea." said Peter. Sparkles is at the very top of the lighthouse." The gang climbed up to the top of the lighthouse and they saw Sparkles sleeping near the mirror. "Hey Sparkles" said Peter going over to pet Sparkles. Sparkles purred as he was petted by Peter. "Peter?, is that you?" asked a womens voice. The gang saw a honey haired women enter the room with an old man. "Jasmine, Myron. Good to see you guys again" said Peter.

"welcome back young man" said Myron before he noticed the gang. "who are your friends?" he asked. The gang introduced themselves to Myron and Jasmime. Ash and Lillie asked if they can have a gym battle. . "I am sorry Ash, Lillie," said Jasmine "but I'm afraid, I am not really in the mood to do any gym battles. Because my Sparkle here is sick and I can't even think about gym battles at the moment"

"now that you mentioned it, Sparkles does feel a bit hot" said Peter touching sparkles head. Myron explained "In the olden days, before electricity was invented, Ampharos tail lights were used to become the light beacon for the shining lighthouse. Even though we have an electric powered lighthouse, The people still liked using the shining lighthouse, even if it is old now . But recently Sparkle had become very sick and its tail light has become weak, and nothing seems to be helping Sparkle feel better. "No wonder you don't want to battle Jasmine," said Ash, walking over to Sparkle and petting its head, "I myself never think of doing anything while any of my pokemon are sick". Pikachu nuzzled Sparkle to cheer it up. "Is there anything that can help Sparkle?" asked Amber. "There is actually," said Myron "I ordered a special medicine from the pharmacy in Cianwood City, which can cure Sparkle. I just got a call from the pharmacy that the medicine is ready and we can pick it up at any time". "I would like to get myself," said Jasmine "but I can't leave Sparkle. So Janina I need you to go to Cianwood City to pick up the medicine for me". "You can count on me Jasmine" said Janina. Janina was Jasmines assistant at the gym and her successor when Jasmine steps down. The gang left the lighthouse. Ash looked at the gang. "Well. We still have Lillie's contest and i have no idea to what we can do while we wait"

"Theres a gym in Cianwood City. You can go there for a gym battle" said Myron giving them the answer. He stepped outside the lighthouse for some air.

"Thanks Myron." said the gang as they left the lighthouse. They found the pokemon center and stayed there for the next few days. Lillie was training Aqua and Mystic for the contest. Soon the Olivine Contest was underway. Before the gang knew it, it was Lillies turn. "You all know our next contestant, Give it up for Lillie Cosmos, The Princess of the Moon!" said Melanie. The crowd cheered for her as she walked on the field. "Aqua Trial Start!" said Lillie releasing Aqua. Aqua did a few flips while shooting out Bubbles. The bubbles went everywhere on the field. "start off with Swift Aqua." said Lillie. Aqua fired her swift attack all over the Area. some of them went around the bubbles. "Use Ice Beam"" said Lillie. Aqua spinned firing Ice Beam at the bubbles freezing them in the air along with the Swift.. The Frozen spheres and Stars start to descend to the earth. "Now jump and use AquaTail to catch them!." said Lillie. Aqua ran and she used Aqua Tail to catch them. The frozen stars and spheres was all mixed into the Aqua Tail. "Aqua toss the water off your tail!" said Lillie. Aqua tosed the water off her tail as it started to descend to the Ground. "Finish this with Ice Beam!" said Lillie. Aqua fried Her ice beam at the Water swil and it froze. The Bubbles and frozen Stars made it look like an very unique piece of Art. "Amazing, its a beautiful ice scuplture made form Aqua Tail, Swift and Bubble." said Melanie.

"Beautiful" said Mr. contesta.

"The way you and your Marill connect and the beauty of its Ice and Water attacks." said Nurse Joy. Lillie bowed to them before she went to the back room. The results was soon up and Lillie saw that she made it to the battle rounds. "Yes, Lets do this Mystic"said Lillie.

Lillies first opponnet was a Girl named Riana and her Bellossum. Lillie sent out Mystic and everyone cheered at her shiny Milotic. Riana started the battle with a Energy Ball, Poisen powder combo. The Poisen Powder was combined with the Energy ball making it a mix color of Green and Purple. Lillie lost some of her points. Lillie told mystic to use Mirror Coat. Mystics Mirror Coat protected her from the grass type move and it exploded into Green and Purple arrows. Bellossum was hit by her own move and Riana lost more of her points. Lillie told Mystic to use Ice Ball. Mystic formed an Ice Ball before Lillie told her to use Aqua Tail. Mystic held the ice ball in the Aqua Tail before her tail freezed up making an Ice Tail combo. Riana lost more of her points. "such a cool move, I need to teach my Gyaradoes and Milotic that move for Trainers with Grass type pokemon" said Misty. Riana quickly told Bellossum to use Petal Blizzard. Bellossum quickly fired its petal blizzard and Lillie told Mystic to go through it. Mystic went through the petal blizzard and she took a bit of damage. Lillie lost some of her points. Mystic manage to hit Bellossum with her Ice Tail. Bellossum was sent flying into the wall and she fainted. Lillie thanked her for a great battle before she advanced to the next round.

Her opponnet in the semifinals was a boy named Dean and his Jolteon. Dean started the battle with thunderfang and Lillie told Mystic to use Aqua Tail. Both Jolteon and Mystic clashed with Thunderfang and Aqua Tail. Both trainers lost points. Dean had his jolteon use Thundershock at Mystic. Jolteon fired its Thundershock attack at Mystic. Lillie quickly had Mystic use Iron tail to absorb the thundershock. Mystics thundershock absorbed the attack and she hits Jolteon with Iron Tail. Dean lost more of his points. Lillie told Mystic to use Aqua Ring and Aqua Tail. Mystic surrounded Herself with Aqua Ring and she healed. ThE Aqua rings was absorbed into her Aqua Tail making it a bit bigger. Dean lost more points because of the combo. with only Ten seconds left Dean told his Jolteon to use Electro Ball. Mystic's Aqua Tail clashed with the electro ball as the timer went out. Since Lillie had more points than Dean. She advanced to the finals. She thanked Dean for a good battle and he did the same.

Her final opponet was a Boy named Lucas and his Kingdra. A battle between water type pokemon. Lucas started the battle with Kingdra using Dragon Dance to increase his attack and speed. He next told Kingdra to use Sludge Bomb. Kingdra fired his sludge bomb attack at Mystic. Lillie had Mystic use Mirror Coat to block. The Sludge Bomb was sent back at Kingra and Lucas lost some of his points. Lucas had Kingdra use Twister and Mystic took a direct hit from Twister. Lillie lost some of her points. Lillie had Mystic use Ice Beam. Mystic fired her Ice Beam attack and Kingdra took damage from the super effective move. Lucas lost more of his points. Lillie Had mystic use Ice Ball and Dragon Pulse while Lucas had Kingdra use Twister. She fired the Ice Ball first and then the Mylticolorbeam that formed into a Dragon. the two attacks combined and it clashed with Kingdras Twister. The attack exploded into rainbow particles. Lillie and Lucas lost more of their points. with only ten seconds left did they had time for one more attack. Both of them ordered Hyper Beam. Mystic and Kingdra fired their hyper beams at each other as they canceled out.

The timer was up and lillie had a bit more points than Lucas. She won the Olivine Contest. "Lillie Cosmos is the winner of the Olivine Contest." said Melaine as everyone cheered. "We did it Mystic!" said Lillie running out to the field and hugging Mystic. Mystic cooed and she smiled to for the win. Lillie recieved the Olivine Ribbon from Mr. Contesta. The Ribbon was silver with a gold metal badge on it. Lillie placed her ribbon in her case and rejoined the others. They all congraduated her on her victory. The gang returned to the center that night and by next morning hopped on the Ferry that would take them to Cianwood City.

 _end of chapter._

 _"I do apologize if this chapters short. Anyway To answer questions revolving Mew and Mewtwo. They will play a big part with Helping Ash and the gang deal with Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galectic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Idk about Team Skull. i will start the Whirl islands after the next chapter. Also i wil reveal what pokemon James will trade for Scizor._

 _Btw the anime, Ash's Litten Evolves into Torrocat, I hope it becomes an Incineroar, Incineroar is my first pokemon i chose in Sun and Moon. Now were waiting on Rowlet to evolve_.

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Primeape(male), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Larvitar(male), Crobat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Sunkern(male)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beldum(Male)Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),_** ** _Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male_**


	19. Cianwood City

A few hours after the ferry left Olivine City did our heros arrive to Cianwood City. They ran into Janica as she had the medicine for Sparkles. She got on the ferry to Olivine City. They told gher to tell sparkles to get well soon. Brock was reading a small book as the gang walked though Cianwood City. "Hey guys can we do something before we go to the Gym?" he asked the gang.

"Sure what Brock?" asked Lillie. The others looked at the breeder. "I read that you can catch a pokemon called Shuckle here in Cianwood City."

"Shuckle?" asked Molly.

Rotom took that as his que " _Here Allow me Zzzt,Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks."_

"The juices made from Shuckles are said to be very good for pokemon and its good medicine, i want to catch one because it would be a good help to my dream." said Brock. The others agreed since Brock wants to become a Doctor and a Breeder. " _According to my data base. Shuckles live in the Northern beaches of Cianwood City."_ said Rotom. The gang went to the northern beach. There was alot of rocks along the beach and the gang started to search for Shuckle. Meanwhile with Team Rocket. They was currently enjoying a day off from chasing the gang. "So James what did you trade Scizor for?" asked Meowth. James told them that he wanted to trade scizor for another pokemon. Jessie and Meowth understood his desicion. "I traded Scizor for an Ursaring. Hes quite strong and i cant wait to use him against the Twerps." said James. Meowth and Jessie smirked because Jessie has caught herself a Dratini. She found it hurt and she took care of it with Arbok, Cloyster and Granbull. Jessie Has already won Three ribbons from several contests. She needed two more to enter the Johto Grand Festival. Thats when they saw a small red pokemon came out of the ground. "Hey a Shuckle." said James, The Shuckle wanted food and it approached James. He offered some food to the Shuckle and it took it. "I know, Shuckle why dont you come along with us, Well take good care of you." he said. Shuckle agreed and James caught it.

Back with our heros. They have yet to find A shuckle. That is until Pikachu spotted eight Shuckles with a Purple shelled one as the leader. It was a Shiny Shuckle. They was tending to a small Pidgey and Pidgeotto, They was putting thier juices into a small leaf and the pidgey drank the juice. Brock walked over to the pidgey and he looked at the Pidgey. "Its got a sprained wing, Here let me take a look at it." He said. He spayed a Hyper Potion on the birds wing and it was better in no time. The Bird pokemon thanked him before it took flight. Brock even checked over the Nine Shuckle for Bruises and scratches. In no time at all, the nine Shuckle were all healed from their bruises and scrapes they had from their encounter with wild pokemon,. "I'm glad that you all are okay" he said. The Shuckle were grateful to the gang for helping them. The purple Shuckle shook its shell at Brock. "I think it wants to share its juice with you Brock," said Lillie "i read in a book Shuckle always like to share their juice with those that have been kind to them, and to those that they wish to be friends with". Brock accepted Shuckle's berry juice and found it very delicious. Ash, and the others tried some too and they too liked the juice. Even Pikachu, Greninja, Litty and Togepi liked it. "This is great juice" said Ash. "Yeah no wonder Shuckle are famous for making juice out of berries and things" said Misty. "I'd like some more please" said Tomo."Us to" said Molly and Amber. Brock turned to the purple Shuckle. "Shuckle, I want to capture you," he said "my dream is to become a pokemon doctor in the future, and you will be perfect on my team. So will you let me capture you?" Shuckle stared at Brock for a few seconds and then it started to speak. _"Sure but you must battle me and capture my Brothers and Sisters_ " said Shuckle. "I accept your conditions Shuckle" Brock accepted and he walked back a bit. He sent out Pupitar to battle.

The purple Shuckle was ready to battle. Use rock throw Pupitar" said Brock. Pupitar released some rocks from his body and sent them at Shuckle, but Shuckle used withdraw to defend itself from the rocks. "Okay use Gyro Ball" said Brock. Pupitar started to spin really fast at Shuckle, and then it tackled Shuckle really hard. Shuckle began to get tired out. "Now's my chance to catch you Shuckle," said Brock, taking out a pokeball, "go pokeball". Brock tossed the pokeball at the purple Shuckle and then a few seconds later it was caught. Then Brock took out six more empty pokeballs from his ruck sack and used them to catch the other seven Shuckle. tomo caught a Shuckle as well, "I finally have my own Shuckle" Brock smiled. The others congraduated him on catching Shuckle. Brock was keeping Purple while the other Shuckles will get along fine with his family. He learned that his siblings have already started to get along with them so they wouldnt be lonely. Brock also sent Pupitar to the gym for a while. The gang returned to the center for the night and by the next day. They was making their way to the Gym. "The gym leader chuck uses fighting type pokemon" said Peter. "So i would go with a flying Type or a Psychic type."

"Im using Beldum and Murkrow" said Ash. He had sent Primeape to the lab for Beldum before they left Olivine city. Ash's Beldum only knew Take Down and Iron Defense.. "I plan to use Slyph and Magi" said Lillie. The gang arrived at the Gym. It was in a fighting dojo like gym. "This must be the gym." said Misty. "Hello, there, Are you here to challenge my husband" asked a women coming out of the Gym. Right beside her was a small little girl about four holding her hand. "Your Husband?" asked Lillie.

"That's right," said the woman "my husband, Chuck, is the gym leader of this gym, My name is Mala and this little one is our daughter Kari". "So this fighting dojo building is Cianwood Gym" asked Misty. "Yes," said Mala "and my husband also teach people how to become strong fighters and great fighting type pokemon trainers, so this both a gym and a fighting dojo school".

Mala led the gang to where Chuck was. Chuck was a big muscle man and right now he was doing some training with a Machoke. "My husband loves to practice fighting with his pokemon," said Mala "it also puts him into shape. Truth is he looks flabby most of time, so training does him good". "Do you own any pokemon too?" asked Peter. The last time he was here he never got to meet chucks wife. "Yes I own a few Tyrogues and a Mankey," Mala answered "and they are very good helpers around the house".

At that moment, Chuck noticed his wife with the gang and went up to them. "Who are these children my dear?" asked Chuck before he noticed peter. "well ill be, the Hale boy. how have you been" He asked. "Just fine chuck" said Peter. His wife introduced him to Ash and Lillie "They wish to battle you for a Storm Badge honey" she said. When Chuck heard that Ash and Lillie wanted to battle, he started to show off his muscles. "Listen well kids" he said to Ash and Lillie "when me and my pokemon battle, we love to put up a really good fight. So there will be no mercy in our battle". "That's fine with us Chuck," said Ash pumping his fist "We like a good challenge in pokemon battles". said Lillie with determination.

"In fact this will be a double Battle. You two will use one pokemon each and i will use two of mine. You can subsitute your pokemon if you need to. so Ash and Lillie got ready for the gym battle against Chuck. "For my two choices, Machoke, Poliwrath go!" said Chuck. A Poliwrath and Machoke went onto the field. "Magi, Trial Start!" said Lillie sendng out Magi. "Beldum may the Aura guide you!" said Ash. Beldum appeared next to Magi. The people in the dojo was awed that ash had a shiny Beldum. "Beldum is part Steel type and it weak against fighitng type" said Brock. "Chuck is no Pushover, Trust me, He gave me a hard battle when i was here." said Peter.

 _"The same with Ash and Lillie, they wont give up that easily_ " said Greninja crossing his arms.

"Machoke use Cross chop on Beldum!, Poliwrath Water gun on Misdreavus." said Chuck starting the battle. Machoke started to run at Beldum with Cross Chop while Poliwrath fired a water gyn at Magi. "Magi use Thundershock!" said Lillie. Magi fired a Thundershock attack which canceled out the water gun attack. Ash said "Beldum use Take Down!" Beldum clashed with machoke with take down. Beldum was sent back a bit. "Beldum try another Take down attack!" said Ash. Beldum went i for another take down. "Magi use Swift!" said Lillie. Magi fired her swift attack at Poliwrath. "Poliwrath knock those stars back with Close Combat!, Machoke use Cross Chop again!" said Chuck. Poliwraith used Close Combat to cancel out the swift attack. Machoke and Beldum clashed with Cross Chop and Take Down, But Machoke was still stronger than Beldum, "Hang in there Beldum!" said Amber. The gangs pokemon cheered for Ash and Lillie. "Magi use Thunderbolt!" said Lillie Magi fired a thuderbolt attack which did damage to Poliwrath and Machoke. Beldum use Iron Defense!" said Ash. Beldum increased its defense a bit. "Machoke use Karate Chop on Beldum, Poliwrath use Hydro Pump on Misdreavus." Machoke and Poliwrath manage to hit Beldum and Magi with Karate Chop and Hydro Pump. Beldum got back up not wanting to give up despite he was at the disadvantage. "Thats right Beldum,Dont give up!" said Ash, " _Right Ash!"_ said Beldum before he glowed blue. everyone watch as a Metang replaced beldum. " _Now im ready_!" said Metang in his new form. Rotom scanned Metang. " _Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Beldum. Metang is created from the union of two Beldum. When its two brains are joined together, its psychic power is increased."_

"Metang use Confusion!" said Ash. Metangs eyes glowed before he lifted Machoke off the ground and tossed him into Poliwrath. The two fighting types got back up. "Machoke use focus Punch!, Poliwrath use Water Gun!" said Chuck. Machoke went straight for Metang with Focus Punch while Poliwrath fired water gun at Magi. "Metang use Meteor Mash!" said Ash. Metang left arm glows white and he clashes with Machoke. The two not moving an inch. "Magi Dodge tht water gun and use Thunderbolt!" said Lillie. Magi dodged the water gun and fired a Thunderbolt attack at Poliwrath. Poliwrath took alot of damage before he fainted. Metang and Machoke was pushed back from each other. "Metang lets finish this, use Psybeam!" Metang fired a Psybeam at Machoke. He got hit by the attack and was confused. "Machoke no!" said Chuck. "Now finish it with Meteor Mash!" said Ash. Metang used Meteor Mash to knock out Machoke making him the winner. Metng floated over to its trainer and Ash hugged it on a job well done. Magi was being praised by Lillie. Chuck went over to his pokemon. "Exellent work my friends. You make me proud to call you my pokemon" said Chuck. His pokemon smile at him. Chuck walked over to the couple. "you two are great i had a great battle like this one. I can also see that you and your pokemon work really hard. Take this Storm Badge, you two earned it. congradulations" said chuck handing them the Storm Badge. The Storm Badge was brown and in the shape of a fist, Ash and Lillie happily took them.

That evening at the gym. Chuck and Mara let the gang stay in their spare rooms. Ash spoke to Janina on the phone and told her all about his victory at Cianwood Gym. "That's great Ash," said Janina "but I'm afraid you and Lillie still won't be able to battle Jasmine. You see Sparkle has been given the medicine, but it's still not fully recovered yet. So I don't Jasmine will be up to battling until Sparkle is fully recovered from its illness. I really am sorry". "Oh never mind Janina," said Ash, kindly, "We'll just battle with her some other time, and I will call on you again some other time later. Goodbye." He put down the phone and turned to the others. "I wonder what we shall do now; I mean the battle with Jasmine is going to be delayed for a while". Chuck and his wife had the answer. "You can visit the Whirl Islands for the time being" said Mara. Chuck explained that the Whirl Islands were a group of islands that were between Cianwood City and Olivine City. "They are also home to many, many pokemon," said Chuck "and they are the source to many myths and legends". "That sounds interesting," said Misty "I bet they will have a lot of water pokemon that I want to catch". "Yeah, we should check it out" said Brock. "I agree," said Ash "besides it will be a great adventure. And I am very interested in myths and legends and I would like to see the pokemon that live in the Whirl Islands, so let's do it". The others agreed; their next destination was to be the Whirl Islands.

So the next morning, Ash, Lillie, Amber, Peter, Molly, Tomo, Misty and Brock jumped onto a boat that would take them to the Whirl Islands. Chuck and his wife aid for their tickets to say thank you to Ash for the amazing gym battle, and they saw them off. The gang were excited, and could not wait to start exploring the Whirl Islands. "This journey in the Whirl Islands is going to be great" Ash said holding Lillie close to him. Pikachu was on Metang. He wanted to be out of the pokeball for awhile. The others agreed with him as the ferry sailed to the Whirl Islands.

end of chapter.

Tell me what you all think about James and Jessie getting a Ursaring, Dratini, and Shuckle. Next chapter is the Start of the Whirl Islands.

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Egg**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Shuckle(male), Crobat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Sunkern(male)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Primeape(male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),_** ** _Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Pupitar(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male_**


	20. Whirl Islands Part 1

The gang were still on the ferry, on the way to the Whirl Islands. Ash was excited, because going to the Whirl Islands was a new adventure. Misty was excited too because she couldn't wait to catch any water pokemon in the Whirl Islands. Right now she was looking through the water pokemon book Ash gave her for her birthday. "I can't wait to see all the water pokemon at the Whirl Islands," she said "I wonder which one I'll capture first".

Brock noticed something alots of whirlpools around. "I hope we'll be okay" said Peter, nervously. Molly felt scared and held onto her big brother. The ferry managed to avoid the whirlpools, while still sailing. Suddenly the boat gave a sudden jolt. "I don't like this" said Lillie, holding onto Togepi for Misty. She returned Litty to his pokeball just in case. The gang all held onto the rails of the boat very tight, so that they wouldn't fall overboard. But then the boat suddenly tipped sideways. What was happening was that the boat was having trouble with one of the whirlpools.

Suddenly the gang fell overboard and into the sea. "Is everyone okay?" asked Brock. "Yeah but look" said Tomo. The ferry was moving away from where they were. There was even more bad news; the gang was getting swept by the current of the whirlpool. "Well thats just great!" whinned Misty. Greninja and Frogadier was out of their pokeballs with the other water type pokemon. but the current of the whirlpool was too strong. Redwing (Ash's Lugia)and Sylvia was out as well. They was about the size of thier Father now. Even with their pokemon. they looked like they was about to be sucked into the Whirlpool. The Current change paths and the gang was no longer in danger. A screech was heard as a shadow went underneath them. Redwing and Sylvias eyes widen at hearing that screech. " _Mother_?" said the two. The shadow vanished very quickly. The gang looked at the two lugias. "It definatly was a Lugia. I recognized that cry anywhere" said Ash. Lillie nodded with her boyfriend.

Molly saw something was coming at them very fast. "somethings coming!" she said a bit scared. The pokemon formed a circle around their trainers. They braced themselves for whatever it was. It soon revealed itself to be a Pink and white pokemon with two horns. "Hiya!" said the pokemon. "Its a Corsula!" said Misty. Rotom scanned Corsula. " _Corsula, The Coral Pokemon. It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure for its beauty, In a south-sea nation, the people live in communities that are built on groups of these Pokémon."_

"So Cute" said Molly never seeing one before. A Tentacruel came and picked up the humans. they took them to a boat and they saw Professor Elm. "I saw you kids out there and i sent Corsula to get you" said Elm. He brought the gang to the cabin so they can get warmed up and chat. Litty was back outside his pokeball and the Celebi egg was close to him. Ash and his friends told him about their adventure in the Johto region. About all the pokemon they caught and all the battles Ash and Lillie have won. Elm was impressed Ash and Lillie have five badges and Lillie aquired three contest ribbons. "it seems you kids have had alot of adventures here in Johto. Not to mention you all manage to meet a Celebi." said Elm looking over Lillies Egg. Misty and Molly was admiring Elm's Corsula. They both wanted to catch one. The Captian of the ship, Captain Marius appeared in the cabin. "Im glad that you kids are okay."

'Thanks so much" said the gang. After they recovered from the cold water. Marius steered the ship to an gang recalled their pokemon. "Where are we now Professor Elm?" asked Peter. He's never been to the Whirl Islands before. "This island is called Blue Point Isle. it's called that because a big, blue, pointed rock is there, and it is said to guide boats into ports safely after a long journey". Captain Marius docked the ship at the big city docks. "This is Inland City. The largest city on Blue Point Isle." said gang noticed alot of decorations and flags was up all over the city after leaving the boat. "What's with all the decorations?" asked Tomo.

"Why its time for the annual Whirl Cup. The Whirl Cup starts in a month." said Elm.

"Whats the Whirl Cup?" asked Brock.

"The Whirl Cup is a water pokemon competition held every three years here in the Whirl Islands." said Elm.

"Sounds like my kind of Compettion. I am so going to enter the Whirl Cup." said Misty.

"Me too, this could give Totodile some experience." said Ash.

"You guys will have to beat me and Feraligatr" said Peter with a smirk. Elm took the gang to the pokemon center and Ash, Lillie,Misty and Peter signed up for the Whirl Joy handed them a guide book which explained the rules and regulations of the Whirl Cup. Elm lead the gang to the map of the Whirl Islands. "The Whirl Islands is split up into four islands. Were on Blue Point Isle, The other island names are called Red Rock Isle. Yellow Rock Isle and Silver Rock Isle. There's also smaller islands scattered between the four main isles." He said.

"The Whirl Isles is like the Orange Islands." said Lillie.

"Where is the Whirl Cup being held Professor?" asked Misty.

"On Red Rock Isle Misty" said Elm. Misty couldn't wait to compete in the Whirl Cup."Whoever wins the Whirl Cup this year recieves a special golden trident with A keystone slot for keystones, A Trophy, and the title Water Pokemon Alpha Omega." said Elm. The four who was competing in the Cup like the sound of that, Misty thougth it would make her sisters very jealous of her. They alos told him and Captian Marius about the shadow of a Lugia. "Are you sure it was a Lugia?" asked Elm.

"Yeah, We reconized the sound because we have a Lugia" said Lillie,

Marius was in deep thought. "I have heard many stories about a mysterious pokemon lurking about in the Whirl Islands," he said "but no one knows what the pokemon is". "If that pokemon you saw was a Lugia, it would be a big discovery in a life time," said Prof Elm

"the truth is, the sea is home to many pokemon and there's no telling what you'll find in there". said Marius.

"From hearing that,"I reckon our adventure in the Whirl Islands is going to be a blast" said Ash . The others agreed with Ash's words.

Meanwhile trouble was a foot; Jessie, James and Meowth had also arrived at the Whirl Islands and were examining the water pokemon in the pool, at the pokemon center. "Good thing we decided to come to the Whirl Islands," said Jessie "with all the water pokemon about, we can catch a lot of pokemon for the boss". "Yeah, so let's go fishing now" said Meowth. Meowth pressed a button on the balloon and then a big net came out of the balloon and caught all the water pokemon that were in the net. There were a few Staryu, Magikarp, Goldeen, Golduck, Seel and Dewgong in the net. Nurse Joy saw everything and was upset. Prof Elm, Captain Marius and the gang saw what had happened too and went after Team Rocket in the boat.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was flying over the ocean, with the pokemon in the net. they landed on a small island not to far from the island. "We should go to the other islands to gather more pokemon" James suggested. "Great idea James" said Jessie. "Just think of the promotion da boss will give us" said Meowth. Just then Prof Elm and the gang turned up. "Release those pokemon now Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

 **Motto Time**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **End Motto**.

"Figures they would do their stupid Motto" muttered Amber with the other two kids agreeing.

"What did you just say Twerpette! it is one, Arbok, Weaville Go!" said Jessie. Her two pokemon appeared ready for battle. "Go Victreebel, W, Ursaring!" said James releasing his pokemon. Victreebel bit james on the head as usual. "Why do you attack me!" shouted James. "Because i want to!" said Victreebel.

The gang was surprised James had an Ursaring. "Corsula i need you help." said Elm. Corsula appeared along with Misty sending out Staryu, Ash with Pikachu and Greninja. Peter with Feraligatr, Lillie with Litty and Snowy. "Victreebel use Vine Whip!, Ursaring Hammer Arm!" said James. Ursaring charged at the gang with his arm glowing. "Litty use Darkest Lariat!" said Lillie. Litty formed fire on his claw before he spinned like the tazmanian devil and clashed with Ursaring. "Arbok use Poisen Sting!, Weaville use Shadow Claw!" said Jessie. Weaville formed a shadow claw attack and Arbok opened fire with his poisen sting. "Greninja Night Slash and Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Greninja formed his dark blade and he clashed with Weavile shadow claw. Pikachu's thunderbolt canceled out the Thunderbolt. Victreebell fired his Razor leaf attack at Staryu. He took alot of damage from the grass type move. "Staryu Recover!" said Misty. Staryu glowed a rainbow color, healing all of his wounds. "Now use Rapid Spin!" said Misty. Staryu spinned really fast and he hits Victreebell into James just as Ursaring was defeated by Littys brutal swing attack. "Corsula use Tackle!" said Elm. Corsula tackeld Arbok really hard and he was sent back a little. "Corsula use Spike Cannon!" said Elm. Corsula glowed white before it fired white spikes at weaville and Arbok. They was sent into Team Rocket as they all was in a bit of a dog pile. "Send em packing with Hydro Pump Feraligatr!" said Peter. Feraligatr fired his hydro pump attack at team rocket sending them flying. "Here we go again! Blasting off again as usual!" said Team Rocket.

 _"Thats Right_!" said Wobbuffet.

"SHUT UP WOBBUFFET!" shouted Team Rocket as they vanished. The water pokemon was so thankful to the gang. "I am so going to catch a Corsula" said Misty.

"Me too" said molly after seeing Corsula fight for the first time. That night at the pokemon center. The gang phoned Professor Oak and they let him know they made it to the Whirl Islands. "You kids will love the Whirl Islands." said Oak.

"We also saw a shadow of a Lugia."said Amber. The others agreed with the younger ketchum sibling.

"Fastinating. Perhaps a Mystery in the Whirl Islands that needs solving dont you all think" asked Oak. " _Sounds like a job for me! zzt!"_ said Rotom. Elm talked to Oak and they talked for a while. The pokemon was all outside enjoying the nightsky. Redfang and Sylvia was looking out to the sea. " _Do you think that sound we heard is our mother brother_?" asked Sylvia.

 _"No idea sis, but we have to see her if shes here._ " said Redwing

 _"No worries you two_ " said Pikachu. Him and the other pokemon came over to the Lugia siblings. " _If that lugia is your mother. no doubt she is waiting to see you too"_ said Pikachu.

 _"Yeah Pikachus right_ " said Litty.

" _What if she doesn't remember us. We were left with our father when she left us._ " said Redwing. They didn't remember their mother.

 _"No mother can forget their children_ " said Greninja placing a Web hand on Redwings side.

 _"Not to mention you have us as your family_ " said Starcloud. Noctowl was on his back. Nebby was flying in the night sky stretching her wings.

 _"Thanks guys_ " said Sylvia.

"Hey guys its time for bed" shouted Ash from the door. All the pokemon exept for nebby headed for the door. They all fell asleep in their pokeballs. The next day, Our heros was ready to head out for their next destination. "Where do we go first?" asked Lillie.

"Head for Bluefinland, There you can reach Yellow Rock Island." said Marius. Brock looked though the guide he bought and he found Bluefinland. "Bluefinland is at the top of Blue Point Isle." said the breeder. The gang thanked Marius for his advice. They said goodbye to Elm and Marius, and left for Bluefinland.

end of chapter.-

 ** _"I plan to have the whole Whirl Island done by this Sunday or by the end of Monday. I plan to have misty win the Whirl Cup like the anime. Like, Follow and Review. No flamers!_**

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Heracross(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Quilava(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Jafar-Alakazam(male) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Totodile(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless)**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Shuckle(male), Crobat(male), Geodude(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male), Tyranitar(male), Poliwrath(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Unown(A), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Sunkern(male)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)** **Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male),**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),_** ** _Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) two Poliwags (male,female), three poliwhirls(two male and one female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Pupitar(male)**_

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male_**


	21. Whirl Islands Part 2

The gang was at Bluefinland, waiting on the ferry that would take them to Yellow Rock Isle. Unfortunatly the ferry wasn't due for another four hours and the gang was bored. "What can we do until the ferry gets here big brother?" Amber asked her big brother.

"Why don't we go fishing for a while. Maybe go catch us all a new water type pokemon." said Ash.

"Sounds like a plan to me love" said Lillie.

"great Idea, maybe i can catch myself a Corsula." said misty. The others agreed with going fishing. Brock looked at the guide and he said "There are several good fishing spots nearby."

"Lets Go!" said Misty holding her fishing pole. The spot brock was talking about wasn't to far from the ferry docks. They saw Officer Jenny standing near the spot. "Hello Officer Jenny, Is there something wrong?" asked Peter.

"I am on the lookout for two Poachers who have been sighted catching pokemon from the Orange Islands, Whirl Islands and Alola, if you kids see them, contact me at once" said Jenny. She showed a picture of two men wearing black suits. "If we even see them, There going to meet my friend, Mr. Mallet" said Misty. The gang was ready to catch some pokemon. They decided to let the kids go first. Amber had Ash's rod, Tomo with Lillie's rod and Molly had her brothers rod. At first, nothing happened since it takes a while for pokemon to bite a line. Thats when Tomo got a bite and he reeled in an Octillery. "Sweet, Let got bulbasaur!" said Tomo. Octillery fired a bubblebeam attack. Tomo had his bulbasaur use Vine whip to cancel out the bubblebeam. Bulbasaurs vine whip hits octillery good and Tomo caught it with his lure ball. Tomo was happy for a new capture. Now Molly had a bite. She reeled in a Mantine. Rotom scanned Mantine "

 _Mantine, the Kite Pokémon. Mantine swims about the ocean majestically, and may fly out of the water if it builds up enough speed"_

"Mimikyu use Rough play!" said Molly. Mimikyu used her play rough attack on Mantine. Molly tossed a pokeball at Mantine catching it. Mantine was sent to elms lab. Amber wass last to get a bite and she reeled in a Chinchou. Amber used Teddiursas thunder punch to weaken it and she caught it with her lure ball. Amber manage to catch a Mantine as well. Now fishing was Brock, Misty, Peter and Ash. Ash manage to reel in a Lanturn. The Evolve form of Chinchou. Rotom scanned him as well. " _Lanturn, the Light Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chinchou. Lanturn's antenna light is strong enough to penetrate the ocean, and can be seen on the water's surface.'_

Ash knew that Lanturn was an electric type as well as water, so he used Bayleef to battle Lanturn. Ash commanded Bayleaf to use magical leaf on Lanturn, and Lanturn got hurt by the attack. Then Ash tossed a pokeball at Lanturn, and Lanturn was caught in a second. Ash was happy with his capture, returned Bayleaf to her pokeball. brocks line moved and he manage to get a Corsula.

"Your so lucky Brock." muttered misty. Brock used Pupitar againts Corsula. Brock had his Pupitar use Gyro Ball to land a hit on the wild Corsula. The wild Corsula used Spike Cannon in retaliation. Brock told Pupitar to use Iron Defense. Pupitar took less damage from the Attack before brock told him to use Rock Smash. Corsula took more damage from the attack and Brock tossed a pokeball at Corsula catching it. Corsula was sent to the gym. Peter reeled in a tentacruel and he caught it with a Quick Ball. Misty reeled in a remoraid and she caught it. With a new pokemon. The gang still had a bit of time before the ferry arrived. "What do we do now?" asked Lillie. A loud bang was heard. "What was that?" asked Molly.

"Aomeone else must be fishing as well" said Ash.

We better go and check it out" said Peter. The gang ran to where the small bang came from. It was from another fishing spot, near a big abandoned storehouse. The gang saw two men fishing and they had lots of lure balls with them. They also had two pokemon with them; a Electabuzz and Arbok. "Hey those two men are the men that Officer Jenny told us about" whispered Brock. "Yeah and I bet they are capturing some water type pokemon now" whispered Ash.

At that moment, one of the men hooked something. It was a Kingdra, a water and dragon type pokemon, and the evolved form of Seadra. "Wow," said the man, who hooked it, "we will get a lot of money for this pokemon, right Gobez". The other man told the Electabuzz to use thunder attack on the Kingdra. Kingdra got really shocked by the thunder attack and the man caught it easily with a lure ball. "We have made a good capturing spree lately" said the man with the rod. "We certainly have Mark," said Gobez "let's check out what we have captured so far".

The two men returned Electabuzz and Victreebel, and then went into the abandoned store house. The gang quietly followed them, taking great care not to be seen by the two men. In the storehouse, there were lots of very big water filled tanks. The two men released the pokemon, from the lure balls, into the tanks. They had captured a Dratini, five Remoraid, a Lanturn and four Chinchou, a Mantine and Three Mantyke, Two Mareanies, Bruxfish, Corsula, Toxapex, and a Kingdra. in the cages was a shiny Larvitar and two dog like pokemon with seventeen puppie canine like pokemon. The first dog was on its hind legs and had red eyes and Red fur. The other dog was like a wolf. "Those are Lycanrocs and Rockruffs. A pokemon from Alola" gasped Lillie. Rotom scanned them. _"Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved."_

 _", Lycanroc has no problem ignoring orders it doesn't like. It doesn't seem to mind getting hurt at all—as long as it can finish off its live alone without forming packs. They will only listen to orders from Trainers who can draw out their true power."_

 _"Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokémon. A Poison and Water type. Their head spikes are poisonous and when they attack, they turn upside down and trap prey with their 10 legs"_

 _"Toxapex, The Brutal Star Pokemon and the evolved form of Mareanie, To attack, this Pokémon sends toxic spikes flying at its enemies. Ones that come close get mown down by the claws on its its 12 legs, it creates a dome to shelter within. The flow of the tides doesn't affect Toxapex in there, so it's very comfortable."_

 _"Bruxish, the Gnash Teeth Pokémon. A Water and Psychic type. When the appendage on its head radiates psychic power, it gives off the sound of grinding teeth"_

"People should surely pay a lot of money for these pokemon" said Mark.

"Yeah, pity that not all of the pokemon are fully evolved yet" said Gobez.

"Ah that won't matter,they will evolve with their new owners". said Mark.

"How can these people be so cruel, Selling pokemon just to get money" whispered misty. "Ill go get Officer Jenny." said Peter taking off to find officer jenny. "Lets go catch another water pokemon" said Gomez.

"Not so fast!" said the gang coming out of hiding. "You days of catching pokemon are done" said Ash. Ash and Misty sent out their Totodiles, Lillie sent out Ember, Tomo sent Kangeskhan, and Molly sent out Beldum. "Well just beat you kids and take your pokemon" said sent out his Arbok and Gobez sent out Electabuzz. Ash and misty told their totodiles to use Water Gun. Lillie had Ember use flamethrower. Tomo had Kangeskhan use Mega Punch on Arbok and molly had Beldum use Take down on electabuzz. The poachers pokemon was sent back a bit. "That doesn't scare use Kiddies. Electabuzz use Thunder!" said Gobez. Electabuzz fired a thunder attack at the gang. The pokemon got hit by the attack. "Hang in there you guys!" said Brock.

Ember and Mistys totodile got back up and they ran at the two pokemon. Totodile used Ice Fang and Ember used Fire Fang on Electabuzz. "Shake them off you two!" said the poachers. Their pokemon shook them off and they landed right in front of them. suddenly Ember and Mistys totodile began to glow. "There evolving" said Ash. Mistys Totodile became a Croconaw and Ember was now a Typhlosion. Rotom scanned Typhlosion. " _Typhlosion, The Volcano Pokemon and the evolved form of Quilava. Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders."_

Ember formed a fire punch attack and she hits Arbok with the attack. Croconaw used Dragon Claw on Electabuzz. Ember then used Fire blast to finish arbok off. Croconaw used Ice Beam to knock out Electabuzz. The Poachers was a bit scared and before they can flee. Peter returned with Officer Jenny and she arrested the men. Misty and Lillie was praising their pokemon. Ember was hugging Lillie. "Great job Ember, im happy you evolved" said lillie. "Thanks Lillie" said Ember. Misty approached the water type pokemon in the case while the others approached the Rockruffs and Lycanrocs. "Don't worry your all safe now" said Ash. The pokemon looked at the gang thankful for them. "Thank you kids for findthing these men." said Officer jenny as the other police men put them in the car. "But what to do with all these pokemon." said Jenny.

"We'll adopted them" said molly before she approached Kingdra and Corsula. "Would you too like to come with me. We'll be best friends forever." she said. Mimikyu nodded her head. Kingdra and Corsula nodded seeing nothing but kindness in her eyes. Misty looked at the water pokemon. "would you all like to come with me, I am the future gym leader of the Cerulean gym and there is plenty of room for you all." The other water pokemon nodded at her. "Then i leave these pokemon to you all as your reward" said Jenny. Misty used the lure balls to recall the water type pokemon and she gave molly Kingdra and Corsula. The gang each adopted a Rockruff each and Ash took Larvitar since he wanted one. brock sent the two Lycanrocs and the remaining Rockruffs to the gym. The gang hurried to the center and Ash sent Heracross so he can keep his Rockruff. Lillie sent Jafar to the lab so she can keep Midday. She had a hunch her Rockruff will evolve into Midday form so she called him Midday. Brock sent Geodude to the gym so he can keep his Rockruff. Molly and Peter sent Sunkurn, Unown, and Poliwrath to the lab so they can keep thier rockruffs and Corsula. Tomo sent Slugma to the reserve so he can keep his rockruff. The gang hurried to the ferry and was on their way to their next destination. Although she didnt catch a Corsula. Misty was determined to catch one.

Scene change,

The gang were now at Yellow Rock Isle, the second island of the Whirl Islands, and had arrived at a city called Megi City. Brock explained that Yellow Rock Isle was called that because all of the rocks and streets were yellow coloured. Just then something caught Misty's eyes. A gift shop had some beautiful, pink-coloured crystal jewellery-like objects on display. "These things are so pretty," said Misty "I wonder what they are made from?" The shop clerk explained that the art pieces were made from Corsola horns. "You see every year Corsola shed and regrow their horns," he said "and we use their horns to make jewellery and other things". After hearing that Misty became more determined to catch her own Corsola. The clerk then said how he liked the gang's Pikachu because everyone on Yellow Rock Isle loved pokemon that were coloured yellow.

Just then Amber had remember something. "Big Brother," She said "do you think one of these crystal figures will be the perfect birthday gift for mommy?" The truth is Delia's birthday was in another four days' time, and Ash and Amber hadn't thought of a gift yet. Ash looked at the objects. "That is a great idea Amber" he replied. He looked at the objects and found the one he thought would be perfect for Delia. It was a crystal figuring shaped like a coral reef, with small bubble shaped glass balls. Ash picked it up to look at it closely. "This will be perfect for mom" he decided. He bought the item and had it sent to Pallet Town. Ash and Amber also included a birthday card with it. The Ketchum siblings knew right away that their mom would love her gift. Lillie brought her mother one and sent it to the Aether Paradise. Tomo, Misty, Peter and Brock also brought several as well for their families.

Suddenly Brocks rockruff started to run off barking. "Something must be wrong if Rockruff is running off like that" Ash suggested. The gang followed Brocks Rockruff who led them to a beach. "What's wrong boy?" asked Brock. Rockruff pointed to the ocean, and then suddenly the gang saw what the problem was. A little girl, with a Corsola next to her, was being swept out to sea on a floating house. "We have to help that little girl" said Brock. Luckily there was a speedboat nearby, so the gang quickly got into the boat and headed off to rescue the girl. But there was more trouble; the house was heading for a whirlpool. "Metang lets go!" said Ash releasing his Metang. Ash quickly told Metang to use Psychic to grab the house. They was able to bring back the house to shore.

The little girl's name was Mika and she lived with her dad and older sister Andrea. Andrea and her dad Andy were grateful to the gang for saving Mika's life. "We are glad that we were able to help," said Ash "but what happened that made your house drift off to sea?" "Well the truth is we live on top of a Corsola nest," said Andrea "it's been a tradition here on Yellow Rock Isle to build homes on top of Corsola nests. My dad is an artist, who works with Corsola horns. So living on top of a Corsola nest makes it easier to gather the Corsola horns after they've been shed". "Wow that's cool" said Misty. She looked at the Corsola next to Mika. "Is that Corsola one of yours too?" "No this one isn't," said Andrea "it just appeared on our doorstep. This Corsola is more energetic than any other Corsola, and it kept on tackling our Corsola in affection. We think our Corsola had enough of that and left the nest. Because all of our Corsola were gone, the foundation of the nest broke apart and then our house slid out to sea, with Mika still on it. The wild Corsola tried to help, but it couldn't move the house back to shore so it ended up drifting away on the house too". "It's a good thing we saw the house floating away and managed to rescue Mika, Corsola and the house" said Lillie. Misty was pleased to know that Corsola was a wild one and wanted to catch it right away, but Brock stopped her and told her that now was not a good time yet. "We need to get our Corsola back," said Andy "because our future depends on them". The gang offered to help.

Apparently Andrea Mika and their dad had nine Corsola in total and their names were Bonnie, Annie, Danny, Johnny, Connie, Donnie, Ronnie, Lonnie and Manny. Thanks to team work, the nine Corsola were all found safe and sound. Andrea Mika and Andy thanked the gang and they were glad that everything was okay again. With all the missing Corsola found, Misty decided it was time to catch the wild Corsola.

But then someone was shouting. The same clerk from the gift shop earlier was yelling for help. Andrea's dad asked the clerk what was the matter. "Robbers have just stolen some of my jewellery from my store" said the clerk. "Oh no," said Andrea "do you know who they are?" Suddenly came cables from out of nowhere grabbed the nine Corsola. It was Team Rocket in their balloon. They had heard about the Corsola and the jewellery made from their horns and wanted them all for themselves. "Thank you for the Corsola and beautiful jewellery," said Jessie "now we will make our leave". "Oh no you won't!" shouted Ash. He released Noctowl from his pokeball and Noctowl burst the balloon with his beak. The balloon came crashing down onto the beach. "Give me back the jewellery!" shouted the clerk. "And return our Corsola!" shouted Andy

"how about no" said Jessie sending out Cloyster and James sent out a Mareanie. Mareanie got on his head and his face was purple. Mareanie smiled a bit before james shook the poison out. "Where did you catch that Mareanie!" shouted Lillie. "if you must know twerpette, I found this one hurt after those poachers took its friends and i took care of it. She willingly joined my team" said James. Mareanie nodded before he told Mareanie to use Spike Cannon. Mareanie fired her spike cannon at the gang. "Quick Rockruff use rock throw!" said brock. Rockruff used Rock Throw to cancel out the attack. "Cloyster use Icicle Spear!" said Jessie.

Cloyster fired its icicle spear attack at Rockruff. " Snowy use Ice beam!" said Lillie. Snowy fired her ice beam attack to cancel out the icicle spear. "Mareanie use Sludge Bomb!" said James. Mareanie fired sludge bomb at them until it was canceled out by Bubblebeam. the wild corsula was crossed with Team Rocket. "Great job Cosula. Staryu use Rapid Spin!" said Misty sending out Staryu. Staryu used rapid spin to free the other Corsula. The wild corsula was hit by Mareanies sludge bomb attack. Corsula used Recover to heal its wounds before it fired Icicle spear at Mareanie. "Wow that Corsola knows Icicle Spear and Recover" said Brock. Misty was more excited to catch Corsola. All the Corsola joined in together with Spike Cannon to send the crooks blasting off. They dropped the stolen goods and the store clerk was thankful to the gang. He gave them a piece of jewelry for saving his goods. He went back to his shop and misty was now free to battle Corsola. Misty sent out Suicune to battle. The others was surpised she was using Suicune. Mika, Andy and Andrea was shocked she had a Suicune. "Alright suicune use Quick Attack!" said Misty. Suicune went at Corsola with tackle. Corsola used Tackle and the two was sent back a bit. Corsola fired Spike Cannon at Suicune. "Suicune use Bubblebeam!" said Misty. Suicune opened his mouth and fired a bubblebeam attack. The two attacks canceled each other out. "Now use Water Pulse!" said Misty Suicune fired a water Pulse attack and it hits Corsola. Corsula used Recover before it fired Icicle Spear. "Use Aurora Beam Suicune." said Misty. Suicune fired his Aurora Beam and canceled out the Icicle Spear. "Use Hydro Pump!" said misty. Suicune let loose his hydro pump but Corsola used Mirror Coat to send it right back. Suicune also used Mirror Coat to repel the attack right back at Corsola. Corsola was hit by the attack and Misty used her last lure ball to catch it. "Alright!, my very own Corsola!" cheered Misty. Suicune nuzzled his trainer. The others was happy for misty.

It was now time for them to leave Magi City so they bid farewell to Andrea, Andy, Mika and their nine Corsolas as their jouney continued to their next city.

scene change.

We find our heros at Ogi City and they were heading for the port. They wanted to know when the next ferry for Red Rock Isle, the location of the Whirl Cup. The bad news was the ferry only travelled to Red Rock Isle once a day and the gang had already missed it. "What shall we do now?" sighed Misty. Just then a woman came up to the gang. "Hi there," she said "I can take you to Red Rock Isle". "Would you really take us?" asked Ash. "Of course," said the woman "I'm going past there, so I'd be happy to take you". The gang thanked her and the woman introduced herself as Luka.

Soon Luka was giving the gang a ride on her boat. The gang realised that Luka had a lot of diving equipment with her. "She must be a marine archaeologist" said Ash. Lillie agreed with him looking at the equipment. Ash went up to Luka at the helm to ask her questions, when he noticed a photo of a map beside her on the right. "Hey Luka, what's this" he asked her. Peter wondered if it was a treasure map. Luka explained that it was a map and it belonged to her great-grandfather. She had a photo of him beside her on the left. "My family has been exploring the sea and researching many water pokemon, and it all started with my great-grandfather," said Luka "One day I discovered this map along with his old journal, and it said that he had required a silver wing somewhere deep in the ocean". "Wait a second," said Ash "did you say a silver wing?" "Yes, do you know about the silver wing Ash?" Luka asked. "Actually we do, because Ash and Lillie have one" said Tomo. Ash and Lillie took out their silver lockets and opened it up, and inside it was their Silver Wings.. Luka gasped when she saw it. "That's a silver wing," she spluttered "but how did you two get it?" Ash and Lillie looked at their friends and they nodded. 'Well show you how, but first stop the boat" said Ash. Luka stopped the boat in the middle of the ocean. Ash and Lillie sent out Redwing and Sylvia. Luka was speechless to see Two Lugias. "how did you two catch a Lugia?" she asked. Ash and Lillie told her about meeting their father in the Orange Islands and how he gave them his children to raise. "He was the one to give use the Silver Wing." said Lillie.

"you guys are so lucky to have a lugia on your team. So the Silver Wing is a feather of Lugia." said Luka.

"We also have this" said Lillie showing her the Rainbow Wing. Ash also showed her his, Luka's eyes widen at the feathers. "Is that a Rainbow Wing?" she asked. Ash and Lillie nodded before they asked Luka to keep their Lugias and the Rainbow Wing a secret as well as Nebby and Starcloud. You don't need to worry Ash," said Luka "I promise that I will never reveal what you told me to anyone". "Thank you Luka" said Ash. "So Luka, where is your great-grandfather's silver wing?" asked Misty.

Luka explained that a long time ago, her great-grandfather was returning home after finding the silver wing. But his ship, the I.S.S Raspberry, got caught into a terrible storm and it sank to the bottom of the ocean. "Luckily everyone on that ship survived, but great-grandfather's silver wing went down with the ship. It was devastating for him to have lost, and the worst part was that when he told people about it, nobody believed him. So to make people believe him he tried to search for his sunken ship and silver wing, but he failed at locating it. And now I'm searching for the silver wing to clear my great-grandfather's name". "Have you found out where the ship is yet?" asked Misty. "Yes I have," said Luka "thanks to the map and some computer work, I have located exactly where the sunken ship is. And I put an X on the map to remember where it is".

Ash asked Luka if he could help her locate the silver wing. "I understand perfectly how much of finding this silver wing means to you," he said "because my silver wing means a lot to me as well. So please let me help you find it". Luka was surprised but agreed. The others offered to help too, and Luka accepted. Luka drove the boat to the location of where her great-grandfather's sunken ship was. Next, both Luka, Lillie and Ash got into some of Luka's diving gear, which had a communicating device, and then released three Magikarp from their pokeballs. "My Magikarp will help us get to the sunken ship easier" she said. She, Lillie and Ash jumped into the sea to get ready to search for the ship with Greninja, Redwing and Sylvia. Pikachu, and the others stayed behind on the ship to keep watch.

Soon they was at the bottom of the ocean. They was awed to see so many water pokemon and other things. Some of the water pokemon greeted them with a smile. They finally found the I.S.S. Raspberry. Ash let the others know they found it. They started to swim towards it but Luka stopped. "Is something wrong Luka?" asked Lillie.

"I don't know, but i think i saw something near the ship" replied Luka. She sent her Magikarp to investigate while she and the others hid behind some rocks near the ship. Once the Magikarp got nearer the ship, a pokemon appeared in front of them; it was a Mantine. The Magikarp quickly swam back to where Luka and Ash to get away from the Mantine. "That Mantine must be guarding the ship" said Ash. "I agree," said Luka

" I'm pretty sure that it's not going to allow us to search for the silver wing inside the ship. We'll need to think of something else" said Lillie.

"Maybe its protecting the pokemon living there. no doubt there is a bunch of water type pokemon who make their homes in sunken ships" said Ash. Redwing and Sylvia decided to try. They swam over to the ship and Mantine was ready to chase them off but he stopped once he saw it was two lugias. _"my lord, Lady what brings you here?"_ asked Mantine. A remoraid was with him.

" _Our friend here needs to recover something in the ship. It belongs to her great grandfather. can she look for her treasure and she will leave. We promise not to disupt the pokemon living here."_ said Sylvia. Mantine looked at the humans behind the rock and he said. " _As long as they dont attack us then they can search._ " said Remoraid.

" _Thank you"_ said Redwing before they swam back to their trainers. " _They will let you search the ship. just dont bother the wild pokemon_ " said Sylvia.

"Thanks you two" said Lillie petting their heads. The three entered the ship and they saw a swarm of baby Remoraids and a Mantyke. "They was protecting their families." said Ash. Luka soon found the box containing the Silver Wing and they swam out of the ship to leave the families in peace. Once back on the ship. They all watch Luka open the chest and she found another wooden box. The wooden box contained the Silver Wing. Luka picked up the silver wing. "I've finally found," she said, happily, "and now I can prove about my great-grandfather's story being true. And I will prove that the silver wing is indeed a feather of the legendary pokemon Lugia". Just then Ash remembered about when he and the others saw a shadow of Lugia near Blue Point Isle, and told Luka about it. "That's interesting," said Luka "if a Lugia is living somewhere in the Whirl Islands, then I would use my silver wing to find out for sure". "I'm sure you will," said Ash "actually I have the strange feeling that we all will find out". The others agreed with Ash's words.

With Luka's treasure seeking now over, Luka finished driving the gang to Red Rock Isle. "Finally we are at Red Rock Isle, where the Whirl Cup is" said Misty. "I can't wait for this" said Ash. "Neither can I" said Misty.

end of chapter.

" _ **alright, somebody gave me the idea of Ash and Lillie getting a rockruff early on. Yes Ash's Rockruff will evolve into Dusk form and he will catch two more when he goes to alola. They will become Midday and Midnight. " i am taking down the Poll i have on my page.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Cyndaquil(male)Totodile(male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typloshion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Frogadier(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Rockruff(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 _ **mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Corsola(female)**_

 _ **at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male)**_

 _ **Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)**_

 _ **Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male).**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruffs(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)**_

 _ **At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacuel(male), Pichu(male)**_

 _ **Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown(A)**_


	22. Whirl Islands Part 3

After finally arriving at a place called Scarlet City, at Red Rock Isle, it wasn't long until the Whirl Cup completion started. There lots of posters and banners about; all telling about the Whirl Cup, and a lot of flags with the Whirl Cup symbol. Ash, Lillie, Peter, and Misty had to register for the preliminary rounds, which were tomorrow; otherwise they wouldn't be allowed to enter the Whirl Cup. They registered at the pokemon center and Nurse Joy explained to them that they had to win two preliminary rounds to get into the Whirl Cup competition. She also gave them a map of where the several stadiums for the preliminary rounds were, and it also showed where the whirl cup competition will be.

Ash, Lillie, Peter, and Misty couldn't wait and promised to meet each other in the competition. Brock was looking at the rule guide. "Listen to this," he said "the rules say that if you lost one match, you will be out of the competition". "That will not happen to us" said Misty. "Yeah we will win our two battles no sweat," said Peter "Does it say about how many pokemon we have to choose during the Whirl Cup?" asked AshBrock looked at the rule book some more. "Well," he said "it says in the first round of the Whirl Cup competition, you only use one water pokemon, just like you do in the preliminaries. In the second and third round you use two water pokemon. And then in the semi-final and final round you use three water pokemon". "Do the pokemon you use have to be the same, through the whole competition?" asked Misty. Brock looked at the book again. "No the challengers can choose whatever water pokemon they want, as long as they have the amount of pokemon they need to use in the challenges" he said. "Hmm that's going to make it hard for me to make up my mind, because I have Ten water pokemon" said Ash. Ash's ten water pokemon were Greninja, Blastoise, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Kingler, Omastar, Kabutops, Lapras, Totodile and Lanturn. Even though Omastar and Kabutops were also rock type; they still counted as water type. "How are you going to choose big brother?" asked Amber. "Well I'll stick with Totodile for the preliminary rounds tomorrow and then figure who to choose later" answered Ash. Ash then suggested that now would be the good idea for him to train his newly captured Lanturn. "Good idea," said Misty "and I will train my Corsola for a bit as well".

The gang went into the pokemon center for a bit. Ash sent his Cyndaquil to Prof Oak for Lanturn. After Ash did that, Misty asked Ash if she could burrow one of his king's rock. "Are you going to evolve two of your Poliwhirls into Politoeds now Misty?" asked Ash. "Yes, They asked me if it was time to evolve.," said Misty "question is though, who should I mock trade with to get my Poliwhirls to evolve?" Just then a boy, at Misty's age, came up to Misty, and said that he would mock trade with her. The boy's name was Mikey and he wanted to evolve his Seadra into a Kingdra and his Poliwhirl into a Politoed as well. . Misty agreed, and so she and Mikey headed over two the trading machine. Ash and the others headed over too, because they wanted to watch the trading.

Misty placed both her king's rock and Ash's king's rock onto her two Poliwhirls. She sent Staryu and Croconaw for her two Poliwhirls. Luke's Poliwhirl had a king's rock too and his Seadra was holding a dragon scale. The dragon scale was a blue and yellow scale, which was needed to make Seadra evolve into Kingdra. Soon the trading took place and Misty and Mikey sent out the pokemon. Everyone stared in amazement as the three Poliwhirls evolved into Politoeds and the Seadra evolved into Kingdra. "I find the different types of pokemon evolution amazing" said Ash. "So do I" said Tomo. Misty and Mikey traded back their pokemon and thanked each other. Misty gave Ash back his king's rock and placed her own king's rock back into her back scanned Politoad."Politoed, the Frog Pokémon. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing out, drawing in Poliwag and Poliwhirl from all around." Misty sent back her Politoads for Croconaw and Staryu. Lillie had Aqua for her first pokemon. They spent the rest of the day training for the Whirl Cup. Ash had his totodile train his Dragon claw attack and Dragon dance. they trained until bedtime. As for team rocket. They was using the whirl cup as a way to catch some pokemon for Giovanni. The next morning was the start of the Preliminary rounds for the Whirl Cup. Ash was up against a trainer named Mar and his Seel. Amber was there to cheer on him as Lillie was in another arena against a boy named Bob. Peter was up agianst a girl named Hannah. ash used Totodile for this battle. Mar had his seel use Ice beam. ash quickly told totodile to dodge the attack and use water gun. Totodile dodged the attack and fired Water gun at Seel. Seel was pushed into the wall as it fainted making Ash the Winner. "One down and one more to go" said Ash. In stadium B was misty's battle against a boy named Keith and his magikarp. His poor magikarp got knocked out by Croconaw's dragon rage attack. In stadium c. Lillie was already facing her second opponet. A boy named Luke and his Tentacool. She was using Aqua for this battle. luke had his tentacool use sludge bomb at Aqua. Tentacool sent his attack at aqua. "Aqua dodge it quick and use Iron Tail!" said Lillie. Aqua dodge the sludge bomb attack and she hits Tentacool very hard making it faint from the iron tail. Lillie was advancing to the Whirl Cup. Peter already defeated his opponents with Feraligatr and Tentacruel. Ash was against his second opponent named Klair and her Shellder. Ash was using Lanturn for this battle. "Lanturn use electro ball!" said Ash. Lanturn fired his electroball attack at Shellder and it fainted from the super effective move. Ash was now in the Whirl Cup. Misty just defeated her second opponent who used a Seaking with Corsola.

Everyone met at the center and was happy for their wins. "I can't wait for the Whirl Cup tomorrow" said Ash. "what do we do for the rest of the day?" asked amber.

"Why dont we relax for the rest of the day" said Brock.

"Great idea Brock" said Peter. The rest of the day was spent at the center. Ash, amber, Lillie and tomo called their mothers and let them know how they was doing. Peter and Molly called Schuyler. Misty called her sisters. They told her that they was happy they got some more pokemon. Daisy also told misty they manage to get another two Popplios and a Brionne from a trainer in Alola. So they had more help with their shows with Primarina. Brock was happy to hear that his mother was doing alot better and his siblings all have fallen in love with their Rockruffs. his dad has already included Lycanroc into his training for challengers. Delia, Jenny and Lusamine loved the jewelry they got from them. After their phone calls. The gang spent the rest of the day looking around Scarlett City. They bought the kids Whirl Cup flags and a tshirt. They ate at a one of the resturants for dinner and by eight o clock. They was out in their beds ready for the Whirl Cup.

Next day it was the day of the Whirl Cup. Those who made it pass the preliminary rounds all gathered at a cliff. Below there was an ancient coliseum, in the ocean, covered up by water. Suddenly the water in the ocean went down, and the coliseum completely revealed itself with seats and a battle ground. "Wow so this is the Whirl Cup Coliseum" said Brock. "It's awesome" said Tomo, Amber and Molly looking at the stadium with star eyes. Rotom was taking pictures of the stadium. "And it's where we battle Misty" said Ash. Misty nodded in agreement. 'Not if i beat you guys first" said Peter with a smirk. "And me for that matter" said Lillie.

Soon the opening ceremony started. The trainers that were participating in the competition were introduced in the coliseum, on boats. Brock Amber, Molly, mimikyu, and Tomo sat on the seats with hundreds of other people in the audience seats. Those who didn't pass the preliminary rounds also sat in the seats to watch the competition. Just then a beautiful sea priestess named Maya got up from her seat, which was on top of the coliseum. She was holding a golden sceptre, with a big blue orb, in her hand, known as the sea spirit. The story about the sea spirit was that it would give the owner the ability to communicate with all water pokemon. "I greet you all here to the Whirl Cup," said Maya "I wish all you trainers luck on gaining the title 'Water Pokemon Alpha Omega'. Now let the Whirl Cup Competitions begin". Maya held up her sceptre towards the sun, and then a magical blue light surrounded the area, finishing the opening ceremony.

Apparently there was another prize to be given to the winner. The winner would also receive a pendant called the mystic water pendant. Brock found out that a mystic water pendant can power up water type moves. "Hey that's like my metal coat that can power up steel type moves," said Ash "if I win that pendant, I could make a collection of items that power up pokemon moves". "If I win that pendant, I would wear it around my neck at all times," said Misty "and make my sisters jealous of my success of a water pokemon trainer". "Those sound like great plans guys," said Tomo

"we better get going. The matches are about to begin soon". said Lillie So the gang headed off for the coliseum at once.

Sure enough it was time for the battles in the first round to begin. The battle began with an Azumaril facing a Wartortle. Wartortle got defeated by Azumarill's bubblebeam attack, earning Azumarill's trainer right to the second rounds. Misty was very excited about watching all the matches between water pokemon because she loved water pokemon very much. She especially couldn't wait for her turn to battle, which was tomorrow; the first round matches lasted for two days because there were 64 competitors in the Whirl Cup.

The next match was Ash against a trainer named Christopher. Christopher was a fisher type pokemon trainer and he had a lure ball attached to his fishing rod. Ash sent out his Totodile to battle, and Christopher's pokemon was a Kingdra. "We better watch out for Kingdra," Ash said to Totodile "Kingdra is part dragon as well as part water type. But I won't let that stop us. Totodile you have the move to beat that pokemon"

"Right Ash" said Totodile doing his dance before he got serious.

Ash commanded Totodile to bite Kingdra. Christopher told his Kingdra to dive into the water to dodge. When Kingdra dived, Totodile missed Kingdra and landed into the water. "Kingdra use twister now" said Christopher. Kingdra spun into the water, creating a big whirlpool in the water. Totodile got caught in the twister attack and kept on getting spun round. "Use dragon claw Totodile" said Ash. Totodile's right hand claws glowed blue and then Totodile scratched at the twister, breaking it apart. Totodile landed back into the water. "Clever move," said Christopher "but I'm not beaten yet, Kingdra use hydro pump on Totodile". Kingdra released a powerful blast of water towards Totodile. "Quick, dodge it and then use ice fang" said Ash. Totodile dived under to dodge the hydro pump attack. Then with his mouth glowing blue, Totodile swam up to Kingdra and bit down on it. When Totodile bit Kingdra, ice started to form around Kingdra.

"Ice fang is an ice type move," explained Brock to the others "and it has the ability to freeze an opponent. Just like how fire fang burns an opponent and thunder fang paralyzes an opponent". the others was impressed with Totodile and how well Ash had trained him.

Christopher wasn't giving up. He ordered Kingdra to use headbutt on Totodile. Kingdra managed to knock Totodile of it and head-butted Totodile good. "Totodile you oaky?" asked Ash. Totodile wasn't giving up on fighting. Suddenly Totodile began to glow. "Totodile your evolving!" gasped Ash. Everyone stared in amazement as Totodile evolved into Croconaw. The crowd went wild with the evolution and even Maya was amazed by the evolution. Croconaw looked at Ash. 'Lets go Ash!" said Croconaw.

Ash nodded at his water type pokemon. "Croconaw use Aqua tail!" He said. Croconaw used Aqua Tail and hits kingdra very hard. "now finish it off with Dragon Claw." said Ash. Croconaw claws glowed green as he hits Kingdra with Dragon fainted from the super effective Ash victory and to advance to the second round. Croconaw did his dance before he hugged Ash. "Great work buddy" said Ash. The others was happy for Ash's win. "now im excited for my battle" said Misty. Lillie and Peter also battle that day against each other. Lillie was using Mystic and Peter with his Feraligatr. Lillie had started the battle with Mystic using Hydro Pump. Mystic fired her hydro Pump attack at Feraligatr. Peter quickly told his starter to block it with protect. Feraligatr protected himself from the hydro pump. Peter had Feraligatr use ice fang which he bit down hardly on Mystic. Mystics lower half was frozen in ice. Lillie told Mystic to use Twister. Mystic used twister which did damage to Feraligatr. Lillie had Mystic fire Hyper Beam. Mystic fired a hyper beam at Feraligatr. Peter had Feraligatr dodge and use Dragon Claw. Feraligatr dodged the attack and he manage to hit Mystic with Dragon Claw. Mystic fainted from the attack. So Lillie lost in the first round. She thanked peter and feraligatr for a great battle.

That evening, the gang were at the pokemon center. Ash was having Nurse Joy check-up his Croconaw. Misty had her Corsola checked too, because she decided to use Corsola in her match tomorrow. "Excited about tomorrow Misty?" asked Ash. "Very," replied Misty "and I'll be advancing to the second round too".

The next day was the next batch of matches in the second round, and it was now Misty's turn. Her opponent was a man names Harrison. Misty sent out her Corsola and Harrison sent out his pokemon; a Quilfish. "Misty better be careful," said Ash, who was now sitting in the seats, "I mean Quilfish is a poison type as well as a water type". "That's true," said Brock "but I'm sure Misty will know what to do against that Quilfish, after all she does have a Quilfish herself". "That's true" said Ash.

Soon the match had started. Harrison told his Quilfish to use water gun on Corsola. But Misty told her Corsola to use mirror coat and the water gun bounced back at Quilfish. "All right then, we shall do this then," said Harrison "use your pin missile attack Quilfish". Quilfish began to swallow a lot of water, and began to blow up like a balloon. "I know what it's doing," said Misty in her thoughts "in order to use its spikes, it gathers up a lot of water to give more power and speed to its spikes/ . "Corsola defend your-self with spike cannon". Corsola started to shoot out her spike cannon attack. At that time though, Harrison's Quilfish started to fire its pin missile attack. The spike cannon and pin missile attacks collided with each other and then Corsola and Quilfish got thrown back. Both Corsola and Quilfish started to feel weak. "Corsola use recover" said Misty. Corsola started to heal herself. "Time to finish this off," said Harrison "use poison jab". Quilfish's spikes turned purple and then it swam over to Corsola to tackle it. Misty knew very well that Corsola may end up poisoned from that attack. "Corsola dodge it". Just as Quilfish was about to tackle Corsola, Corsola managed to dive under the water. Funny thing was that once Corsola and Quilfish came out of the water, Quilfish had caught itself between Corsola's horns and couldn't get off. Misty saw this as a chance to fight back. "Spike cannon" she said. Corsola fired her spike cannon and the spikes made Quilfish fly up into the air and crash back down into the water. Quilfish fainted, earning Misty the victory and rights to go to the second round. "I love you Corsola!" cheered Misty hugging her water type pokemon.

"Wow that was a close match" said Ash. "Certainly was, Very close" said Lillie happy for mistys win. "I wonder what the next battle will be like" said Molly.

That evening, all the matches for the first round of the Whirl Cup were over with and everyone were looking forward to the second matches tomorrow. "I can't wait for tomorrow" said Ash. "Me neither," said Misty "I bet the matches tomorrow will be great, like they were today and yesterday". Brock reminded them that they now used two pokemon for the second round. "I'll think about my two pokemon tonight" said Ash. "Yeah me too" replied Misty. "Same" said Peter. Just then the results of who was battling who tomorrow was up. To the gang's surprise, Ash and Misty would be facing each other tomorrow. Ash and Misty stared at each other. "Well I guess we better give all that we got tomorrow Misty" said Ash. "Yes and no holding back either" replied Misty.

Next day it was time for the second round matches in the Whirl Cup. Right now it was Ash's and Misty's turn against each other. "I warn you Ash," said Misty "I won't be backing down just because we're friends". "Neither will I Misty" said Ash. "I can't wait to see how this battle will turn out" said Brock No mater who wins this match. they will support both Ash and Misty. "Now for my first choice. Go Politoad!" said misty sending out her politoad. She sent Croconaw to the gym for one of her politoads. "And as for me, Kingler may the Aura guide you!" Ash sending out Kingler. "Battle Begin!" said the ref.

"Kingler use Bubble beam!" said Ash. Kingler fired a bubblebeam attack at Politoad. Misty had Politoad counter the attack with Water Gun. Politoad fired the water gun attack to cancel out the bubblebeam. "Politoad use Brick Break!" said Misty. Politoad formed a Brick Breakwith his left arm. "Kingler use Crabhammer!" said Ash. Kingler and Politoad clashed with Crabhammer and Brick break. "Politoad use Bounce!" said Misty. Politoad jumped into the air and he hits Kingler with bounce. "Hang in there Kingler!" said Ash. This battle was already getting intense. 'Politoad use Bubblebeam!" said Misty. Politoad fired a Bubblebeam attack at Kingler. "Kingler use Blizzard!" said Ash. Kinger opened his mouth and fired a blizzard attack, The bubbles was frozen as they dropped into the water. "Great defense move Ash!" cheered Lillie and the gang. "Not bad defense stragedy Ash, but were not though yet. Politoad use Double Slap!" said Misty. Politoad went in for a double slap attack. "Kingler grab Politoad with Vice Grip!" said Ash. Kingler grabbed Politoad with his large claws. "Oh no Politoed is in trouble!" said misty. "Toss it into the air and finish it off with Crabhammer!" said Ash. Kingler tossed Politoed into the air and he hits Politoed with Crabhammer. he crashes into a rock making it faint. So misty had only one pokemon left. "Ash is strong but im not beaten" said misty recalling Politoed and thanking him. She sent out Frogadier to battle. "Frogadier use Ariel ace!" said Misty. Frogadier used Ariel Ace on kingler and before ash can tell him a command. Misty had Frogadier use Water pulse to knock out kingler. Leaving Ash and Misty with one pokemon each. "Now for my second choice. Go Lapras." said Ash releasing his Lapras. Mara and the crowd was impressed to see a Lapras. "Lapras use Ice Shard!" said Ash starting the battle. Lapras fired his Ice shard attack at Frogadier. "Frogadier dodge it with quick attack" said Misty. Frogadier dodged the Ice Shard and he hits Lapras with Quick Attack. "Lapras get into the water." said Ash. Lapras got into the water and waited for ash's next command. "Use Confuse Ray" said Ash. Lapras used his confuse ray to make Frogadier confused. "Now use Hyper Beam" said Ash. Lapras fired a hyper Beam attack at Frogadier. "Frogadier dodge it by jumping!' said Misty. Frogadier jumped in the air avoiding the Hyper Beam. "Great job Frogadier!" cheered Misty. Frogadier looked at his trainer before he glowed blue. Mistys started to smile big as a Greninja replaced Frogadier. "Frogadier evovled into Greninja!" said Lillie. misty's Greninja was black with a dark red tongue scarf. "Greninja use Water Shurikan!" said Misty. Greninja formed a water shurikan and tossed it at Lapras. Lapras got hit by the Water Shurikan. "Lapras use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Lapras horn glowed before he fired a Thunderbolt attack at greninja hitting him with the super effective move.

"I didn't know Lapras knew Thunderbolt!" said Lillie. Mara and the maiden was shocked to see a Lapras use thunderbolt. "Greninja use Power Up Punch!" said misty. Greninja hits Lapras with his Power Up Punch attack really hard. "Hang in there Lapras" said Ash. "Now finish it off with Night Slash!" said Misty. Greninja formed a Night Slash and he hits Lapras with the Dark Blade. Lapras fainted from the attack. So Misty will advance to the next round. Misty hugged greninja with a smile happy for the win. Ash thanked Lapras for his hard work and recalled him. "Great battle Misty" He said to his friend.

"You as well Ash" said misty. They walked back to the others and watched Peter go against his opponent. Misty was approached by a girl named Trinity." i've been watching your matches Misty and i am impressed. " said Trinity

"Same here Trinity" said Misty.

You and me will be battling tomorrow. Don't expect me to go easy on you' said Trinity.'

"and the same for you" said misty holding Togepi. She went back out to watch the rest of peters battle. She saw that his poliwrath was defeated by a trainer named Kyle and his blastoise. The Next day, it was the third rounds of the Whirl Cup. Misty and Trinity took their place on the stadium because it was now their turn. "I fear that Misty may have some trouble battling with Trinity," said Peter "I mean her water pokemon are really tough". "Yeah, but don't forget that Misty's water pokemon are strong too" said Brock. The gang saw the point. "I wonder what pokemon both Misty and Trinity will use" Said molly.

Trinity sent out a Gyaradoes and as for misty she sent out Suicune. Suicune roared though the Arena and the area was silent. Nobody couldn't believe Misty had a Suicune. even Mara and the maidens was shocked to see johto beast of water. "You can have the first move Trinity" said Misty. Trinity smirked before she said "Hyper Beam Gyaradoes!" Gyaradoes fired its orange beam at Suicune. Misty had her Suicune use Aurora Beam to cancel out the hyper beam. Trinity had her Gyaradoes use Twister. Gyaradoes used Twister towards Suicune. misty had suicune dodge the attack with his agility and then use ice fang. Suicune dodged the Twister and used Ice Fang on Gyaradoes. Since Gyaradoes is part flying took alot of damage from the ice type move. "Gyaradoes hang in there!" said Trinity. "Use Crunch!"

Gyaradoes used Crunch on Suicune and he took damage from the attack. "Suicune use Aurora beam" said Misty. Suicune fired another Aurora Beam which did more damage to Gyaradoes. the sea serpent fainted from the attack. trinity recalled gyaradoes and sent out her next choice. a chinchou. Misty recalled Suicune and sent out Primarina. She sent Greninja to the gym so she can have Primarina. She got Primarina from the gym for this battle. Everyone was looking at Primarina never seeing the final form of the alolan water starter. "Primarina use Sparkling Aria!" said misty. Primarina formed a sphere of water and fired it at Chinchou. Chinchou took a bit of damage from the attack. "Chinchou use thunderbolt!" said Trinity. Chinchou fired a thunderbolt attack and Primarina took alot of damage from the attack since she was weak against electric attacks. "Primarina use Dazzling Gleam!" said Misty. Primarina fomed her dazzling gleam attack and she tackled chinchou very hard. "Chinchou! hang in there!" said Trinity. Chinchou was very weak from the last attack. "Chinchou use another thunderbolt" said Trinity.

Chinchou fired another thunderbolt attack at Primarina. "Primarina dodge and use Hydro Pump." Said Misty. Primarina dodged the thunderbolt attack and she fired a hydro Pump attack at Chinchou. Chinchou crashed into a rock fainting from the attack making misty the winner and she will advance to the fouth rounds. After the battle. Misty and Trinity met at the center. "I was rather surprised hat you manage to catch a Primarina and a Suicune." said Trinity petting suicunes side. "Yeah, His mother gave him to me as an egg to raise" said Misty, At that time did Team rocket manage to have a successful capture for their boss. They manage to catch chinchous, Lanturns, Mantykes, Mantines, Corsola and A Gyaradoes for the boss. James kept a Chinchou for himself and they sent the other pokemon to the boss.

Time skip.

Misty has already made though the fouth rounds and the semi finals. now she was agianst Kyle and his blastoise. Trinity was sitting with the others. "I cant wait for this battle" said molly. "Misty has really done well for the whirl cup. She can win this" said Ash.

"Yeah, She deserves the title, Water Pokemon Alpha Omega" said Lillie. Kyle sent out his blastoise and Misty sent out her gyaradoes.

Another Time Skip

That evening it was the closing ceremony for the Whirl Cup competition. Misty had beaten Kyle and became the winner with Kyle in second place. Misty used Gyaradoes, Blastoise and Suicune for the finals. "Your pokemon was great Misty. It was an honor to battle a trainer with a Suicune. Congrats on winning the Whirl Cup" said Kyle. They shook hands and Maya presented misty with her new decorate Trident, The mystic water pendant and the Whirl Cup trophy to her. The Trophy was silver with a design of Lugia on the cup. Misty was declared the Water Pokemon Alpha Omega and everybody clapped for Misty. Misty felt great pride with herself for earning the title "Water Pokemon Alpha Omega". Mara gave her final speech. "Oh great sea spirit and past heros of the sea. Continue to watch over the Whirl Cup competition, and safeguard the harmony of humans and pokemon alike". She said holding the Sceptre. The blue orb in the Sceptre glowed another blue light within the arena closing off the closing ceremony. The next day the gang along with Trinity was looked at the coliseum one more time. By now the coliseum was flooded again. "I'm glad i enter the Whirl Cup. My totodile evolved into Croconaw and my other pokemon got stronger" Said Ash

"The same with me Ash, I feel great to bond with all my water pokemon and with this pendant. I know i will become a master in water type pokemon." said Misty. Trinity said to the gang she was going to train for the next Whirl Cup and bid farewell to them. Misty had her new Trident on her back with her Keystone in the slot. Her trophy was already on its way to Cerulean City. The gang left Scarlett city to continue their journey, with many memories at the Whirl Cup.

end of _**ch**_ _apter_ _ **.**_

 _ **"There we go, like i said. I think misty shoud have won the Whirl Cup. Next chapter is the Lugia Arc. Mew and Mewtwo will play a major role saving the Lugias.**_

 _ **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)**_

 _ **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**_

 _ **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**_

 _ **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)**_

 _ **Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)**_

 _ **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Rockruff(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**_

 _ **mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Corsola(female)**_

 _ **at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male), Cyndaquil(male)**_

 _ **Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)**_

 _ **Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male).**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruffs(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)**_

 _ **At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacuel(male), Pichu(male)**_

 _ **Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown**_


	23. Whirl Islands Final Part

After the Whirl Cup tournament was over, the gang had headed over to Silver Rock Isle, the fourth island of the Whirl Islands. The gang had decided that it was time to locate the Lugia they saw on their way to Blue Point Isle. When they arrived at a city called Kasado City, they found out that all the jewellery in the shops was made out of pure silver and in the shape of the silver wing. There was also food in the shape of the silver wing. Ash thought that everything looked great, but they didn't compare to his real silver wing. The reason why everything was in the shape of the silver wing, was because long ago some sailor's ship sank in a terrible storm and just when they were about to die, a mysterious pokemon saved their lives. After saving the sailor's lives the mysterious pokemon left behind a silver wing, which is why everyone on Silver Rock Isle is obsessed with the silver wing.

When they finished visiting Kasado City, they headed over to a long tunnel, which headed to another island called Ogi Isle. Once they got to Ogi Isle they found a very big surprise there; Ritchie and his Pikachu, Sparky were there. Ash and Ritchie were happy to see each other again because they hadn't seen each other since the pokemon league in Kanto. The two Pikachu's were happy to see each other too. As was Greninja, Litty and Snowy. "So Ritchie what brings you here?" asked Ash. Ritchie explained that he had heard rumours of a mysterious pokemon lurking around Ogi Isle and came to see if the rumours were true. "That's why we are here too," said Ash "the truth is we know what the pokemon is; it's a Lugia". "What, really?" said Ritchie, in surprise, "I've read about Lugia, but how do you know that it's a Lugia?" Ash explained to Ritchie about seeing its shadow and hearing its cry at Blue Point Isle. "And the reason why I recognize it as a Lugia is because I have a Lugia of my own". Ash released Redwing from his pokeball. Lillie did the same thing with Sylvia.

Ritchie and Sparky could not believe their eyes once they saw Ash and Lillie's Lugia. "Wow Ash,Lillie, how in the world did you two obtain a Lugia?" asked Ritchie. Ash explained to Ritchie about meeting their father in the Orange Islands and about getting their Lugia when they were only eggs. "Wow Ash,Lillie" said Ritchie "you are so lucky to have gone through something like that". "Let me tell you something Ritchie," said Lillie "at that time Misty, Tomo, Amber, Tracey, who was our companion in the Orange Islands, and we went through a lot of things, before We obtained our Lugias". "Lillie is right," said Misty

"we had gone through many strange adventures through the Orange Islands and here in the Johto region". said Tomo. "Wow I'm jealous of you guys" said Ritchie. Redwing and Sylvia dived into the water going for a swim. "Since there is no-one else here, They can swim freely in the ocean without being seen" said Amber.

"After all ,They are legendary pokemon and anyone may try to steal them" said Ritchie. Redwing and Sylvia splashed in the water and they heard another Lugia cry but was smaller. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Brock.

"Yeah no doubt its a baby Lugia. That's the noise Redwing and Sylvia made when they were babies" said Lillie.

"Its coming from that island you guys" said Misty pointing to a nearby island.

"why don't we go check it out" said Ash. They found a Rowboat and they paddled to the island with Redwing and Sylvia close to them. What the gang didn't know was that trouble was around. Some Team Rocket grunts were snooping around in the ocean searching for something. These grunts were working for a man named Dr Namba. Dr Namba was a scientist of Team Rocket and he was cruel, power hungry and violent as Giovanni was. What Dr Namba loved to do was use experiments on pokemon, and he never cared if his experiments were harming pokemon. Dr Namba had heard rumours about a Lugia living around the Whirl Islands and had come to the Whirl Islands to see if the rumours were true. And he planned was to capture Lugia and use it for his experiments and use Lugia's power for his own evil deeds.

On the island, where the gang were heading, a boy was swimming in the sea and he had two pokemon with him; a Lanturn and a baby Lugia. "Hey let's play chase Silver" said the boy. Silver was the baby Lugia's name. Apparently the boy was friends with the baby Lugia. Just then they heard the sound of two Lugia. "What was that?" asked the boy "I mean that didn't sound like your mother Silver. It sounded like there is another Lugia around here". Silver began making crying out, which meant it wanted to see the other Lugia. "All right then Silver, let's go see if there is another Lugia here" said the boy.

Silver and the boy were just about to find out where the cry was from, but suddenly they got surrounded by some Team Rocket grunts. "Hand over that baby Lugia kid" said one of the grunts. "Never!" shouted the boy. He, Silver and Lanturn began to swim away from the grunts, but the grunt weren't giving up that easily and began to chase them.

Meanwhile the gang had just arrived on the island. Just then Redwing began to cry out in worry. "What's wrong?" asked Ritchie. "Lugia can sense that trouble is brewing around here" said Ash. Redwing and Sylvia started to fly in another direction, and the gang followed them. "Since Redwing and Sylvia are getting upset," said Ash "I reckon that there is a baby Lugia around here". "If that's the case we better hurry" said Ritchie.

At that time, the boy, Silver and Lanturn were still being chased; right now a black submarine was following them. But then the gang turned up. "Quick come to shore at once!" Ash shouted to the boy. The boy heard Ash and he and the pokemon headed over to shore. Two people came out of the submarine; a blonde woman, and a green haired man. "It's Cassidy and Butch!" shouted Misty. Cassidy and Butch wasn't seen since they tried to steal Mistys egg. Right before Cassidy and Butch can send out a pokemon. Redwing and Sylvia flew in front of Oliver and Silver. "Leave these two alone!" shouted Ash.

"No way kid, well be taking your lugias as well as the baby" said Butch. He sent out a hitmontop and Chassidy sent out a houndour. Ash sent out Croconaw and Ritchie sent out one of his new pokemon; a Pupitar, who he nicknamed Cruise. "Houndour use flamethrower" said Cassidy. "Use triple kick Hitmontop" said Butch. Houndour blew a flame and Hitmontop got ready to kick. "Croconaw use hydro pump" said Ash. "Cruise use dark pulse" said Ritchie. Croconaw fired a strong blast of water at Houndour and Cruise fired a powerful dark purple energy at Hitmontop. Houndour and Hitmontop fainted from the attacks at once. "All right then," said Cassidy "we will just have to take the baby Lugia by force then".

Cassidy and Butch were just about to charge, with their submarine. But then the submarine got tackled; it was Luka on her boat, coming to the rescue. "Okay Redwing, use blizzard" Ash said to Redwing. Redwing fired a powerful snow blizzard at the submarine. "We will have to retreat" Cassidy shivered. "Yes, but we will be back" said Butch. Cassidy and Butch left, in their submarine, under water.

The boy was grateful and introduced himself as Oliver, and he introduced Silver as well. "I was right about it being a baby Lugia" said Ash, stroking Silver on the cheek. Silver, Redwing and Sylvia got acquainted with each other. "I'm surprised that you two have a Lugia, Ash Lillie" said Oliver. "Yeah we got our Lugias when they were eggs." replied Ash. "So Oliver, how did you meet Silver?" asked Luka. Oliver explained that one day he was swimming out in the ocean with his Lanturn. But then suddenly they got caught in a bad storm. "Lanturn and I tried to get back to shore, but the waves were too rough for us and it seemed that I was going to drown. But then we got rescued by Silver and its parent". "Wow, you've had quite an experience there" said Ritchie. "Yeah," said Oliver "and I've been friends with Silver ever since. I've never shown him to anyone before, because someone bad may try to catch it". "Oh we understand, because we have met terrible people ourselves before," said Misty "but don't worry, we will not reveal your secret". Luka and the others nodded in agreement. Oliver felt relieved with them. "Say Oliver, where is Silver's mother?" asked Ash.

His question was soon answered when an angry adult Lugia came out of the ocean. "Holy Arceus Mamas HERE!" screamed Pikachu running for his life. The other pokemon sweatdropped at Pikachu. "I thinks she's angry because she sees strangers near her child" said brock. Thats when Nebby and Starcloud came out of their pokeballs sensing the danger. They stood ready for anything. Ritchie was shocked to see Ash with a Solgaleo. Luka's silver wing glowed red showing that she was angry. Redwing and Sylvia talked to the mother lugia. " _We don't want to harm your child. /these humans are our friends"_ said Redwing.

The adult lugia looked at them before its eyes soften a bit. Mama Lugia sniffed them before she reconized them as her own. _"Is it really you my children, You hatched?"_ asked Mama Lugia. " _Are you our mother?"_ asked Sylvia.

Mama lugia said " _I meet your father Tidalwing at shamouti and he was waiting for the chosen ones to come for he sensed the prophecy was about to become true. I left you there so you can be chosen by the chosen ones_." She looked at Starcloud and Nebby as she calmed down. The silver wing stopped glowing. "Its alright, she trusts us" said Ash until he noticed Mama Lugia was nuzzling Sylvia and Redwing. "Is this your mother Redwing?" asked Ash.

Redwing and Sylvia nodded at their trainers. Mama Lugia landed and she nuzzled Silver. The Lugias dived in the ocean and they started to swim together. "Lets go swimming with them" said Ash.

The others agreed with the plan and they went on Lukas Boat. She got them all into diving gear. Pikachu and Sparky was wearing diving gear as well. Luka stayed on the boat with Litty and mimikyu, Starcloud and Nebby was staying on the lookout for Team Rocket. The gang enjoyed watching the Lugia family swim underwater. Ash and Lillie felt happy for their lugias seeing their mother. They swam with their trianers and Mama Lugia can tell the chosen ones had a strong bond with her older children.

Meanwhile, deep down in the ocean, Jessie, James and Meowth were waiting for their orders. Dr Namba needed their help as well as Cassidy's and Butch's. Only thing was that Jessie and James were not on good terms with Cassidy and Butch; they were rivals and they really hated each other. "I can't believe that Dr Namba asked you two to join us" said Cassidy. "For your information Cassidy," said Jessie "we sent over fifty water pokemon to the boss the other day, and he was pleased with us. "Yeah, so there" said James rubbing it in. "Whatever" replied Butch. Just then Dr Namba told everyone to stand by. "We are going after the baby Lugia again" he said.

Back on the shore, the gang were spending more time with Oliver and Silver. Silver's mother was out searching for more food for Silver, and Luka had left to stock up on fuel and supplies for her boat. Silver was playing with Lanturn, Redwing and Sylvia. . Just then everyone noticed another baby Lugia in the ocean. "I've never seen another baby Lugia around here before" said Oliver. Amber stared at the other baby Lugia. "That's not a real Lugia," she said "that's a fake, metal Lugia". Silver was already swimming to the fake Lugia. "No, don't go near that thing Silver" said Oliver. But it was too late; as soon as Silver reached the fake metal Lugia, it automatically transformed into a cage and trapped Silver. "Oh no!" gasped Oliver "we need to help Silver at once". Oliver swam towards Silver, with Lanturn, and the gang followed in the row boat. Redwing and Sylvia was already at the cage to free their little brother. "Redwing try to break that cage apart with steel wing!" commanded Ash.

Before Redwing could do anything, he suddenly got zapped by a thunderbolt attack as well as Sylvia. "Where did that come from?" said Ash. At that moment Jessie, James and Meowth turned up. "Well done Chinchou" said James, rubbing his Chinchou's head. The gang were surprised to see that James had a Chinchou. "What are you three doing here?" demanded Misty. "To grab the baby Lugia of course" replied Jessie. Then Cassidy and Butch appeared. "Don't think that you are the only ones grabbing the Lugia" said Cassidy. "Yeah, because Dr Namba gave orders to us first" said Butch. Cassidy sent out her Houndour and told it to use smokescreen. Houndour's smokescreen was so thick that the gang could not see what was happening. In the confusion Team Rocket placed the captured Silver into the submarine and then they disappeared under the water in their submarine.

When the smokescreen cleared, Oliver and the gang noticed that Team Rocket and Silver were gone. "Where did they go?" asked Oliver "and where's Silver?" Ash and Lillie checked on their Lugias to see if they were okay. "This is not good" said Peter.

Oliver, Ritchie and the gang were not happy that Silver was captured by Team Rocket. Oliver was crying because he wanted Silver back. When Luka came back from gathering fuel and supplies, the gang told her what had happened. "Oh no," said Luka "what about Silver's mother?" At that moment Mama Lugia appeared." _Silver, i got more food_ " said Mama Lugia.

 _"Mama, Team Rocket took him. He was lured into a trap and before we can save him. They vanished_ " said Redwing. Mama Lugia was not happy to hear that and she started to screech loudly. Stormclouds gathered blocking the sun. Lugias have the power to create storms as well as calm them. She fired Aeroblast everywhere at hearing her child was taken. Starcloud and nebby floated to Mama Lugia. " _Calm down Mama Lugia, we will get your child back from those crooks_ " said Nebby. Mama Lugia wasn't listening even Oliver tried to apologize but she was too angry. The gang including Sylvia, Redwing, Starcloud and Nebby took cover

Under the ocean, in an underwater Team Rocket base, Dr Namba was examining the captured baby Lugia. "This baby Lugia is quite unique," he said "but we will need its parent and this baby Lugia will help us". What Dr Namba's plan was, was to use the baby Lugia as bait to capture the adult Lugia. Some rocket grunts were watching from a screen of how angry the adult Lugia was. Dr Namba was enjoying the scene. "I love looking at rage," he said "that power would be great for my plans". Dr Namba was one of those crazy people, who believed that a pokemon's strength came from its anger. "Get ready to capture the adult Lugia". The grunts got ready at once.

Back on shore, everyone was worried about what was happening. It was night time and the storm, made by the mother Lugia, was bad. "We need to do something," said Luka "otherwise things will just get worse". Her silver wing was still glowing red because of Lugia's anger. "Yes, but what can we do?" said Misty. "There is one thing that we should do," said Ash "we need to get Silver back from Team Rocket". "Yeah, but how?" said Peter "I mean we don't know where Team Rocket is now. And even if we did, it might be difficult because Team Rocket wouldn't give up Silver that easily". "I know and that's why we need help. And I know who can help us" Ash said

Ash reached in his bag and pulled out two pokeballs. He held the pokeballs and he concentrated. "Mew,Mewtwo i need your help," he said. A pop was heard as Mew and Mewtwo appeared before them. "Holy Arceus, A Mew!" said Ritchie. Luka had wide eyes looking at Mew and Mewtwo.

 _"What is the trouble Ash_?" asked Mew.

"Team Rocket is causing trouble here in the Johto Region. They have taken a baby Lugia and the mother is very angry. We need to stop them at once" said Ash.

 _"At once Ash, What do we need to do_ " said Mewtwo.

"We need to find their base and convince Mama Lugia to calm down." said Ash. _"I will search for the base"_ said Mewtwo before he vanished to look for the base. Mew said " _I will help you calm down the mother lugia."_

Ritchie was looking at Mew. "I can't believe you guys are friends with a Mew, But who was the other pokemon."

"Mewtwo, The Clone of Mew. He was created by Team Rocket to be a weapon. We hope to stop team rocket together" said Ash. He, Ricthie and Mew went to find Mama Lugia.. Sylvia and Redwing was trying there best to calm her down. Luka steered the ship close to Mama Lugia. She was still firing Aeroblast everywhere. "I know that you are upset because Silver has been kidnapped," said Ash

"but we promise that we will save Silver and bring him back to you" said Lillie

. "Please believe us Lugia" said Ritchie.

 _"Mother please listen to our trainers_ " said Redwing. Mama Lugia looked at the gang before she calmed down. Lukas Silver Wing stopped glowing which meant Lugia was calm. "Lugia has calmed down" Luka said to Ash and Ritchie. "That means she trusts us" said Ritchie. "What a relieve" said Ash. Redwing and Sylvia was also relieved that their mother had calmed down too. Mama Lugia flew off to try and search for her child from in the air. 'Lugia, we will not let you down' thought Ash.

The next morning, the gang began thinking about how to find Silver and Team Rocket. "If we don't find Team Rocket soon, they might do something else bad next" said Luka. "Yeah but the question is, where are they now?" said Oliver. "If you ask me," said Ritchie "I reckon that Team Rocket may not be hiding Silver somewhere on land. I think that they might be hiding somewhere in the ocean". "That makes sense actually," said Ash "I mean they did escape in a submarine, when they captured Silver. And Team Rocket is known for having secret bases everywhere". "That's true" said Misty.

Mewtwo dived into the ocean to look for the base. Mewtwo swam down into the ocean to search for Team Rocket's base. He used the move barrier to be able to breath under water. So far, he found nothing but water pokemon. But then he found a dome shaped base on the ocean floor. _"I have found Team Rocket's base_ ," Mewtwo said to himself _"I must tell Ash at once_ ". He started to swim up to the surface at once.

In Team Rocket's underwater base, Dr Namba was giving orders to all the Team Rocket grunts. "It's time to capture the adult Lugia," he said "prepare to raise the underwater base". "Yes sir!" said all of the grunts, pressing a lot of buttons and levers on computers. Soon the underwater base began to rise to the surface.

Back at Luka's boat, Mewtwo told everyone of his discovery. "Since we now know that there is a Team Rocket's base down there," said Ritchie "we just need to think what to do now, like how to get in and things". Before anyone came up with any ideas; Luka noticed that something was coming out of the ocean. "Hey what's that?" she asked. " _It's Team Rocket's base"_ said Mewtwo. Everyone stared at it. "Okay, Luka get us to land at once," said Ash "we need to get over there at once". The other humans agreed with Ash. Luka drove her ship to shore at once.

Meanwhile, just after the Team Rocket base had risen up to the surface, Silver was taken out of the base and onto the land, still in the cage. Dr Namba's plan to use Silver to call the adult Lugia was put into action. Dr Namba, Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James and Meowth were watching everything happening outside from a screen inside the base. "Not long now," said Dr Namba "soon we shall have Lugia in our grasp. And then I can put my plans with Lugia into action". "Don't forget about the twerps, who are friends with the baby Lugia" said Jessie. "Yeah, there is no doubt that they will come to try and save it" sad James. "Ah those kids don't scare me," said Dr Namba, confidently, "but just in case they do stand in my way, you can deal with them Cassidy and Butch". "It will be our pleasure sir" said Cassidy. She and Butch got ready to fight, to stop the gang from foiling the plans.

At that time Luka docked her boat on the shore. Ash and the gang headed for Silver to set him free. Mewtwo and the others stayed with Luka, The gang arrived at Silver's cage. At that moment Silver's mother turned up and she was flying towards Silver's cage. "Oh no," said Ritchie "Lugia will get captured too if she gets near Silver's cage" said Peter. "It's a trap Lugia!" shouted Lillie "Stay away Lugia!" shouted Molly. Suddenly a flamethrower stopped the gang in their tracks; it was Cassidy and Butch with their Houndour and Hitmontop. Houndour and Hitmontop had some metal headgears on their foreheads. "Sorry but you haven't won the war yet" said Butch. "Now to check out our pumped up pokemon" said Cassidy. Cassidy pressed a button on a control thing and then the headgears, on Houndour and Hitmontop, turned orange, and Houndour and Hitmontop looked mad. "There's something weird about those headgears" said Ash. his pokemon agreeing with him. "Yeah, so we better be careful" said Ritchie. Houndour released another flamethrower, but this time it seemed more powerful. "Whoa!" gasped Ritchie "their pokemon seem more powerful than ever". "I have a nasty feeling that it has something to do with those weird headgears" said Lillie. "You're right about that twerp," said Cassidy "these new gadgets make our pokemon angry, and then the pokemon become stronger in their rage mode". "You have to be kidding me!, making a pokemon stronger just by angering it is absolutely nonsense!" Ash shouted. "Say what you want twerp, but this headgears really do work well". said Butch Brock sent out Rockruff to battle and Ritchie sent out Zippo. Butch ordered his Hitmontop to use triple kick on both Rockruff and Zippo. Because of those headgears, Hitmontop's triple kick was powerful and both Rockruff and Zippo were knocked out. Ritchie returned Zippo at once and Brock returned Rockruff.

At that moment, Mama Lugia was getting closer to the cage that held Silver. Ash, Tomo, Molly, Amber Lillie, Peter, Ritchie, Misty and Brock tried to get Mama Lugia to stay away from the cage; otherwise she would have been caught. But she would not listen and kept on flying towards the cage. Ash and Ritchie asked their Pikachus to use thunderbolt to keep Lugia away from the cage. But Lugia was too stubborn to understand. She fired aeroblast to fight back and the gang and their pokemon were knocked out. Then Lugia made it to Silver's cage, telling Silver that she was here now. But as soon as she landed on the cage, she got trapped by a machine.

Dr Namba was happy with the success of capturing the adult Lugia. "Now my plan was using Lugia's power will soon be put to action" he laughed. He had the two Lugias brought into the base at once. Cassidy and Butch went back into the base too, and then the Team Rocket base went back into the ocean. Ash and the gang were captured too and they were placed in a cage inside the base.

Mewtwo, Mew, Redwing, Sylvia, Nebby, Starcloud, Oliver and Luka saw everything that had happened. Mewtwo turned to the other legendaries. "It's our turn to fight Team Rocket now" he said, using barrier. He along with Redwing, Sylvia, Nebby, Starcloud and Mew dived into the ocean at once. Oliver and Lanturn went too. Luka told them to be careful since Team Rocket was dangerous. In Team Rocket's base, Dr Namba was admiring the Lugia family. "Jessie, James," he said "have the baby Lugia sent into another room. I want Lugia to become angrier for my experiment". "Yes sir" said Jessie and James. Jessie, James and Meowth left with the baby Lugia at once, which of course did anger Mama Lugia.

Meanwhile the gang had woken up in their cage and realized that their pokeballs had been separated from them. "We have to do something," said Ash "now that Team Rocket has captured the adult Lugia now; there's no telling what they will do with them". "Yes but what can we do?" asked Misty "I mean there's no way out of this cage". Tomo saw the pokeballs were on a stand away from the cage. "It's time for me to put my psychic powers to good use" said Molly. She held out her right arm and her eyes started to turn blue. Ritchie was amazed by molly's psychic power. Molly was just about to lift the pokeballs off the stand, but then someone was coming and Peter had Molly stop.

Dr Namba entered the room and introduced himself to the gang. "What are you planning to do with the Lugia?" asked Misty. "I will gladly tell you" said Dr Namba "I shall be controlling Lugia's power. After all pokemon are supposed to be serving us humans after all". The gang were shocked by his words. "Pokemon are not meant to serve humans like slaves!" shouted Ash. "That's right," said Misty

"We are supposed to live with pokemon in harmony and peace as friends" shouted Lillie. . Dr Namba laughed. "Typical kids," he said "nature was created for humans to control. Besides I am far more superior to pokemon. After all I created those headgears that were on Houndour and Hitmontop; they make the pokemon angry and that's why they were stronger than ever. I believe that the angrier they are, the more powerful they become". The gang were cross at hearing his words. "How dare you do that to a pokemon!" shouted Misty. "What you're doing is wrong;" said Ritchie

"Forcing pokemon to be angry is terrible!" said Peter

"Yeah that is cruel!" shouted Brock. Dr Namba snickered and didn't care at all. Meanwhile, Mewtwo and the rescue team made it into the underwater base by some air vents. Nebby, Redwing, Sylvia and Starcloud were too big to get into the air vents, so they stayed outside. "We should search for Ritchie and the others first, before finding Silver" said Oliver. Mewtwo agreed with that; he still had his cloak and mask on just in case he was reconized by Team Rocket. " _Those Team Rocket grunts have better not harmed Ash"_ said Mewtwo. Mew used Teleport to teleport them inside the base next to Mewtwo and Oliver. Just then a Team Rocket grunt spotted them and was about to report them, but then Mewtwo used confusion to knock him out unconscious. _"Your psychic powers are impressive Mewtwo_ " said Mew

" _now we better hurry_ ". said Starcloud. The rescue team left to find their friends.

At that time Ash was demanding Dr Namba to tell them what he was going to do to Lugia. "I'm making Lugia very angry too," he said "and once its rage go higher, and then its power will be off the charts and unstoppable; perfect for me to use in my plans. And now I shall place the head gears on your pokemon for another experiment".Pikachu, Greninja, and Sparky were trapped on a metal stand and Dr Namba was about to place the weird headgears on them. Ash was getting angrier. "You will do no such thing Namba!" he shouted.

Ash stuck out his right arm and formed an aura sphere. he fired it at Dr. Zamba and it hits him square on the chest. He crashed into the wall and was knocked out. "Couldn't have been a nicer villian" said Misty. At the moment did the rescue party arrive. Mewtwo used Psycho cut to destroy the cage and the gang recollected their pokeballs. "Now lets go save Silver and Mama Lugia." said Lillie

The rescue team left the room to find Silver but wa ambushed by Cassidy, Butch and other grunts. "Your not going anywhere twerps" said Cassidy releasing Houndour. Butch sent out his hitmontop. the grunts released their pokemon as well and all of them had headbands. Mew said " _Let me handle these guys_." She used Psywave to destroy the headbands. The grunts, Cassidy and Butch was not happy with that. "Get out of our way!" said Ash. Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball attack and chased them off. "Mewtwo, Starcloud find Mama Lugia, We go find Silver" said Ash.

 _"Right Ash_ " said the two before they went to find Mama Lugia. Oliver and the gang arrived to the room where Silver was held. The bad news was Dr Namba was there. "This Lugia is staying here with me" he said. "Give up Dr Namba!" shouted Misty. "Never!" replied Dr Namba. Dr Namba released an Electabuzz. Electabuzz had a headgear on its forehead as well. "Now I shall show you the rage power of my Electabuzz" he said. He twisted a few knobs on a control thing to make the anger of his Electabuzz very high. "We should head for that controller," Ritchie said to Ash "then Electabuzz will lose power". Ash agreed. Ash told his Pikachu to attack Electabuzz with iron tail to try and break off the head gear, and Ritchie told Sparky to head for the controller in Dr Namba's hand. While Pikachu was distracting Electabuzz with iron tail, Sparky destroyed the controller with thunderbolt. The headgear was useless after the controller was broken. Then Pikachu and Sparky knocked out Electabuzz with a double thunder attack. Dr Namba couldn't believe that he had lost. "I could this be?" he demanded "pokemon are stronger through rage!" "You're wrong Dr Numbskull," said Ash

"The real power of pokemon comes through trust and heart" said Lillie. the other pokemon shouted " _Thats right and don't forget about it_ " Dr Namba fainted on the spot from his defeat.

"Now to free Silver" said Ash. He told Silver to move to the back of the cage, so they could freehim. Litty and Greninja used Nightslash and Darkest Lariat to free him. Oliver and Silver hugged happy to see each other again. Mewtwo and Starcloud found Mama Lugia being Guarded by Jessie, James, and Meowth. Meowth turned around and he looked into the eyes of Starcloud. five seconds later. The Three was running for their lives away from Starcloud. ' _Works everytime"_ chuckled Starcloud as Mewtwo freed Mama Lugia from her prison with shadow balls. Mama lugia screeched that she got separated from Silver and fired Aeroblasts everywhere. Starcloud and Mewtwo joined her firing Flash cannon and Shadow ball. Mew and Nebby was doing the the same thing with Moongiest Beam of Shadow Ball. They didn't want the grunts in the Whirl Islands anymore. The others turned up with Silver. Silver cried out to his mother and she calmed down. "sorry it took us a while but we got Silver back for you" said Lillie

Mama Lugia looked at them " _Thank you chosen ones_ " The gang was happy to have her trust again. Suddenly the destruction of the Team Rocket base was getting worse. "We need to get out of here!" shouted Brock _. "I'll get us out of here_ " said Mewtwo. Mewtwo used teleport to teleport everyone out of the base. They got out just in time; the Team Rocket base exploded and was destroyed. Dr Namba and the grunts, who evacuated the base before it blew up, left the Whirl Islands in humiliation of their defeat.

Luka, Togepi, Sylvia and Redwing were happy to know that everyone was safe and that the Lugia family were okay. "I bet my great-grandfather in heaven is happy to know that the Lugia family are safe and I'm also sure he hopes that they will not get separated again" said Luka, holding her silver and his mother had to find a new home so they wouldn't be caught again. Oliver didn't want Silver to go until Mew had an idea. " _Hang on i now the perfect place_ " said Mew. She showed them an underground lake on the island that can only be accessed though an underground tunnel. It had plenty of food for the family and She showed Oliver the only entrance on land to reach it. Oliver thanked Mew and the cat smiled. The Gang decided to leave the family alone. Mew and Mewtwo was getting ready to head out again to see the world. "Thanks you guys for your help" said Lillie

 _"No trouble at all. Anytime you need us. call us_ " said Mew. The two left back to see the world. Ash and Lillie recalled their pokemon. Redwing and Sylvia said goodbye to their mother as Ash and Lillie recalled them. Ritchie also said goodbye to the group; he wanted to stay in the Whirl Islands a bit more with Oliver. Ash explained that they were heading for Olivine City, so the gang had to say goodbye to Ritchie again. "I hope to battle you again someday Ritchie" said Ash. "So do I Ash" replied Ritchie. Luka got ready to take the gang to Transit Town, so they could catch a ferry back to Olivine City.

So with the Lugia family safe and that Dr Namba was no longer a nuisance in the Whirl Islands, Ash and the gang said goodbye to Ritchie and Oliver. The journey in the Whirl Islands was coming to its end.

 ** _end of Whirl Cup arc._**

 ** _So that concudes the Whirl Cup Arc, The next chapter will be Ash and Lillies gym battle at Olivine City As always, Like, follow and review. No Flamers!_**

 ** _Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Murkrow(Female), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), houndour(male), Noctowl (male)_**

 ** _Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)_**

 ** _Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)_**

 ** _Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)_**

 ** _Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Rockruff(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)_**

 ** _Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)_**

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male), Cyndaquil(male)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 ** _At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male)._**

 ** _At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruffs(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)_**

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacuel(male), Pichu(male)_**

 ** _Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown_**


	24. Olivine Gym

Our heros was back in Olivine City again so Ash and Lillie can challenge Jasmine. along the way, They was brought back to Olivine city with the help of an old man named Wing on his plane. Ash was still staying with his descision to use Cyndaquil and Houndour. He sent Murkrow to the lab so he can have Cyndaquil. Houndour has been training with Charizard at the lab and was ready for a battle. Lillie was using Ember and Litty for the gym battle. With their pokemon ready for the gym battle since they trained for a few days. Janica was at the gym and she brought them to the Gym. waiting outside the gym door was Jasmine. Since sparkles was now fully recovered from its illness.

"We have been waiting for this battle Jasmine" said Ash.

"So have i Ash,Lillie, but don't expect me to go easy on you two" said Jasmine.

'Wouldn't dream of it" said Lillie. They all entered the gym and Jasmine took her place on one side. Her grandfather stood behind her. Ash was on the field since he wanted to go first. The others was behind him to watch the battle and Janica took her spot on the side of the field since she is the ref. "The gym battle between Gym Leader Jasmine and the Challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will use two pokemon only. Battle Begin!" said Janica.

"For my first choice. Forretress i choose you!" said Jasmine releasing a Forretress. Rotom scanned Forretress. " _Forretress, the Bagworm Pokémon. Forretress is the evolved form of Pineco. Its entire body is covered in a steel-hard shell."_

"A Forretress, Cyndaquil May the aura guide you!" said Ash releasing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil appeared ready to battle. "You can have the first move Ash" said Jasmine. Ash nodded at her before he said "Cyndaquil use Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil let loose his flamethrower attack at Forretress. "Forretress dodge that flamethrower and use Earthquake!" said Jasmine. Forretress dodged the flamethrower and hits the ground really hard making an Earthquake. Cyndaquil lost a bit of his balance as he was a fire type. "Man what a move" said Tomo.

'Thats gym leader strategy for you" said Brock.

Ash then said "Cyndaquil use Flamewheel!" Cyndaquil formed his Flamewheel attack and headed straight for Forretress. Jasmine said "Forretress use Gyro Ball!" Forretress started to spin like crazy. Cyndaquil and Forretress met in the middle of the battlefield with Flamewheel and Gyro Ball. Both of them was pushed back to their trainers. "Forretress try another Gyro Bal!" said Jasmine. Forretress used Gyro Ball again and he hits Cyndaquil really hard. Cyndaquil was on his back and he got back up. he was panting a bit. "Dont give up yet Cyndaquil, We just getting started!" said Ash.

"Right Ash, i wont give in!" shouted Cyndaquil before he glowed blue. The gang watched as a Quilava stood in Cyndaquil place. Ash knew that Cyndaqui was close to evolving. "Alright Quilava use Ariel Ace!" said Ash. Quilava used Ariel Ace and landeda direct hit on Forretress since it was a bug type as well as a steel type. "Now finish it off with Eruption!" said Ash. Quilava let loose a firebeam out of his head and it hits Forretress. Forretress crashed into the ground with swirls in its eye. "Forretress is unable to battle." said Janica. "Great work Quilava!" said Ash. Quilava ran back to his trainer happy. "Thanks Ash," said Quilava.

Jasmine returned Forretress to it pokeball."Thanks Forretress, you earned a good rest." She said. She pocketed the pokeball and she held her final choice. "Now let me introduced you to my other pokemon i will be using. Metagross i choose you!" said Jasmine. A Metagross appeared ready for battle. "Wow a Metagross!" said molly with Stareyes. Her Beldum recently evolved into Metang. both hers and Ash's Metang was out of their pokeballs wanting to watch the battle. Rotom quickly scanned Metagross. " _Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Metang. Metagross has four legs and uses many powerful moves."_ Ash and the gang noticed a Mega Stone on its left front leg in a band. "I see you saw my Metagrossnite. Metagross time to mega evolve!" said Jasmine revealing a Keystone in her necklace.

Metagross glowed pink as it mega evolve into Mega Metagross. it now constantly floats, and its legs become arms. It also gained four legs on the back of its head. The cross on its face turns pale gold, and it gains two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of a goatee. The gang had star eyes at mega Metagross. Ash's Metang was looking at its evolved form with determination. "ready to continue Quilava?" Ash asked. Quilava nodded his head ready to battle. He went back on the field and ignited his flames. "Quilava use flamewheel!" said Ash. Quilava formed his flamewheel attack and headed straight for Metagross. "Metagross use Reflect" said Jasmine. Metagross formed a Reflect attack which blocked Quilavas flamewheel. "Quilava use Flamethrower!" said Ash. Quilava fired a flamethrower attack at Metagross. Jasmine had metagross use Relfect again to block the attack. "Now Metagross use Meteor Mash" said Jasmine. Metagross glowed before he went at Quilava very fast. He hits quilava into the wall really hard . Quilava fainted from the attack. "Quilava is unable to battle. Trainer please send out your last pokemon." said Janica Ash recalled Quilava and thanked him for his hard work. "Alright, Houndoom may the aura guide you!" said Ash releasing Houndoom. his houndoomite on a red collar with skulls. "Hey Ash, when did Houndour evolve?" asked Peter.

"Just the other day i was training him and Cyndaquil." said Ash before he pressed the Keystone on his Gauntlet and mega evolved ridges on his back thicken, and he gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of his tail. The rings on his tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of his neck is longer and curves forward towards his shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around his neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. his horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on his hind legs have vanished, and those on his forelegs are broken in the front. his claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat, and Finally the tip of his tail is now split down the middle. Houndoom was ready to battle. Rotom took pictures of Houndoom and Metagross. "Metagross use Meteor Mash!" said Jasmine. Metagross used Meteor Mash again at Houndoom. 'Houndoom use Flame Charge!" said Ash. Houndoom covered himself with fire and he clashed with Metagross Meteor Mash. The two mega pokemon was sent back a bit. Houndooms speed increased because of Flame Charge. "Houndoom use Dark Pulse!" said Ash. Houndoom fired his dark circle beam and it hits Metagross. Metagross took alot of damage from the super effective move. "Metagross are you alright" asked Jasmine. " _I will manage_ " said Metagross.

"Great use Flash Cannon!" said Jasmine. Metagross fired its flash cannon attack which hits Houndoom. Houndoom was sent back a bit. "Houndoom use Crunch!" said Ash. Houndoom formed energy fangs and bit down on Metagross. Metagross flinched from the attack. "Now houndoom use Snarl!" said Ash. Houndoom let loose his Snarl attack which made Metagross go back a bit. "Metagross use Double Edge!" said Jasmine.

"Houndoom use Flame Charge!" said Ash. Houndoom and Metagross clashed with Flame charge and Double Edge. Both of them was sent back from each other. "What a battle" said Brock.

"Come on Houndoom you got this!" shouted Amber. "Lets finish this Houndoom. Use Dark Pulse!" said Ash. Houndoom fired another Dark Pulse and it did more damage to Metagross. Metagross was pushed into the wall of the gym. metagross fainted from the super effective attack. "Metagross is unable to battle. The victor goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town" said Janica.

"Great work Houndoom!" said Ash. Houndoom reverted to his normal form and licked Ash's cheek with his tongue. Jasmine returned Metagross and thanked it for its hard work. Jasmine approached Ash with Janica holding a case. "Ash i thank you for a great battle. As proof that you defeated me is this. The Mineral Badge." said Jasmine handing him the badge. The Mineral Badge was octagon shaped and was the color of steel. Ash took the badge from her and thanked her before he swapped places with Lillie. "The same rules apply for this battle like the other one. Battle begin!" said Janica.

"Magneton I choose you!" said Jasmine releasing a Magneton. Lillie held Embers pokeball before she said "Ember Trial Start!" Ember appeared ready for battle. "Magneton use thunder wave!" said Jasmine. Magneton sent its Thunder Wave attack at Ember. "Ember dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Ember dodged the Thunder Wave attack and fired her Flamethrower attack at Magneton. "Dodge it Magneton!" said Jasmine. Magneton dodged the flamethrower attack. "Wow, That Magneton is very fast" said Molly.

"So is Ember" said Misty.

"Ember try another Flamethrower!" said Lillie. Ember fired another flamethrower attack at Magneton. "Magneton use Thunderbolt!" said Jasmine. Magnetone fired a Thunderbolt which canceled out the flamethrower. The smoke cleared and Ember was nowhere to be seen. Lillie smirked before she said "That Flamethrower was a distraction. Ember use Fire Blast!"

"What!" said Jasmine looking to see Ember was in the air and fired a Kenji star at Magneton. Magneton took a direct hit from the attack. "Now finish it with Fire Punch!" said Lillie. Ember smirked before she hits Magneton with Fire Punch. It fainted from the attack. "Great work girl" said Lillie. Ember smiled at her trainer. Jasmine recalled her Magneton. "You are a very impressive trianer Lillie, Now its time to introduce you all to my strongest pokemon. Steelix!" said Jasmine releasing a Steelix. A Steelixite was on its head. "We better be careful Ember, Steelix is not to be taken lightly." shouted Lillie. Ember nodded before she focused on Steelix. "Ember use flamethrower!" said Lillie. Ember fired a Flamethrower at Steelix. "Dodge it Steelix with Dig." said Jasmine. Steelix went underground. "Keep an eye out for it Ember, we don't know where its going to pop out" said Lillie. Ember searched until Steelix came right from under her. She was sent into the air a bit. she landed right in front of Lillie. "Are you okay Ember?" She asked. Ember said _"A little shaken up. but ill manage._ "

"Steelix use Iron Tail!" said Jasmine. Steelix's tail glowed white and then whacked Ember really hard. "Oh no Ember, try to use flamewheel!" shouted Lillie. Before ember can form an Attack. She was hit again by Steelix's Iron Tail and Ember fainted from the attack. "Typhlosion is unable to battle. The victor goes to Steelix." said Janica. Lillie recalled Ember to her pokeball and thanked her for her hard work. Lillie looked at Litty and she said "I'm counting on you Litty"

Litty smirked before he went onto the field. Jasmine then mega evolved her Steelix into Mega Steelix. " _This battle got interesting_ " said Litty cracking his claws. "Litty use flamethrower!" said Lillie. Litty spewed his flamethrower from his fire belt. "Steelix use Sandstorm!" said Jasmine. Steelix spins around and form a Cyclone of sand that protected itself from the flamethrower.. "Now thats Jasmines special technique dealing with Fire type pokemon" said Peter.

"Using sandstorm like that is a great defensive move." said Brock. Ash and Lillie were impressed with the move to. "Litty use Darkest Lariat!" said Lillie. Litty formed fire around his claws before he began to spin like Tazz the Tazmanian Devil, He manage to hit Steelix in the cyclone of sand. Jasmine said "Steelix use Dig!" Steelix went underground. Litty was being careful until Steelix came out of the ground. "Litty use Power Up Punch!" said Lillie. Litty formed a Power Up Punch attack and clashed with Steelixs Dig. Both of them was sent back a bit. "Steelix use Iron Tail!" said Jasmine.

Steelix formed another Iron Tail attack and Lillie said "Quick Litty, Counter that Iron Tail with Darkest Lariat!" Litty used Darkest Lariat to clash with Steelixs Iron Tail. Both of them was sent back from each other. "Use Flamethrower again!" said Lillie. Litty fired a Flamethrower from his belt but Steelix used sandstorm to block it. Lillie then had an idea. "Litty keep on using Flamethrower!"

Litty fired Flamethrower from his belt and it kept on hitting the sandstorm. Litty kept it up as Steelix kept up its sandstorm. "Why is Lillie having Litty use Flamethrower since Steelix is blocking it with Sandstorm?" asked Misty

'I know, Look!" said Brock. The sandy tornado was glowing red and flames was around it. "Of course she used Litty to attack the Sandstorm. Not Steelix" said Ash. Steelix got really hurt from the heat and fainted. It reverted to its normal form. "Steelix is unable to battle. The victor goes to Lillie Cosmos." said Janica.

"Your were great as always Litty" said Lilly hugging the fire cat. Litty returned the hug with a big smile. The others came onto the field and congraduated her on her victory. "That was very clever Lillie to attack the sandstorm" said Ash.

"Yeah, i read in a book that even sand can get hot and cold." said Lillie. Jasmine had recalled Steelix and approached them. "You gave me such a great battle Lillie. I give you this. The Mineral Badge" She said handing her a mineral badge. "Thanks Jasmine" said Lillie pocketing the badge. After the battle it was tiem for our heros to leave Olivine City. Jasmine told the gang that the next gym battle was in Mahogany Town and Lillie's next contest was in Ecruteck City. Jasmine even gave Ash and Molly a Metagrossite for their metangs. The gang said goodbye to Jasmine and Janica and set off to Ecruteck City.

end of chapter.

 ** _I do apologise if this chapter is short. The next chapter is Ho-oh. Ash and Molly receive a Metagrossnite._**

 ** _Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Quilava(Male), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), houndoom(male), Noctowl (male)_**

 ** _Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)_**

 ** _Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)_**

 ** _Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)_**

 ** _Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Rockruff(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)_**

 ** _Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)_**

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male), Murkrow(Female)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 ** _At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male)._**

 ** _At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruffs(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)_**

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacuel(male), Pichu(male)_**

 ** _Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown_**


	25. Ho-oh

Our heroes have returned to Ecruteak City for Lillies next pokemon contest. After wards they would resume their course for Mahogany Town for their next gym battle. While Lillie was doing some training for the contest with Gem for the appeal and Sylph for the battle rounds. The gang met up with the Kimono sisters again. Sakura has started her own journey with her Espeon.

Now we find our heros inside the contest wall waiting for the appeal rounds to begin. Lillie learned that Victoria was here as well. The two girls met up and exchange greetings. Tori had acquired three Contest ribbons and seven Gym badges. She was on her way to Blackhorne City. "welcome everyone to the Ecruteak pokemon contest. Lets get some appeals going" said Melanie. The crowd cheered ready for the contest to begin. Many coordinators went off with their pokemon and showed some amazing appeals. Now it was Lilies turn for her appeal. Lillie sent out Gem for her appeal. First she had her use Swift and Rapid Spin. The stars moved around him as it used rapid spin all around the area. Lillie then had Gem use bubblebeam. The bubblebeam mixed with the swift attack and Lillie had finished with Gem using Psybeam. The psybeam made the bubbles and stars explode into particles of gold purple and blue. The crowd cheered for her appeal. Lillie exited the stage and victoria took her place. She used a houndoom for her appeal round with the mix of fire and dark type moves. The crowd and the gang loved her appeal. Now it was time for those who would advance to the battle rounds. The eight trainers that made it were Victoria and seven other trainers. Lillie was one point short to participate in the battle rounds. "Aww she didn't get into the battle rounds" said Amber a bit sad. Gem looked sad that it lost until Lillie said "Hey, we cant always win Gem, We'll win the next one"

Lillie joined the others to watch the battle rounds. By the end of the day Victoria won the Ecruteak Contest with a pokemon no one expected. A Darkrai, A legendary pokemon from Sinnoh. Victoria was awarded the Ecruteak Ribbon which was purple with a silver metal. Tori meet them at the entrance to the pokemon center. "Wow Tori i can't believe that you have a Darkrai" said Ash.

"Yeah, i try to keep her a secret from those who want to take her from me. We been friends since i met her near Darkvelle Town" said Tori. Rotom scanned Darkrai _"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them."_ He even got a picture of Darkrai. "So where are you going next?" asked Peter

"Well i'm going to head out for Blackhorne City tomorrow, I want to give my pokemon a bit of a break" Said Victoria. "We might pay a visit to Morty tomorrow and show him my Celebi Egg" said Lillie holding her egg. "Besides, he wont forgive us if we don't show him the egg" said Brock. The gang after eating dinner at the center turned in for the night. The next morning our heros was getting ready to head out for the gym when suddenly a sound of bells ringing was sounding out through all of Ecruteak City. "I wonder what is going on?" asked Misty.. "Maybe trouble is happening" said Tomo. Just then a glowing was coming from Ash and Lillie's shirt. Ash realised that their golden lockets, with the rainbow wing were glowing, and when the two opened up their lockets. The two rainbow wings were glowing. "You don't suppose this means that Ho-oh is approaching Ecruteak City again do you?" Ash asked the others. "Well the rainbow wing is a feather of Ho-Oh's," said Brock "so there is a good chance that it is. We should go and see Morty".Said Peter The others agreed. Ash and Lillie placed their golden locket back into their shirts and the gang left the pokemon center at once.

The bell noises were coming from the tin tower, so the gang headed over there. Morty was at the tin tower, and another man was there too. The man's name was Eusine, and he was a researcher and expert on the three legendary beasts; Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Morty and Eusine had heard the bells ringing and checked out the tin tower; the reason why the bells were ringing was because the special crystal bells on the ninth floor of the tin tower had been stolen. "We need to find those crystal bells," said Morty "they are important to the tin tower". Eusine agreed.

"Morty!" said the gang approaching the two. Morty was happy to see them again."With you here Ash,Lillie,We need your help" said Morty.

"what makes you think these two kids can help us" said Eusine. Morty introduced the gang to Eusine. He explained to Eusine that Ash and Lillie have seen Ho-oh twice on their journey. "Impossible, No one has seen Ho-oh twice. They must be bluffing" said Eusine

"Ash,Lillie, Show him the gold lockets i gave you" said Morty. Ash and Lillie pulled out their lockets and showed him their Rainbow Wings, Eusine could not believe his eyes at seeing the feathers. "That really is a feather of Ho-oh" said Eusine.

"Not to mention that these trainers have befriended Solgaleo, Lunala, Lugia,Celebi Entei and Suicune." said Morty.

"A Suicune!" said Eusine. Misty sent out Suicune from his pokeball. Peter did the same with Entei. Ash and Lillie sent out Redwing and Sylvia from their pokeballs and showed him their silver wings inside their silver lockets. "how did you manage to catch a Suicune. No one gets one besides me!" he said a bit angry. Eusine was obsessed with Suicune and wanted to catch one for himself. "Well i found him as an egg. His mother gave him to me because she saw me with a pure heart" said Misty. Ash was not liking his attitude towards misty as was the others. "I'll challenge you to a pokemon battle for suicune!" said Eusine releasing an Alakazam. Right before he can give a command. Starcloud and Nebby came out of their pokeballs. Their sudden appearance along with Entei using roar made alakazam go back in his pokeball. Eusine was looking into the eyes of an angry Solgaleo before he roared at him. Morty knew not to interfere because Nebby was eyeing him. _"It's because of Humans like you that Ho-oh refuses to return_ " growled Starcloud. Entei and Nebby agreed with the lion. Eusine held his head down in shame.

 _"You must let go of this obsession_ _before it destroys you_ " said Nebby. Redwing and Sylvia were making sure no one was nearby. Morty took the gang to the gym with their pokemon and explained what was going on. "The four crystal bells from the tin tower have been stolen. He explained that the normal bells and the crystal bells were from the original tin tower, and they were left unscratched when the tower burned down. "Ever since the bells were placed in the new tin tower, they had never rung once, until today because of the stolen crystal bells" said Morty "Ho-Oh still watches over humans," said Eusine. "and so does her servants, Suicune, Entei and Raikou." said Peter. Bria was sitting on brocks head. She can feel the anger of the wild pokemon. _"We need to find those bells fast. The pokemon here are very angry"_ said Bria.

"Then lets quit wasting time and find those bells" said Molly. The group left the center and was in for a shock. The entire city and the burned tower was covered by String Shots. Victoria and her Darkrai were out using dark void to put some of the pokemon to sleep. "Whats going on you guys" asked Victoria coming over to them with her Darkrai. Eusine was shocked to see this girl had a Darkrai." _The wild pokemon here are very upset because Lady Ho-oh's bells were stolen._ " said Darkrai.

" _Where are the thieves?_ " asked Ash.

" _The thieves are in the forest,i can sense them"_ said Nebby. Nebby,Sylvia and Redwing took to the skies with Noctowl. The gang followed suit into the forest. The wild bug type pokemon attacked them. Brock sent out Steelix and his newly evolved Lycanroc which has taken the Midnight form, Molly with Mimikyu, Tomo with Kangaskhan. Lillie with Midday, Snowy and Litty, Misty with Suicune, and Croconaw, Eusine sent out Alakazam, Morty with Gengar and Ash with Greninja, Pikachu and Starcloud. The wild pokemon surrounded them but one roar from Entei and Starcloud made them back off. "We need to find those bells fast or the pokemon will get even more angry" said Eusine.

"Whoever these thieves are have no regard for the pokemon." said Amber.

"Because of them, Ecruteak City is in danger" said Ash. He didn't notice the rainbow wing glowed in his shirt. neither did Lillie as they searched for the thieves. " _The thieves are in the middle of the forest!"_ shouted Bria. Ash sent out Quilava to help break the webs with his flamethrower. They hurried though the forest. " _The thieves are dead ahead!_ " said Bria. The gang found the silver bells and the thieves which turned out to be Team Rocket, They were tied up in webs. ""We should have known that you three would be behind this!" shouted Misty. "Give back the crystal bells!" shouted Tomo.

"No chance,We are using these bells to call forth the legendary Ho-Oh".said Jessie

"That's right, "we have read about the legendary bird and that these crystal bells are related to it. So that's why we stole the bells to catch Ho-Oh". said James

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't work," said Eusine

"Ho-oh never shows itself to scandals like you three". said Morty

' _That's right, Ho-Oh will only show itself to good people, not bad people'_. said Bria. Starcloud used psychic to get the bells from Team Rocket and gave them to Eusine. "That was great work Starcloud" said Amber. ' _I try_ ' said Starcloud with a wink. "Hey give those back!" shouted Meowth.

Suddenly all of the wild pokemon turned up; Spinarak, Ariados, Caterpie, Weedle, Parasect, Gligar and Tangela were everywhere. "What's going on here?" asked Jessie, nervously. _'The wild pokemon around here are angry for what you three did_ ' said Nebby landing with the other fliers "That's right,because you three stole the crystal bells, the peace in Ecruteak City has been ruined". said Eusine. The Caterpie, Weedle, Spinarak and Ariados tied Team Rocket up with string shot. "They really are upset" said Brock. "We should hurry and put the crystal bells back into the tower" said Morty. But the wild pokemon surrounded the gang and were ready to attack. "We have the crystal bells back, and we are going to return them" pleaded Victoria. But the wild pokemon still got ready to fight. _'They won't listen,their anger is so great, they won't listen to anything we say_ ' said Entei. "So, what can we do big brother?" asked Amber.

Ash approached with his arms out. "We came here to stop team rocket and return the bells to the tower, Please don't be angry anymore" said Ash."It's the truth, please let us pass and take the bells back to the tower" said Lillie . _"Lies!_ " shouted a Tangela using vine whip right at him. "Ash!" shouted the gang. Before the vine whip can hit him. a feminine voice was heard. " _ENOUGH!"_ A golden fire came from the sky and hit right between Tangela and Ash. Suicune and Raikou landed in front of Ash and roared.a blue mist came from suicune as it made the String shot vanish. Team Rocket were freed from their prison. They decided to try to catch Raikou but Suicune calmly fired a aurora beam at them. They were sent flying off again. Eusine was happy to finally see all three beasts together, Rotom took a picture of them. Entei took his place beside the other two near the rock. Ash and Lillie approached the rock where the beasts were. A Rainbow appeared as Ho-oh flew right towards them. She screeched as she started to descend. "Ho-oh is here" said Morty with wide eyes. Rotom took even more pictures of the great phoenix. Ho-oh landed right on the cliff where Entei, Raikou, and Suicune stood under. Wow, what a sight" said Brock. "This is really cool" said Tomo. Eusine was too speechless to speak. "I never thought I'd see the day that I would see the legendary Ho-Oh with my own eyes" said Morty.

Ash and Lillie bravely ran forward to where Ho-Oh and the beasts were and bowed down to pokemon followed their trainers and bowed to the bird. " _I have seen all that you two have done together during this last year for the world and you have brought change between Humans and Pokemon,Your hearts are by far the purest that i have ever seen. Therefore, i wish to give you two my blessing."_ spoke Ho-oh, A golden glow surrounded Ash,Lillie and Ho-oh."Ho-oh has made a bond with Ash and Lillie. Ash and Lillie have earned her trust and is now her friends as well as the other beasts" said Bria. "Amazing" said Morty. "How cool is that!" said Victoria. _Should you ever need any of my Wisdom, Strength or the aid of my other children, just focus on my feather and i will come to your aid."_ said Ho-oh.

"I get it, in the legends, it said that Ho-Oh made friendship bonds with the chosen ones and that it was always willing to help them if they needed Ho-Oh's help. So it's obvious that Ash and Lillie have become Ho-Oh's new chosen ones and that's why they received the rainbow wing from Ho-Oh". said Morty. "Amazing" said Misty. The others couldn't believe that Ash and Lillie had now become friends with Ho-Oh and the legendary beasts. At that second, Ho-Oh, Lillie and Ash stopped glowing. Ho-Oh squawked before she, Suicune and Raikou left. "That was incredible" whispered Ash to Lillie. "It was the most amazing thing i've ever felt" said Lillie.

After the disaster was over with, and that the crystal bells had been placed back in the tin tower, it was now time for the gang to leave Ecruteak City. Morty told Ash that he was surprised about the bond with him and Ho-Oh. "We're surprised ourselves Morty," said Ash "I mean We know we saw Ho-Oh twice before today, but we never thought that we would ever become Ho-Oh's friends".

"Well we do own legendary pokemon too" said Peter.

"I really have a strong feeling that we will meet more legendary pokemon in the future" said Ash.

"Me too love" said Lillie.

"If you two do, please tell me all about your encounters," said Morty.

"We will" promised Ash and Lillie. Ash and the gang said their goodbye to Mort and Eusine and left Ecruteak City for Mahogany Town as Victoria left for Blackhorne City.

 _ **end of chapter.**_

 _ **"So Ash and Lillie have formed a bond with Ho-oh. Sorry about the wait. Work has been getting in the way"as alway, Like follow and Review, No Flamers! Credit goes to Lovecartoonsandanime for letting me use her Ho-oh bond idea.**_

 ** _Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Quilava(Male), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), houndoom(male), Noctowl (male)_**

 ** _Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)_**

 ** _Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)_**

 ** _Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Wooper (male), Cyndaquil(female)_**

 ** _Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Midnight Lycanroc(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)_**

 ** _Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)_**

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)horsea(female),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male), Murkrow(Female)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 ** _At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male)._**

 ** _At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruffs(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)_**

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacuel(male), Pichu(male)_**

 ** _Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown_**


	26. Pokemon Race, Phanpy and Ninetales

The gang were now on the way to Mahogany Town, where Ash and Lillie could get their seventh gym badge. Right now they came to a town called Eggseter Town. It was a beautiful town, surrounded by mountains, valleys and hills. Just as the gang were about to head over to the town, they had an unexpected surprise. They saw Gary Oak riding on a skateboard, which was being pulled by Arcanine, around the green hills. "Hey Gary" Ash called out. Gary noticed the gang and greeted them at once. "It's been a while since we last saw each other" said Gary.

"So Gary, what's with the skateboard?" asked Lillie curious about the skateboard. "Well Lillie, Arcanine and I are going to enter the pokemon extreme race" answered Gary.

"What's that?" asked Ash. Gary didn't answer; instead he and Arcanine took off. The gang also noticed that other trainers were skateboarding with their pokemon. "I guess they are all practicing for this pokemon extreme race" said Brock.

The gang had a meal in a restaurant in Eggseter Town. But Ash kept thinking about the extreme pokemon race. "I think I want to enter this race," he admitted to the others. "but I don't know a thing about this extreme pokemon race" "Perhaps I can help" said a voice. The voice belonged to an elderly man, who was sitting near the gang in the restaurant. "I participated in the extreme pokemon race a few times in my time,so I will gladly help you practice for the race". Said the man.

"Really?, thank you sir" said Ash. The man introduced himself as Mr Shelby and the gang introduced themselves.

Mr Shelby gave the gang a ride on his Tauros and cart. "So Mr Shelby, What is the pokemon extreme race about?" asked Ash. "Well Ash, the pokemon extreme race is a sport that has been a tradition here in Eggseter Town for a long time,You see a long time ago, before cars, trains, buses and bikes were invented, people used pokemon to travel from the countryside to town, especially when there was an emergency. And even though there are now cars and all of that around, the people still love to ride with pokemon, so we came up with the sport for them to enjoy". said Mr. Shelby

Just then the kids noticed a house, with some people holding pokemon eggs. "Is that a pokemon day care center?" Tomp asked.

"It is Tomo," answered Mr Shelby "There are lots of pokemon day care centers around here. In fact my wife and I run one too". "Wow, could we visit it please?" asked Amber . "Yeah can we?" asked Molly with them all having puppy eyes.

"it's been a while since we last visited a daycare center and we love looking at pokemon eggs".said Misty.

"Certainly,I will gladly take you there". Said Mr. Shelby.

Mr Shellby brought the gang to his pokemon day care center and introduced his wife to the gang. "It's no nice to have some company here" said Mrs Shelby. Mrs Shelby was taking care of a pokemon egg. Apparently there were lots of pokemon eggs in Mr and Mrs Shelby's daycare center, and some baby pokemon were walking about too. The gang could not take their eyes off the pokemon eggs and baby pokemon. They even saw a Goomy, A dragon type pokemon from Kalos. Rotom scanned it " _Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp."_

Goomy approached Amber and she petted it. Goomy started to purr with delight. While the others help Mrs. Shellby take care of the baby pokemon and eggs. Mr Shelby helped Ash with practicing for the extreme pokemon race. Mr Shelby lent Ash his old kit for the sport; a skateboard and some equipment that trainers held on to while the pokemon pulls the skateboard. Ash was good with skateboarding; he had done a lot of skateboarding and mountain boarding lots of times as a younger kid with his mom and Riley. Ash decided to use Bayleef as she was the right size for this, and she was strong and fast. Gary had noticed that Ash was practicing for the extreme pokemon race. "I warn you Ash, I won't be going easy on you in the race". Said Gary.

"Neither will I, you're on Gary" replied Ash. Thanks to Mr Shelby, Ash and Bayleef got the hang of the extreme pokemon sport, and they were ready for the race tomorrow.

The next day it was time for the extreme pokemon race. Those who were not in the race were sitting in seats and there was a camera and screen for the audience to see what was happening in the race. Lillie and the others were watching from the stands, Ash and Gary, with Arcanine and Bayleef, were at the starting place with all the other participants and pokemon. The rules were the participants had to race all the way to Mr and Mrs Shelby's daycare center, pick up a dummy race and to race back to the starting line, which will become the finish line, holding the dummy egg. The winner would receive a gold trophy, with a pokeball on top, and the winning pokemon would get a medal. "I'll see you at the finish line Ash" said Gary.

"It will be me at the finishing line first Gary" replied Ash.

"Good luck Ash!" cheered Lillie.

Soon the race had started. The competitors passed through the starting point and came to the mountain section of the course. At that time Ash and Gary were in the lead, and neither one of them was giving up. Arcanine and Bayleef were running as fast as they could to stay in the lead. After running through the mountain section, they ran through the valley, until they finally reached the Shelby's daycare center. Mr and Mrs Shelby were happy to see Ash and Gary. "You two are doing well for your first time in extreme pokemon" said Mr Shelby, giving Ash and Gary their dummy eggs.

Ash and Gary were about to leave, when suddenly Arcanine began to bark loudly. "What's wrong Arcanine?" asked Gary. Arcanine was staring at the daycare center. "Arcanine senses intruders in there" said Ash. Ash was right as Team Rocket came out of the day care center, carrying real pokemon eggs in a basket. "Hey put those eggs back!" shouted Mr Shelby "they are not yours!" "On the contrary they are old man!" said Jessie.

"These pokemon will make a good part to Team Rocket." said James. They were about to flee with the eggs until Ash told Bayleef to use vine whip to grab the eggs. "You aren't taking the eggs anywhere Team Rocket" said Ash. Gary had Arcanine make the crooks leave with flamethrower. Team Rocket's butts caught on fire and they ran away in fear."We're blasting off again!" they shouted. Mr and Mrs Shelby thanked Ash and Gary for saving the eggs, and then Ash and Gary continued on with the race.

Everyone in the audience had seen what had happened, on the screen, and they were relieved that everything was okay now. "Thank goodness that Ash and Gary were there" said Peter.. "Yeah otherwise Team Rocket would have gotten away with the pokemon eggs" said Brock. Right now the racers were racing through the mountain section again. Ash was having trouble with trying to overpass Gary because the road on the mountain section was a bit narrow. But then Ash had an idea; there was a slope near where they were now and it turned to the road of the race. There was no rule saying that the racers couldn't take another route of the race, so Ash had Bayleef jump the slope to catch up to Gary. The audience went wild over Ash's stunt. "All right big brother!" cheered Amber. "That's my Ash" cheered Lillie. Gary was impressed too. "Hey Gary, last one to go over the line is a rotten egg" said Ash. "You're on Ash" said Gary.

Ash and Gary were near the finish line, and Arcanine and Bayleef were running as fast as they could to get to the finish line first. "Go Arcanine!" said Gary.

"Go Bayleef!" said Ash. It was close, but Bayleef got over the finish line first by a nose. Ash and Bayleef were both surprised and happy that they had won the race. Gary congratulated Ash for his win. So Ash and Bayleef got the golden trophy and medal, and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

With the race now over, Gary got ready to leave. "I'll see you at the Johto League Ash" said Gary. "I will be there Gary" said Ash. Then Gary left for his next destination. The gang was just about to get ready to leave too, but Mr and Mrs Shelby stopped them. "Before you go Ash, my wife and I would like to present you with this gift" said Mr Shelby. Mrs Shelby was holding an incubator, with a pokemon egg in it. "This is to say thank you for rescuing our eggs" she said. "Wow, thank you" said Ash, accepting the gift. He was happy to be receiving a pokemon egg. The gang said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Shelby and left Eggster Town. They even let Amber take Goomy after seeing how well she bonded with the small dragon pokemon.

Scene Change.

Ash had been excited ever since he got his blue pokemon egg from Mr and Mrs Shelby a few days ago. Sure he had a pokemon egg before, but it was exciting to see a baby pokemon hatch out from its egg. Right now Ash was checking his egg. "What pokemon do you think it is?" Lillie asked Ash. "I don't know," said Ash "but I don't care what pokemon will come out of this egg. I'll be happy with whatever pokemon it is". "I have to say Ash," said Brock "this is going to be the second time that you'll become a dad to baby pokemon." Dragonair was out looking at the egg. All their pokemon was out enjoying the break before they resumed their course for Mahogany Town. "You're right about that Brock" chuckled Ash.

Suddenly the egg began to glow white, which meant it was going to hatch. Ash took the egg out of the incubator and placed in onto a blanket. Everyone watched in excitement as the egg hatched; the pokemon was a small blue elephant pokemon, with red marks. "It's a Phanpy" said Brock. "Awesome" said Tomo. "Ah it's so cute" said Molly..

Ash looked at Phanpy as Rotom scanned him _"_ _Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. The Pre-evolved form of Donphan, Phanpy uses its powerful snout to express affection, not realizing its strength can send you flying._ _ **"**_

"Hi Phanpy, I'm Ash, your trainer". said Ash. He slowly moved his right hand towards Phanpy to stroke it; he moved it slowly so not to frighten Phanpy. Ash gently tickled Phanpy on the ears and under the chin. Phanpy liked it with a smile.

Ash took the pokeball off the top of the incubator and enlarged it. He sent Houndoom to the lab so he can catch the pokemon that hatched from the egg."Okay Phanpy, I'm going to catch you" he said. He tried to return Phanpy to the pokeball, but Phanpy didn't want to go into the pokeball. "Come on Phanpy,I'll let you out of the pokeball again once I've captured you" He said. . He tried to return Phanpy again, but Phanpy just dodged the pokeball beams again. "I think Phanpy just wants to stay out and play a bit more" said Lillie. "Well then we'll let it play for a bit, and then I'll try to catch it again later" said Ash.

So the gang spent the rest of the morning playing with the new born Phanpy. Apparently Phanpy was strong and very energetic for a baby pokemon,. Phanpy got on well with Pikachu and the other pokemon. "Phanpy will be a great pokemon to use in battles,Being a ground type; it will be great against electric, fire and rock type pokemon". said Ash. "I can't wait to see it battle" said Amber.

After a few hours of playing, the gang decided that it was time to keep going. Ash was just about to return Phanpy to the pokeball, but trouble occurred. Team Rocket was in the area and they were after Ash's newly hatched Phanpy; they thought Phanpy would be a great member for them. But Ash was not going to let Team Rocket take Phanpy away. He commanded Pikachu and Greninja to send Team Rocket away with thunderbolt and ice beam. As usual Team Rocket got blasted away again.

With Team Rocket dealt with, the gang could hit the road again. This time Phanpy did go into his pokeball. It made Ash relieved that Phanpy was being obedient now. So the gang continued on their journey, with a new friend in Phanpy.

* * *

The gang were still continuing to Mahogany Town, but they had come to a very foggy area. "I don't like this fog, it's creepy and it's hard to see where we're going". Said Misty, "We better not continue on, it's too risky like this, especially since we are on a mountain area. I mean we can fall off one of these ledges without even knowing it was there". Said Brock,

At that moment a beautiful woman, with a Ninetales beside her walked up to the group. "You trainers can take shelter in my mansion," she said "it's not far from here". "That will be great thank you" said Misty. Amber and Molly looked at the woman. 'Weird,' Molly thought 'I feel some strange energy coming from both her and her Ninetales'. The woman, named Lokoko, guided the gang out of the mist. "My home is near here" she said. Suddenly, like magic, Lokoko's home appeared; it was a huge mansion. "Wow, what a place!" gasped Brock. Amber felt that something was weird about how they suddenly ended up at a mansion, and had a bad feeling about this women.

Lokoko led the gang to one of the big rooms of the mansion and served tea to them. Lokoko's Ninetales seemed to like Brock a lot and kept on nuzzling him. "Ninetales probably likes you a lot Brock, because you remind her of her owner" said Lokoko. "Is the owner here?" asked Brock. "I'm afraid not,you see the owner of Ninetales and this mansion went on a journey years ago and he hasn't come home since. There were other servants, apart from me, looking after the mansion, but they all left. So now it's only me and Ninetales staying here and we keep on waiting for the master to return" said Lokoko. The gang felt sorry for Lokoko and Ninetales.

Suddenly Misty noticed something; she was looking at a mirror, which was reflecting Ninetales. But Lokoko was standing next to Ninetales and she had no reflection. Misty started to feel creeped out. Ash notices Misty's pale face and decided that they talked privately. He asked Lokoko to excuse him, Lillie, Amber, Peter, Molly, Misty and Tomo for a moment, and they went into a hallway.

"You won't believe this;" said Misty, nervously, "but Lokoko didn't have a reflection in the mirror". "Really?" asked Tomo. "Yes" said Misty. "I must admit this; But ever since we met Lokoko and first stepped into this mansion, I've been feeling a strange energy from both Lokoko and Ninetales". said Amber

"What does that mean Amber?" asked Lillie,

"We think that this manor and Lokoko are not real, just an illusion." said Molly.

"What shall we do?" asked Peter.

"We need to find out about Ninetales and her owner" replied Ash. They all agreed with Ash to find out the mystery with Lokoko and Ninetales.

They started to search some rooms for any clues. They searched rooms away from where Lokoko, Brock and Ninetales were; that way they wouldn't realise what they were doing. So far they found nothing about Ninetales except old books and other old things. Just then Tomo opened the door of another room and he became surprised. "Hey look at this painting on the wall" he said to Ash and Misty. When Ash and Misty saw the painting, they were surprised. The painting was a portrait of Ninetales and a man, who looked exactly like Brock. "That man must be Ninetales owner" said Misty. Ash noticed two things on a desk in front of the portrait. There was a diary and a green and white sort of pokeball. "Hey this is one of the very old fashioned pokeballs, what they used hundreds of years ago," said Ash picking up the pokeball "Prof Oak once showed me what very old pokeballs looked like".

Amber and Molly studied the pokeball. "We feel a strange strong power coming from this pokeball big brother" said Amber. ". Lillie picked up the diary to read what it said. She said "This diary is about Ninetales,and it says about when the owner went on a journey". Suddenly she went very pale in the face. "No way, the date of this is two hundred years ago". Said Lillie "No way" said the others. "Yes way,and if this was two hundred years ago, then that means the owner should be dead by now".said Lillie. "It also means that Lokoko is actually dead too," said Ash "but Ninetales wouldn't be dead though. Ninetales can live up to a thousand years old, which means Ninetails is over two hundred years old now". Lillie said since Ninetales live longer lives. "What can we do?I mean since Brock resembles the master, it means Ninetales thinks Brock is her owner, and it also means that he might be in trouble". Said Misty. "We need to get out of here," said Ash "but one thing first, we need to find out what happened to the master."

" _Leave it to me"_ said Bria before she vanished back into time. "While Bria is getting information, we will help Brock" said Ash. "We better be careful though," said Peter "I mean that Ninetales might be very strong since it's over two hundred years old".

"True, but we have no choice" said Ash.

"Especially with Brock in trouble" said Lillie.

When the gang went to look for Brock, they found him outside with Lokoko and Ninetales. Brock looked like that he was in a trance. Ash sent out Croconaw and told to attack Ninetales with water gun. Ninetails sensed the attack and dodged the attack. Brock somehow managed to break from his trance. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Brock. "Brock look at Lokoko" said Misty. Brock looked at Lokoko and saw that she was disappearing. Suddenly the mansion changed from new to very old. Windows were broken as the manor itself looked on the verge of collapse. "We knew it," said Amber.

Molly said "Everything was an illusion".

Ninetales began to get angry and started to attack the gang with fire spin. Ash, and the gang led Brock and Ninetales to the room where they found the portrait, the pokeball and the diary. Brock was surprised to see the portrait of the man, who looked like him. Ash, Lillie and Snowy tried to reason with Ninetales by telling her that Brock was not her owner. Ninetales wouldn't listen and started to attack again. She used confusion and psychic to defeat Croconaw. Ash found that odd that Ninetales knew psychic moves because Ninetales couldn't use psychic moves like that. To stop Ninetales from attacking, Brock held up the pokeball and used it to return Ninetales, which she accepted.

Lokoko appeared and thanked Brock for returning Ninetales to her pokeball. "You are a ghost aren't you Lokoko?" asked Peter. "Yes I am,The truth is I died a long time ago and I stayed with Ninetales to wait for the master to return" said Lokoko. "What exactly happened?" asked Amber. "I shall explain" said Lokoko. Brock let out Ninetales to listen to the story too. The story was that two hundred years ago, before the owner of Ninetales went on his journey, he said to the staff and Ninetales that he would return within one month. But a month went and the owner didn't return. Months and years went by and the owner still didn't return. As the years passed the servants died of old age, and Ninetales was left all alone at the mansion. Lokoko died too, but her spirit stayed behind so that Ninetales wouldn't be alone. After a hundred years passed, Ninetales felt that her owner wouldn't be alive anymore so she tried to leave the mansion to start a new life somewhere else. But for some reason a strange power was keeping Ninetales trapped within the mansion, and she couldn't leave. So Ninetales stayed alone in the mansion for two hundred years. The gang felt sorry for Ninetales. "It must be because of that strange pokeball that Ninetales isn't allowed to leave" said Ash.

Bria suddenly returned to the past. " _I saw what happened to your trainer. He passed away from a heart attack before he can return to you."_ said Bria. Ninetales cried on hearing how her trainer died. Molly approached Ninetales and petted her. "Don't cry Ninetales, I'll be your new owner. I know what's it's like to be alone" She said to the fox. Everyone became surprised with what Molly said "I'll never be able to replace your old owner, but I will take care of you". Ninetales nuzzled her face happy to hear that. . "It seems Ninetales accepts Molly''s offer" smiled Ash. "I'm happy to hear that," said Lokoko before she said "Please take good care of her Molly. Ninetales has been alone for two hundred years."

" _But first we must destroy the pokeball connected to Ninetales. It will keep her from leaving the manor"_ said Bria.

Ash set the pokeball down and he smashed the pokeball with his foot. The Pokeball smashed into a million pieces. Molly caught Ninetales with a normal pokeball and she had her in her party since she had an open slot. Lokoko started to disappear. "I can finally rest in peace now, goodbye and thank you". She said before disappeared into the afterlife. "The master and Lokoko won't have to worry about Ninetails anymore,"because I will take care of Ninetales till the day I die". Said Molly "It makes me wonder who will look after Snowy when i die" said Lillie petting Snowy. Now that the fog had cleared, it was now safe for the gang to continue on their way to Mahogany Town. And Molly was happy to have a Ninetales.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Alright sorry about the wait. Next chapter will be Lance and the Red Gyarados.**

 ** _Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Quilava(Male), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), Phanpy(male), Noctowl (male)_**

 ** _Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)_**

 ** _Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)_**

 ** _Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Goomy (male), Cyndaquil(female)_**

 ** _Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Midnight Lycanroc(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)_**

 ** _Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)_**

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)Ninetales(female),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male), Murkrow(Female),Houndoom(male)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female),Wooper(male)_**

 ** _At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male)._**

 ** _At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansy(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruffs(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)_**

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacuel(male), Pichu(male)_**

 ** _Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown(A), Horsea(Female)_**


	27. Lake of Rage

The gang were now getting close to Mahogany Town. "I can't wait to battle the gym in Mahogany Town" said Ash. "I can't wait for an earned rest in Mahogany Town" said Misty. Only thing was they were a little bit lost. Suddenly all their pokemon started to faint. "What's wrong?" asked Misty. She checked Togepi all over " _Something is wrong mama"_ said Togepi.

. "Togepi does look sick, but she doesn't feel sick; no fever or anything". Said Misty. Brock saw some wild grass and bug pokemon and they all looked sick. "There's something weird going on around here,and I don't like it". Said Brock. Ash, and the others didn't like it either.

Suddenly a roaring noise was heard not far from where the gang was standing. "What was that?" asked Tomo. "That sounded like a Gyarados, and a very angry one too". Said Ash "We better see what's going on,there might be trouble". Said Lillie. The gang came to a huge lake, and then suddenly a red Gyarados burst out of the lake. The gang got scared by that. "Whoa a Shiny Gyarados" said Molly. The wild Gyarados began thrashing in the lake and it roared again. "I think this Gyarados is sick too" said Amber

"Kids!" said a familiar voice. The group turned to see Harry landing right behind him from a tree with Decidueye and Electivire. "Uncle Harry?, What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Work called me in," said Harry looking at the shiny serpent. "This Gyarados has been going on a fit of rage for the last few days and the G-men called me in. Maybe you can help me ash after all you and Lillie are training to be Aura Guardians."

"What can we do to help Harry?" asked Lillie.

"Can you get your Gyarados from Professor Oak, My men and i have tried to catch it but its too strong." said Harry. Just then a group of Team Rocket Grunts appeared with a Fearow, Two Raticates and Zubats. "You all are not going anywhere, especially you have seen the red Gyarados".said one of them which was the leader. "Team Rocket!" shouted the gang.

Since you all know who we are"it's all more the reason to not let you go". Said the man. The gangs pokemon except for Decidueye and Electivire were all not feeling well. "Fearow use Aerial Ace!" said the man. "Electivure use Thunder!" shouted Harry. Electivire fired his thunder attack which hits the team rocket grunts and their pokemon. "Come, This way!" said Harry leading the gang away from the grunts. The group stopped to take a break from running. "Uncle Harry, why is team rocket up too?" asked Amber.

"Perhaps i can answer that for you" said voice. The voice belong to a man with red hair on the back of a Dragonite. His attire was the pokemon G-men. This man was in fact Lance, The Champion of Johto and Kanto.

"No way It's Lance!" said Ash. Harry and Lance greeted each other with a handshake. "So the G-men sent you old friend" said Harry. "Indeed, Now to answer your question is that Team Rocket are doing experiments here at the Lake of Rage. No doubt those Experiments made the Red Gyarados enter a fit of rage." said Lance after getting introduced to the gang.

"That's awful" said Misty.

"Yes, and that's why we need you Ash to fetch your Lucario and Gyarados. Lucario can use his Aura to block whatever is making the pokemon sick" said Harry.

"Is there a nearby center?" asked Ash.

"In Mahogany town, I'll take you kids there" said Harry. "I'll try to find where whoever is in charge of these team rocket men" said Lance before taking off with his Dragonite. The group continued on their way to Mahogany Town to reach the center.

Deep in the forest, near Lake Rage, was one of Team Rocket's bases. It looked like a warehouse. The Team Rocket grunt from earlier, whose name was Tyson, was talking to a scientist. This scientists name was Dr Sebastian and he was another scientist who worked for Team Rocket. Dr Sebastian was more calm and clever than Dr Namba, and he loved creating experiments that would make pokemon stronger and would trap them. "This experiment is still incomplete, the red Gyarados was the only pokemon that evolved from its previous form. That's why we need to catch it and examine it. Once the data is complete, the radio waves will be able to make all pokemon evolve without fail".said Dr. Sebastian. "With that, we will have a very strong pokemon army for Team Rocket" said Tyson. "Unfortunately we don't have the equipment to capture the red Gyarados, while it's on the lake floor" said Dr Sebastian. "So that means we need to lure it to the surface, and then catch it" said Tyson.

Just then a Team Rocket informed Tyson that Jessie, James and Meowth had arrived at the base. "Great," said Tyson "those three will be perfect bait of luring out the red Gyarados for us". Jessie, James and Meowth were in a hallway of the base, waiting for Tyson to give them orders. "What do you think Tyson wants us to do?" asked James. "Probably wants us to guard something" said Jessie. "Might be something top secret, like experiments or equipment" said Meowth. Just then Tyson came up to Jessie, James and Meowth. "What are your orders for us Tyson sir?" asked Jessie. "I called you three here because I have a task for you" said Tyson. He explained that there was a red Gyarados in the lake and they needed someone to lure the pokemon to the surface on the lake. Jessie, James and Meowth were surprised about knowing that a shiny Gyarados was around here even though the twerp had a shiny Gyarados as well. "You can leave that to us sir," said James "our water pokemon will easily guide it to the surface". "Good,my men and I will take care of the rest once you bring it to the surface" said Tyson. "Yes sir" said Jessie, James and Meowth together. Then they set off towards the Lake of Rage.

Meanwhile, The gang manage to reach Mahogany Town and Ash sent Murkrow and Croconaw for Gyarados and Lucario. They were on their way back to the Lake of Rage. Lucario was out of his pokeball and he was forming a shield of aura protecting their pokemon from the radio wave. "If Team Rocket succeeds in their experiment. They be harming everyone's pokemon" said Ash. the others agreed to stop team rocket's plan for the red Gyarados.

Back at base, Team Rocket was getting ready to catch the red Gyarados. Lance was at the base too. He knocked out a Team Rocket agent and stole his uniform to blend in with the other rocket agents. So now he could find out what was going on, without being found out. Jessie and James were getting ready to lure the Gyarados to the lake's surface and had Chinchou and Cloyster out. "Do you want us to fight the Gyarados sir?" asked James. "No just lure to the surface for us" answered Tyson. "Roger!" said James. Jessie and James sent Chinchou,Mareanie and Cloyster into the lake.

The red Gyarados was asleep on the floor of the lake, and it was still in pain. Chinchou,Mareanie and Cloyster swam to where the Gyarados was. Chinchou shined its light very bright over the red Gyarados and it got woken up. Once the red Gyarados was disturbed it got angry and intended to attack Chinchou,Mareanie, and Cloyster. Chinchou, Mareanie, and Cloyster swam up to the surface as fast as they could. As soon as Chinchou and Cloyster hit the surface, Jessie and James returned them at once, and then the red Gyarados appeared. "Our target is here,release the nets" saud Tyson. The Team Rocket agents fired a gigantic net, which trapped Gyarados at once, and then they released electric shocks at Gyarados. The red Gyarados became very weak and unconscious. "Capture complete" said Tyson. "Good, now we take it back to the laboratory for further investigating" said Dr Sebastian.

At that moment, the gang showed up at the lake and saw the red Gyarados in the net. "Oh no!, Greninja use Water Shuriken at that net!"said Ash. "Decidueye use Spirit Shuckle!" said Harry. Right before their pokemon can attack. A Vileplume appeared and used Sleep powder on them, "You kids wont be interfering with our plans" said Tyson before he motioned for several grunts to take them to a holding cell. Once at the holding cells did the gang regain conscious. The gang meet Dr. Sebastian. Ash demanded to know what Team Rocket was doing with the red Gyarados. Dr Sebastian explained about his invention, the evolution inducement wave, and that it would make any pre-evolved pokemon evolve at once. "As you can guess it worked on Gyarados when it was still a Magikarp" said Dr Sebastian. The gang couldn't believe their ears. "How could you? "controlling a pokemon's evolution is absolutely against nature".shouted Peter. "But even nature can be beaten with science" replied Dr Sebastian.

"You won't get away with this" said Ash, angrily. "Complain all you like, but there is nothing you kids can do about this" smirked Tyson.

Dr Sebastian and some grants got ready to transport the red Gyarados to Mahogany Town. They had a hideout there, and they planned to study the red Gyarados there. Jessie and James asked Tyson if there was anything else that he needed them to do. "Guard them and make sure they don't try anything" Tyson commanded. Their pokemon in cages made of a strong alloy and their pokeballs on a tray. Lance was in one of the cars, listening to Dr Sebastian's plans. Then the truck, carrying the red Gyarados started to gang started to think what to do. "We have to get out of here somehow," said Ash "we can't let Team Rocket get away with this". "I agree with you Ash," said Brock "their experiment to make pokemon evolve is so wrong". "But what can we do?" asked Misty "I mean we are locked up tight, and our pokemon are in that cage".

Meanwhile Lance was contracting Officer Jenny in Mahogany Town. He told her about Team Rocket, their hideouts at Lake of Rage and Mahogany Town, and about the red Gyarados. "I'll have my men ready to deal with Team Rocket at once, thank you contacting me about this Lance". said Officer Jenny "My pleasure" said Lance, and the conversation was over. He drove back to the hideout at Lake of Rage to help Ash and the others.

Back at the prison cell, Jessie, James and Meowth arrived on the scene. "Why am I not surprised that you three are here too?" said Ash. "Just lucky I guess" replied James. "Now that you twerps are tied up, this is a good opportunity to grab your pokemon" said Jessie. "You're not taking our pokemon anywhere!" said Misty. "Sorry twerpette, but you don't have a choice," said Jessie "besides we have the gadget which can set you free, but you aren't getting it". Said Meowth. "That's what you think" smirked Amber. She used her psychic powers to recover the item and smash it against the wall. Their cell was open as Ash formed an Aura Sphere. He fired it at the Trio and knocked them out. Ash used another aura sphere to destroy the cages. After checking on their pokemon did Lance appear. "Late as always Lance" said Harry.

"we couldn't allow Team Rocket to get away with their pokemon evolving experiment. Nor could we let them continue of doing cruel things to the red Gyarados". Said Peter. "That's right," said Tomo.

"If we destroy this place, we can destroy Team Rocket's machine". He ordered his Dragonite to attack the hideout with hyper beam. The hideout got destroyed at once by the hyper beam attacks. Then Lance and the gang got into the car to get to Mahogany Town. "Team Rocket must be at their headquarters in Mahogany Town by now" said Lance. "You better step on it Lance" said Ash. Lance agreed with Ash and started to drive fast at once.

Meanwhile Tyson, Dr Sebastian and the agents arrived at their hideout in Mahogany Town. Dr Sebastian took off in another helicopter to get some things ready for the red Gyarados. Just then Tyson got a phone call from Jessie and James, and they told him that the kids escaped and about Lance destroying the hideout at Lake of Rage. Of course Tyson was furious with the report, and said that he will deal with the situation himself. One of his men told him that the helicopters were ready to transport the red Gyarados and then Tyson gave the command to start.

Meanwhile Jessie, James and Meowth, who had fully recovered from being knocked out, tried to think what to do now. "Should we go and help Tyson with the red Gyarados?" asked Meowth. "I don't think that there is any need, because Tyson is strong and smart,besides I don't really want to go anywhere near that Gyarados" said Jessie. James and Meowth didn't want to either. "I suggest we go to another area to find different pokemon" said James. Jessie and Meowth agreed to James's idea and they left Lake of Rage.

At that time, Team Rocket were flying in the helicopters, carrying the red Gyarados in the net. Just then the red Gyarados woke and began struggling in the net, causing the helicopters to get out of control. The evolution inducement beam was wearing off on Gyarados, so the red Gyarados was no longer weak. The pilots were having trouble of controlling the helicopters, and then the red Gyarados made them fall into the river. Gyarados escaped from the net, attacked Team Rocket's warehouse and vehicles with hydro pump, and started to swim down the river. Tyson ordered his men to go after it at once. "The red Gyarados must not escape" he said.

Meanwhile Lance and the gang were still catching up in the van. Lillie sent Mara to the lab for Mystic. She would be the best help for this mission. suddenly they saw the red Gyarados swimming down the river. "It must have escaped from Team Rocket" said Brock. "That's good to know" said Misty. Lance drove up the car near to the red Gyarados and then stopped it, and everyone got out of the car. "I think the red Gyarados is heading to the town" said Brock. Gyarados was roaring like crazy and was firing hydro pump like crazy. "That Gyarados is out of control with rage" said Lance. "We have to go after it and stop it, otherwise Mahogany Town will be in danger" said Ash. The others agreed with Ash and so did Lance. Lance released his Dragonite for help.

Lance and the gang were just about to run after the red Gyarados, but Tyson and his men showed up. Tyson intended to deal with Lance for destroying the lab. He ordered his men to continue going after the red Gyarados. Ash and the others went ahead to help Gyarados, leaving Lance with Tyson. "You will pay for meddling with my plans" said Tyson. "Those who cruelly force pokemon to evolve, like you, deserve to be stopped" said Lance. Lance got his Dragonite ready to fight and Tyson released two Fearow to battle.

Meanwhile Tyson's grunts caught the red Gyarados in a net and shocked it. Ash and the gang arrived at the scene, and Ash had Greninja destroy the net with Cut. The rocket grunts planned to take care of the gang, but the red Gyarados woke up and sent the grunts flying with hyper beam.

As soon as the grunts were gone, the red Gyarados continued swimming down the river and kept on firing hydro pump. "Gyarados is really angry, I sense it" said Ash. "It's because of Team Rocket," said Brock "I mean they forced it to evolve from Magikarp, and then they've kept on trying to capture it for experiments. So it's no wonder that it's filled with rage". "Yeah, it's Team Rocket's fault that the red Gyarados is like this" said Tomo. "What should we do?" asked Misty. "We follow it" said Ash. He released his Gyarados from her pokeball and they all went after the red was shocked that Ash had a Red Gyarados too. "What, That kids got one!" shouted a grunt and was about to attack them until he got knocked out by Harry and his Decidueye. "Go kids, I'll handle this." said Harry taking on the grunts with his pokemon.

Back with Lance and Tyson, Tyson ordered his Fearows to fight Dragonite with fury attack. Lance ordered Dragonite to dodge and attack the Fearows with wing attack. Dragonite dodged the Fearow's beaks, and then struck the Fearows with wing attack. "Use hyper beam Fearows" said Tyson. "You too Dragonite" said Lance. The three hyper beam attacks collided with each other. Then Tyson ordered his Fearows to use agility and peck all together. Thanks to the speed of agility, the Fearows were able to hit Dragonite with their peck attacks. "Dragonite use twister" said Lance. Dragonite created a strong twister from its wings, and then the two Fearows got hit and trapped by the twister attack. The Fearows fainted from the twister attack. Then suddenly, Officer Jenny and her men arrived on the scene and arrested Tyson. "You caused trouble around here for the last time" Officer Jenny said to Tyson. Lance was relieved that Tyson was now going to jail, and then he went to red if the red Gyarados and the kids were all right.

At the time, the red Gyarados continued swimming towards Mahogany Town. Ash ordered his Gyarados to stop the red Gyarados in its tracks with dragon rage. "Gyarados don't let that red Gyarados near the town" said Ash. Ash's Gyarados roared to get the red Gyarados attention. The red Gyarados roared back and started to chase her. "Good, now lure the red Gyarados away from Mahogany Town" said Ash. Ash's Gyarados lured the red Gyarados back upstream. "Now what?" asked Misty. Lance and Harry caught up to them. all the grunts were arrested by Officer Jenny. Lance had the answer to Misty's question. "I'll fight Gyarados now and capture it" he said. The gang were surprised that Lance was going to fight the red Gyarados, but Ash understood and returned his Gyarados. "Save the Gyarados from its misery Lance, but try not to harm it so much" said Ash. Lance nodded. He had Dragonite attack the red Gyarados with thunder wave to paralyse it, and then ordered it to use twister. The red Gyarados got hurt by the thunder wave and twister attacks. The red Gyarados fought back with hyper beam. Dragonite dodged the hyper beam attack and then used its own hyper beam attack on Gyarados. The red Gyarados fainted from the hyper beam attack and Lance captured it in a pokeball. "Take good care of it Lance" said Lillie.. "I will,and I will help it get over its rage, sorrow and pain. And we will become friends" replied Lance. The gang knew that Lance was just the man to take care of the other red Gyarados.

After Tyson and his men were arrested, Officer Jenny thanked Lance and the gang for their help, and then she left to continue her investigation. Lance and the gang said to goodbye to each other, and then Lance rode away on his Dragonite back to the Pokemon G-men headquarters. And the gang went onto Mahogany Town. Harry decided to join them to see their gym battle before he was going home to Daphne.

 _ **Sorry for the lack of updates, I have had some Family matters going on and i am now back with more for this story. The next chapter will be Mahogany Town.**_

 ** _Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Quilava(Male), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), Phanpy(male), Noctowl (male)_**

 ** _Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)_**

 ** _Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)_**

 ** _Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Goomy (male), Cyndaquil(female)_**

 ** _Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Midnight Lycanroc(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)_**

 ** _Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)_**

 ** _mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)Ninetales(female),Corsola(female)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male), Murkrow(Female),Houndoom(male)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female),Wooper(male)_**

 ** _At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male)._**

 ** _At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansey(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruff's(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)_**

 ** _With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)_**

 ** _At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacruel(male), Pichu(male)_**

 ** _Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown(A), Horsea(Female)_**


	28. Mahogany Town

With the events at the Lake of Rage taken care of. We find our heros walking down the streets of Mahogany Town. Lillie learned that there is a contest in Blackhorne City. The last contest she entered was in a small town before the Lake of Rage. She manage to win the ribbon and she had four ribbons. She only needed one more for the Grand Festival. They spent last night at the pokemon center and had all of their pokemon healed, and now Ash was looking up the Mahogany Gym in the guide book with Lillie. Peter was telling them all about the Gym Leader. "the gym leader is a man named Pryce,and he uses ice type pokemon. Pryce is as cold as ice". "What does that mean big brother?" asked Molly . Brock explained that Pryce has a cold personality. "I hope that Pryce will be nice enough to let us battle him" said Ash. "Who will you be using?" asked Misty. "That's easy, I'll be using Quilava, and Lucario, because fire, steel and fighting types beat ice type pokemon" said Ash. "Knowing what to do as usual" smiled Harry with a chuckle. Decidueye was beside his trainer with a chuckle.

When everything was ready, the gang headed to Mahogany Gym. The Mahogany Gym looked like one of those ice skating rink buildings. When the gang got there, they realised that the gym leader wasn't there. An elderly woman came up to the gang. She said "Hello there,I'm Sheila, Pryce's wife. Are you here for a gym battle?" "Yes ma'am we are,do you know where Pryce is?" asked Ash. "Pryce will be up at the mountains, meditating underneath a waterfall,he does that every morning".Said Shelia "Oh really?,do you think you can lead us to him please? we wish to challenge him for a gym badge" Asked Ash. "Certainly" said Sheila. So Sheila showed the gang the way to where Pryce was. Apparently, Sheila was very full of energy and athletic for an elderly woman. She had no trouble at all of walking up the mountain and climbing over rocks.

They soon found an old man meditating under a waterfall; he was Pryce. " Pryce dear, you have a challenger" said Sheila. Ash and Lillie introduced themselves to Pryce and asked him for a gym battle. Pryce stopped meditating and noticed Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, Greninja beside him, Litty and Snowy beside Lily. "Why are those pokemon not in their pokeballs?" Pryce asked sternly. "It's because Pikachu and Greninja are my partners," said Ash.

"Litty and Snowy are my partners and my best friends." said Lillie. "Humph, having a battle with you two will be pointless" said Pryce. "What? Why?" asked Ash, who couldn't believe what Pryce others were the same. Humans and pokemon being best friends is ridiculous," said Pryce, coldly, "being all emotionally with your pokemon is not going to make you a great pokemon trainer".

Ash thought that Pryce was being rude and was about to speak up. But then Amber spoke up first beating her brother. "The one being ridiculous here is you," she said at Pryce "Greninja and my big brother have been friends for three years, and they have grown strong together because of their friendship". Greninja said crossing his arms. " _That's right old timer!_

" _Yeah!"_ Shouted the other pokemon agreeing with Greninja and Amber. Pryce stared at them before he said "You young ones don't know the true meaning of pokemon training,my sons and daughters never understood the true meaning of pokemon training. It's discipline on your pokemon and showing them who's boss is what I have done for the last forty years of my life".

Pryce's words were clear to Ash that Pryce has been cold to his pokemon and trains them with very strict discipline. "Look here Pryce I don't know what on earth happened to you or your pokemon forty years ago, but friendship between humans and pokemon always prevails no matter what the situation is. And I know that because my pokemon and I go through everything together, because we are friends".said Ash " _Yeah!"_ Pikachu said in agreement. Pryce huffed. "I shall challenge you to a mock battle here and right now, and then I shall see if you are capable of battling me at the gym".

"Very well, I accept" said Ash. Ash accepted it because he figured it was the only way to convince Pryce to battle him.

Ash and Pryce took their place to battle, somewhere away from the waterfall and near a cliff. Pryce sent out Dewgong to battle and Ash sent out Pikachu to battle. "Using Pikachu is a smart move, as electric types do beat water types" said Brock. "Yes but Ash will still have to watch out for Dewgong's ice attacks" said Lillie. The two girls knew about Dewgong pretty well for being a water type pokemon trainer. "Ice beam Dewgong" said Pryce. Dewgong fired an ice beam attack from its horn. Ash ordered Pikachu to use agility to dodge the ice beam attack, and Pikachu dodged the ice beam attack as easy as pie. "All right Pikachu let's give the Dewgong a focus punch" said Ash. Pikachu ran up to Dewgong, with his right paw glowing white, and then he punched Dewgong really hard. The focus punch hurt Dewgong well. "Sorry Pryce," smiled Ash "but I already know that ice type pokemon can't handle fighting type moves". "Humph not bad kid" snorted Pryce "let's use headbutt Dewgong". Dewgong charged at Pikachu, getting to headbutt him with its horn. But Ash stayed calm. "Pikachu show it your egg move" he said. Pikachu ran over to Dewgong, with his body becoming surrounded by electricity, and then it tackled Dewgong hard. Yes, They finally perfected Volt Tackle!" said Lillie with a smile.

Dewgong fainted from the electric move, earning Ash the victory. Ash and Pikachu were happy and butted fists with each other. Greninja joined in the fist bump. "That Ash is some trainer" said Sheila. "So Pryce, now will you accept our gym battle?" Asked Ash. Lillie stood beside him with her pokemon. Pryce returned his Dewgong in a huff. "Just because you won does not mean I accept having a gym battle with you or your friend" he said. "What?" said Ash and Lillie. They was not happy hearing that. Sheila wasn't happy with Pryce either. "Pryce you are a gym leader, and since Ash and Lillie wishes to battle your gym you should accepted their request" she said giving her husband a scolding. Pryce stared at Sheila, Lillie and Ash. "Walk with me Ash,Lillie" said Pryce, and he started to walk through the mountain area. Ash and Lillie were puzzled by Pryce's request, but they did as they were asked and followed Pryce.

Pryce led them to an area of the mountains, where there was entrances to some caves. "Let me tell you something Ash,Lillie. I was like you two in my younger years; loving to go on a pokemon journey and participate in pokemon battles. And of course I loved all my pokemon like they were my family. But I changed my feelings forty years ago". Said Pryce. "Please excuse our curiosity Pryce, but what happened?" asked Lillie. "We want to know the real reason why you don't like the fact of humans and pokemon being friends". Said Ash. Pryce looked at the two before he said. "Since you are eager to know, I will tell you"

Pryce told Ash that in his youth, his favourite pokemon and best friend was a Piloswine. "We fought in many pokemon battles and tournaments together," said Pryce "and we were unstoppable together. But one day, everything changed when Piloswine and I faced an opponent with a Magmar". Pryce explained that his Piloswine got really hurt by Magmar's fire attacks, as Piloswine is an ice type pokemon. And then Magmar used fire blast to finish off Piloswine, and then Pryce ran over to protect Piloswine. In the process, both Pryce and Piloswine got really hurt and burned from the fire blast attack. "While I was recovering from my burns in a cottage, Piloswine got up and left me. And that's why I don't treat my pokemon as family anymore, only as business".

Ash, Lillie and their pokemon felt sorry for Pryce for what had happened. But then Ash looked thoughtful. He said "Do excuse me Pryce,but I have a feeling that Piloswine didn't leave you because you lost that match. I mean I know I have only been a trainer for nearly three years now, but I do know that a pokemon wouldn't leave it's trainer because from losing a match. I think that there is something else behind Piloswine's disappearance". Pryce just huffed.

 _"Hey What's this?"_ asked Pikachu. He ran over to a small cave."Hey Pikachu what's wrong?" asked Ash. Pikachu led them to a metal object on the ground; it was a leg bracelet for pokemon. When Pryce saw it, he picked it up at said "I recognize this leg bracelet,it belongs to my Piloswine". Ash and Lillie were surprised by that and looked at the cave. Lillie said "Pryce I think we should explore this cave,since Piloswine's leg bracelet is here, I'm getting a weird feeling saying we may find clues of your lost Piloswine. Come on let's go". Pryce felt uncertain about Lillie's words, but he followed them anyway.

The small group walked on and on into the cave. Ash was concentrating with his Aura power to see if he could locate anything on Pryce's Piloswine. It didn't seem right to Ash that Piloswine disappeared from Pryce; he wanted to find out the real story. Soon they had reached a cave, which was covered in ice all over. "Wow what a cave" said Ash. "It's like a cave of crystals" said Pryce.

Suddenly they saw a big block of ice, with something frozen inside of it. It was a Piloswine. Pryce looked at the frozen Piloswine. "It's my Piloswine" he said. "Are you sure?" asked Ash, who was surprised by this. Then he noticed that the Piloswine was carrying some leaves. Pryce explained that the leaves were herbs that were used for healing burns on pokemon and humans. Then Ash understood what had really happened. He said. "This means Pryce that Piloswine knew that these herbs would help you and came here to get them for you. But it got into trouble on the way back and ended up frozen in this block of ice. Piloswine didn't mean to disappear from you for all these years at all". Pryce realised that he had been wrong about Piloswine and started to cry. "I'm sorry Piloswine" he said, tearfully.

Ash and Lillie were happy that Pryce now knew the real truth and that Piloswine was found again. "Okay Pryce," he said

"Let's get Piloswine out of there. Litty Flamethrower!" said Lillie. Litty spewed fire from his belt and melted the ice. Ash then had Pikachu use Thundershock twice to try to wake it up. Things looked hopeless, but then Piloswine woke up. Pryce walked over to Piloswine. "Piloswine it's me Pryce,do you remember me?"

 _"Yes Pryce, I'm so glad you found me"_ said Piloswine with happiness. . Pryce was happy that Piloswine still remembered him and hugged it, crying tears of happiness. "Real friendship between pokemon and humans does last forever" he said. "I take it you believe what I told you earlier Pryce" asked Ash. "Yes Ash I do" smiled Pryce. Ash was relieved to hear that.

But then Piloswine fainted from exhaustion; it was tired and weak from being in the ice for forty years. "Use rest Piloswine" said Pryce. Piloswine went to sleep and then started to glow blue. "I know that move," said Ash "the pokemon, using rest, goes to sleep and then while it's asleep it heals its energy". "That's correct," said Pryce "you're a clever lad Ash". Ash suggested they took Piloswine to the pokemon center at once and Pryce agreed. When Piloswine had recovered, The small group left the cave.

Back at the center. The others were waiting on Ash,Lillie and Pryce. Daphne brought all the kids with her so they can watch the gym battle. "I wonder where they are?" asked Amber. Sheila had explained to them about Pryce's Piloswine and why Pryce acted cold. The group felt sorry for Pryce. Soon Ash, Lillie and Pryce turned up with their pokemon. They told them about find piloswine frozen in ice. "it's a miracle" Sheila said. The others were happy for Pryce too. Pryce turned to Ash and Lillie. He said "Ash, Lillie, I thank you two for helping me find Piloswine," "and for making me realize that I had been wrong about humans and pokemon being friends being ridiculous". "I'm glad that you finally knew the real truth about Piloswine's disappearance" said Ash. "I now agree to challenge you to a gym match Ash and Lillie. It will be a double battle." said Pryce. Ash and Lillie were excited to have their battle.

" we shall have the challenge tomorrow. I need to get my Piloswine healed at the pokemon center" Pryce added. "I understand" said Ash. "I shall also need to phone my sons and daughters and explain to them about Piloswine and also apologize to them for always trying to make them to never befriend their pokemon". "I'm sure they will understand after you tell them about Piloswine" said Lillie,

And so Pryce got his Piloswine to recover in the pokemon center and Ash and the gang spent the night at the pokemon center.

The next day it was now time for Ash and Lillie to battle Pryce for the double battle. "We're ready" said the two. The group and Red's Family left the center and back to the gym, "You two better be careful with Piloswine. I mean I know Pryce and Piloswine were separated for forty years, but Sheila told us that he and Piloswine were really tough opponents". Said Brock.

"We know Brock. That's why we are using Lucario and Litty. For his ice pokemon." said Lillie. Outside the gym were small pools of ice for his ice pokemon to roam around in. Apart from Piloswine and Dewgong, Pryce had a couple of Seel, a Cloyster, and a couple of Shellder, a Lapras and a Jynx with a couple of Smoochum. He even had a couple of Swinub. Sheila was in the gym too, seeing how Pryce and his pokemon were doing. "Seeing you tend to Piloswine like this brings me back to our younger years" she said. "Me too, I have those two to thank for finding him. " said Pryce. At that moment Ash and the gang arrived at the gym. Pryce greeted the gang and couldn't wait to battle. "How did your sons and daughters react when you told them." asked Tomo.

"They were happy for their dad for finding Piloswine,And they are coming here tomorrow, along with their children, to see Piloswine".said Sheila " "Glad to hear that" said Misty.

Pryce led the gang to the battlefield, inside the gym. The battlefield was an ice rink, with a little pool, and lots of blocks of ice. "Wow what a battlefield" said Ash. "Since I own an ice type gym, I like to make it icy" said Pryce. Ash couldn't wait to get the battle started and walked onto his side of the battlefield with Lillie., while Pryce walked onto his side. The others stood behind them and Shelia took her place as referee. "The gym battle between Ash Ketchum and Lillie cosmos against the gym leader Pryce is about to begin. Battle begin!" shouted Shelia.

Pryce sent out Piloswine and Jinx. "Lucario may the Aura Guide you!" said Ash sending out Lucario.

"Litty Trial Start!" said Lillie. Both their pokemon take their places on the field. Pryce and Shelia were surprised Ash had a Lucario. "Piloswine my friend, lets make this a good battle." said Pryce.

"Right!" said Piloswine.

"Lucario use Bone Rush!" said Ash. Lucario formed his bone rush attack. "Litty Darkest Lariat!" said Lillie. Litty spinned using his signature move and headed straight for Jynx. "Jynx use Confusion on Lucario and Piloswine use Take Down." said Pryce. Junx manage to grab Lucario with Confusion and it tossed him into the ground. Litty and Piloswine clashed with Darkest Lariat and Take Down. Both of them were pushed back. The kids were cheering. "Wow Pryce's Piloswine is strong" said Amber.

"Yeah, even after being apart from his trainer. He still is strong" said Peter.

"Piloswine use Blizzard, Jynx use Ice Beam!" said Pryce.

"Sorry Pryce we came prepared for that. Litty Flamethrower!" said Lillie. Litty spewed fire from his belt and it canceled out the two attacks. Lucario came in with two Aura Sphere attacks and hits the two pokemon. Pryce was impressed at how well they work together. "Not bad Ash,Lillie I am just getting warmed up" said Pryce.

"Bring it, my pokemon love a good challenge" said Ash. Lucario made a gesture with his paw. "Piloswine use Blizzard on the pool!" said Pryce. Piloswine froze the pool and it was now easier for him to run on. "Take down again my friend" said Pryce.

Piloswine ran towards them with take down. "Lucario Force Palm!" said Ash. Lucario ran towards Piloswine with Force Palm. "Jynx get ready to intercept with Psybeam" said Pryce. Jynx prepared to fire psybeam at Lucario. "Litty use Dark Pulse!" said Lillie. Litty fired his dark pulse attack stopping Jynx with the dark type move. Piloswine and Lucario clashed with Force Palm and Take Down. Neither of them were backing down after they repeatedly used Force Palm and Take Down. Jynx and Litty went at each other with Ice beam and Flamethrower as well. Ash, Lillie were enjoying their battle with Pryce and he felt the same with Ash and Lillie.

"This is some battle," said Brock.

"Yeah and Piloswine is putting up a real fight, even though it hasn't battled for forty years" said Misty.

"This is exciting" said and Molly cheered on Lucario. "Now its time to finish this battle." said Pryce.

"Same here" said Lillie.

"Piloswine use Takedown and Jynx use Ice Beam!" said Pryce.

"Litty use Fire spin!" said Lillie.

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" said Ash. Lucario and Litty fired their attacks. They combined with the fire spin around Aura Sphere. The two attacks manage to push back the ice beam and it hits both of pryce's pokemon. Right before Ash and Lillie can give another command. Pryce threw in the towel forfeiting the match. Pryce explained that the reason he quitted was because he didn't want Piloswine to be more hurt than it already was, especially since it had been in a block of ice for forty years. Ash and Lillie understood at once.

Pryce, Jynx and Piloswine walked over to Ash and Lillie. He said"Ash,Lillie, in all my years as a trainer, I have never had a battle with a trainer like you two,"I found your strength as pokemon trainers really remarkable".

"Thank you Pryce," said Ash "We had a great time battling your Piloswine". Said Lillie.

Pryce took something out of his pocket. " because of your victory I present to you two the Glacier Badge". The Glacier badge was light blue and white, in the shape of a hexagon and with a snowflake design. Ash and Lillie thanked Pryce and accepted it. "Only one more gym badge to go" he smiled.

"And we can enter the Silver League" said Lillie. The rest of the gang came over and congratulate them on a great battle. After the gym battle was over, the gang got ready to leave Mahogany Town. Harry went home with his family after saying goodbye to the gang.

"I thank you again Ash, Lillie for helping me find my long lost Piloswine and for helping me lose my cold personality towards pokemon and humans" said Pryce.

"Think nothing of it," said Ash

"we're glad we were able to help". Said Lillie

"Well I wish you two luck on the rest of the journey Ash, Lillie" said Pryce, shaking their hand. The gang said goodbye to Pryce and Sheila and left Mahogany Town.

 **End of chapter**

 **"So sorry for the lack of updating. I hit a wall on this story trying to come up with how the battle should go. Plus work has been getting in the way. if any of you guys like Yugioh or Harry potter, Check out my story Harry Potter Duel Wizards. As always, review like and Follow. NO FLAMERS.**

 **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonair(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Quilava(Male), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), Phanpy(male), Noctowl (male)**

 **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**

 **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**

 **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Goomy (male), Cyndaquil(female)**

 **Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)**

 **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Midnight Lycanroc(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**

 **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**

 **mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)Ninetales(female),Corsola(female)**

 **at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Larvitar(male), Murkrow(Female),Houndoom(male)**

 **Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female)**

 **Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female),Wooper(male)**

 **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male).**

 **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansey(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruff's(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)**

 **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)**

 **At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacruel(male), Pichu(male)**

 **Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown(A), Horsea(Female)**


	29. Blackthorn City

Ash and the gang were on the way to Blackthorn City, where Ash and Lillie could earn their last gym badge for the Johto League and Lillie's final ribbon for the Grand Festival. Ash swapped out Phanpy for Larvitar. Along the way they had run into some adventures. First they ran into a fire pokemon trainer named Egan, who loved fire pokemon very much, and he had a Flareon and a Magcargo. Next they came across a mysterious lake that electric pokemon always gathered to, and in the process they met a wild Zapdos, and the gang swore to never tell anyone about this. And last of all they encountered the icy path, which was a very long icy cave filled with lots ice pokemon. In the process, Lillie caught herself a Sneasel. An ice and dark type pokemon. Ash and the gang also visited a place called Charicific Valley. A place where wild charizard trained to become stronger. They met a girl named Lisa and her female charizard Clara. Ash sent out his charizard and he took a look around the area. He met a female shiny charizard named Charma and they battled each other. After they fought did they spend a lot of time together. Ash knew that Charizard found his mate and he didn't want to separate them at all. So he asked him if he wanted to stay at the Valley with his new mate. Charizard wasn't ready to leave his trainer at all. Charma then let herself be caught by Lillie so they could be together.

Ash's Dragonair was out beside them when she saw a lone Dratini sleeping on the ground next to a lake. "Hey what is it doing there all by itself?" asked Molly approaching the dragon type. It open its eyes as a Gyarados came out of the water and roared at her. "A gyarados!" screamed Misty. Ash's Dragonair stood ready to defend them as did the other pokemon. "Hey!" said a voice belonging to a blue haired women jumping down in front of them. "What are you going to do with that Dratini?" asked the women before she noticed Peter. "Peter Hale? Its been a while."

"And you as well Clair, Is this Dratini yours?" Peter asked.

Clair then placed dratini in the water as it swam towards Gyarados. "Im really Sorry, My Gyarados is very protective of Dratini." said Clair.

"We understand" said Ash petting Dragonair. Clair then asked if they were challenging her gym. "Ash and Lillie are Clair" said Peter.

Clair looked at Ash and Lillie before she said. "Can we have our battle tomorrow, Today i have to do something important."

"Wait is today the Dragon Ritual?" asked Peter.

"That's right Peter" spoke an elderly man that came out of nowhere with a bag on his back. green rucksack on his back. "My name is Kaburagi, I'm Clair's assistant at the gym". Said Kaburagi. Kaburagi explained that Clair had to take the old dragon fang to the dragon's den. He showed them a very old dragon fang from his rucksack. "Hey I read one time that a dragon fang can power up dragon type moves" said Lillie. "That is correct," said Kaburagi opening the bag to show them an old dragon fang. "and this old dragon fang is a priceless treasure to the Blackthorn Gym". He said. He explained that the old dragon fang had been in the Blackthorn Gym ever since the first gym leader. "It's a tradition that the gym leader of Blackthorn Gym takes this old dragon fang to the shrine that's in the dragon's den, and perform a special ritual in there". The gang was fascinated by this. Just then Ash asked Clair if they could watch the ritual. "Yeah could we?" asked Misty

"it sounds exciting to watch". Added Amber.

Clair and Kaburagi saw nothing wrong with that and allowed the gang to join them.

So Clair and Kaburagi led the gang the way to the dragon's den. The dragon's den was located just outside Blackthorn City. Along the way Clair revealed that Lance of the elite four was her cousin, what made the gang very surprised indeed, and the gang told Clair about their meeting with Lance outside Mahogany Town. Soon they reached a lake, and the entrance to the dragon's den was on the other side of the lake, in the cliffs. Clair sent out her Gyarados and everyone got onto its back to cross the lake and into dragon's den.

The dragon's den was a very dark cave. Litty used a small flamethrower on a torch and they found an old shrine. which stood in the middle of the dragon's den. "I take it Lance has been here as well right Clair?" asked Ash. "That's correct Ash,all dragon type trainers come here to pray for all the dragon type trainers of the past to guide them on their quests. So both Lance and I have prayed here to have our quests, being great dragon type trainers, be successful"" said Clair.

Finally they reached the shrine of the dragon's den. Suddenly Several old men with young trainers ran out of the shrine. they were the priests of the shrine and the young trainers were their disciples and fellow dragon type trainers who come to witness the ritual. "Oh Clair we are glad you are here" one of them said. "Has something happened?" asked Clair. One of the priests explained that they were getting the shrine ready for Clair's ritual, but then three masked figures broke into the shrine and stole all the dragon fangs and the Dratini Eggs from the master of the dragon clan. "Oh my!,I'm glad that the thieves hadn't stolen the old dragon fang". gasped Kaburagi

"Is the master okay?" asked Clair.

"Oh he's alright," answered one of the priests.

"he's just in a bit of a shock from the attack". Said the second Priest. Clair ran into the shrine to see if the master was okay and Kaburagi, the gang followed.

The inside of the shrine was in a mess; scrolls were over the floor, boxes on the floor and some statues knocked over. Clair ran over to the master, who was an old man, to see if he was okay. The master of the dragon clan was in charge of the dragon's den shrine and he was also a teacher to those who wanted to become dragon pokemon trainers. The master was okay, but he was cross that the dragon fangs had been stolen. "You must get those dragon fangs and the eggs' back," he said to Clair.

"Don't worry, we will" said Clair as she and the gang hurried outside the shrine. They saw None other than Chassidy and Butch with the stolen Dragon Fangs and Dratini Eggs. "Hey, these fangs and Dratini Eggs would be a great help to the boss." said butch as he loaded the eggs into a Team Rocket Helicopter. .

"Indeed Bob" said chassidy with the Dragon Fangs in a bag until Butch yelled. "IT'S BUTCH!"

"It's cassidy and butch!" said the gang.

"Who?" asked Clair.

"There members of Team Rocket who steal other people's pokemon" said Brock.

"Give back the dragon fangs and those eggs!" shouted Ash.

"Hey! Its the twerps!" said Chassidy releasing Houndour.

"Now we can capture their legendary pokemon!" said Butch releasing Hitmontop. Clair noticed that Dratini wanted to battle houndour So she stuck with Dratini. Ash sent out his Larvitar to battle Hitmontop. Dratini and Larvitar struggled against the more stronger pokemon until they evolved into Dragonair and Pupitar. Dragonair and Pupitar defeated houndour and Hitmontop with Thunder and Gyro Ball. They drop the bag full of stolen dragon fangs. Pikachu then sent the crooks blasting off with thunderbolt. Ash and Clair congratulated their newly evolved pokemon before Clair and the gang went back to the shrine and returned the dragon fangs and eggs at once. The shrine was now all tidy again by the time. The master and priests were happy to have the dragon fangs and the eggs returned, and they thanked Clair and the gang at once. Clair told Kaburagi about her Dratini's evolution and Kaburagi was happy for her. Just then Kaburagi said that now it was time for Clair to perform the ritual.

Clair knelt down in front of the shrine, and held the old dragon fang in her hands. The master and priests were kneeling at the sides, doing a prayer, and Kaburagi and the gang watched from behind. Clair said a little prayer and then the old dragon fang began to glow. "May you continue to watch over future dragon type trainers always" said Clair. Then the glow stopped; the ritual was now complete. "What happened?" asked Tomo. Kaburagi explained that the legend says that the past dragon type trainers and gym leaders look down on the present dragon trainers and gym leaders. And that the ritual was to pray to them to continue watching over them and to watch over future dragon type trainers. The old fang was restored to new.

After the ritual was over, Clair, Kaburagi and the gang headed to Blackthorn City. "Ash Lillie,we will have our gym battle tomorrow" said Clair. "I can't wait for it Clair" replied Ash.

"Same here Clair" said Lillie determined to battler her. The next day it was now time for Ash and Lillie to battle Clair and earn his final gym badge. "Even though this will be my twentieth gym battle, this will be my first dragon type gym battle" said Ash. 'thats right" said lillie.

"You're right about that Ash;" said Brock

"truth is you hardly get any gyms that use dragon type pokemon. You normally get the usual water, grass or fire type gyms". Said Peter.

"What pokemon are you going to use Ash?"I mean dragon type pokemon aren't the easiest pokemon to beat you know".Said Misty.

"I'm using, Dragonair, and Lanturn," said Ash.

"What about you Lillie?" asked Tomo. "Ill be using Iceclaw, and Fable" said Lillie. She sent berg to the lab so she can have Fable.

"Awe I can't wait to see that" said Amber.

They soon came to the Blackthorn Gym. The Blackthorn Gym was huge; the size of a mansion. Kaburagi welcomed the gang and led them to the gym's battlefield, where Clair was waiting for them. The battlefield was big as well and there was a pool for water pokemon in the middle. "Ash' Lillie, i hope you two are ready for our battle" said Clair.

"We are ready to go whenever you are" said Ash. Clair smiled before she gestured them to the and Lillie took their place on the field. "This is a double battle between the Gym leader Clair against Ash Ketchum and Lillie Cosmos. This will be a two on two battle, Let the Battle begin!" said the ref.

"Druddigon, Gyarados i choose you." said Clair releasing a Shiny Druddigon and her Gyarados. "Iceclaw trial start!" said Lillie releasing Iceclaw from her pokeball. Iceclaw appeared ready for a battle. "Lanturn may the Aura guide you!" Ash said releasing Lanturn from his pokeball. "Battle Begin!" said the ref.

"Gyarados use Bite on Lanturn and Druddigon use Dragon Claw on Sneasel!" said Clair. Gyarados and Druddigon formed their attacks and headed for their targets. "Lanturn use Agility to dodge and then fire an Electro Ball!" said Ash.

"Iceclaw use Ice Claw!" said Lillie, "

"Ice what?" asked everyone confused on never hearing that move before. Iceclaw formed claws made of ice before clashing with Druddigons Dragon Claw. Lanturn dodged the bite attack and then fired his electro ball attack at Gyarados. Thanks to agility, Lanturn dodged Gyarados easily and then he shocked Gyarados well with Electro Ball. But Gyarados wasn't defeated was Druddigon. "Druddigon use Hyper beam, Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" said Clair. Druddigon fired its ornage beam at them as Gyarados fired its Hydro Pump. "Iceclaw Dark Pulse!" said Lillie. Iceclaw used her dark pulse atatck to cancel out the two attacks allowing Lanturn to appear from the smoke. "Lanturn use ice beam on both of them!" said Ash. Lanturn fired his ice beam attack and hits both of them with the super effective move. Borh of them were panting as ash and Lillie gave their next commands. "Iceclaw use Blizzard!" said Lillie. Iceclaw hits them both with her blizzard attack as Ash gave Lanturn the command to use Thunderbolt on them both. Gyarados and Druddigon fainted after that attack, Ash and Lillie were happy with the victory. "Great work you two" said Lillie praising them. Iceclaw smirked as lanturn had a smile. Clair recalled her two pokemon and thanked them for their hard work. "You two have done a fine job raising your pokemon. Now its time for my final two pokemon. "Dragonair and Kingdra!" she said Releasing Dragonair and Kingdra.

"Alright Lanturn use Icebeam!" said Ash.

"You use Icebeam as well Iceclaw." said Lillie. Lanturn and Iceclaw fired their ice beam attacks towards the two dragon types. "Dragonair use Flamethrower!" said clair. Dragonair fired a flamethrower attack canceling out the two attacks. "That's not good, Dragonair knows Flamethrower and that can cancel out any ice type attacks they throw at them." said Brock.

"You can do it guys" cheered the kids. "Lanturn use Bubblebeam!" said Ash.

"Iceclaw try your Blizzard attack!" said Lillie. Iceclaw and Lanturn fired their attacks towards Clair's Pokemon. "Kingdra use Hyper Beam!" said Clair. Kingdra fired its hyper beam attack overpowering the blizzard and Bubblebeam attack. Iceclaw and Lanturn were sent back a bit. "Are you two alright!" asked Lillie worried.

"Were fine" said Iceclaw. "Now finish them off with thunder Dragonair!" said Clair. Dragonair fired its thunder attack and both iceclaw and Lanturn fainted from that last attack. Ash and Lillie recalled their fallen pokemon and thanked them for their hard work."Dragonair may the aura guide you!" said Ash releasing his Dragonair. Dragonair appeared ready for battle. "Fable Trial Start!" said Lillie releasing Fable. "Battle Begin!" said the ref.

"Dragonair use Twister, Kingdra use Hydro Pump!" said Clair. Dragonair fired its Twister attack and Kingdra fied its hydro pump towards Ash's Dragonair and Fable. "Fable take the Twister!" said Lillie. Fable took the twister head on and Ash commanded Dragonair to use Thunder to counter the Hydro Pump. The two attacks canceled each other out and Fable was unaffected by Twister. Clair was bewildered to see Fable unharmed. 'But hows that possible?" she asked.

"Fable is a fairy type pokemon and she is immune to dragon type attacks." smirked Lillie. Clair then mentally slapped herself forgetting about fairy type pokemon. "Now Fable Dazzling Gleam!" said Lillie. Fable surrounded herslef in her Dazzling Gleam and landed a direct hit on both Kingdra and Dragonair. "Are you two alright?" asked Clair. Her two pokemon nodded ready to continue. "Dragonair use Hyper Beam!, Kingdra use Dragon Rage!" said Clair. Clair's Dragonair fired its orange beam as Kingra fired its dark blue orb at them. "Fable take the Dragon Rage and use Metronome" said Lillie.

Fable was ready to take the attack head on when She was hit by Hyper Beam and Ash's Dragonair was hit by Dragon Rage. "Fable!" said Lillie.

"I was not going to fall for that trick again" said Clair. "Now that is gym leader stradegy for you" said Misty,

"Dont worry, They can still win this battle. " said Peter. Ash and lillie always have a plan. "Can you still battle Dragonair?" Ash asked his dragon.

"I can still battle!" said Ash's Dragonair as he glowed Blue. the gang watched as A Dragonite stood in Dragonairs place. "Awesome! My own dragonite"said Ash.

Dragonite was ready for show off his new strenght. Clair commanded her Dragonair to use hyper beam at Dragonite. Ash commanded his Dragonite to dodge the attack, and she did. "Okay Dragonite use dragon pulse". Dragonite fired a dragon pulse attack from his mouth and Dragonair got hit by it. Fable and Kingdra clashed with Tackle attack. "Dragonair take to the sky now" said Clair. Dragonair got out of the pool and into the air. "Now use iron tail". Dragonair's tail glowed and it got ready to strike Dragonite, but Ash had Dragonite counter the attack with dragon tail. The two dragons were clashing at each other with their tails. Clair commanded Kingdra to use Smokescreen. Kingdra fired its smokescreen and Lillie had Fable counter with Dazzling Gleam. Fable pushed though the smoke and landed a direct hit on Kingdra.

"This is some battle," said Brock.

"Yeah, This is the first dragon battle i ever seen in my life" said Misty.

Ash commanded Dragonite to use extreme speed and Dragonite charged into Dragonair really hard. "Don't give up Dragonair, use dragon rage" said Clair. Dragonair fired a big blue orb of energy at Dragonite and Dragonite got hit by it. "Hang in there Dragonite" said Ash. Just then Dragonite's body got surrounded by a blue and white dragon shaped energy, and then she slammed into Dragonair really hard. "Wow, what was that?" asked Misty. "That was dragon rush," said Brock

"it's one of the strongest dragon type moves". Said Peter. Ash was happy that Dragonite learnt how to use dragon rush. Because of Dragonite's new dragon type move, Clair's Dragonair and Kingdra couldn't battle anymore and fainted. "Dragonair and Kingdra are unable to battle," said Kaburagi "Dragonite is the winner of this match, and the winner of this gym battle is Ash Ketchum and Lillie Cosmos".

"We won!" said Lillie hugging her boyfriend. Dragonite landed before his trainer as ash hugged him. "You were great Dragonite, You evolved and learned Dragon Rush in the process" said Ash.

"Thanks Ash" said Dragonite. Clair recalled her Dragonair and Kingdra to their pokeballs. She thanked them for their hard work. "Ash,Lillie, , that was the greatest battle that I've ever had in life" said Clair. "Yes you two are very impressive " said Kaburagi.

"Thank you" said Ash and Lillie.

"And now give you two the Rising Badge as proof of your victory" said Clair. The Rising Badge was red and black and was shaped like a dragon's face. Ash and Lillie thanked Clair and accepted their gym badges at once. Now they were qualified for the Silver League. "Now it's time for my final Ribbon" said Lillie determined to win her last ribbon. The gang left the gym and headed back to the center so Lillie can train for the contest.

/scene change/

Our heroes were at the Blackhorne Contest Hall. the gang was all in their seats waiting on Lillie's appeal round to start. "You all know our next contestant, Give it up for Lillie Cosmos, The Princess of the Moon!" said Melanie. Lillie was holding her pokeball that contained Charma. "Charma Trial Start!" She said releasing Charma. The audience clapped at Charma. never seeing a Shiny Charizard before. "And lillie is using a charizard, lets see what she comes up with."

"Charma use Rock Tomb!" said Lillie starting her appeal. Charma made mounds of rocks all over the battlefield. "Now use Flamethrower and Heat Wave on the rocks!" she said. Charma used her flamethrower all over the rocks heating them up. And then added her Heat Wave attack adding more heat to the rocks. "I wonder what Lillie has plan folks" said Melanie.

"Now Charma use Earthquake!" said Lillie. Charma slammed her foot on the earth making the rocks go into the air. "Now use Dragon Pulse to destory the rocks!" she said. Charma fired her Dragon Pulse at the rocks destroying them making red brown and other particles of light. The crowd cheered for their appeal. She went backstage with Charma as they awaited for their results. The results were in and Lillie made it into the battle rounds. "Alright Charma lets win this" said Lillie.

"Right Lillie" said Charma.

Lillie and Charma were up against a boy named Jacob and his Electabuzz. Jacob started the battle with Thunder. Lillie countered that with Steel Wing. Charma's wings were crackling with the electricity. Charma hits Electabuzz with her steel wing combo and Jacob lost some of his points. Jacob then has Electabuzz use Electro Ball. Electabuzz fired its Electro Ball attack at charma and she took some damage from the attack. Lillie lost some of her points after that attack. Lillie then had Charma use Air Cutter and Heat Wave as a combo move to creat Heat Wave Cutter. The attack did some Damage to Electabuzz as Jacob lost more points . Jacob then had Electabuzz use Brick Break to clash with Charma's Thunder Punch. Both trainers lost points after that clash. Jacob had Electabuzz try another Thunder attack only for Lillie to have Charma use her Rock tomb as a shield. Ash thought it would be a cool way to use Rock Tomb. Then Charma tossed the rocks at Electabuzz knocking it out making Lillie the winner and she advanced to the Semi Finals.

Lillie's opponent in the Semi-finals was a girl named Nora and her Dewgong. Since Dewgong was a water type it could be trouble for Charma since she was a fire type. Nora had Dewgong use Aurora Beam at Charma. Lillie had Charma use flamethrower to counter. The two attacks canceled each other out. Both trainers lost points after that clash. Lillie had Charma use Focus Punch on Dewgong. Nora had her dewgong try to use blizzard to freeze Charmas wings. Lillie had Charma use Heat Wave to cancel out the Blizzard making water fall onto the field. Charma then landed a direct hit on Dewgong with Focus Punch. Nora lost more points from that attack. Nora then had her dewgong to use Aqua Jet to land a direct hit on Charma. Lillie lost points after that attack. Lillie then had Charma use Thunder Punch on Dewgong making it faint from the super effective move. Lillie then advance to the Finals.

Lillie's opponet in the finals was a girl named Hailey and her Blastoise. Hailey and Her Blastoise were very tough for Lillie and Charma as they threw every attack at each other. Blastoise used Hydro Pump which Lillie had Charma use her flamethrower to cancel out the attack. Both trainers lost points and Hailey had her Blastoise use Rapid Spin which sends Charma back a bit. Lillie lost points and she wasn't giving up yet. Blastoise and Charma clashed with Power Up Punch and Thunder Punch for three minutes. Thier battle was very close as both pokemon were panting. This battle was almost over and both girls were tied with points. only one attack will decided it all. Lillie had Charizard use Overheat which clashed when Hailey had Blastoise use Hydro Cannon. the two attacks exploded causing a steamcloud to cover the field. The timer ran out and Lillie had more points than Hailey making her the winner of the Blackthorne Contest. Charma hugged her trainer with a smile. happy to win a contest. Lillie and charma thanked Hailey and her Blastoise for a great battle. Lillie was then awarded the Blackthorne ribbon by Mr. Contesta. The ribbon was pure black with a silver metal on it. Mr. Contesta then said to Lillie. "so that is your fifth ribbon correct Lillie?" he asked her.

"Yes sir" said Lillie with a nod from Charma.

"Then you can participate in the Grand Festival." said Mr. Contesta.

"where is the Grand Festival at Mr. Contesta?" asked Lillie.

"The Grand Festival will be held in a few weeks at Silver Town." said .

"okay thanks alot" said Lillie. She returned to her friends and she told them where the Grand Festival was going to be. "Silver Town, Thats where the Silver League is being held" said Peter.

"We have a few weeks before the Grand Festival and the Silver League." said Brock.

"So lets go" said Ash. They left the Contest Hall and returned to the center for the night. The next morning they left Blackthorne City and resumed their quest to Silver Town for the Silver League and Grand Festival.

End of chapter.

 **"So sorry for the lack of updating you guys. I hit a wall again on this story trying to come up with how the battles should go. Plus work has been getting in the way. i had the Dragon's den full of Dragon Trainers and Priests who love dragon type pokemon. Next chapter will be Pokemon Heroes, the final move to the Johto . As always, review like and Follow. NO FLAMERS.**

 **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonite(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Quilava(Male), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), Phanpy(male), Pupitar (male)**

 **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**

 **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**

 **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Goomy (male), Cyndaquil(female)**

 **Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)**

 **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Midnight Lycanroc(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**

 **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**

 **mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)Ninetales(female),Corsola(female)**

 **at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Noctowl(male), Murkrow(Female),Houndoom(male)**

 **Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female),Charma(Shiny Charizard, Female)**

 **Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female),Wooper(male)**

 **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male).**

 **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansey(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruff's(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)**

 **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)**

 **At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacruel(male), Pichu(male)**

 **Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown(A), Horsea(Female)**


	30. Pokemon the movie Heroes

In Johto, there was a beautiful city called Alto Mare. This city was different than any other city, because it was a city full of canals and the main transport in that city was by gondolas. There is also a very famous legend in Alto Mare. The legend is that a long time ago, Alto Mare was attacked by an evil dark force. But two pokemon protected Alto Mare from the dark force. These pokemon were known as Latios and Latias, two dragon type legendary pokemon. Latios and Latias called fourth over Latios and Latias and together with their power, they saved Alto Mare from the evil force. Another part of the legend was that the power of Latios and Latias was from a very special round jewel called the soul dew. And after the Latios and Latias defeated the evil force, they left the soul dew with the people of Alto Mare and continued to visit Alto Mare often.

Ever since that day Alto Mare had always been at peace, but now the peace wasn't going to last long. There were two thieves lurking about in Alto Mare. The two thieves were sisters called Annie and Oakley; Annie was the eldest and Oakley was the youngest. Their goal was to locate the soul dew and Latios and Latias to use them for their own evil goods. "I can't wait to gain that pretty soul dew" said Annie. Annie loved jewellery and other pretty things. "I can't wait to find those legendary pokemon" said Oakley. Oakley loved anything to do with legendary pokemon and their incredible power. "Alto Mare is sure peaceful, but it won't be for long" said Oakley. The two sisters smirked.

In Alto Mare, a water chariot race, called the tour de Alto Mare was taking place. The tour de Alto Mare was a traditional race held annually in Alto Mare, and what competitors did was race through the canals of Alto Mare, riding on floating platforms that would be pulled by their own water pokemon. And the winner would receive a special medal made out of glass, Our heroes were all in Alto Mare because Ash,Lillie, Misty, Tomo and Peter wanted to enter the race to win the medal. Ash was using Croconaw, Tomo was using Blastoise, Lillie with Mystic, Peter with Feraligatr and Misty was using Corsola. Pikachu was with Ash on his shoulder and Brock was taking care of Greninja, Litty, Snowy, Togepi, Amber and Molly.

Soon the race had started and the competitor's water pokemon were swimming through the canals like crazy. The people, who were watching the race cheered for the competitors like crazy. Ash,Lillie,Peter, Tomo and Misty were doing very well and they were all eager to win first place. Another competitor who had a Wailmer, a whale type pokemon, was going neck and neck with the five trainers.

During the race, everyone was being watched by two mysterious, invisible shadows. The shadows were interested in the race and were following the competitors down the canals.

After going through many twists and turns during the race, Ash, Lillie,Peter, Misty, Tomo and the Wailmer trainer were getting near to the finish line. Ash, Misty, Lillie, Peter, Tomo and the Wailmer trainer were neck and neck to the finish line, hoping to cross the finish line first. Suddenly one of the invisible shadows took hold of the rope that Croconaw was pulling Ash's floating platform with, and then pulled him fast to the finish line. Ash and Pikachu noticed the invisible shadow pulling them along and they both wanted to know what it was. But before he could try to find out, he and Croconaw crossed over the finish line first and the shadow disappeared with the other shadow. "What in the world was that?" said Ash. Pikachu and Croconaw had no idea what it was either. Ash was happy to have won the race, but was puzzled about what had helped him win the race.

Ash got congratulated by Misty,Lillie, Peter, Tomo and the Wailmer trainer and was presented the glass medal as his prize. The medal was a beautiful clear glass medal, with a green tint and green figures that looked like pokemon and a green circle in the middle. A ribbon came with it as well. Ash decided to have his medallion sent home at once; that way it would be safe at home and not end up broken on his travels.

When the race was over, the Wailmer trainer, whose name was Ross, offered to give the gang a tour around the city in his gondola. The gang agreed and Ross got his gondola ready for the tour. Soon the gang were riding Ross's gondola and admiring Alto Mare. When they were at the entrance of Alto Mare, where the canals reached the sea, the passed by two big and tall pillars that held a statue each. "Hey those statues are the same figures on my glass medallion" said Ash. Ross explained that the statues were of the two legendary pokemon Latios and Latias. "The legend is that they protect Alto Mare from danger". Lillie took out her legendary pokemon book from Ash's back pack and flipped through the pages, until she found the pages of Latios and Latias. Latios was a blue and white dragon type pokemon, and Latias was a red and white dragon type pokemon. "It says here that Latios and Latias are legendary pokemon that you find in the Hoenn region" said Lillie.

"Really?" asked Misty

"then Alto Mare must be very special to have legendary pokemon from Hoenn to guard it". Said Molly. Her papa told her about the two dragons before.

"Your right about that sis" said Peter. Entei told him that a Latias and Latios do live in Alto Mare.

"Do you think that we will be able to meet Latios and Latias while we are here Big Brother?" asked Amber.

"I don't know,but I have a feeling inside of me telling me that we might see Latios and Latias. The question is when" Ash answered her.

"Ahh let's not worry about it, for now let's just enjoy sightseeing Alto Mare". Said Brock. The others agreed with that plan.

Meanwhile Annie and Oakley were lurking about Alto Mare and they were searching for any signs of Latias or Latios. Oakley had some sort of spy cam, with legs and propellers, searching around the town for them. Apparently Oakley was very computer skilled and she was skilled with making gadgets which were useful for her and her sister's stealing attempts. "So how shall we find Latias and Latios?" asked Annie.

"The book said that Latios and Latias have the ability to shapeshift into any human being they want to,and my scanner will be able to spot one of them, if they are in a human form, because they have lower body temperatures than real humans"

Suddenly the scanner showed Annie and Oakley a human with a low body temperature. "Bingo we found one,time for us to get moving" said Oakley.

"I agree" said Annie. Annie and Oakley were in a speed boat and started to drive it down the canals at once.

At that time Jessie, James and Meowth, who came to Alto Mare for a holiday and were eating ice creams, saw Annie and Oakley in their boat. James explained that Annie and Oakley were the most famous thieves in the world. "If they are that good, I'm surprised that they are not part of Team Rocket" said Jessie.

"Well that's because they don't like the boss too well since he did try to force them to work for him" said James.

"I remember Cassidy and Butch talking about that" said Meowth.

"Should we Follow?" asked Jessie.

"Nah, let's not be the villains this time" said James.

"Besides were on Holiday." said Meowth as they resumed eating their ice cream.

At that time Ross had dropped the gang off to where the gang could get some ice cream. Just as the gang were heading towards the ice cream shop, Pikachu noticed a water fountain and he wanted a drink from it. But when Pikachu got to the water fountain he saw that there was no one to make the water come out for him. But then someone turned on the water fountain for him. It was a girl with brown hair and wearing a green top and white skirt. "Thanks" pikachu said taking a drink from the fountain. Ash's Lucario who was nearby looked at the girl and he looked at Ash. "Master, Theres a strange presence nearby" said Lucario looking at the girl next to pikachu.

Ash looked at the girl that was near pikachu. Being nice he introduced himself and Lillie to the girl. The girl looked at them strangely before taking off. "That was weird" said Lillie. "Agreed" said Ash before they resumed washing their faces. The girl was now walking down a canal, but trouble was right behind her. Annie and Oakley had found her and were keeping an eye on her. Annie was wearing special gadget glasses. These glasses had a special scanner that could see if people are hiding or are in disguise. Thanks to the glasses, Annie could see that the girl was indeed a pokemon in disguise. "Since this pokemon is in a female disguise, there's no doubt that this is Latias" said Annie. Oakley agreed and drove the boat towards the girl. "Excuse me but you need to change your fashion, Latias" said Annie. The girl was scared to know that Annie and Oakley knew who she really was and started to run away. Annie and Oakley released an Espeon and Ariados from their pokeballs and told the pokemon to go after the girl.

At that time, Pikachu, Greninja, Lucario, Litty and Snowy felt trouble and took off with their trainers following."Where you going guys?" asked Amber going with them. Right now Ariados and Espeon had caught up to the girl. Espeon used psychic to stop the girl in her tracks and Ariados used its web to trap the girl. "There is no pint of trying to run away from us" said Annie. At that moment did Ash and Lillie arrived with their pokemon and were crossed to what they were seeing. "Lucario Aura Sphere!" said Ash.

"Litty Darkest Lariat." said Lillie. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at Ariados knocking it back as Litty hits Espeon with Darkest Lariat. "I know you two. Your Ash Ketchum and Lillie Cosmos. The only trainers in the world to have Solgaleo and Lunala" said Annie.

"So you know us" said Ash

"You leave this girl alone. She didn't do anything to you" said Lillie. Greninja used Night Slash to cut the webbing off the girl. "Out of our way you pests" said Oakley as Annie ordered her Espeon to use Psybeam, Ash is hit by Psybeam and he was crossed. "Nobody hurts my Man!,Snowy use Moonblast!" said Lillie.

" _Right Lillie"_ said Snowy as she fired her Moonblast attack at espeon knocking it into Annie. "You two are evil i can feel it" said Ash before He, Lillie, Amber and their pokemon lead the girl away from the two women. Pikachu also shocked Annie and Oakley. Before Annie and Oakley can chase them. A Wall of ice stopped them in their tracks.

Ash, Lillie, Amber, their pokemon and the girl ran as fast as they could to get away from the bad pokemon. They ran through many alley ways, twists and turns, over bridges and up and down stairs and the girl helped out too, because she seemed to know exactly where to go. Thankfully they lost the pokemon and Annie and Oakley, and Ash found that they were now back where they started. He wanted to ask the girl what had happened, but she disappeared again. "Guys, something is going on in this city,I can feel it". Said Ash to them. _"I know, i can feel it too"_ said Pikachu, which meant he felt it too. "Who was that girl?" asked Lillie.

" _No idea but she felt like she was one of us"_ said Greninja. Litty agreed with him on that. "Hey lets meet up with the others." said Amber as the three took off with their pokemon unaware that a blue orb and a red orb was watching them. " _The chosen ones are here"_ spoke the blue orb.

" _At last, they will free our children at last. Please Yveltal give us more time"_ spoke the red orb. The orbs followed them.

Ash, Lillie Amber and their pokemon met up with Tomo, Peter, Molly, Misty and Brock again, and Brock told them that they were now going to visit the museum of Alto Mare.

The museum of Alto Mare was where the pillars, with the statues of Latias and Latios, were and it was a very big place. "Wow, this place is more like a palace rather than a museum" said Misty.

"I agree" said Peter. The others nodded as well liking the building. "It says that this place is actually a temple, but it was made into a museum for tourists" said Brock. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Annie and Oakley's spy cam. As Ash, Amber and Lillie had been with the girl, who was really Latias in disguise, Annie and Oakley decided to keep an eye on them just in case they runs into the girl again.

When the gang went inside the museum, the gang thought it looked more magnificent inside than outside. They saw fossils of an Aerodactyl and a Kabutops. There was also stained glass windows dedicated to the legend of Latias and Latios in Alto Mare. But what caught their most attention was some sort of machine, surrounded by metal pillars, standing at the back of the museum. "What is that thing?" asked Tomo. "I can answer that question" said a voice. The voice belonged to an old man named Lorenzo, who was the curator of the museum. Lorenzo explained that the machine was called the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare or DMA for short.

"A very long time ago, this temple and the sun tower were built by the ancient people in gratitude for Latios and Latios who protected this city,and the DMA was also built for peace. But of course nobody knows how to use it, but this temple and machine has stood here in Alto Mare ever since". Said Lorenzo. The gang was fascinated by the story.

Lucario noticed the very same girl they saved from those two evil women drawing one of the glass stained windows.. But something felt different with this one." 'Strange, it looks like the same girl we saved earlier', Ash thought

'but something doesn't feel right about that girl'. Thought Lillie. The girl was packing up her easel and other art things and was now leaving the museum. Ash, Lillie and Amber pardoned themselves from the others and they all ran after the girl."Where is Ash going?" asked Tomo. "I don't know" said Misty and Brock together. Molly can feel some powerful was here in the city.

Ash Lillie, Amber and their pokemon followed the girl outside to a bridge and called out to her. "Hey, why did you disappear from me before" he asked. The girl looked at him confusingly. "Excuse me but I don't know you and I don't know what you are talking about" she said. Then the girl continued to walk on.

" _That was weird_ " said Litty watching the girl walk away.

" _Your telling me_ " said Teddiursa.

"Come on lets get some answers" said Ash. they followed the girl and got lost. "Okay seriously something is up guys," said Ash.

" _I agree Master, I sensed something odd about the girl who we saved from those bad women. But from the girl we saw just now; I didn't feel anything odd at all"._ Said Lucario. The others was just as confused as Ash was. Pikachu then spotted the girl on a bridge. _"There she is"_

The three humans and their pokemon approached the girl "Okay, why do you keep disappearing?" asked Ash. The girl didn't answer, but she signaled them to follow her and she started to run again. They ran after the girl at once wanting to find out. The girl led them all the way to a vine-covered road and into a dead end. But then she magically walked through a wall.

" _What the?_ " said Pikachu.

"Did she walk though the wall?" asked Lillie.

"Only one way to find out" said Ash as they all walked though the wall. The wall led them through a dark passageway and into a huge garden, with trees, bushes, flowers and grass everywhere. There was also a big pond, a big water fountain, stone statues and statues with wind chimes. There were also pokemon living in the garden; there were Butterfree, Yanma, Oddish, Poliwag and Wooper. "This garden is amazing" said Ash linking his arm over Lillie's shoulder."It's so pretty" said Amber. Their pokemon liked the garden as well. Just then they saw the girl swinging on a swing next to the pond.

Ash was about to go over to her, but then the wind chimes started to move and an invisible shadow burst out of the fountain and started to attack Ash and Lillie."It's the same shadow that helped us out" said Ash. Pikachu, Greninja and Litty attacked the shadow with a flamethrower, Water Shuriken and Thunderbolt. The shadow dodged the attack and charged at them again. Starcloud and Nebby popped out of their pokeballs and stood defensive in front of them. _"Whoever you are! Leave our Trainers alone!"_ roared Starcloud.

The Shadow stopped in its tracks revealing a Latios. Latios was taken aback to see the Beast of the Sun and Moon. "It's a Latios" said Ash. A legendary pokemon found in Hoenn. Latios charged up a purple orb until the girl stood in front of them. Latios stopped its attack looking at the girl. Latios was trying to get the girl to stand aside but the girl refused to. "Why is Latios angry?" asked Ash.

"No idea Ash but if he attacks, We will defend you" said Nebby.

""What's going on here?" asked a voice. The same girl from the museum had turned up into the garden. Ash and them were surprised seeing that the girl in front of them now and the girl, looked the same. " _What is going on here!"_ shouted Pikachu. Why were there two people here that looked alike.

' _Maybe there twins"_ said Greninja.

Ash introduced himself, Lillie and his sister. He explained that they followed the other girl into the garden."Oh really, Get then Latios!" said the girl.

" _With pleasure_ " said Latios with telepathy as he charged up a Luster Purge. Latios was about to attack but then Lorenzo turned said " _They meant no harm Bianca and Latios," "you just wanted to play with your new friends right Latias?"_

"What, Latias?" asked Ash, Lillie and Amber. They was really puzzled now. The same with the pokemon. The girl glowed, and then revealed herself to be Latias. Ash and them were speechless. "I thought there was something strange about you Latias" said Ash. Latias flew over to Ash and nuzzled him like crazy; apparently she liked Ash very much. _"Surprised much?_ " asked Latias also with Telepathy. Latios floated over to their pokemon. _"Sorry"_ he said. He was just being protective of his sister.

' _It's okay"_ said Pikachu forgiving the dragon. "Lorenzo do you know this girl?" asked Lillie.

"Why yes, Bianca is my granddaughter and we are the protectors of Latias and Latios." said Lorenzo.

""I'm sorry I had Latios attack like that" said Bianca apologizing to the group.

"It's okay, we came here without permission" said noticed Latias was checking up on a dark blue egg with a red triangle. Lorenzo explained that latias has a mate that was on his way back to witness the birth of their child. Ash and Lillie congratulated Latias on becoming a mother.

But I have to ask why did Latias look like you Bianca?" asked Ash. Bianca explained that Latios and Latias had the ability to shape shift into humans. "Since Latias and I are best friends, she transforms into me all the time". She said.

"I take that turning invisible is another ability of Latias and Latios right?" asked Ash.

"That's correct young man" said Lorenzo. Latios then turned into an exact copy of Ash and then back to normal. "Whoa" said Amber and the pokemon.

Latias turned out to be very playful and a little mischievous. She even pinched Ash's hat, and Ash had to chase Latias to get it back. Once he got the hat back, Latios' eyes glowed white and then he dived under the water, and through an underwater tunnel which led to the canal of Alto Mare. Latias' eyes started to glow too and then showed Ash,Lillie, Amber and their pokemon what they were seeing. were shown a projection image of what Latios was looking at while underwater in the canals. Lorenzo explained that this was another ability of Latios and Latias called sight-sharing.

"Sight-sharing?" asked Lillie.

"It's when Latias projects to us to whatever Latios sees" said Bianca.

"It's safe to say that both Latios and Latias really trust you three" said Lorenzo.

After the sight-sharing was over, Lorenzo and Bianca told Ash Lillie and Amber of the legend of Latios and Latias, and Alto Mare. There were stone slabs in front of the big water fountain, and they showed pictures of the legend about Latios and Latias. They noticed a picture of the same DMA that was in the museum. "Our ancestors built that machine to bring out the true power of the soul dew with the help of Latios and his friends to protect the island" said Lorenzo.

He and Bianca showed them the soul dew, which was in a little fountain in front of the stone slabs.

"Ash, Lillie, Amber, I want you to promise that you will keep everything that you saw today a secret, and to never tell anyone where the soul dew or Latios and Latias are," said Lorenzo

"if world of this gets out I fear that someone evil may come after Latios and Latias and the soul dew".said Bianca with worry.

"We understand your worries Lorenzo," said Ash

"and we will keep today's events a secret". Said Lillie. Lorenzo smiled, knowing that Ash Amber and Lillie were trustworthy.

Amber then realised that they had to get back to the others since it was getting late out."please don't go" said Latias sadly. She wanted to play with her new friends. "Well come back tomorrow Latias." said Lillie.

" _Promise_?" asked Latias.

"We promise Latias" said Ash earning a coo from the dragon. Lorenzo had a workshop where he built and repaired gondolas and the workshop was another entrance to the secret garden. Lorenzo and Bianca led Ash and them out of the garden through the work shop. "Bianca escort them back to the pokemon center" said Lorenzo. "Okay grandpa" said Bianca.

"Oh wait a minute, there is something we nearly forgot to tell you earlier" said Ash. He told Bianca and Lorenzo about the two bad women who attacked Latias earlier. "If there are bad people here, then we better take precaution if they are willing to catch Latias or Latios, or worse take the soul dew, Bianca come back here as soon as you can after you take Ash Lillie, Amber and their pokemon to the pokemon center" said Lorenzo.

Bianca nodded as Ash and Lillie recalled Starcloud and Nebby to their pokeballs, Bianca understood and then she took our heroes to the pokemon center in a motor boat.

Unfortunately trouble was about to start. Annie and Oakley's spy cam had followed them into the secret garden, so Annie and Oakley now knew where Latias, Latios and the soul dew were. Right now Annie and Oakley were heading their way to the secret garden. The two sisters were very athletic and could easily run across roofs with ease. They made their way to Lorenzo's workshop, and Annie had her Espeon knock out Lorenzo with psychic. Then they uninvitedly made their way into the secret garden.

At that time Latios and Latias were asleep in a tree. But then the wind chimes started making a noise, waking Latios up and alerting him that intruders were in the garden. Latias woke up too and both her and her brother got ready to fight. Annie and Oakley had their pokemon attack Latios and Latias. Latios and Latias made themselves invisible to make it difficult for the pokemon, but Annie and Oakley had their special sunglasses on to figure out where the pokemon were hiding. "Ariados attack Latios with nightshade" said Oakley. "Espeon attack Latias with shadow ball" said Annie. As Latios and Latias were also psychic type pokemon, as well as dragon type, the dark type and ghost type moves hurt the two eon pokemon well. Oakley threw a black ball at Latios. The black ball turned into an electric web style net and Latios was caught and shocked by the net. Latias wanted to help her brother, but Latios told her to run so that she wouldn't get caught too. Latios distracted Annie and Oakley while Latias made an escape through the underwater tunnel.

Annie and Oakley didn't mind that Latias got away; they decided that Latios was just enough for their plans. After their successful capture of Latios, the sisters made their way to the little fountain where the soul dew was. "Wow it's more beautiful than I thought it was" said Annie. Oakley pulled the soul dew out from its stand, taking care not to damage it. "Wow this has got to be the best jewel that we have ever stolen" said Annie, who was holding and staring at it with great admiration. Then Oakley noticed the stone slab, on the ground, about the legend of Alto Mare and saw the info about the DMA in the museum. "What's the writing on the stone slab say about the DMA?" asked Annie. Oakley had a laptop with her and found out what the writing said. "It says that if a person ever used the power of the soul dew for evil, the soul dew would be destroyed along with the city of Alto Mare," Oakley translated "pfft what a lot of gibberish. Come on sister; let's test out the power of the soul dew". "Let's" said Annie. Then Annie and Oakley left the garden for the museum with their pokemon, and with Latios and the soul dew.

As soon as the thieves were gone, Lorenzo and Bianca arrived in the garden. When Bianca came back from dropping Ash off at the pokemon center, she found her grandfather unconscious on the floor in his workshop. After Lorenzo woke up he told Bianca about the Espeon who attacked him. It made them fear if it had something to do with the two women Ash warned them about, so they ran into the garden to check on the soul dew and on Latios and Latias. When they reached the little fountain, they realized that the soul dew was gone. "It's just as I feared" said Lorenzo.

"We better get to the museum at once" said Bianca. Lorenzo agreed and he and Bianca left the garden at once.

At that time Annie and Oakley arrived at the museum and made their way to the DMA at once. Oakley had looked at the instructions of the DMA on her laptop earlier and knew how to start it up. First Ariados placed Latios on this circular platform, where Latios was said to be placed. Then a light shone through the platform and some big rings trapped Latios inside. This meant that the DMA machine was now on and the metal pillars surrounding the DMA disappeared into the floor. "Now we just need to place the soul dew into place" said Oakley. Oakley was excited about this.

At that moment Bianca and Lorenzo turned up. "What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Lorenzo. Annie had Espeon knock out Lorenzo and Bianca so that they wouldn't get in the way. Then Oakley placed the soul dew in a part of the DMA, and then the DMA became fully activated. "It really works!" said Oakley, excitedly.

Meanwhile, Latias who had made herself invisible flew to the pokemon center. She knew Ash Lillie and Amber would help her save her brother. Nebby was flying when she spotted Latias flying. Starcloud was on the roof along with Entei and Suicune. They wanted to stretch their legs when Latias got to the pokemon center. Latias turned visible as Starcloud greeted her. " _Latias What is wrong?_ " asked entei as the eon dragon approached them. " _Help!, Two evil women have kidnapped my brother and stole the Soul Dew!"_ she said.

" _WHAT!"_ roared Starcloud waking up Pikachu in the process. Latias turned into her human form and opened the window. Pikachu, Greninja, Snowy and Litty noticed that Latias was in the room. Pikachu woke up ash. "What's the matter Pikachu?" asked Ash. He noticed the girl and sensed that she was Latias and he asked her what was wrong. Latias ran into Ash's arms and was trembling with fear. Lillie, Amber, Peter, Molly, Misty, Brock and Tomo had woken up too and asked Ash what was wrong. Ash explained that the girl next to him was really Latias. "You can show yourself to them Latias," Ash said to her

"they are friends and you can trust them". Said Lillie. Believing Lillie''s words, Latias transformed back into her real form. Misty, Peter, Misty Togepi, Brock, Tomo and Mimikyu couldn't believe their eyes once they saw what just happened. Ash explained how he Lillie, Amber and their pokemon met Latias and Latios this afternoon and explained about their abilities of transforming into human forms and invisibility. Misty, Peter, Molly, Peter Brock and Tomo were surprised of hearing about this discovery.

Back at the museum Bianca and Lorenzo were tied up in Ariados's sticky web. Bianca called out to Latios, who was still unconscious, and told him to open his eyes and show Latias what was happening. Latios woke up and saw that he was trapped in the metal rings, saw Lorenzo and Bianca in the sticky web and saw Annie and Oakley activating the DMA. Latios activated his sight-sharing ability to warn Latias what was happening.

At the pokemon center, Latias' eyes glowed and then suddenly Ash and the gang saw the projection of what Latios was seeing. Lillie explained to Peter, Molly, Misty, Brock and Tomo that this was another ability of Latios and Latias called sight-sharing. "We are now seeing everything through Latios' eyes". She said Everyone saw Lorenzo and Bianca trapped in Ariados's sticky web, the soul dew in the DMA and they saw Oakley seating herself in the control seat of the DMA. Oakley couldn't wait to start using the DMA. "Okay the first thing I will do is bring in some reinforcements" said Oakley. She used the power of the DMA to revive the fossils of Aerodactyl and Kabutops. "Stop it!" shouted Lorenzo "you'll end up destroying the city!" Oakley wouldn't listen to words. "Aerodactyl and Kabutops go and find Latias and bring her to me". The two fossil pokemon left the museum at once. Ash the DMA was draining energy from Latios, Latios started to feel weak and he cut off the connection with Latias. When the sight-sharing finished, Latias became exhausted. "What's going on Ash?" asked Misty. "I think that Alto Mare is in terrible danger" answered , Amber, Misty, Brock, Peter, Molly and Tomo got worried from Ash's words. _"Everyone, we have to shut down that machine!"_ said Entei. He was warned by Latios and Latias father that if the machine is used by evil. A Giant wave would completely destroy the city, killing thousands of humans and pokemon.

Oakley was enjoying of taking control of the DMA. "I can control all of Alto Mare from here" she said. To not let anyone get in her way, she used the power of the DMA to make a total lockdown on the city. Alto Mare had metal bars and stone pillars everywhere, so that no one could get out of the buildings or walk and run through the buildings. Only the canals were unlocked.

Back at the pokemon center Ash noticed the metal bars were about to lock up the pokemon center. "Everyone out!" said Ash. Ash, Amber and Lillie and their pokemon were the only ones to get out of the pokemon center. The metal bars locked the pokemon center. "Guys were going to save Latios and stop those crooks" said Lillie.

"Ash, Amber, Lillie Be careful!" said Brock. Bria was beside them. "Entei, Help them out" said Peter. " _I will do my best Peter"_ said entei.

"You as well Suicune, help protect Latias" said Misty.

"Yes Misty" said Suicune. Redwing and Sylvia came out of there pokeballs. "We want to help to Ash" said Redwing. Sylvia nodded with her brother. Latias was taken back that there were two Lugia's owned by Ash and Lillie. There was a gondola nearby and Ash, Lillie and Amber got in the boat. "Latias show us the way to the museum" said Ash. He grabbed the oar and started to row the gondola down the canals. While on the way to the museum Aerodactyl showed up and grabbed onto Latias. "Hey let go of her!" shouted Lillie. Greninja and Pikachu used Water Shuriken and Iron Tail to attack the pokemon. Aerodactyl let go of her as Latias turned invisible. Aerodactyl used Hyper Beam to destroy the Gondola. Ash, Lillie and Amber were tossed off the boat and the waves were making them lose unconscious. Latias turned visible as she dived into the water and saved her friends. "Thanks Latias." said Amber

'No problem" cooed Latias as Aerodactyl prepared to attack again. Redwing and Sylvia flew in to intercept. _"Ash, Lillie, well handle Aerodactyl. Get to the Museum!"_ said Sylvia as Redwing used Aeroblast to cancel out Aerodactyls hyper beam. "Be careful you two" said Ash after He, Amber and Lillie got on a floating platform used by the races with their pokemon. .with latias pulling it did they make haste for the museum.

Back at the pokemon center, Misty, Peter, Molly, Brock and Tomo tried to figure out how to catch up with Ash. Brock tried to stretch the metal bars a side, but they were too strong to bend. "What should we do?" asked Tomo

"I have a bad feeling that there in trouble". Said Molly

"Yeah, and ash didn't take his pokeballs with him besides Starcloud, Pikachu and Greninja" said Misty, who was holding Ash's pokeball belt.

"Then we shall send our pokemon to help Ash, Amber and Lillie" said Brock. He sent out his Crobat. Tomo sent out Octillery, Peter with Feraligatr, and Misty sent out her Corsola and Politoed. "You guys go and find Ash, Lillie and Amber. help them out," said Brock.

" _What about you guys?"_ asked Crobat.

"we'll catch up". Said Peter. The pokemon left at once. "Okay we will have to climb up these bars to get to them" said Brock, and he started to climb.

Ash Lillie, Amber, their pokemon and Latias were making good time by crossing the canals by the floating platform. Latias was pulling the platform. But then trouble appeared again; Kabutops was gaining up on them. Ash and Latias tried to get away from Kabutops but Kabutops was very fast. Kabutops tried to slash them like crazy, but then Crobat, Feraligatr, Octillery, Corsola and Politoed arrived. Politoed fired water gun, Feraligatr used Hydro Pump, Corsola fired bubble beam and Octillery fired bullet seed and Kabutops was defeated in a second. "Thanks all of you," said Lillie.

"come on everyone, we better hurry now". Said Ash. Crobat, Feraligatr, Octillery, Corsola and Politoed stayed put, to wait for their trainers with Entei and Suicune. Bria went with them just in case her healing attacks were needed, while Ash, Lillie, Amber, their pokemon and Latias continued on to the museum.

Meanwhile Latios was being more drained of energy by the DMA and Oakley was becoming a control freak with controlling the DMA. Lorenzo tried to warn her about the soul dew will be damaged because of her evilness and the city will be destroyed as well. Oakley didn't believe in Lorenzo's words and just continued of controlling the DMA. Annie could see that her sister was going nuts. Oakley saw, from the machine, that Latias, Ash, Lillie and Amber were getting close to the museum with their pokemon. "That is as far you meddling brats will go" she said.

The DMA had the power to control water and Oakley started to control the water in the ocean to stop Ash and Latias in their tracks.

Ash and his friends were almost at the museum, but then a water twister was heading towards them. This was Oakley's doing as the twister surrounded them. "Nebby Moongeist Beam!" said Lillie as the water was choking them. Nebby fired Moongeist Beam as Starcloud fired Hyper Beam. Latias used her Mist Ball attack as the twister was destroyed. Another Mist Ball came out of nowhere and finished off the twister. Ash, Lillie and Amber saw a Yellow Latias as well as a light blue Latios. "No way!, A shiny Latias and Latios!" said Ash. Rotom took pictures of the shiny dragons.

 _"Azura!, your Back!"_ said Latias floating to the shiny eon dragons. The two dragons cooed at the Shiny Latios as they nuzzled each other. ."Latias is this your mate" asked Lillie earning a nod from Latias " _Wheres Is your brother love?"_ asked Shiny Latios before he noticed the humans. His eyes widen when he saw Solgaleo and Lunala. " _The Chosen ones"_ said Shiny Latias as she and her brother bowed to them.

 _"He's Being used to control the DMA_ " said Latias after they turned their attention to her. She told them about the two evil humans who kidnapped him and the Soul Dew.

" _Come on we better hurry!"_ said Shiny Latias.

At that time, because Latias fought back, the DMA started to run wild and Oakley became trapped in the control pod and couldn't control the DMA any more. It was like the machine had realized that someone evil was using it and it was trying to fight back. Annie was shocked with what was happening. The gang pushed through the door and the shiny Eon Dragons used Luster Purge and Mist Ball to knock out Annie and Espeon. Bianca and Lorenzo were happy to see the shiny eon dragons. "Azura! Yellow!" said Bianca as Starcloud used Fire Fang to set them free.

"We have to hurry, the machine is going really wild now" said Lorenzo. Lorenzo was right, the machine went really wild and the soul dew was turning a purple color. Annie just watched in shock because she didn't know what to do to help Oakley.

Latias was with her brother Latios. Latios was still being drained of his energy and becoming hurt. "Latios will die at this rate" said Bianca. Ash ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt on the metal rings, but there was a barrier protecting the rings and Pikachu's thunderbolt just bounced back at Pikachu. "Try Tackling it!" said Ash as he, Lillie, Starcloud, Nebby, Greninja, Azura, Yellow and Bianca tackled the rings. Latias used Safeguad and she jammed the rings. Ash used this chance to set Latios free from the rings and Lorenzo and Bianca helped him. Together they pulled Latios free from the rings and then the DMA stopped working. As Latios was one of the keys of making the DMA work; setting him free from the platform turned it off. Latios was very weak but he was all right.

Annie went to check to see if Oakley was okay. Oakley was shaken up after being tossed around a lot in the DMA control pod. "What happened?" she asked.

"You wen Cookoo and became a lunatic" said Annie. At that moment Tomo, Peter, Molly, Misty and Brock turned up at the museum and they were relieved that everyone was okay. Annie suggested she and her sister just take the soul dew and get out of Alto Mare and Oakley agreed to the idea. By now the soul dew was really black and purple and Annie didn't like the look of it. Just as she was about to grab the jewel Lorenzo told to not touch it, but it was too late.

as soon as Annie touched the soul dew, the soul dew glowed brightly and pushed Annie back into the control pod with her sister. The soul dew shattered into pieces and then the DMA went wild again, trapping both Annie and Oakley in the control pod. Then the pillars came up through the floor and secured the DMA down. "What's happening?" asked Bianca. "Since someone evil has touched and used the soul dew for an evil purpose, the soul dew has been destroyed," said Lorenzo

" _And now Alto Mare will be Destroyed_ " said Latias.

Outside all the water in Alto Mare receded back into the ocean and the ocean receded towards the horizon. Bianca, Lorenzo, the pokemon and the gang noticed that all the water was gone. "Where did the water go?" asked Misty.

"I don't like the look of this" said Brock. Latios, Latias, Azura, and Yellow flew up above the humans to see if they could locate the water. They did see the water, but the water was coming back as a huge tidal wave. Bianca, Lorenzo and the gang saw the tidal wave too. "This city is going to sink" said Lorenzo, worriedly.

Bianca held onto her grandfather in fear, and Amber held onto Ash in fear. "What can we do?" asked Lillie. The wave was closing in towards the city.

Latias looked at Latias, Azura and Yellow and nodded. _"Lets Go!"_ roared Latios as he and the other Eon dragons were covered in a pink light. Nobody dared to move as the four Eon Dragons mega evolved. Latios Mega Form had the blue parts of its body change to purple. Horns grow from the side of his head and run along his jaw. He lost the wings on his back and similar but larger wings attach to his lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now mark the forward point of his wings instead of his chest. Azura instead of being purple was dark green and white. Their eyes were red.

Latias mega form had her red parts also turned to purple. Horns grow from the side of her head and run along her jaw. she lost the wings on her back and similar but larger wings attach to her lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now mark the forward point on her wings instead on her chest. Yellow was a light green color in her mega form. They had yellow eyes instead of red. "They mega evolved?" said Bianca shocked as Rotom took pictures. The four mega pokemon headed towards the wave. "Latias, Latios Be careful!: shouted Bianca, Ash and Lillie. The two nodded as they went to do their duty as protectors of Alto Mare.

As soon as Latias, Latios, Azura and Yellow got near the tidal wave, they used safeguard and tackled through the tidal wave. The huge tidal wave broke apart and the water made its way to Alto Mare calmly. "They did it!" cheered the kids. But a pillar of light formed as a Screech was heard. "What is that?" asked Tomo pointing to a Draconic Bird heading for the Pillar of Light. It was shaped like a Y. "It's Yveltal" gasped Peter. "As in the legendary pokemon who absorbs the lifeforce of everything around it." said Lorenzo looking at the bird as it got to the pillar of light. Starcloud and Nebby can feel that Latios was Dying. As did Suicune Bria, and Entei. Yveltal was the pokemon who guided the dead to the afterlife. He must have sensed that Latios was dying. They had to prepare their trainers for the worst.

In the pillar of light. While the water was returning to Alto Mare, Latios was starting to fade away. He had used so much of his power and energy to save Alto Mare and now he was dying. they have reverted out of their mega forms. " _Brother no!"_ cried Latias as Azura held her. Yellow cooed sadly as Yveltal made his presence known. He flew behind Latios as he waited for Latios to spend the last few minutes of his life with his sister. Latios held his paw out to Latias. " _Don't worry Sis, ill always be watching you."_ said Latios as Latias held it. Yveltal then made to grab Latios when he spotted two orbs of light approaching. "Can it be?" thought the bird as The orbs then began circling around Latios. "Huh?" He said as he felt himself no longer dying. The orbs of light were giving him energy. He felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. The love of a parent. He watched as the blue and red orb became the spirits of their parents. _"Mother! Father!"_ said The two.

 _"My children, you have made us so proud"_ spoke Their mother as she held her paw onto their faces. Both dragons cooed seeing their mother. Azura and Yellow stayed quiet not to ruin the family moment.

 _"But the Soul Dew was destroyed, How can we remake it without a sacrifice"_ spoke Latios in his mothers paw.

 _"Only a part of my spirit rested in the Soul Dew son, Your mother and i will merge together to recreate the soul dew._ " spoke their father. Yveltal nodded after all he helped Latios to make the soul dew the first time.

 _"We never wanted you two to take our place as protectors of Alto Mare"_ their mother said.

" _We want you kids to go see the world. Go live your dream."_ said their father.

 _"But Alto Mare"_ said Latias worried for Alto Mare.

" _New protectors will come to protect it._ " said their mother as She looked at Yveltal. Yveltal nodded as he used his talons to grab the spirits of his friends. " _We love you"_ spoke their mother as she let them go." _We love you too_ " spoke Latios

" _Will we ever see you again?_ " spoke Latias.

 _"We will never be apart my children. Keep us in your hearts."_ spoke their father as Yveltal started his ascension to begin the making of the Soul Dew. The four pokemon were then knocked out by Yveltal and the bright light.

At that time, Jessie, James and Meowth had just woken up from their slumber. They had spent the night in a hotel. "Man I had a good night's sleep" said James.

"Yeah me too,first time for ages actually". Said Jessie

"I had a strange dream last night actually,I dreamt that something bad happened to the city". Said Meowth.

"Really? "what sort of bad thing?" asked James

"I don't know, I forget" said Meowth.

"Well we can't think about Meowth's dream now,we need to get ready to leave this city and get back to work".said Jessie, James and Meowth agreed; their vacation was now over.

While the water was flowing through Alto Mare again, all the metal bars and stone pillars disappeared. Aerodactyl and Kabutops went back to the museum and returned to their fossil forms in the floor. Annie and Oakley were arguing in the control pod. Annie blamed Oakley for being such a control freak, and Oakley was blaming Annie for touching the soul dew. All Espeon and Ariados could do was just listen to their arguing.

Back with our heros, Lorenzo, Bianca and the gang were out on the ocean, in a boat, looking for Latios and Latias. Starcloud and Nebby flew close with Suicune on the water. Entei was on the boat with them. Just then they saw Redwing and Sylvia flew over and they found the four dragons being brough to them by a mantine. Bianca was glad they were okay as the four dragons woke up on their boat. But Latios and Latias looked at the sky where the pillar was. "Whats wrong Latias, Latios?" asked Ash.

" _We saw our parents"_ said Latias. Azura gave his mate a soft nuzzle.

"Your parents." said Lorenzo looking up to the pillar. Both dragons were still sad until both of their eyes glowed. "Its Sight-Sharing" said Bianca. They were seeing what Latias and Latios Parents were seeing. Everyone was shown what the pokemon world looked like while high up in space. "Our planet looks so beautiful" said Misty.

"Yeah" said Ash as he interlocked his hands in Lillies. they enjoyed the sight of their world by Latias and Latios parents. Rotom took pictures as they saw Yveltal wrapped his wings around them as a bright red light came. The light went away and they were now seeing Bianca. Bianca looked to see a brand new Soul Dew in her hands. Latias and Latios parents have become the soul dew once again. Everyone went back into the secret garden and Bianca placed the new soul dew into the small fountain, and the fountain became lively again. "Alto Mare is now safe again, thanks to Latios and Latias" said Lorenzo. "Thank you Latios and Latias " said Bianca " and please continue of watching over us".

The soul dew glowed after hearing that. Latias and Latios looked at Ash before Latios said. _"Ash, Can we become a part of your team."_

The gang was taken back at what he said. Latias said " _our parents wanted us to go live our dream to see the world. Ash is the only human we trust._ "

"But what about Alto Mare Latias" asked Amber as they all heard the wind chimes make a calm noise. Lorenzo said " i have studied the chimes sounds all my life, and those chimes are now saying that more Latios and Latias will be arriving here soon". "So that means Alto Mare will be having new guardians" said Bianca, feeling happy that more Latias and Latios will be coming to Alto Mare.

Lorenzo then said "Please Ash, It would make Latias and Latios happy to see the world."

Ash nodded and he looked at them. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. Latias and Latios nodded as Azura and Yellow approached Lillie. They asked her if they can join her team. Azura didn't want to be away from Latias especially since their child was about to be born. " _Yellow saw you in the contests and she hopes she can enter one"_ said Azura. Lillie accepted that and Lorenzo handed them four Lure Balls. Ash and Lillie decided to send the eon dragons to the ranch where they will be safe and be able to watch the egg. Lillie and Ash then went to the pokemon center and contacted professor oak. Nurse Joy gave them an incubator for the egg. They quickly told him about Latias, Latios and the egg. "of course, ill be glad to look after the egg and them for you two." said professor oak. "Ill send Jafar to get it"

Jafar appeared as Lillie handed him the egg. "Thanks Jafar" she said as Jafar returned to the ranch with him handing professor oak the egg. Ash and Lillie caught the eon dragons and their pokeballs were teleported to the lab. "I got them" He said releasing the four from their pokeballs. "Well see you soon Professor" said Ash ending the call. Later that day, the gang decided that it was now time to leave Alto Mare. Before they left they said goodbye to Bianca and Lorenzo and left on a boat. The gang spotted two Latios and a Latias making their way to the city. And so Alto Mare was safe and things were okay again. Lorenzo and some workmen fixed and remodeled the DMA machine. Lorenzo also decided to make the DMA human proof, so that the DMA would never be used again. As for Annie and Oakley, well they were released from the control pad but they were arrested and condemned to stay in a highly secured prison for life, after all the bad things they had done. Latias, Latios, Yellow and Azura had a new life at the pokemon ranch and Latias had plenty of new friends play with. Her egg was safe in the lab with the kind humans. They made friends with all of Ash and Lillies pokemon and Latios offered to help Venusaur with being a peacekeeper. And the two new Latios and Latias took their place as the new guardians of the secret garden and Alto Mare.

 _ **End of johto movie 3.**_

 _ **Okay writing the whole part with Latias and Latios made me tear up. I decied to not kill Latios and instead have the spirits of their parents replace him to make the new soul dew. I had lillie catch her own latias and Latios in this movie as well. Next chapter is the larvitar arc.**_

 **Ash's pokemon- Greninja(male),Pikachu(male), Lugia(male),Dragonite(male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(male),Metang(genderless), Rockruff(male), Quilava(Male), Bayleaf(female), Lanturn (male)Croconaw (male), Phanpy(male), Pupitar (male)**

 **Lillie's Pokemon-Litty-Incineoar(male),Snowy-ninetales(female), Ember-Typhlosion(female),Nebby-Lunala(female), Midday-Rockruff(female) Celebi-Egg, Arachne-Ariados(female), Sylph-Kirlia(female), Aqua-Marill(female)Berg-Alolan Sandshrew(male)**

 **Tomos pokemon- Bulbasaur(male), Kangeskhan(female),Blastoise(clone), Slugma(male), Donphan(male)**

 **Amber's pokemon-Teddiursa(female), Gardevoir(female),Elekid(female), Cubone(female), Goomy (male), Cyndaquil(female)**

 **Misty's pokemon-Greninja(male), Togepi(female), Croconaw(male), Suicune(male) Staryu (Genderless),Corsola(female)**

 **Brocks pokemon-Steelix (male), Pupitar(male), Crobat(male), Midnight Lycanroc(male) Celebi(female), Rhyhorn(female)**

 **Peters pokemon-Entei(male), Feraligatr(male),Tyranitar(male), Rockruff(male), Donphan(female), Dragonite(male)**

 **mollys pokemon-Mimikyu(female), Beldum(Female), Rockruff(female), Teddiursa(female)Ninetales(female),Corsola(female)**

 **at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scizor(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male), Venasaur(male), Blastoise(male), Pidgeot(female), Primeape(male), Lapras(male)Snorlax(male)Lucario(male), Miltank(female), Hitmonlee(male), Beedrill(male)Charizard (male)Flareon(male),Vaporeon (female),Jolteon (male), 3 Eevees (two female,one male), Fearow(male), Heracross(male), Noctowl(male), Murkrow(Female),Houndoom(male)Latias,Latios**

 **Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Midday-Rockruff(Female), ,Sora-dewgong(female), Mama Lapras, Peeka-Pikachu(female),-Gira-Girafarig(female), Flower-Venasaur(female),Mara-Ampharos(female),Charma(Shiny Charizard, Female),Azura(Shiny Latios male), Yellow(Shiny Latias-female), Egg**

 **Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female),Azurill(female), Sunkern(female),Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female),Wooper(male)**

 **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),Wooper(male), Wooper(female), Marill(Female), Azurmarill(female), Articuno(male) Octillery(male), Chinchou(female) Dratini, five Remoraid, Lanturn(male) four Chinchou(three females, One male), Mantine(Male) and Three Mantyke(Two Female,One Male), Two Mareanies(Male,Female), Bruxfish(Female), Toxapex(Male), Rockruff(male), Two Poliwags(male,Female), Three Poliwhirls(Two male and one Female), Poliwrath(male).**

 **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male),Rhyperior(male), Ninetales(male), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female) Charizard(clone), Pineco(male), Chansey(female), Magcargo(male)Tyranitar(male, Eight Shuckle. four male and four Females)Midday Lycanroc(Male), Midnight Lycanroc(Male, Nine Rockruff's(four Male and five Females) Geodude(male)**

 **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(Female), Scyther(male), Pikachu(male), Venonat(male), Electabuzz(Male), Eevee(female), Magby(male), Houndour(male, Shuckle(male)**

 **At elms lab- Peter- Houndour(male), Skorupi(male,), Tentacruel(male), Pichu(male)**

 **Molly-Kingdra(male), Sunkern(male), Unown(A), Horsea(Female)**


End file.
